El caballero de la bruja
by Chia S.R
Summary: Dos jóvenes atados por una infacia,confuso en su amor adolescente.Una decisión tomada por un caballero,Los confusos sentimientos de una adolescente con un futuro ya escrito en la mágia.¿Qué les depara el futuro escrito? Final.
1. Prólogo

**¡Bueno!Pues tal y como he dicho,tras el final de "Embarazos",aquí traigo este nuevo fic,intentando que fuera basado en le época antigüa de cabelleros,ect.Desde siempre me gustó ese mundo n.n.Lo explico un poco:**

**FIC:**Verán,como no conozco los nombres de los padres de Sakuno,les he puesto nombres de mi invención,si alguien lo sabe,dígamelo,por favor n.n.Intentaré que los capítulos sean largos,basandome,en que ésta historia la escribí con once años y la dejé a medias,olvidadaXD,y el otro día,lo recordé.¿Qué más...?Las parejas ya irán saliendo...y...espero les guste n.n.

* * *

**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja.

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha.

**Prólogo.**

**"Ningún ser sabe lo que le depara el futuro,hasta que lo vive".**

Ambas laderas caían vertiginosamente sobre la otra,creando una perfecta "V",rotas y separadas por una pequeña valla de madera.Grandes eran las tierras que ocupaban el lugar,al igual que grandes eran los dueños de éstas.Ambas,unidas por más lazos que el simple lujo de compartir zona.También eran grandes,mejor dicho,imponentes,los dos castillos que se cernían en aquel lugar,predominantes ante el resto de las diminutas casas y establos que las rodeaban.Cada uno con sus enormes estardantes en banderas holgadas.

Una de ellas,zarandeada por el rítmico toque de el viento,mostraba claramente el dibujo de una flor de Sakura,flor de el cerezo japones,dibujada en el centro,con el fondo azulado,simbolizando el cielo.La contraria,dos espadas cruzadas ante un gran sol dorado.El primero,perteneciente a una antigüa estirpe familiar,expertos en el arte de las protecciones caballerescas.Armaduras,escudos y demás,no eran ningún secreto para ellos.El segundo,experto en el manejo de las espadas e idolatrados en muchas regiones de aquel mundo.Dos familias conocidas tanto en la realeza,como fuera de ésta.

La familia Echizen y Ryuzaki.Ambos progenitores,amigos desde la infancia,unidos por dos de los matrimonios entre sus hijos.Ryuzaki,famoso gerrero,tuvo la desgracia de tener solamente mujeres en su corte.Todas las amantes que habían yacido con él,generaban tan solo hembras.Dos de sus hijas,Shiba y Tomoka,fueron casadas con dos de los hijos de la familia Echizen;Ryoga y Satoshi.Matrimonios concertados tal,y como,desde hacía siglos,todos los reyes menores celebraban para conservar subfrutos de estas uniones.Sin embargo,estos no eran demasiado beneficiarios,puestos que ambos conpatriotas siempre compartían juntos desde infancia remota.Sin embargo,pese a que su vida,realmente ocupada en mantener sus negocios adelante y explorar en otras tierras,espectantes de nuevas leyes,gerras o demás intereses,era apacible,existían dos quebraderos de cabeza,uno para cada familia.Sus dos últimos vástagos.

Y era en esos momentos,cuando las más jovenes sirvientas,las cuales tendrían que estar cuidándoles,rezaban por la paciencia de sus señores.Dos alocados niños que jamás hacian caso a nadie,sin preocuparse de nada,creciendo a su ritmo y en su propio mundo.Por esa misma razón,tomados de las manos,corrían atravesando los establos,como si el mismisimo diablo les persiguiera.Bajando por una de las grandes laderas,pertenecientes a la familia Ryuzaki,llegaron hasta el pequeño lago,el cual,terminaba uniendo ambas tierras por igual,imposible de atravesar por la tosca madera.Cansados y jadeantes,se dejaron caer pesadamente sus cuerpos en el frio cesped,humedecido por el relente de el agua.

Sakuno Ryuzaki,digna heredera de la misma familia,tercera hija de el matrimonio y de trece años de edad.Sus ojos de un marrón tirante a rojo,brillaban ante la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones y el calmar de su sangre por su delgado cuerpo,cubierto parcialmente por los largos mechones de su grueso y ondulado cabello castaño.Ataviada con una simple toga azulada,sujetaba entre una de sus manos el lazo que anteriormente había servido para sujetar sus largos cabellos.Su risa resonaba entre los divertidos sonoros de una risa traviesa.

Su acompañante,de la misma edad y tercer heredero de la familia Echizen,no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella,al menos,no reía tan descaradamente.Movió la cabeza repetidas veces,intentando que el perlado sudor corriera através de su cabello,evitando molestias en los dorados ojos que tenía,brillantes de ese modo ante el sol.Reflejos negros,con algún extraño toque verdoso,creaba la combinación con su cabello,largo.Su cuerpo,más grande en altura y fuerza que el de su compañera,mostraba signos de algún que otro entrenamiento con la espada.

-Creo que esta vez nos hemos pasado,Ryoma-.Opinó Sakuno Ryuzaki en un jadeo-.La vieja Nana no se lo merecía.

-¿Acaso no cortó parte de tus cabellos aquel día?-Preguntó ofendido el muchacho-.No la defiendas tanto.

-Mmm...Ryoma siempre es demasiado serio y vengativo-.Protestó tristemente-.Al final no logró cortármelo.No tendríamos que darle más vueltas.

-De todas maneras,a mi qué más me da-.Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros-.Esta noche mi padre me lleva lejos,junto al tuyo.

Aquel recordatorio,provocó tristeza más grabe en la joven,obligándola a abrazarse ella misma.Él,como muchas otras veces,fascinado por las largas ondulaciones,enterró sus dedos en los largos cabellos,sonriendo.

-Quizás...heche de menos esto...-.Susurró.Ella le miró confusa-.Pero-,continuó-,cuando regrese,seguramente ya no seremos niños,no podremos seguir con estos juegos.Igual tu ya estás casada y yo.¿Quién sabe?

-No me lo recuerdes...¿Es que a ti no te entristece?-Preguntó nerviosa-.Saber que te marchas...

-...No supone nada para ti-.Terminó él alzándose-.¡Sakuno-,exclamó lanzando piedras hasta el agua-,solo somos niños!

Sus dorados ojos se clavaron en los rojizos,enterrando lentamente sus recuerdos en ambos,grabando la despedida de su infancia.Él,ya no sería más un niño jugando a caballeros,apartir de esa noche,su vida comenzaría realmente en ese estado.Tal y como su padre era,como sus hermanos,Ryoma tendría que ser un caballero.Así,dejó atrás todos sus recuerdos,rompiendo cualquier lazo con aquella diminuta joven.Sus caminos infantiles quedarían separados para siempre.

* * *

Los años pasaban rápidamente,pero resguardada en aquel castillo,eran realmente lentos.Ya contaba con diecisiete primaveras.Su cuerpo había desarrollado casi toda su esplendor juvenil,mostrando las claras similitudes con sus progenitores.Sus largos cabellos aún permanecían en su identidad,al igual que sus dos hermosos ojos rojizos.Su cuerpo esbelto,llamaba más la atención con la gran toga que llevaba,blanca y sinuosa.

Cuatro años fueron exactamente los que había pasado y ella,tras la marcha de Ryoma,se había dedicado por entero a ayudar a su fatigada madre.Los qué haceres de el castillo,pasaron a su mandanto,tras la grabe fiebre que golpeó a su progenitora con gran fuerza e impidiendo su visibilidad clara.Apenas veía y su caminar fue torpe.Desde entonces,optó por dejar descansar a su pobre madre y ocuparse de todo.Sus dos hermanas mayores,prefirieron claramente descansar de su vida matrimonial,huyendo por completo de los qué haceres cotidianos y encargándose simplemente de sus matrimonios,o al menos,eso fingian.Sakuno sabía perfectamente,al adentrarse entre los sirvientes,que muchos de ellos habían pasado por las manos de sus hermanas,amantes,tanto masculinos como femeninos.Prefería no pensar en nada de eso,centrarse en su trabajo,para caer rendida en sus sueños.

En su alma guardaba con recelo el recuerdo de su antigüo compañero de juegos,y no podía negar,que le preocupaba realmente su situación.¿Podría haber muerto?Aquello era imposible.Sí Ryoma hubiera perecido en algún momento,su madre habría sido notificada,y con las horas que pasaban unidas,se enteraría.Lo único que había llegado averiguar,era las decisiones de sus padres,escuchando sin querer una de las conversaciones entre su madre,y Rinko,la madre de Ryoma.

Desde que tenía uso de razón,así como ella siempre había estado con Ryoma,sus madres habían estado unidas.Rinko,al contrario que su madre,era la segunda esposa de Echizen,anteriormente casado con una costurera real,la cual murió al dar a luz a su primer hijo,Satoshi.Rinko,antigüamente,fue una de las damas de honor de una antigüa reina,vendida hacia la corte Echizen a cambio de tres caballos de pura sangre.El señor Echizen,un hombre mundialmente conocido por ser un demasiado manos largas,terminó enamorándose de ésta,otorgándole mayor título que por el que la había comprado.Al tener buena amistad ambas familias,terminó amistándose con Sakura Ryuzaki,madre de Sakuno,Shiba y Tomoka.

-¿De verdad no puedes hacerle cambiar de parecer,Sakura?

La voz de aquella mujer era simple puro nervio,aconstumbrada a suplir a su marido,cuidarle e incluso,según contaban las habladurias,regañarle en sus sobrepasos con la servidumbre femenina.Era una mujer realmente atractiva,de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros,cuerpo delgado,sin seña alguna de haber tenido dos vastagos.Sin embargo,su madre...Eran tan anciana a su edad.Demasiado tarde se casó con su padre,a los veintiocho.A los treinta comenzó a tener descendencia y ahora,ganaba de edad a Rinko.Pero no se podía negar que en su momento,fuera una mujer atractiva,con aquellos ondulados cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeralda,los cuales,Sakuno no terminó herendando,doliéndole en alma de tanto que los admiraba.

-No,Rinko-,Comentó la mujer tristemente-.Es extraño,pero Satoshi no quiere dejar que Sakuno siga las riendas de sus hermanas.Es más,ya ha decidido.

-¡Es una lástima!-Exclamó sinceramente Rinko-.Pensé que tu marido seguiría con la directoria que llevaba y Sakuno terminaría en brazos de mi hijo.Ryoma y ella se han criado juntos,al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y Nanjiro?-Preguntó Sakura interesada-.¿No ha dicho nada?

-Querida,tu misma sabes que los hombres pueden elegir la mujer que desean mientras los bienes sean buenos.Seguramente,Ryoma lo entenderá y buscará una mujer a la que amar-.Explicó en un suspiro la mujer más joven-.Tan solo espero que la infancia no les ate.

Sakuno se heló rotundamente ante esa conversación.Su futuro ya había sido decidido.Tanto por una parte como por otra.Si su padre aceptara que se casara con Ryoma,sería por mero interés,un interés que al parecer,no lo necesitaba,por ello,había buscado algo fuera.Quería creer que no,que no era cierto,pero era imposible ignorarlo.¿Cómo no rebelarse a su joven edad de diecisiete años?Era imposible.De tan solo pensarlo,su sangre hervía.¿No debía de ser ella quien eligiera a quien amar y quien no?

Pero todas aquellas preocupaciones quedarían rotas por un tiempo,entreteniéndose en sus qué haceres,huyendo de los viejos sacerdotes que deseaban trucar su mente,cerrarla en un único ser alabado.Sin embargo,lo que más relató su trabajo,fue la gran cena que su madre decidió hacer,tras recibir misiva por parte de su padre.Regresaban.Después de cuatro años,volverían a encontrarse.¿Qué cara tenía que ponerle a su progenitor?¿Debía alabarle que decidiera su vida?No lo sabía y sus hermanas,no es que fueran a ayudar.

En la última hora,antes de que todo terminara,se veía siendo vestida por sus dos hermanas mayores.Shiba,era hermosa,no podía negarlo,además de demasiado inteligente y extrañamente estratégica.Muy alta,de cuerpo esbelto y cara preciosa.De cabellos igualmente rojizos a los de su padre,cortos.Era la encarganda de terminar su pienado.No sabía como se había dejado convencer por Tomoka,la segunda hermana.Un poco más alta que ella,de cabellos también cortos,recojidos siempre en dos moños altos,con mechones colgando,castaños claros.Era la más alocada de las tres,ruidosa y mimada.La primera,casada con Ryoga Echizen y la segunda,con Satoshi.No podía comprender como esos dos hombres lograban soportarlas.

Se miró ante el viejo espejo,admirando aquella vestimenta de gala.Un perlado vestido largo,atado a su cintura con gran fuerza con un lazo blanco,apresando aún más su cuerpo sobre el corsé.En su cabeza,una diadema de plata agarraba con firmeza las largas hebras de su cabello,impidiendo que cayeran sobre su rostro,maquillado casi de forma invisible.Sus pies,casi siempre descalzos,estaban sujetos por unos rudos zapatos de mujer.Por último,su hermana mayor,Shiba,adornó su cuello con un collar perlado en plata,perfumado a un olor dulce de rosas.

-Lista y hermosa-.Apremió esta última-.Los hombres bailarán por ti.

-¡Ya estamos!-Exclamó Tomoka negando con la cabeza-.¿Por qué le haces tantos premios sabiendo que tu marido es capaz de caer?

Shiba arrugó el entrecejo.Por todo el mundo era sabido que Ryoga Echizen era,peor incluso,que su padre en cuanto a faldas se tratara.Iría tras cualquier mujer sin pensárselo dos veces,aunque esta fuera la hermana de su esposa.Tenía que reconocer que era demasiado apuesto y por supuesto,las mujeres no se negarían a pasar una noche con él.Shiba se veía con millones de cortesanas a su ladosirviéndo tanto a ella,como a su marido.Pero de algo estaba segura esa mujer.

-Sé que Ryoga es un mujeriego,Tomoka,pero jamás osaría tocar a Sakuno-.Aclaró-.No es por mi,eso te lo puedo asegurar...Pero tiene otras razones de peso que no me quiere contar,y yo lo respeto por eso.

-Son tonterias-.Se burló Tomoka alzándose-.Pero por suerte,Satoshi no salió a ellos-.Sus ojos se clavaron con envidia sobre su hermana menor,frunciendo el ceño en molestia-.No entiendo qué le ven.

-Vamos,la fiesta está comenzando-.Interrumpió la disputa la menor.

Desde siempre,había tenido que pagar el precio por crecer.Sabía mejor que sus hermanas,que todo el mundo hablaba tras sus espaldas y no era nada pulcro lo que se decía.Las idas y llegadas de Ryoga como mensajero de su padre,habían creado diferentes murmurllos en ambas cortes,sin embargo,este simplemente se detenía para entregar las cartas que su madre no podía recibir y ninguna de sus hermanas estaba dispuesta a ejercer algo como aquello.Ésto podría llegar a molestarla,pero no era tan fuerte como para eso.Otras cosas le preocupaban más.

Finalmente,se adentró en las inmendaciones de el gran salón donde se celebraba la fiesta,acomodados todos los visitantes en delgados bancos de madera y mesas por igual,ya ocupados con cerveza,vino y comida para un gran regimiento.Sus hermanas recibieron abrazos y besos por parte de sus maridos.

-Señorita-.Dijo una voz grabe-.Necesitamos un momento su atención.

-Claro.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas de aquel lugar,especialmente de las mujeres,abandonó el lugar junto al joven pinche.Al regresar,sabía perfectamente lo que esperaban ver,y serían defraudados ante eso.

"_Miren bien,ni una sola arruga,ni el cabello despeinado.¿Están contentos_?"-.Pensó enrabiada.

Dos manos suaves y femeninas apresaron sus hombros,obligándola a caminar hasta el trono central,donde dos hombres la miraron atentamente.Nanjiro Echizen,un hombre apuesto,de cabellos castaños,lacios y cortos.Sus ojos,marrones y con demasiadas batallas vividas.Y su padre.Un hombre curtido,de ojos negros,cabellos castaños y piel morena.Ahora comprendía a quien había sacado su forma de acaparar el sol en su piel.Ambos rieron con gran fuerza,finalmente,su padre se acercó para abrazarla.

-Bienvenido seas,padre-.Recibió sonriendo falsamente.

"_Ahora,puedes venderme_".

-¡Estás realmente preciosa,Sakuno!-Alabó el hombre sonriendo-.¿No le parece,Nanjiro?.

-¡Y tanto que sí!-Exclamó el nombrado-.Es una obra de arte la que creaste,Satoshi.

-¡Venga,no me des envidia!-Se molesto su progenitor-.Tu dices eso porque no has tenido solo mujeres en tu descendecia.

La soltó,caminando y centrando su atención en su compañero y amigo.Sakuno arrugó las cejas,apretando los puños.Hablaban de ella como si de cualquier caballo se tratara.

-Vamos a sentarnos-.Aconsejó Shiba-.Recuerda que eres de la familia,no una sirvienta.

Aceptó.Terminó sentándose entre ambas hermanas,cada una demasiado ocupadas en intentar llamar la atención de sus cansados maridos y excitarlos lentamente,en espera de una apasionada noche de amor tras tanto tiempo fuera,aunque por ambas era sabido que ellos no habrían estado tan en cuarentena como ellas.¿Quién podría pensar algo así,especialmente,de Ryoga Echizen?¡Era demasiado!No se le pueden pedir peras a un manzano.Estaba tan aburrida,que casi no sintió el silencio que se cernió en el lugar al abrirse el gran portón de el salón.Sin embargo,sus ojos rodaron hasta la figura que se adentró,a paso ligero y llamando la atención de todas las mujeres casaderas de el lugar.

Aquel joven le resultó realmente familiar,pero en su aburrimiento,rodó la cabeza hasta el plato que no había ni probado,ignorando por completo la conversación vivida entre el recien llegado y ambos padres.

-Espero me disculpe-.Habló la voz melosa de el buen mozo-.Pero me ausentaré en esta fiesta.Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle,espero que no le importa.

-No te preocupes,hijo-.Disculpó Ryuzaki amablemente y con una sonrisa paternal-.Te concedo eso con mucho gusto.Te debo la vida.

-Gracias.

Sin agregar más,el joven apuesto se marchó de el lugar,bajo las miradas que no habían cesado de su interés por él.Sakuno jugó con su comida,hasta que sintió una figura sentarse a su lado.Su padre,arrancó un trozo de carne de su pieza y sonrió.

-Sakuno,por favor-.Rogó,aunque ella sabía que era una orden-.Llévale comida y vino caliente al muchacho.Estará en las cuadras y se lo merece.

-Sí,padre-.Afirmó.

En silencio,cogió su propio plato,acercándose hasta uno de los camareros,cogiendo una de los tazones que portaban vino recien caliente.Caminó tranquilamente hasta el lugar,sin importarle si quiera que su precioso vestido sufriera los daños de tanto barro en el suelo.Estaba demasiado aconstumbrada a en suciarse,como para pensar siquiera en limpiarlo.

Entró lentamente en el lugar.Muchas veces había corrido entre las muchas cuadras,esquivando entremedias a los trabajadores y riendo.Ahora,desde hacia cuatro años,la había abandonado totalmente.Caminó hasta el único lugar que estaba iluminado por una vela deteniéndose ante la visión.El mismo joven que anteriormente había entrado en el salón,se encontraba sentado de rodillas,acariciando pacientemente un hermoso caballo blanco,el cual,estaba echado sobre un montón de paja,respirando costosamente y con los ojos semicerrados.

-Está enfermo-.Dijo casi inaudiblemente-.Pobre.

-Ha llegado hasta aquí,pero está demasiado viejo-.Explicó el muchacho entristecido-.No puedo hacer nada por él.

Suspiró,acercándose hasta el taburete más cercano.Dejó la comida y el vino sobre este,para arrodillarse junto al grandioso semental.El chico la miró interesado,sin perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos.Posó sus manos sobre el ámplio abdomen de el animal,acariciándolo pausadamente.Sus ojos se entornaron,cantando silenciosamente una canción.Aquel acto funcionó años atrás con una perra recien parida,sufriendo por el parto.Tenía catorce años entonces,y aquello,fue nuevo para ella.La soledad la embriagó totalmente,teniendo miedo de contárselo a alguien,pero en esos momentos,aquel animal podría salvarse.No sabía cómo ni por qué,pero siempre,de sus manos emanaba una cálida luz,rodeando al animal por completo.Los jadeantes suspiros de cansancio de el animal,quedaron rotos por suspiros normales,alzándose rápidamente y mostrando su clara recuperación.

-Ya estás bien-.Dijo acariciando el hozico blanco-.Eres precioso...

-Karupín,se llama Karupin-.Explicó asombrado el joven.La miró atentamente,para desviar una hambrienta mirada hasta la humeante comida-.¿Es para mi?

-Toda tuya-.Respondió encogiéndose de hombros la chica.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos,el chico terminó con toda la comida,saboreando finalmente,el último trago de vino caliente.Clavó su mirada sobre su fiel caballo y arrugó las cejas.

-Gracias por salvarlo...Sakuno.

Al escuchar su nombre,tembló.Su cuerpo recordó algo extraño,algo que deseaba esconder apartir de el día que supo que sería casada con alguien que su padre deseara,el día,en que todo se fue,con la espalda de un niño de trece años,curvada sobre un caballo blanco y sin molestarse en mirarla.Su alma murió.Fue incapaz en pensar en el amor,en fijarse en alguno de los sirvientes,aunque fuera de simple atracción.Y ahora,un leve cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.No,no era amor,era...Ilusión,esperanza.

-¿Ryo...ma?-Preguntó confusa.

-Por fin-.Se quejó arrugando la boca-.Ya decía yo,"_cuanto tarda en darse cuenta_,"¿no?

Ella,totalmente asombrada,dejó que su cuerpo cayera de rodillas,dando más altura al hermoso corcel,el cual,frotó su hozico contra la mejilla derecha de la joven,devolviéndola al mundo real.Tembló,acercándose a gatas hasta el que una vez fue su compañero de juegos,el que a duras penas podía divisar en aquel apuesto rostro de diecisiete años.Lentamente,acarició la diminuta barba que había crecido en aquel rostro,mientras el rió,divertido ante tal acción,sujetándola con fuerza de la mano y dejando rápidamente los platos en el suelo.

-Me acabas de ver y solo me acaricias-.Sonriendo,acarició por igual su rostro-.Solo me ha crecido algo de bello,no te creas que he cambiado tanto.

-¿¡Qué no!?-Exclamó absurda-.Estás más grande,alto y...¡apuesto!

-Apuesto,¿Eh?-Preguntó divertido.Una risa divertida se alzó en el lugar-.Creo que todas pensais igual.

-¿Todas?-Se interesó.

-Las mujeres-.Respondió alzándose a la vez que ella-.De todas maneras,no hablémos de eso,dime,¿Todavía existe el lago?He estado todo el tiempo aqui,demasiado preocupado por mi caballo...

-Sí,existe-.Aclaró Sakuno sonriendo tras mucho tiempo-.¡Vamos a verlo,Ryoma!

El joven caballero afirmó,tomando la mano extendida por aquella joven.Riendo,recordando tiempos atrás,corrieron sin pereza alguna hasta el lugar que fue testigo de muchas de sus diabluras,escondiéndose en él.Donde habían reido alocadamente,disfrutando de su juventud atolondrada,conociéndose cada vez más,divirtiendo su mundo,ignorando el futuro que ahora les deparaba.

-Está como siempre-.Murmuró frágil su voz masculina-.Es increible.

-Sí-.Afirmó ella liberándose de el agarre infantil-.Yo vengo todos los días,por las noches.

-No deberias-.La regañó-.Ya no eres una niña.No está bien visto.

-¡Oh,no,por dios,Ryoma!-Suspiró arrodillándose-.No me digas tu también eso.Estoy arta de que todas las personas en la corte,hablen a mi espalda de mi.¡Se piensan que soy una adultera!

-¿Tienes razones?-Preguntó irónico.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Negó rápidamente-.Es imposible que yo hiciera algo así...

Ryoma sonrió,afirmando con la cabeza.Llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros,liberando el agarre de la rojiza capa que portaba en su tan concurrida vestimenta.La alzó,estirándola por completo sobre el húmedo césped,sentandose después.Sakuno le miró curiosa.Tiempo atrás,Ryoma no tenía ningún percance con ensuciar su ropa,era lo que menos importaba.Por supuesto,ahora no tomaría tan pocas precauciones.Estiró una mano hacia ella,sonriendo.

-Ven,siéntate a mi lado.

Inconsciente,le obedeció,aferrándose de nuevo a aquella mano,ahora mucho más grande que la suya.Parecía totalmente diminuta a su lado.En cualquier momento,si él optara por abrazarla,seguramente,la dominaría por completo.Por un instante,su mente dibagó en aquel cuerpo atlético,bajo aquella leve armadura.Ahora,sus ropas no quedaban holgadas en su cuerpo,dejando ver una débil constitución,seguramente,si volviera a colocarse ropa como esas,quedarían perfectamente sobre su musculado cuerpo.De tan solo pensarlo,sus mejillas notaron cierto rubor escondido.

Admiró el rostro tranquilo y serio de su acompañante,iluminado bajo los débiles rayos de la luna.Los cabellos,igual de largos que tiempo atras,se movían rítmicamente con la leve brisa de la noche,mostrando en momentos el cambio infantil de aquel rostro.La mirada felina que tampoco se había perdido con los años,al contrario,podría jurar que se había vuelto incluso más seria y penetrante.

-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó extrañado el chico-.¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No-.Negó sonriendo-.Solo miro lo grande que eres.Has crecido mucho,Ryoma.

Los ojos dorados,brillantes ante los reflejos de la gran luna llena,la observaron atentamente e incluso,avergonzándola.No solo su rostro fue escrutado,si no que su cuerpo por igual.Por un momento,sintió que aquel vestido no era lo suficientemente abrigador para aquellos ojos,pero al momento en que estos se posaron en sus piernas,mostradas ante la cortura de su falda,apartó la mirada necesariamente,suspirando y frotándose la cara.

-Estaba claro-.Murmuró soltándola-.No iba a ser como siempre.No somos niños.

Le miró asustada.¿Tan horrible era que quisiera continuar como siempre?¿Es que él no hechaba de menos todas las aventuras vividas?Por supuesto que no.Era un hombre adolescente,recien adiestrado en la batalla.Seguramente,si le preguntara por alguna,relataría la más emocionante que viera.Sin embargo,ella se encontraba totalmente equivocada por las razones que el joven había expresado esas palabras.¿Tan inocente era que no llegaba a comprender los deseos que levantaba en cualquier hombre?¿Quizás,pensando en su época y su edad,desconocía los claros sentimientos de cualquier ser masculino atraido por las mujeres y de estás,por los hombres?

-¿Ryoma?-Preguntó sujetándose de el musculoso brazo derecho-.¿Qué pasa?

El joven apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo,apretando sus dientes lo suficiente como para que chirriaran.Sus cejas temblaron en su rostro,apartándolo lentamente y dejando ver su lisa cabellera ante los rojizos ojos preocupados.Se alzó y jugó distraidamente,jugó con una piedra,para suspirar y mirarla.

-Regresemos,Sakuno,antes de que sea peor...-La miró duramente-...Ya...no podemos ser igual que antes.Lo siento.

-¡No lo entiendo!-Exclamó alzándose-.¡Todo el mundo habla a mis espaldas!¡Me critican con cosas que no entiendo!¡Y ahora que te vuelvo a ver,me dices estas cosas!¡No lo entiendo!

-¡No somos crios!-Gritó sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos.Aquel acto la extremeció-.¡No sigas más!

-¿¡Por qué no somos crios!?¡No lo entiendo!-Preguntó tomándole el rostro con sus heladas manos-.¡Explícamelo!

-Sakuno,Sakuno-.Repitió angustiosamente soltándose,liberándose de su pecado-.Yo...No puedo verte con otros ojos que no sea los de un hombre-.Le dió la espalda,recojiendo la capa de el frio suelo-.Entiéndelo.

* * *

Desde aquella noche de su encuentro,no volvió a verle.Cada vez que intentaba un acercamiento,él la rehuía.Seguía sin comprenderlo.¿Qué no podía verla con otros ojos que no fuera de hombre?Para ella era una tontería.¡Siempre había tenido ojos de hombre!¿Cuántas veces le había visto mirarla atentamente,creyendo que no le prestaba atención?Demasiadas. 

Y no le importaba.

Pero sus pensamientos sobre su antigüo compañero de juegos,serían rotos más pronto de lo que ella creía.Y fue un día de pleno sol,en medio de el frio invierno,siendo agradecido por muchas de las personas.Su madre se había estado quejando de dolores en los huesos,profesando algo malo para su parecer,pero aquello no era más que suposiciones de una adolescente,¿Qué podía pensar ella que serían ciertas?Fueron el ruido de unos cascos los que llamaron su atención,cesando en su tarea de tejer junto a su madre.Esta misma,escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Perdóname,Sakuno,por favor,perdóname-.Rogó zarandeándose sobre ella misma-.Lo siento,hija mia,lo siento.

-¿Por qué,madre?-Preguntó extrañada-.¿Qué tengo que perdonar?

Sin obtener respuesta,en aquella sala de estar,dos guardias reales aparecieron.Sakuno palideció.Aquel presentimiento era totalmente cierto.Tan ocupada había estado pensando centradamente en Ryoma,que el recuerdo de que su padre la había vendido,se desvaneció por completo de su mente.

-Acompáñenos-.Rogó uno de los rudos guardias-.La escoltaremos.

Sakuno sonrió falsamente,afirmando.Sintió las temblorosas manos de su anciana madre.Aún no podía creer que esa mujer le diera luz diecisiete años atrás.Estaba tan delgada,horriblemente pálida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.Acercó una de sus manos,hasta la mesilla de cama más cercana,recogiendo un objeto,el cual no tardó en reconocer.Un libro antigüo.Se lo entregó,presionando el objeto contra su pecho con firmeza.

-Sakuno,por lo que más quieras,jamás te separes de este libro.Cuando llege el momento,lograrás abrirlo-.Explicó precipitadamente Sakura-.Es importante.Sé que estás dolida,pero tanto tu como yo...Sabemos que esto estaba escrito en tu destino.No has dejado que ningún dios te atara,has sido libre,vive como siempre.

-Así haré,madre-.Mintió.

Caminó lentamente por su hogar,intentando guardar todo rápidamente en su memoria.Tantas carreras,tantas lágrimas,tantos sueños,peleas.Había vivido tantas cosas en aquel castillo.Pero ahora lo odiaba.El ser que la vendía,vivía en aquel lugar horrible.Su padre.Sí,el hombre que sonreía feliz,frotándose las manos nervioso y haciendo diversas exclamaciones sobre ella,tan vulgares,que no pensó que fuera su progenitor.¿Por qué la habría vendido?

-Aquí está-.Informó el curpulento hombre-.Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarla directamente hasta el rey.

-Seguro que Kunimitsu estará orgulloso de mi presente-.Se autofelicitó Satoshi Ryuzaki-.¡Estará contento!

Se sintió como carnaza.Todos los hombres la miraron atentos,puede incluso que lujoriosamente y de nuevo,aquel asco creció en su interior.El ser humano estaba corrompido y hasta el último de sus días,en la más profundas de las agonias,no cesaba de hacerlo,comprendiendo finalmente,lo bella que podría resultar la vida.No tuvo tiempo de despedirse de nadie,solo una simple mirada hacia las cuadras,donde Horio,el hermano mayor de Ryoga y Ryoma,corrió para coger su caballo y alejarse hasta su hogar.Frunció los labios.Ahora ya no vería más a aquel moreno.

Subió a la pequeña litera que habían preparado especialmente para ella,escondiéndose de el sol,de todo.Abrazándose a sí misma,junto al libro entregado por su madre.Dejó que el suave vaiven la calmara,encerrándola más en su mundo.Había oido hablar de aquel rey,Kunimitsu,conocido por sus grandes azañas que le había colocado en un alto puesto a manos de el Rey,Oishi I.Un joven caballero de veintiun años que había vivido demasiadas gerras en primicia,salvando más de una vez al rey y heredando las tierras de su difunto padre.¿Qué interés tendría su padre en él para entregarla?

-Alto.

Una ruda voz,bastante familiar,detuvo la caminata de su caravana,moviendo bruscamente la vieja litera.Al tener las cortinas cerradas,no podía ver de quien se trataba,y seguramente,sería algún hombre perdido.Sin embargo,aquella voz seguía surcando su mente.Agudizó mejor su oido,por suerte,nada estropeado,llegando hasta ella,la conversación de el exterior.

-¿Qué quereis?-Preguntó uno de los soldados de escolta-.No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Demasiados caballeros para proteger a una simple mujer-.Habló de nuevo la familiar voz-.Nosotros la llevaremos hasta su lugar,por orden de Kunimitsu.

El silencio lleno de confusión pareció reinar en el exterior,pero sin ninguna explicación,los caballos que rodeaban su litera,se marcharon.¡La habían entregado como si nada!Las risas que llegaban de fuera eran bastantes idoneas para la estupidez de aquellos hombres.Se encajonó entre los almohadones,sin encontrar salida alguna más que la entrada principal,creada así para evitar su fuga.La oscura cortina se apartó lentamente,dejando entrar la claridad en el interior.Cerró los ojos con miedo y abrazó el libro con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Sal,Sakuno.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente,escrutando entre la oscuridad rota.Una figura masculina sonreía frente a ella,con una mano extirada,pero eran sus ojos lo que lo delataban.Ojos parecidos a los de un felino hambriento,unos ojos que parecían ver más hallá de lo que debían.

-Ryoma...

Así era.Frente a ella,los tres hermanos Echizen sonreían.Ryoga,montado en un corcel negro y Horio,en un perla.Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar,las fuertes manos de Ryoma la alzaron,subiéndola sobre Karupín,acompañándola acontinuación él.Se aferró a las duras ropas masculinas,sintiendo el frio de la coraza metalizada cubriendo el pecho masculino.Una fuerte mano acarició su cabeza,obligándola a volverse.Ryoga sonreía .Sakuno,desde siempre,había creido que los dos hermanos eran identicos,tanto Ryoga como Ryoma.El único que parecía pertenecer a otro mundo,era Satoshi.

-Bien,Ryoma-.Apremió Ryoga feliz-.Llévala.Sé su guardaespaldas.

-Lo sé,hermano,lo sé-.Afirmó el menor incitando al caballo-.¡Nos vemos!

Karupin atravesó la maleza ante las órdenes de su amo,fiel caballo.Sin embargo,ella parecía ser la única persona que no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.Ryoma la llevaría hasta corte de Kunimitsu y sin pensarlo dos veces,lo estaba haciendo.Los muslos le dolían ante los vaivenes de los saltos creados por el veloz animal,aferró los brazos que sujetaban las riendas con miedo,pero nada surgió efecto.Ryoma estaba firmemente convencido y la llevarías hasta donde deseara.Toda esperanza quedó echa pedazos dentro de su pecho.Por supuesto que Ryoma no iba a llevársela lejos,olvidando su misión,por mucho que ella se lo pidiera.

Sin embargo,Sakuno no conocía nada de aquel joven que una vez estuviera a su lado,riendo,e incluso,correspondiendo a sus inocentes sentimientos,tan escondidos que casi no lograba descifrarlos.Solo sabía que estaba decepcionada y con una angustia tan grande,que aún apresaba con más fuerza el libro contra su pecho,intentando que todo fuera una absurda mentira,un mal sueño.Que Ryoma no la estuviera llevando a su cárcel,que su padre no la vendiera,que su vida no fuera ya decidida con antelación.Su destino,marcado desde que nació,era un completo y excitante secreto.

Y la de cosas que le quedaban por descubrir...

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno,hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo n.n.

Espero les gustara y me den su sincera opinión de todoXD.

Al menos 5 rw,no TOT.

Si quieren que continue,claroXD.

Tienen tiempo hasta que sea su turnoXD.

¡Nos vemos!n.n.


	2. huir

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí traigo continuación n.n. Espero les guste n.n.**

**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha.

**Capítulo uno:**Huir.

**

* * *

**

**"Darse cuenta de las cosas a tiempo, es un don".**

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuantas horas habían estado cabalgando. Karupín demostró claramente que era uno de los mejores sementales de la familia Echizen y que merecía todo respeto por parte de su amo. Acurrucada entre los fuertes brazos, anchados tras el paso de los años y la fuerza ejercida en las luchas que dios sabría en las que había participado el dueño, tembló. La noche había terminado por caer y el frio amenazaba. No tenían que olvidar que el crudo invierno aún se cernía en el mundo de los humanos, desearan estos tenerlo, o no. Apenas sentía las piernas y su cuerpo estaba dolorido tras tantas horas en la misma postura, siguiendo a un deseado descanso.

-No te duermas.

La ruda voz de su acompañante la devolvió a la realidad. Karupin se detuvo al momento. Sus rojizos rodaron a su al rededor. Frente a ellos, una vieja posada parecía el hogar más acogedor que jamás había visto. Ryoma desmontó rápidamente, mostrándole ambas manos.

-Vamos-. Ordenó de nuevo.

Dejó que la tomara de las axilas, descargándola de el caballo. Un hombre corbado, de aspecto cansado apareció. Ryoma entregó las riendas de Karupin y la apremió a entrar en el interior cálido de el lugar. En seguida pudo asegurarse de que todo aquel lugar estaba repleto de hombres, descansado de sus largos viajes, las miradas no se tardaron en posar en ella. Sin prestar su atención más hallá de lo que deseaba, Ryoma se acercó hasta el mostrador, captando la atención de una vieja desdentada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, joven?-Se interesó la mujer.

-Dos habitaciónes-. Demandó.

-Ryoma...

La voz tímida de la joven le hizo volverse. Aferrado a su capa, la chica negaba con la cabeza, temerosa. Tosió y suspiró derrotado.

-Una-. Rectificó-. Solo una.

-Entendido.

-Que lleven agua caliente, ropa nueva para la chica y comida.

-Sí, señor-. Afirmó la anciana recogiendo el dinero mostrado por el muchacho-. Mi hijo les guiará.

Ambos jóvenes rodaron los ojos hasta un joven muchacho. No más alto que Ryoma, de ojos azules y cabello negro cortado al estilo fraile. Posiblemente, frutos de algún intento de adentrarse en las culturas eclesiasticas.

-Mi nombre es Kachiro-. Se presentó sonriente-. Por favor, acompáñenme.

En silencio, se adentraron en los largos pasillos de el posada, denteniéndose ante una de las puertas. El chico, entregó una llave a Ryoma, para preparar la chimenea y en compañía de el mismo hombre que anteriormente se ocupó de Karupin, agua caliente para el baño. Al ser pequeña, la habitación no tardó demasiado en estar cálida y ambos cuerpos, se terminaron por aconstumbrar al calor, despertándose de la fria helada recibida. Sakuno se arrinconó sobre la cama. Aún apresaba entre sus manos aquel objeto entregado por su madre anteriormente y el solo sentirlo, le obligaba a recordar la realidad. La persona que permanecía sentada ante el fuego, calentando sus manos, no era ni más ni menos que el personaje de su infancia, que ahora la llevaría hasta un rey que ni amaba.

-Ryoma...- Llamó finalmente con voz tremulosa-. ¿Por qué?

Pero tan solo el silencio llegó. Las únicas palabras que habían salido de aquellos labios habían sido frias y secas órdenes por su parte, y aquello, la desesperaba. ¿Por qué había cambiado tan radicalmente su comportamiento hacia ella?Si le dolía llevarla, que no lo hiciera. Pero las preocupaciones de Ryoma iban más hallá de lo que ella creía y algo, muy dentro de su corazón, se lo decía.

-Ryo...

-Báñate-. Ordenó nuevamente-. Iré a ver por qué no traen las ropas.

Lentamente, la figura de el joven desapareció tras la puerta sin darle tiempo si quiera a decir algo. Se sentía impotente, inválida en su propio cuerpo. Anteriormente, dias atrás, habría sido capaz de hacer algo, algún tipo de acción que llamara de forma permanente la atención de el chico, que éste explicara cualquier cosa, pero ahora no. Las condiciones no parecían apremiar nada. Aún permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando dos jóvenes se adentraron en la habitación, dejando las ropas demandadas por Ryoma. La miraron con descaro e incluso parecían tentadas a tocarla, hasta que las miró y ambas, arrugaron las bocas.

-Qué lástima-. Opinó una de ellas-. Tan joven y que sea de un simple uso. Seguro que el chico le dió tanto asco tocarla ahora, que demando agua y ropas limpias.

-Sí, los hombre de hoy en día, son capaces de todo... Aunque ojalá ese chico me hiciera un gran favor a mi-. Sonrió la contraria-.¡No me importaría tener un hijo suyo!

-Fuera...-. Ordenó para sí misma-. Largaros.

-¡Qué descarada!-.Protestó la segunda entrecajando la puerta-.¡Si solo será la puta de una noche!

Arrugó las cejas ante el sonido de la puerta cerrarse duramente. Miró la tina con total incrédulidad, para seguir las ropas. Ropas de hombre. Podría haberlas mirado incrédula, pero lo comprendía. Si Ryoma deseaba llevarla tranquilamente, lo mejor sería hacerse pasar por hombre. Desnudó su cuerpo lentamente, dejando que su piel quedara expuesta ante el leve frio que había entrado tras aquella molesta visita, sin embargo, el agua la embriagó, calentando sus articulaciones y reposando sus sentidos. Desde muy tierna infáncia, disfrutaba de aquel placer y el agua, parecía ser parte de su cuerpo en cada uno de sus suculentos baños. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de el mero placer de el momento.

* * *

Caminó entre la poca hierva que crecía, sintiendo como las botas quedaban presas de el barro en cada uno de sus pasos. Con los puños firmementes cerrados y la mandibula claramente marcada a fuerza de presión. Finalmente, la penumbra rodeó por completo su cuerpo, limpio de cualquier armadura protectora. Sus dorados ojos se alzaron al cielo a la vez que sus dientes desgarraron un chirrido limpio. 

-¡Sal,viejo!-Ordenó en grito-.¡Quiero hablar!¿¡Por qué tengo que hacer esto!?¡No quiero!

Solamente el silencio pareció contestar sus suplicas y el leve viento. Arto, buscó dentro de su bota más cercana el puñal que siempre guardaba y sin pensarlo si quiera, rasgó el interior de su mano, golpeando con esta en el suelo. El silencio fue roto por mayores corrientes de aire y finalmente, uno de los grandes que cubrían la zona, viejos y heridos por el frio invierno, crujió en molestia. Su corteza se abrió lentamente, dejando aparecer una extraña figura. Ni un solo paso fue el que dió. firme, miró a aquellos ojos ocultos y la figura anciana que mantenía hergida una vara de sauce con firmeza increible.

-Banji-. Murmuró frotándo su rostro con la mano libre-. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con voz ahogada-. ¿Por qué tengo que llevarla hasta allí? No me importa mentirle a los demás, pero a ella...

-Son órdenes, Ryoma. Llevas sangre sagrada y debes de aceptarlo, igual que ella. Cuando llege el momento, entenderá.

-¡Sigue sin ser justo!-Protestó-.¡Ella...!

-¿Acaso estás negando a seguir las órdenes, hijo de adan?

Aquella voz heló ambos cuerpos masculinos. Banji se hechó hacia atrás en una leve reverencia, mientras que Ryoma simplemente se maravilló de aquella poca aparición que sucedía ante sus ojos. Al igual que banji, una mujer de gran edad hizo su aparición. En su rostro se podía describir las muchas experiencias vividas, mientras que sus cabellos todavían conservaban la juventud en largura y vida. Sus ojos ocultaban una gran sabiduría de los años.

-Sumire-. Saludó en una reverencia.

-Así me gusta, hijo de adan-. Declaró la anciana-. Reverencia a tus antepasados, reflejados en mi, la diosa de el lago, la madre de las plantas y de ti mismo.

-Perdone las ofensas de este joven-. Se disculpí Banji-. Pero está nervioso...

-Entiendo como se siente-. Sonrió la mujer-. Esto solo es el principio, pero-. recordó-. Gracias a mi sabiduría, creo que otra cosa es la que le preocupa a este joven caballero, y no es "lo que es" la chica, si no, su destino. ¿Tan egoista eres?

-Demasiado-. Aceptó el adolescente.

-Entiendo-. Comprendió la mujer-. Ryoma Echizen, cumple tu destino hasta el final. Como lo hagas, ya no es asunto nuestro, pero no rompas nuestras leyes. Recuerda siempre quien eres.

-Sí, señora.

* * *

El calor embriagaba su cuerpo relajado tras el baño dándole ganas de un buen descanso, pero le era imposible. Ryoma todavía no regresaba y el mio la cundía. Era imposible. Muchas noches de tormenta había terminado refugiándose entre los brazos de su mandre. ¿Cómo poder superar ahora algo así estando sola? Además de eso, la comida que había sobre la mesa de madera se había enfriado y todavía escuchaba las risas de ambas chicas impertinentes al regresar. De nuevo, su cuerpo había sido insultado, puesto que justamente, habían entrado cuando salía de la bañera. Sin llamar y protestando ante su deseo incumplido de querer encontrar al joven muchacho. Como último patrón, la única idea que les ocurrió, fue que Ryoma se encontraba en los brazos de alguna otra mujer. Nada raro en aquellos tiempos. Hombres capaces de tener a su mujer a su lado y estar yacendo con otra en la misma cama. La sola idea de pensar que él trajera una mujer para saciar su apetito sexual frente a su persona, le parecía totalmente imposible, por ello, aunque tuviera que dejarla sola, prefería aquello. 

-Duérmete si tienes sueño.

La voz de frio llegó hasta sus oidos, despertándola. El joven se adentró, totalmente helado y tembloroso hasta la cálida chimenea, dejando que sus huesos fueran caldeados. Le miró atentamente, cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecía el mismo de antes, sin embargo, algo rojo machaba su camiseta y por supuesto, no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que era sangre. Corrió hasta él, tomándole de forma brusca la mano y obligándole a exclamar de dolor. Le herida era claramente de una daga. Algo había aprendido en el castillo. Los viejos escudos que llegaban, tenían diferentes tramas creadas por diferentes armas. Arcos, espadas,dagas, mazas, ect.

-Tenemos que curártelo.

-No importa-. Negó firme-. Ves a dormir. He tenido peores heridas.

-Al menos dime cómo te la has hecho-. Rogó.

-No.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Dije que no!-Gritó apartándose bruscamente-. Ves a dormir.

De un fuerte empujón la lanzó contra la cama, tirándole varias mantas por encima y regresando hasta el mismo lugar, tras recoger de camino su plato con la comida y maldecir a todo ser que le rondara por la cabeza. Sakuno le miró furiosa. Mas su furia fue calmada por el pronto sueño que llegó hasta su cuerpo, abrazando con rabia el libro entregado por su progenitora. Pero ese sueño, no fue nada. Simplemente un mundo oscuro que era mejor no recordar.

Cuando el alba comenzaba, una de las fuertes manos masculinas la despertó, avisando así de su pronta salida. Sin tiempo apenas de recordar lo que pasaba, se vió arrastrada hasta las cuadras. Frente a ella, una hermosa yegüa negra, de crines oscuras y hozico prominente, movía las piernas delante en demanda de libertad. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los rojizos y como muchas otras veces había visto el muchacho ante sus ojos, la fiera se calmó ante la sonrisa femenina. ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás hacia que vivió aquello con el antigüo caballo de la joven?

-Es tuya-. Declaró-. Llámala como quieras. Los dos no podemos ir siempre montados en Karupin, te recuerdo que hace poco salió de milagro de la muerte.

Le miró de reojo, mientras que preparaba ambos animales para la larga caminata. Ryoma había sido perfectamente entrenado para esos momentos, los víveres tanto humanos como animal no habían sido olvidados, ni siquiera las precauciones de el personal. La Yegüa entregada hacia ella, era la más veloz y joven que se encontraba en los establos de aquella posada y seguramente, es más, podría estar segura, no había sido nada barata. Cuando el muchacho le dió la señal, subió. Ciertamente dejó que Ryoma la primera vez la subiera, pero desde que tenía uso de razón, al menos para poder controlar un caballo, sabía montar. Lo peor de todo y por lo cual le prohibieron la equitación, fue por montar como un hombre, y no como una dama.

Podría escapar, sí, podía intentarlo, pero no serviría. Si Ryoma había sido tan bien entrenado como estaba demostrando, no tardaría ni media hora en encontrarla y llevarla atada a la montura. Le había dado confianza, demasiada. Quizás, era cobarde, como siempre había sido ante él. Tenía que reconocer que desde pequeña le había gustado verle mostrarse superior a ella, que demostrara que era un hombre en cualquier momento, sobretodo, capaz de protegerla. ¿Lo sería ahora? Sí, seguramente, para que su recado no fuera perdido en el camino.

La hora de la comida se les hechó encima y pese a que creyó que no la harían, Ryoma aceptó. Sentados sobre tres piedras, la comida consistía simplemente de queso con pan. No podía esperar nada lujoso teniendo en cuenta la necesidad de poco peso en el equipaje. Los caballos no siempre soportan largas distancias con un peso mayor al que deben de estar aconstumbrados. Sería una tontería cometer tal falta. Llevó un trozo de pan hasta la boca, masticándolo sin ganas. Realmente el hambre en ese momento la había abandonado.

-¿No piensas hablar?-Preguntó él.

-¿Piensas decirme a por qué me llevas ante ese rey?-. Respondió.

-Es de mala educación...

-¡Y también lo es raptar a las personas!¡Maldita sea!-. Exclamó lanzando la comida al suelo-.¡ No soy ganado!¡ Soy una mujer!

En silencio, Ryoma se alzó, recogiendo la comida de el suelo y sacudiéndola. Con pausada paciencia, dejó de nuevo la comida sobre las manos femeninas.

-No la malgastes, a saber cuando volvemos a tener algo de comer.

-¿¡Por qué no respondes!?

Como las otras veces, tan solo llegó el mudismo por parte de el muchacho. En silencio, continó comiendo mientras que ella no cesaba de pensar. El resto de el camino no fue mejor. Ryoma guardó el mayor de los silencios y eso, no hacía más que extender los nervios por sus venas. No soportaba aquel misterio, si la pensaba llevar ante Kunimitsu, lo mejor que podría hacer era dar una explicación de sus razones, no guardar silencio. Por supuesto, ella no conocía el misterio que perseguía a su compañero.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente, bostezando alguna que otra vez mientras acariciaba los hozicos de ambos caballos. Miró a su al rededor. Desde la última gerra, muchos pueblos, anteriormente reinados por algún que otro rey sin la menor importancia, fueron asolados, por ello, en su camino, lo que más solían encontrar eran ruinas, casas abandonadas a toda prisa e incluso cementerios improvisados. Ryoma habia ordenado detenerse en uno de ellos y aún se encontraba dentro de el reduido castollo. De nuevo, la idea de escapar corrió por su mente. Podía llevarse a Karupin con ella, no le era difícil acerse con cualquier animal. Ryoma no podría perseguirla y seguramente, cuando alguien le ayudara, ya estaría lo más lejos posible. Pero tal y como la idea llegó, desapareció. Era incapaz. 

El sonido de unos cascos llegó hasta sus oidos, obligándola a esconderse entre ambos caballos. Entre ambas monturas, dislumbró una figura realmente conocida. Apareció, mostrándose ante el caballero recien llegado, el cual descendió sonriente.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?-Preguntó la divertida voz-. ¿Le has golpeado, violado y te has escapado?

-¡No he hecho eso!- Protestó molesta-. Tu hermano está dentro.

Señaló el castillo, molesta. A veces, Ryoga Echizen podría llegar a ser realmente exhasperante y llevar a la furia a cualquier persona. Apartó un mechón de su cabello cobrizo caminando hasta el recien llegado y señalando las ruinas. Ryoga sonrió, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Parece que mi hermano no te da el cariño que necesitas¿verdad?-Preguntó roncamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-Exclamó asombrada. Se podría esperar de todo en este momento, pero no que el mediano de los Echizen intentara seducirla derepente-. Déjate de tonteri...

-No son tonterias, preciosa-. La interrumpió tomándola de el mentón-. Creo que ya has crecido lo suficiente como para poder demostrarte qué se siente ser mujer.

-Mejor que te guardes tus palabras, hermano.

Como de un resorte, Ryoga se apartó. Sakuno le miró incrédula ante la interpretación de el chico. Ryoma apareció, guardando dos candelabros de oro en una gran bolsa y colgándola en la silla de Karupin. Miró de reojo a su hermano, que se rascaba la cabeza mientras se distraía con una piedra.

-¿A qué has venido?-Preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

-Te has pasado el cruze-. Explicó Ryoga-. Ya deberías de estar cerca de el castillo de Kunimitsu.

-No iré.

-¿¡Cómo que no irás!?- Exclamó asombrado Ryoga-.¿¡ Tu estás loco!?¡Ryoma, recapacita! Te ayudé para que la llevaras tu mismo, porque así me lo pediste y accedí, pero... ¡No llevarla a su destino!¿¡Qué es lo que te ha pasado por la cabeza!?

-Tengo otra misión-. Contestó simplemente.

continuó colocando las cosas en la silla siendo observado por los ojos de su hermano mayor, incrédulo. Ryoga frotó sus cabellos en un gesto realmente sensual, dando a entender porque, después de su padre, podría ser catalogado el más seductor de la corte Echizen. Se acercó hasta su hermano menor, colocando una mano en el hombro masculino frente a él y rozar con sus dedos las sienes.

-Explícamelo-. Ordenó.

-No-. Negó Ryoma apartándose-. Nos vamos.

Montó sobre Karupin de un rápido salto. Mirando atentamente a Sakuno, la cuel se mantenía firme, sujetando las riendas. Ryoga caminó hasta su caballo, montando sobre éste y señalándole.

-Iré contigo.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido-. Sonrió maliciosamente Ryoma-. Te meterás en lios, además.

-Sabes que eso me encanta-. Apremió el mayor con una sonrisa divertida-. Venga¿Hacia donde?

-Sur-. Rebeló. Volvió a mirar a Sakuno-. Monta-. Repitió.

Ella negó. Aferró aún más las manos a las riedas y agachó la cabeza. Ryoma suspiró, descendiendo y acercándose hasta su altura. Repitió la orden, en espera de que se cumpliera, pero no recordaba la cabezonería que podría llegar a tener esa mujer cuando no quería algo. Frunció las cejas, alzándola bruscamente y montándola. Sakuno le golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, clavando las uñas en el masculino rostro y provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en el mayor de los Echizen, divertido por aquella escena. Sin embargo, el menor no se encontraba nada divertido. La tomó con fuerza de la amplia ropa, provocando que se arqueara hacia él. Sus labios presionaron con rudeza los femeninos, helando a la joven.

-Ahora, si no quieres caminar totalmente desnuda, obedece.

Con rabia, la chica frotó sus labios con el dorso de su brazo. Sujetó de la capa rojiza al muchacho, deteniendo su huida.

-¡Al menos explícamelo!¿¡A dónde me llevas!?

-Solo confia en mi, como siempre.

Se soltó y en un silencio unido, se montó. Ryoga no podía apartar la mano izquierda de su boca, intentando controlar la disparatada sonrisa que se formaba en su boca. Jamás en toda su vida, creyó poder presenciar una escena entre aquellos dos mocosos. Casi poderlos verlos correr de nuevo por la ladera, tomados de las manos, con risas infantiles e inocentes. Pero en aquel tiempo, los niños dejaban de ser demasiado temprano inocentes, para experimentar la vida adulta en seguida. Sabía que su hermano menor era cerrado en aquellos últimos años, desde que se marcharon de su hogar, y esa escena, era algo que no pensó ver. Desde luego, ahora comprendía los deseos que tenía en regresar hasta su hogar. Pero, no podía entender las ideas que rondaban por aquella cabeza. ¿Qué podría llevarle a su hermano a desobeceder los deseos de dos reyes y raptar a la ofrenda de uno de ellos?

-Ryoma-. Llamó tras ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó éste sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ryoga podría jurar en el demonio, en Dios, en quien hiciera falta, pero juraría que una sonrisa agria se mostró en los labios de Ryoma cuando su cabeza se agachó en sus hombros, ocultando sus ojos bajo su extenso cabello. Sin embargo, para ninguno de los dos duraría demasiado ese momento. Una sobra se abalanzó sobre ellos, tirando al suelo a Sakuno.

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó Ryoma desenvainando la espada.

Mas no pudo ayudarla. Sobre ambos hermanos, cuatro hombres se lanzaron sobre ellos. Ryoga con torpeza, quedó tirado en el suelo, para alzanse en seguida. Aquel hombre parecía superarle en altura y posiblemente, edad. Desenvainó ante la espera de sus dos contricantes y lamió sus labios. No podía negarlo: Disfrutaba de una buena pelea. Lo que no contó era que aquella absurda caída, llevaría a que su pierna se entumeciera, quedando dormida ante el golpe recibido en la rodilla. Cuando se dió cuenta, su brazo izquierdo había sido cortado por la espada de el contrario, mientras, que en uno de los descuidos de el segundo, su vientre quedó golpeado por el mango de su espada.

-Que haya paz entre nosotros, Kaoru.

El hombre ante Ryoga llevó su espada hasta su hombro, mirando de reojo hacia su espalda. Una espeda quedaba alzada ante su cuello y seguramente, en un mal movimiento, el joven cortaría su cuello. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo, Echizen-. Saludó-. Creo que hace un año.

Desbió la mirada hasta los hombres que yacían en el suelo, doloridos y quejándose de los muchos dolores creados por la espada de el menor. Ryoma sonrió arrogantemente, para unir su mano izquierda con la de el recién aparcedio. Ryoga les miró confusó, alzándose con torpeza.

-Sentimos esto-. Se disculpó una voz.

Ryoga se volvió, encontrándose con un hombre castaño, de aspecto pequeño por culpa de su delgadez y parecía imposible que la espada que portaba en su cintura lograra mantenerse de pie.

-Shusuke-. Saludó Ryoma alzando una voz-. Cuanto tiempo.

El nombrado se rozó el vientre, mirando de reojo a Ryoga, el cual caminó cojo hasta su montura, alzándose en ella. Kaoru frunció las cejas, imitándole, seguido por los demás.

-Oye, hermanito-. Llamó-. ¿No se te olvida algo?

Ryoma gruñó incrédulo, pero sus ojos divisaron la yegüa abandonada que comía tranquilamente a un lado, ajena a lo sucedido.

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó acercándose con Karupin-.¿¡Dónde está!?

-Seguramente...-Murmuró Kaoru-. Él se la haya llevado a casa. Le pueden demasiado las mujeres.

-Maldición...

Kaoru montó rápidamente en uno de los caballos que estaban escondidos. Devolvió sus pasos, alzando al momento las dos figuras de aquellos hombres derrotados por Ryoma, cargándolos en sus respectivos caballos de un rápido movimiento. Seguido de los demás a galope, se adentraron en los frondosos árboles. Lentamente, una pequeña aldea se alzó ante ellos. Ryoga miró todo totalmente maravillado, admirando la vida sana de todas aquellas personas. Al menos cincuenta eran las que residían en aquel lugar. Kaoru Kaidoh, lider de aquella aldea de ladrones, alzó una mano, señalando una de las muchas casa que descansaban sobre las ramas de los fornidos árboles, enlazadas al suelo con simples escaleras y cuerdas. Ryoma descargó y ante la aceptación de el lider, caminó presuroso, deteniéndose de golpe.

-Kaoru-. Llamó seriamente-. Te agradecería que no dijeras nada acerca de lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás.

-¿Tiempo atrás?-Preguntó Ryoga extrañado.

Pero Ryoma no le escuchó, continuó su camino totalmente serio. Kaoru sonrió maliciosamente y dió una palmada en el confuso hermano mayor.

-¿Es que se metió en lios?-Preguntó preocupado.

-No, parecerá que sí, pero es en lo que todo hombre cae por primera vez-. Aclaró Shusuke felizmente-. Vamos, que tu hermano se convirtió en hombre aquí.

Caminó lentamente y en silencio por las mullidas maderas. Sus oidos se agudizaron, llegando hasta ellos gemidos de resistencia y lágrimas, cerciorándose de que aquella era la casa correcta. Apresó la espada con fuerza en su mano izquierda y se adentró. Por supuesto aquel hombre ni se inmutaría ante su presencia.

-¡Estate quieta, mujer!-Protestó el pelirojo ante él-.¡Ya verás como esto te gusta!

-¡No!

Suspiró, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. Un simple impulso bastó para que la punta de su afilada arma rasgara el trasero de aquel hombre y le obligara a incorporarse rápidamente, exponiendo su arma ante unos divertidos ojos, cual portador, en un simple golpe de aire, quitó esta de las manos contrarias.Sengoku era un hombre apuesto, alto, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdosos. En su rostro, justamente en la mejilla derecha, descansaba la marca de una palma. Seguramente, fruto de la defensa de Sakuno.

-¡Ryoma!

-Sengoku-. Saludó friamente-. Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece¿Sabes?

-¿El qué?-Preguntó despreocupadamente el hombre. Siguió la seña de Ryoma y sonrió-. ¿Ella?

-Bingo-. Afirmó Ryoma seriamente.

-Pero es tan linda...-. Protestó Sengoku melosamente-. Deja que me la quede.

-Si no quieres morir, Sengoku, aléjate de la chica. Le pertenece a Echizen.

La voz de Kaidoh rompió la compostura de Sengoku, aceptando y marchándose cojeando tras la herida, seguido de los demás presentes. Ryoma se acercó lentamente hasta la fatigada joven, guardando la espada en su vaina. Se arrodilló ante ella y quitó las cuerdas que aferraban su manos. Seguramente, ante el primer golpe, Sengoku la ataría. Siempre había sido un ligón en demanda y que una mujer lo rechazara, le afectaba en gran forma. Deslizó el pañuelo que había usado para amordazarla en el último instante, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían en todo su rostro y humedecían sus dedos. Limpió las lágrimas lentamente con estos, deslizándolos por la suave piel. Sintió como el pecho femenino se alzaba y descendía ante los gemidos de el llanto a cada contacto de su piel. Los dedos resbalaron hasta los rojizos labios, amorotonados ante la clara fricción de algún rudo beso y de la tela que los cubría.

-Le golpeé-. Confesó entre lágrimas-. Tenía... miedo...

-Te dije que confiaras en mi-. Recordó.

-¡Pero no venias!-. Protestó golpeándole el pecho-.¡ Y tenía miedo!¿¡Por qué has cambiado!?

-Sakuno... Hemos cambiado ambos. Mírate, por favor. Ya no somos niños...

Arrugó las cejas, sintiendo esos confusos ojos en los suyos, pero estos últimos seguían fijos en los rojizos labios, siendo presionados por sus pulgares, sintiendo como el aliento golpeaba contra ellos.

-¡Ey, chicos!-. Exclamó la voz de Ryoga-. Abajo te buscan, Ryoma... anda... os he interrumpido algo...

-No-. Negó el moreno alzándose-. Ryoga, ahora vamos. Haz que te curen.

En silencio, el hermano mayor desapareció. Sakuno le miró curiosa, cediendo ante la mano que le alzaba de el suelo.

-Sakuno-. Llamó serio-. Escúchame bien. No puedo decirte hacia donde te llevo, tampoco puedo cambiar mi pasado, el pasado que viví en este lugar, pero sí te pido algo: Confia en mi.

Se volvió, caminando lentamente hasta el exterior. Deteniéndose al tiempo de cogerla de la mano, aferrándola a su cuerpo y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo. Ella le miró confusa, pero al sentir como los pies se separaban de el suelo, se agarró con fuerza a él. La liana agarrada a una polea vieja y mal creada, les permitió descender sin problemas. Nada más pisar el suelo, dos mujeres se acercaron hasta ella.

-Acompáñanos, te daremos ropa nueva y un baño-. Ordenó amablemente una de las jóvenes-. Por favor.

Ryoma afirmó, liberándola. Sakuno aceptó aquella acción, separándose ambos.

* * *

Su cabello olía a flores salvajes y su piel, había sido lavada y rociada con lavanda. Las largas hebras habían sido recogidas en un peinado salvaje, quedando como muchas otras había deseado llevarlo, libres, sin tener que liberarlos después de un agarre absurdo, simplemente, decorado con flores. Su cuerpo, había sido decorado con un simple y ancho vestido blanco, justo en sus caderas y holgado a su cuerpo. Parecía haber salido expresamente para su cuerpo. 

Caminó lentamente entre las hogeras encendidas en el centro de lo que parecía ser la plaza central. Muchas de las personas se habían reunido en el lugar, incluso,podría verse a Ryoga, rodeado por una gran ronda de mujeres, bebiendo vino caliente y riendo con gran estruendo. Pudo sentir lástima por su hermana mayor. Lo observó por un instante. Parecido a Ryoma en aspecto físico, pero en cuanto a caracter, eran tan diferentes. Buscó al nombrado, encontrándolo aislado con Kaidoh y Shusuke, hablando de algo que escuchaba con atención.

Rodeó el lugar, hasta encontrarse con Karupin y su yegüa juntos. Caminó hasta esta última, acariciándola al ver que se acercaba.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa? Tendré que buscarte un nombre.

-Será buena idea eso-. Apremió una voz.

Se volteó, sacando instintivamente una de las dagas que sabía guardada en una de las bolsas y pegándola al cuello cercano. Sintió una mano masculina presionar su brazo, reteniendo la velocidad tomada de su defensa.

-¡Ryoma!-Exclamó.

-Eres demasiado peligrosa con un arma-. Sonrió quitándole la daga-. Dámela.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó-. Solo te oí, no sabía quien eras.

-Lo sé-. Afirmó.

Caminó hasta el caballo, dejándo el arma en su lugar. Acarició el hozico de la yegüa y sonrió.

-¿Ya has pensado?

-Sí-. Afirmó-. Es un nombre de una lengua antigua. Mi madre me la enseñó una vez y desde entonces me gusta.

-¿Cuál?- Se interesó.

-Dolç.

Sakuno sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de Ryoma, acercándose hasta él. Acarició a la yegüa, para volverse hacia él.

-¿De verdad no puedes decirme a dónde me llevas?

-Lo siento...

-Pero...-. Murmuró-. ¿Me llevas a... casarme?

-No-. Negó rudamente.

Sus rojizos ojos se tornaron hacia el rostro serio de el muchacho. Siempre había sido serio y muy reservado, pero ella siempre fue la única que lograba abrirle.¿Lograría ahora hacerlo? Una tremulosa mano se acercó hasta el apuesto rostro, llamando así la atención de el apuesto joven.

-Ryoma...-. Susurró-. Yo...

Tragó saliva. Aquel mero contacto parecía quemar en su piel. Cuando se dió cuenta, se imaginó volviendo a rozar aquellos labios, tiernamente y entre suspiros. No era necesario explicar más hallá de lo que sentía. Un deseo irreflenabe quemaba en su cuerpo desde que él la había besado. Cierto. Estaba molesta por aquel suceso, que la engañara, que mintiera y guardara silencio, pero ahora todo estaba inclinado a algo que no comprendía. Las manos masculinas aferraron las suyas, apartándolas lentamente, sin separar sus ojos ante la mirada. ¿Desde cuando aquellos ojos parecían ver más hallá de sus ropas? Seguramente muchas personas pensarían lo indecorosa que era, al fin y al cabo, pertenecía a una de las mejores cortes.

-Disculpa, Sakuno.

Aquella voz perteneciente al hombre que aprecía ser capaz de nublar sus pensamientos, se volvió hacia su derecha, siguiendo la dirección. Apoyada sobre uno de los árboles, una chica, de su misma edad, cabello negro y ojos grisaceos, saludaba hacia ellos.

-Tengo que irme. Ves a la cabaña-. Ordenó.

Sintió el acercamiento y por meros momentos, pensó que de nuevo la besaría, sin embargo, simplemente aquellos labios se posaron sobre su frente, dejando descansar un beso fraternal. Sus dedos se enredaron en los sedosos cabellos en aquel momento y la estrecha cintura quedó inerte ante uno de los poderosos brazos. Los mismos que horas atrás la habían proteguido.

-Vamos, Ryoma-. Apremió la joven-. No quiero esperar toda la noche, a mi hermano se le pasa rápidamente la borrachera.

Sus cuerpos se separaron, sin medir la noche, sin prestar atención el uno al otro, tomaron diferentes caminos. El caballero, seguramente yacería en brazos de aquella hermosa mujer y ella, esperaría al alba, encogida en la mullida cama, ignorando los diversos ruidos de su al rededor, ignorando el descaro de el mediano de los Echizen al meterse en su cama como una completa cuba, ignorando el dolor que crecía en su pecho ante este ese suceso.

-Dime, Sakuno-. Susurró con voz ronca de alcohol Ryoga-. ¿Realmente te divierte seguir siendo amigos de infancia?Aunque claro, aunque te convirtieras en su mujer, nosotros no estamos atados a nadie. Qué lástima nacer de un sexo tan débil.

No logró soportarlo. Dormir con un borracho no era mejor que dormir con los cerdos. Se alzó, cubriendo su cuerpo con un pequeño chal marrón y descendió de aquel lugar. Que la escalera chirriara, no sería problema alguno. Despertar a las personas que dormían la borrachera sería casi imposible. Ya solo los rescoldos quedaban de la celebración que la gente de ese lugar había llevado acabo y todavía se preguntaba la razón de ello.

Caminó en silencio, buscando alguna roca donde sentarse y finalmente, lo halló. Rodeada por diversos árboles, una gran roca parecía marcar el comienzo de un nuevo camino. Caminó a su al rededor, pero unas voces le hizo esconderse.

-¿Por que?

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Minerva.

-¡Venga, Ryoma, no seas así!

Se heló. Pegó su espalda contra la pared más cercana. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no moverse de al lado de aquel borracho. Las palabras de Ryoga retumbaban en su mente¿Realmente se sentía feliz con la idea de ser tan solo amigos¿Estaba contenta con todo esto?Quería confiar en él, creérle, pero le era imposible. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo una calideza estraña. Sus piernas se movieron lentamente, hasta tropezar.

-¿Quién está ahi?-Exclamó asustada la voz femenina.

-Nadie-. Negó Ryoma-. Duérmete de una vez.

* * *

Las ropas de hombre cubrieron su cuerpo. Sus cabellos fueron atados por un débil nudo, las botas prestadas por una de las mujeres eran justo de su número. Por último atuendo una simple capa que cubriera su cuerpo por completo. En silencio, se acercó hasta Dolç, susurrándole tiernas palabras de silencio. Sus dedos indicaron el simbolo de el silencio, y si en ese momento, no hubiera estado más preocupada de escapar, se habría dado cuenta de que no solo su acompañante cuadrúpedo se silencio, si no, el bosque entero. 

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con los ojos tristes de Karupin, al cual sonrió, ladeando una de sus manos. Aquel caballo sería el único silencioso aliado que sabría de su huida. Finalmente, lo hizo. Huiría de Ryoma. Ya... no podían ser amigos de infancia y aquello le daba miedo.

Montó sobre Dolç, sintiendo un cálido viento a su espalda. El amanecer casi comenzaba y lo mejor era huir cuanto antes.

-Perdóname... Ryoma... Pero ya no puedo confiar en ti...

* * *

Apartó la manta que cubría su torso desnudo, sentándose ante las claras señales de el día y bostezando. Desde que era pequeño siempre le gustó dormir, por ello, siempre terminaba dormido sobre las piernas de aquella joven de cabellos castaños, sonrisa dulce y ojos carmesí. Sin embargo, la persona que se encontraba a su lado era todo lo contrario. Era hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero mientras había yacido con ella, no sintió deseo, igual que la primera vez. Y pensar que fue con esa Minerva con quien perdió su virginidad. Aún podía recordar la poca cordura de su comportamiento, frio, poco discreto, la tomó, con torpeza. Nadie le obligo, sin embargo, algo le empujaba al deseo carnal. ¿Sería por ser hombre? 

No. Era claro. La razón tenía nombre y apellido.

Vistió su cuerpo, cubriendo el desnudo cuerpo femenino y como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, se marchó. Caminó hasta la cabaña, adentrándose en la correcta. Frotó sus ojos, incrédulo. Su hermano mayor yacía dormido totalmente, abrazado a una mujer desconocida. El vestido portado anteriormente por Sakuno descansaba sobre uno de los percheros. Hasta su mente, llegó el recuerdo de aquella noche. Lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía. Sakuno había sido presente de su idílio con aquella joven, mas no pensó en buscarla. ¡Ella no compartía sus sentimientos!¡ Le seguía viendo igual que a un hermano!¡Él simplemente tenía que protegerla!

-Maldición... ¡Ryoga, imbécil!-Exclamó golpeándole-.¿¡ Dónde está Sakuno!?

-¡Yo que sé!- Respondió éste alzándose y colocando su ropa-.¡ Estaba anoche aquí! Demonios, hablé con ella y todo.

-Ha huido.

El nervioso caballero volvió su mirada hasta un rincón oscuro de la casa. Sabía perfectamente que solo él era capaz de escuchar aquella vieja voz entre los presentes.

-Banji...- Murmuró pesadamente-. Dime que mientes...

-Sabes que no miento. Se ha ido. Ha despertado. La has despertado. Recuerda esto, Ryoma: Tu eres el amuleto que controla los poderes de la chica. Si abre el libro sin ti... Estamos totalmente perdidos. No falles. Como caballero que eres...

-Sakuno...

**"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde".**

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por tantos rw!Dos más de los que esperaba n.n.

¡Me hicieron realmente feliz!

¡Ojalá en el próximo me dediquen igual!n.n.

Comentarios sobre este capi tengo que dar una aclaración para las personas que no lo sepan n,n

Dolç: Dulce.

Poco a poco se irá conociendo los sentimientos de ambos, el misterio que los ronda

¡Muchas cosas!n.n.

¡Espero veros en el próximo!n.n

Besitooos.

Chia.


	3. Sentimientos confusos

**¡¡Wola!! Ya llegé n.n ¿Me esparaban?XD**

**Lean n.n.¡Luego nos vemos n.n!**

**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja.

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha.

**´Capítulo tres:** Sentimientos confusos.

Tenía hambre, sed, sueño. Necesitaba un baño, peinarse los largos cabellos y seguramente, dar calor a su adormilado cuerpo, hacia horas que no sentía ni su trasero. Dolç se no se había detenido más que unas pequeñas paradas, donde la yegüa se saciaba de agua y comida. ¿Por qué no había cogido algo para alimentarse? Sencillo. Eso sería robar y no era una sucia ladrona, pese a que en esos momentos lo pareciese. ¿Quién diría que dias antes había pertenecido a la corte de los Ryuzaki, vecina de los Echizen? Nadie. Por su aspecto no se diferenciaba en gran medida de las sucias bagabundas.

Dejó descansar por quinta vez a la joven yegüa, permitiéndose también un pequeño descanso y refrescar su sucia cara. Si no hubiera sido tan torpe, seguramente, no se habría caido sobre aquel charco de barro. Bebió un poco de aquella agua fresca. Miró por un momento la altura de el rio. Seguramente, estaría yendo en dirección contraria a la que Ryoma tenía pensado llevarla, y aquello, era mejor. Si seguía la corriente, posiblemente llegaría a algún pueblo¿y quién sabe? Existía la posibilidad de que le sirviera hasta como refúgio por un tiempo y posiblemente, de por vida. No tenía ningún reparo en mancharse las manos, después de todo, siempre lo había hecho.

Y ahora, daba gracias a las pequeñas escapadas de niños. Ryoma le enseñó a cabalgar, pese a que su postura pareciera más la de una amazona de las muchas historias contadas por los hombres en sus momentos de pura excitación fantástica, por supuento, a escondidas de las mujeres más sabias, pues estas podían tomar rienda suelta a su libertad y volverse realmente peligrosas. ¿Necios? Solo a ratos. Si la mujer se volvía más hallá de sus qué haceres, sería horrible para él.

Por otro lado, había aprendido algo de pelear, pero claro está, las olvidadas batallas de juegos en los que ambos terminaban rodando por la ladera como buenos amigos, no era comparado con la fuerza que tenía un hombre de verdad y la rudeza que podría conllevar ser golpeada contra el suelo y rodar sobre este, además de el claro peligro. En aquellos momentos, Ryoma no pensaba en manosearla y besarla, seguramente, cualquier hombre que hiciera amago de una pelea, terminaría excitándose de sobremanera y queríendo tomarla a la fuerza.

También el manejo de una espada había sido enseñado, pero con espadas de madera. Pesaban muchísimos menos. Una vez intentó alzar una de su padre y por poco rompió sus brazos en el intento. Descartada la opción. Las dagas eran más útiles, pero de nuevo había pensado que robarle a Ryoma una, sería demasiado descarado.

Bien, así estaba. Desarmada, débil y sin ningún dinero en el bolso. Tan solo una preciosa Yegüa. Seguramente, si la vendiera, sacaría más de lo que podría ganar en tres meses como empleada en una taberna, pero desprenderse de ella no era la mejor opción, aunque pensándolo tan bien había sido tomada prestada. Pese a que Ryoma se la había entregada, era una simple escusa para no cargar con ella de una forma un tanto incómoda para el chico.

Suspiró, estirando sus piernas y permitiendo que la hermosa hembra cuadrúpeda le rozara la mejilla con el hozico, en demanda de alguna caricia. Todos sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en el mismo camino. Ryoma Echizen. No estaba molesta con él, ni siquera podría decir que preocupada por lo que había escuchado esa noche. ¿Acaso no se encontraba él con una mujer? Claro. Era un ser vivo, tenía sentimientos, o al menos, deseos. Deseos que en cierto momento, ella estuvo apunto de entregarle. ¿¡Cómo había sido capaz de sentir aquel extraño cosquilleo en su vientro y fuego en sus labios!?¡Deseó que la besara! Sin embargo, aquel beso paternal y la presencia de aquella mujer le obligaron a volver a la realidad.

Cerró los ojos, con intenciones de olvidar todo, de concentrarse tan solo en encontrar un lugar donde aquel noble caballero y su estúpido y borracho hermano no la encontraran. ¿Qué podría hacer? Adentró su mano en el interior de el agua, moviéndola al compás de la corriente, seguidamente, en círculos. Sin darse cuenta, el rió optó por esa forma y sin remedio, se vió arrastrada por él. Dolç a miró incrédula y hasta relinchó en demanda de alguna orden, sin embargo, lo único que no había aprendido, era a nadar.

* * *

Había sido duro. Labrar el campo no era tan sencillo como parecía, realmente, cuando lo haces solo y sin ayuda de ningún animal. Apartó el sudor de su frente, sonriendo sastifecho. Frotó sus riñones con ambas manos y estiró su espalda. Los rojizos cabellos brillaron bajo la fuerte luz solar y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Entrecerró los azulados ojos al sentir que estos se acercaban demasiado a la luz brillante y terminó por usar su mano como visera. 

-Espero que este año, también nos dejes tener buena cosecha.

Bostezó, soñoliento. Tras un duro día de trabajo, lo mejor sería descansar antes de comer. Así pues, como muchas otras veces, caminó directamente hasta el riachuelo. Aquellas tierras eran realmente afortunadas. Tenían el sol necesario y el agua correcta para su alimentación. La única mala suerte, eran los duros inviernos. Se sentó, dispuesto a dormirse, sin embargo, el ruido de un grito ahogado llamó su atención. Se alzó y por fin, miró incrédulo el agua.

-¿¡Desde cuando corre tan fuerte!?-Exclamó-. ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

Buscó entre las movidas aguas hasta que finalmente vió la figura de un joven, intentando salir de el lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al rio. Una vida, era una vida. Por suerte, logró hasta él y alzarlo. Si no estuviera aconstumbrado a nadar grandes distancias y no fuera tan fuerte por el labrado, quizás, ninguno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido. Estiró el cuerpo bajo el suya, apartándose para permitirle respirar y cuando finalmente él logró controlarse, desvió sus ojos hasta el náufrago.

Cabellos largos y castaños estaban esparcidos por todo su alrededor, mojando la seca tierra. Unos rojizos ojos se encontraban semicerrados y una rosada boca, temblorosa ante el agua que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, quedaba entre abierta. Y pensar que por un instante lo había confudido con un chico le parecía incrédulo. Las ropas ceñidas al delgado cuerpo dejaban ver claramente que era, y nada más que eso, una mujer.

La zarandeó con intentos de despertarla, pero parecía demasiado aturdida. La alzó sin el menor de los esfuerzos y caminó hasta el gran caserón. Abriendo la puerta torpemente con uno de sus pies, la dejó reposar sobre el sofá, mientras que rápidamente, corrió hasta el establo. Una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos tan azulados como los suyos, le miró asustada ante su rempetina carrera.

-¡Hermana, ayúdame!- Rogó-. ¡Un náufrago! Bueno, es una mujer, así que no sé si sería mejor decía náufraga o...

-¡Déjate de tonterias!-Exclamó la chica-. ¿Dónde está?

-En el sofá de el salón.

Se sentó en el salón, con las manos firmes en su rodillas. Su hermana, nada más llegar le había gritado que la llevara hasta uno de los dormitorios y la dejara ahí. Ella misma se encargaría. Era una mujer y la náufraga otra. No podía entrar y ayudarla más, así que debía de esperar con paciencia. Finalmente, su hermana apareció. Dejó las ropas mojadas directamente en la papelera y sacudiéndose las manos. La miró intrigado y sonrió.

-Se encuentra bien-. Dijo finalmente-. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-En el rio-. Respondió llevando una mano hasta su mentón-. Extrañamente en ese momento, el agua se estaba moviendo demasiado agitada y ella se estaba ahogando.

-¿¡Qué tonterías dices!?- Exclamó molesta la mujer-. Ese rio es muy pacífico, ni siquiera los dias de temporal sale de su cauce.

-Hermana-. Gruñó-. Sabes que yo nunca miento.

-Está bien, está bien-. Aceptó la joven-. Por ahora, déjemosla dormir. Si has terminado con tu trabajo, puedes quedarte cuidándola. Yo terminaré el mio.

-Sí.

Siguiendo la orden, se acercó hasta la habitación, asomando levemente su rostro. La joven dormía bajo diversas mantas, sábanas y una colcha de nailon. Se acercó hasta la cama, observando el rostro tranquilo de la chica. Las hebras castañas, secas gracias a la persistencia de su hermana, seguían con aquel esparcimiento de caracter clasico al parecer. La piel había optado por color pajoso y los labios, comenzaban a tomar un toque rojizo natural.

Se sentó en la silla cercana, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos unidas en una palmada, bajo su barbilla. Sonrió. Quizas aquella chica era un regalo de el cielo para él. Hacía cinco años que vivía tan solo con su hermana, tras la muerte repentina por el resto de su familia. Las fiebres mal curadas podrían ser crueles. Por suerte, su hermana mayor, Aoko, y él, se había salvado a tiempo. Un médico, tras muchas llamadas, finalmente logró llegar al lugar, pero demasiado tarde. ¿Acaso esa chica le había llegado con la idea de romper su soltería? De tan solo pensarlo, sus mejillas enrojecieron totalmente.

-Quizás sea un regalo de el cielo...

* * *

Desmontó por quinta vez, tanteando el terreno bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, el cual frotaba de vez en cuando su entrecejo, dolorido por la gran resaca que llevaba encima y evitaba estar al cien por cien. Más de una vez creyó que terminaría por caerse de el caballo, aunque nada mejor le vendría. Sakuno se había desnudado, vestido y largado ante él y no se había enterado de nada. Aunque él no había sido mejor. Pero¿Qué demonios iba a saber? 

Era hora de pensar con calma. Sakuno no regresaría hasta su casa. Si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a que su padre la enviara de nuevo en otra orda de hombres en dirección al castillo de el rey Tezuka, incluso, era capaz de castigarla y culparla de haber escapado. No era tan necia. Aunque sí lo fuera para escaparse. ¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Celos? No. Imposible. Sakuno estaba enseñada a que cualquier hombre, por mucho que la amara, podría yacer con cualquier otra mujer. Además, generalmente, los celos alzados entre las mujeres se debían a pertenecer a un rango más que otras, hasta llegar al punto de las maldiciones.

Otra posibilidad era el miedo. ¿Miedo quizás de haber descubierto que ya no eran niños? Sí, podría ser. Pero esa era la realidad. No podía verla como la niña que una vez fue. Ni la que jugaba con el a tonterias, o la que corría cada mañana a buscarle nada más despertarse y esconderse los dos bajo las sábanas, quedándose dormidos en un sueño infantil. Mucho menos, la niña que iba llorando hasta él y con un simple frote en la cabeza y un gruñido, se calmaba. No. Ahora era una mujer y con la suficiente belleza como para atraer a cualquier hombre, y esta, era una de las razones por la cual tenía que darse prisa en encontrarla.

-Ryoma, está oscureciendo, deberíamos de descansar. Ella no se moverá en la noche.

Gruñó hostil. Cierto era que Sakuno no se movería. Se la imaginaba escondida entre las patas de la yegüa totalmente a oscuras y atenta a cualquier movimiento incierto en la noche. Le entraron ganas de reir. Seguramente Sakuno no sabía ni que podría encender un fuego con el simple guiño de un ojo.

-¿Ryoma?- Presionó el mayor.

-Está bien-. Dijo finalmente molesto-. Paremos.

Sin embargo, Karupin se negó. Golpeó la espalda de su amo con rudeza, empujándolo varios pasos. Ryoma le miró incrédulo. ¿Hasta el caballo se había vuelto loco? Le miró atentamente a los ojos. Si tantos años en convivencia no le habían confudido la razón, su corcel estaba pensando algo. Sin pensarlo, se alzó sobre él y sin necesidad de espolear, el caballo comenzó a correr, ante la cara de asombro de Ryoga, el cual se había quedado con la silla de el suyo en las manos.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

Esperanzado, si eso podría decirse que estaba, sin embargo, cuando Karupin se detuvo sintió deseos de matar a su semental en celo.

-¿¡Por una hembra me traes hasta aquí!?-Gritó enfurecido-. ¡Es a Sakuno a quien busco!... aunque dicho así no parezca diferente.

Sin embargo, Karupín continuaba endiablado en acercarse a la Yegüa y sin obedecer a su amo, se acercó. Cuando Ryoma finalmente dejó de gritarle en el oido, le dió un cachete en la grupa como premio.

-¡Es dolç!-Exclamó acercándose más hasta el animal.

La yegüa, al verles y olerles, se acercó a ellos lentamente, cabeceando hasta el rio. Ryoma la acarició, buscando señas de algo, alguna prenda, algún indício de que Sakuno no cometió la locura de abandonar a a -yegüa y largarse a pie. Y ya, en más esperas de que no sucediera, sufrido algún ataque. Era imposible eso último. Siempre que ocurría una batalla o un gran número de personas en el mismo lugar, las huellas eran mayores y por las que podía apreciar en la poca oscuridad, tan solo se encotraban las de dolç, las de Karupin, un pie más pequeño y las suyas. Las pequeñas eran claramente de mujer y podía poner la mano en el fuego a que pertenecían a Sakuno.

-¿Dónde está, Dolç?-Preguntó en un intento de entenderla. No sería más difícil que Karupin¿cierto?-. Dime...

La yegüa volvió a mover la cabeza frenéticamente contra el arrollo y fue Karupin de nuevo el que le empujó hasta el lugar, apunto de tirarle dentro de el agua helada. Ladeó la cabeza sin llegar a comprender de el todo la situación.

-Creo que todo apunta a que se cayó al rio-. Explicó una voz familiar-. Seguramente la corriente se la llevó.

-¿Corriente?- Preguntó incrédulo-. Debes de estar bromeando, Ryoga. Este rio está más calmado que una mujer de parto.

-Creo que tu has visto muy pocas mujeres de parto, muchacho-. Se asombró el mayor sintiendo un sudor frio.

-No he visto ninguna. El caso es que el rio está quieto, como mínimo, el agua tendría que llegarle hasta la cintura. Es imposible ahogarse.

-Bueno, en todo caso, descansaremos aquí-. Ryoga ordenó, no opinó-. Y nada de ocurrírsele al menor de salir corriendo en el caballo de nuevo. Descansa, o cuando la encuentres, no podrás ni moverte.

De nuevo, a regañadientes aceptó. Siguió buscando pistas cerca de el borde, esperanzado de alguna pista. Mientras, Ryoga se encargó de encender una pequeña hogera y sacar algo de comida de las bolsas, la cual deboró molesto.

-¿Tienes una idea de que pudo huir?-Preguntó con la esperanza de que el cabeza dura de su hermano supiera algo-. ¿No dijo nada?

-Bueno-. Murmuró el mayor tosiendo nervioso-. Igual yo he tenido algo que ver...

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó poniéndose en pie-. ¿Estás loco?

-No recuerdo muy bien, la verdad, estaba bebido, pero creo que la piqué. Sé que desde pequeña siempre tiende a comerse mucho la cabeza y no sería diferente, así que le di un empujoncito amablemente. Pero creo que ella lo entendió al rebés. Igual por eso huyó. Pero no es seguro-. Le miró alzando una ceja-. Quizás tu también tienes la culpa.

-¿¡Yo!?- Preguntó señalándose. Una risa irónica salió forzada de sus labios-. Imposible.

-Debiste de decirle a donde la llevabas. Tanto decir: "Confia en mi" y a la primera castigándola con un beso y amenazándola con llevarla desnuda.¡ Venga, Ryoma!¡ No es una niña!¡ Y las mujeres tienden a ser demasiado listas¡Especialmente esa enana!-. Gruñó señalándole-. Si tanto querías que confiaran en ti, tu deberias de haber entregado el contrato para ello.

Apretó los labios. No podía. Lo tenía prohibido. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de el todo. Tan solo sabía que debía proteger a Sakuno, que era una bruja proteguida por los seres sagrados de la antigüedad y que él mismo había nacido simplemente con esa misión. Sonrió incrédulo. ¿Eso significaba que cuando terminara con su misión tendría que morir? Era ridículo.

-El deber de un caballero... ¿Cuál es?- Preguntó volviendo a acomodarse entre ambos caballos.

-¿El deber de un cabellero?- Repitió confuso su hermano-. Sé lo mismo que tu, Ryoma. Defender a los necesitados, servir a su rey e ir siempre con la verdad por delante. Alzar la espada cuando sea necesario y no traicionar a su sangre.

-Yo ya he roto algunas de esas leyes...

-Porque eres estúpido si así lo crees. ¿Acaso has traicionado a nuestro padre?

-Si-. Afirmó Ryoma mirándole seriamente-. Me he llevado a la hija de su mejor amigo.

-Papa es tan mujeriego que capaz es de entender lo que no es-. Rió Ryoga sonoramente-. Por otro lado, no has traicionado al rey, no has mentido, simplemente, te lo has guardado para tí mismo. No has alzado la espada por maldad. Estás bien.

-¿Y los mandatos de ser el caballero de una bruja?

-¿¡Ya estás otra vez con esas ridiculeces!?- Exclamó Ryoga incrédulo-. ¡Por dios!¡ Es la misma canción que llevas entonando desde que tenías uso de razón! Recuerdo como corrías por todos los pasillos nada más despertarte y le decías a mama que ibas a ser un caballero realmente importante y ni más ni menos, que de una bruja.

-Y sigues sin creerme.

-¡Porque las brujas no existen, Ryoma!- Escupió Echizen molesto-. ¡Por favor, despierta! Son leyendas, cuentos de viejas para dar miedo a los niños. Es imposible que hoy día exista una. Cierto que las mujeres son expertas en brujería de seducción, pero chico, es que nosotros somos idiotas que nos dejamos encelar.

-Es inútil hablar contigo-. Terminó el menor-. Buenas noches.

Sí, en defenitiva, su hermano, pese a ser un buen hombre de faldas, inteligente y serio en sus momentos, era idiota. ¿Qué cara pondría cuando se diera cuenta de que Sakuno era una de esas brujas en las que no cree¿Correría a esconderse en el fondo de un armario¿Se clavaría una espada en el cuello él mismo hasta morir desangrado? Peor, era capaz de seguir las famosas leyendas y quemar a la chica en una hogera. Seguramente, ni siquiera creería en el lago de cristal o las millones de fantasias que Banji le enseñó en sus sueños.

* * *

Despertó entre las oscuras paredes sintiendo cierto peso sobre uno de sus costados. Rodó sus ojizos hasta el lugar, encontrándose con un joven extraño, dormido profundamente y soñando con algo de comida, puesto que el chocolate era lo que salía de su boca en palabras soñolientas. Aquella casa, a primera vista parecía algo rústica, nada que ver con el castillo que siempre había ocupado y la vida que conocía. 

-Uhm... ¿Ya despertaste?

-Disculpe la molestia-. Se disculpó avergonzada. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí?.

El chico negó con la cabeza. Se alzó, caminando hasta un gran cantarano marrón. Cogió uno de los candelabros plateados y encendió las tres velas que portaba, iluminando así la habitación. Fue entonces cuando lo pudo admirar a conciencia e increiblemente, una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro. Él la acompañó en la sonrisa, parecía demasiado libre a la hora de sonreir en seguida. Se acercó de nuevo hasta ella, regresando junto a la cama y ocupando el mismo lugar.

-Disculpe, mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru, un placer¿señorita...?

-Sakuno-. Respondió simplemente-. Me llamo Sakuno.

-Mucho gusto-. Saludó el chico-. Verá, por una extraña razón, la he encontrado apunto de ahogarse en un rio que siempre está en calma y por ello, se encuentra en mi casa-. Explicó seriamente.

-¡Oh!-. Exclamó la joven recordando aquel momento-. ¡Muchas gracias por su cuidado!

Pese a que algo nublado estaba su mente, lograba recordar qué había hecho. Jugando con el agua, esta tomó cierta magnitud, incluso arrastrándola. Se ahogaba y lo último que recordaba, era angustia, miedo y unos serios ojos azulados. Por un momento se preguntó si acaso habría llamado a Ryoma, pero no lo recordaba. De todas maneras, llamarlo no significaba nada. Él no vendría. ¿Acaso no había huido de él?

Miró sus ropas, un pequeño salto de cama que era de todo menos sencillo. Arrastró avergonzada las sábanas, cubriendo todavía más su cuerpo. Estaba apunto de preguntar algo más al muchacho, cuando la puerta se abrió. Una joven se lanzó sobre el mueble, sonriente y tomándola de las manos.

-¡Qué bien que despertó!- Se alegró-. Eiji te recogió en el rio. Todavía no puedo creerme que ese riachuelo tan tranquilo estuviera apunto de ahogarte.

-Ni yo...-. Murmuró confusa la chica.

-¡Oh, perdona!¿Cómo te llamas?- Se interesó Aoko.

-Sakuno-. Respondió por ella Eiji.

-Pero tendrás algún apellido...

-No tengo-. Negó rápidamente. Apretó las sábanas entre sus manos y sonrió tristemente-. Seguramente, a mis padres no debió importarle demasiado, así que no tengo.

-¿Te abandonaron?- Preguntó curioso el pelirojo.

-¡Eiji!- La voz de la hermana mayor provocó un temblor en el menor-. Ves a terminar la cena-. Ordenó secamente-. Largo.

Las dos jóvenes no tardaron en quedarse a solas. Aoko se sentó en el lugar anteriormente ocupado por su hermano, seria y con las cejas fruncidas. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró duramente.

-Te has escapado¿a que sí?

Sakuno pestañeó. Sí, era cierto que había huido, pero no de el mismo tema que esa persona creía. No había huido de sus padres, si no de un chico que anteriormente fue su amigo, y ahora, era un completo desconocido. Negó finalmente con la cabeza pero aquella mujer acarició sus largos cabellos.

-Ya sé que los padres suelen ser molestos algunas veces, nos sacan de quicio y demás cosas, pero siguen siendo nuestros padres-. Sonrió amablemente y se alzó-. Nosotros no tenemos mucha cosa, somos campesinos normales y corrientes, afavorecidos porque la gerra todavía no nos haya tocado. Así que mucho no podremos ofrecerte, pero puedes quedarte con nosotros si lo deseas-. Ofreció.

-Pero, eso sería injusto...

-Dime, Sakuno-. Llamó Eiji desde la cocina-. ¿Sabes coser?

-Claro-. Contestó como la cosa más normal de el mundo.

-¡Entonces tu coseras en casa! Mi hermana es una manazas para eso-. Se burló.

-¡Oye!- Gritó la nombrada-. ¡Termina ya la cena!

Sonrió y rió. Tiempo atrás, sus hermanas habían sido iguales, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a crecer no creo otra cosa que no fuera envidia en ellas. Tomoka no lograba perdonar que un mero momento, Ryoga se hubiera sentido atraida por ella. Era Shiba quien debería de odiarla por éste motivo, sin embargo, Shiba tan solo sonreía. ¿Estaría cansada de que su marido siempre terminara engañándola? O quizás, lo que ocurría, era que se había habituado a eso tanto, que ya no le importaba con quien yaciera Ryoga. En el castillo podía ser tan solo de ella, pero cuando cruzara la linea de la libertad que era la puerta, Ryoga terminaría en brazos de cualquier cantinera o dama de un castillo. Era previsible. Sin embargo, Tomoka no tenía ese problema. Satoshi no era demasiado fogoso con las mujeres. Tenía otras ideas en mente y no estaba para pensar en el sexo femenino. Quizás por ello todavía no habían recibido ningún bastago. Por su lado, Shiba tampoco, pero era debido a los muchos abortos que tenía.

Aquella noche descansó tranquilamente, una buena sopa caliente de sabor delicioso y una pequeña charla con aquellos hermanos. Sin darse cuenta, terminó completamente dormida en el hombro de Aoko.

* * *

La luz apenas había golpeado contra su rostro cuando ya estaba despierto. Los nervios no le permitían dormir. Cuantas más horas pasaba descansando, peor podía encontrarse Sakuno. Zarandeó a su hermano, tentado a la idea de abandonarlo ahí mismo. Miró a Dolç de reojo, para caminar hacia ella y buscar dentro de las dos bolsas. Ni comida, ni armas, ni protecciones. ¿Qué demonios pensaba aquella chica? Sin embargo, el libro continuaba estando ahí. Sakuno no lo había olvidado, y, por suerte, ni abierto. Pero que estuviera alejada de él tampoco era bueno. En cualquier momento de ira, podría estallar. 

-¿Qué es ese libro?-. Preguntó bostezando el mayor Echizen.

-Digamos un amuleto-. Respondió con una sonrisa melancólica-. Al igual que yo...-. Se volvió hacia él y frunció las cejas-. Tengo que encontrarla pronto, Ryoga.

Ryoga entristeció el rostro, para ladearlos varias veces. Su lengua creó un chasquido y sus brazos se movieron alternatiavamente, creando un encojimiento de hombros.

-¿Por qué tanto interés por una sola mujer?- Preguntó-. Podrías tener a la que desearas. Como a la chica esa de la aldea...

-No se trata de querer o desear-. Interrumpió-. Simplemente, tengo algo que hacer y lo cumpliré. Aunque eso me llege a quitar la vida. Vamos.

* * *

Miró asombrada la montaña de ropa que en menos de un momento Eiji colocó ante ella, riendo divertida por las mejillas sonrojadas de la hermana. Lo comprendía. Una mujer debía de aprender a coser, al menos, eso es lo que decían las monja que se encontraba viviendo en su casa. Gracias a ella, tuvo que aprender ese arte. Al principio lo odiaba, pero terminó agradándole con el paso de los años. Pacientemente, comenzó con su tarea. Eiji se marchó de nuevo al campo y Aoko, desapareció entre los establos y demás. Suspiró, mirando através de la ventana. Se encontraba bien ahí, incluso podría olvidarse de la nostalgia hacia su hogar. 

Pero su calma no duró demasiado. Se alzó, dejando caer al suelo la ropa que mantenía sobre sus rodillas. Sí, no podía equivocarse de ese modo. ¡Eran ellos¡Dolç estaba con ellos!

-¡Ryoma!

Rápidamente corrió, escondiéndose dentro de uno de los armarios.

* * *

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los dos jinetes. Ambos con gran parecido. Saltaba a la vista que eran hermanos. Miró atentamente los tres caballos acompañantes y sonrió. Seguramente, desearían descansar por meros momentos. 

-Disculpe-. Habló el más alto-. ¿Podríamos hacerle una pregunta?

-Claró-. Afirmó Eiji dejando el azadón-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buscamos a una joven-. Explicó el más pequeño-. Hemos seguido la corriente de el rio y es la única casa que hemos ayado. Es una persona realmente importante para nosotros y creímos que se encontraría en este lugar.

-¿Una joven?-Preguntó el chico asombrado. Se frotó el mentón pensativo. Sakuno era la única persona que había llegado hasta el lugar-. ¿Por qué la buscan?

-No somos cazadores ni nada de eso-. Explicó el mayor de nuevo-. Pertenecemos a la familia Echizen y necesitamos encontrarla. Estabamos en medio de un largo camino y se nos perdió.

-Estás hablando como si fueramos sospechosos, Ryoga-. Protestó el menor-. ¡No lo somos!-. Se volvió hacia Eiji y frunció las cejas-. Por favor, si Sakuno está aquí, llámela. Necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Y si ella no quiere ir con vosotros?

La voz de su hermana rompió el tartamudeo que estaba apunto de salir de sus labios. Se volvió, encontrándosela con las manos en la cintura y totalmente seria. El mayor de los Echizen descendió rápidamente de el caballo, dispuesto a acercarse a ella, pero el filo de la espada de su hermano menor se lo impidió.

-Déjala-. Ordenó-. No estamos aquí para esto. Sakuno es más importante-. Se volvió hacia la mujer totalmente serio-. Seguramente, ella no querrá, pero por favor, permítame hablar con ella.

-Eiji-. Llamó la chica-. Llévalos al salón. Que descansen los caballos. Yo iré a por ella.

Eiji la miró sin poder creerse aquella decisión. Sabía que su hermana hablaba de verdad. Estaba dispuesta a dejar que esos dos hombres se acercaran a Sakuno, o al menos, al más pequeño. Pero era imposible negarle nada. En silencio realmente extraño en él, los condujo hasta el establo y cuando los caballos estuvieron situados, al comedor.

* * *

Sintió los pasos de Aoko cerca de el armario y como la llamaba. Estaba incrédula. ¿Realmente también la vendería como su padre?¿Tan fácil era olvidar todo? 

-Sakuno. Escúchame. Solo habla con ellos. Si no deseas irte, díselo. No permitiré que te pase nada, por muy caballeros y hombres que sean. No soy como las señoritingas de las cortes.

Abrió la puerta de el armario lentamente, mostrándose un poco. Aoko sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ves al establo. El chico pequeño irá. Si tienes miedo, podrás huir-. Aconsejó-. Pero vuelve a casa... algún día, tomes la decisión que tomes.

Aceptó. Aoko tenía razón, si antes de que Ryoma llegara decidía huir¿lo lograría? Sabía que Ryoma se había vuelto demasiado rápido y en menos de un momento, lograría alcanzarla. Huir ya, era demasiado tarde. Se aferró a los brazos de la joven y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó.

-Porque ese chico... te busca de corazón.

-¿De corazón?

-Sí-. Afirmó la mayor-. Verás... Pude notar que en su voz no había mentira. Desea buscarte y lo hará ante lo que haga falta. Y créeme, aunque sus palabras no son concisas, sus ojos no mienten. Escúchale.

Empujada por Aoko, llegó hasta el establo. Karupin y Dolç en seguida se acercaron hasta ella y la chica los acarició, temblorosa.

-Lo siento, Dolç, fui tan torpe de caerme...

La yegüa relinchó, golpeando con su pierna derecha el suelo y rozándola con el hozico. Unos pasos rápidos tras ella la alertaron. Se volvió, esperando encontrarse con unos duros ojos, sin embargo, su cuerpo quedó presa de un fuerte abrazo. Un suspiro de alivio se perdió en su cuello.

-Ryoma...-. Murmuró.

-¿¡Por qué demonios lo has echo!?¿¡Por qué has huido!?-Exigió el muchacho-. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Tembló. No tenía miedo. Sabía que estaba enfadado, que se había comportado como una simple cría, pero no se arrepentía de huir. Él había ido a buscarla. Alzó las tremulosas manos, hasta aferrar la amplia espalda con ellas. De ese modo, pudo comprobar que realmente Ryoma había crecido. Muchas veces había sido transportada por esa espalda y nunca fue tan amplia y fuerte. Definitivamente, sí habían cambiado. Ahora lo comprendía. Él se había convertido en un hombre.

-Lo siento...-. Se disculpó escondiendo su rostro-. Pero... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Explícamelo.

Se aferró a la falda de el vestido prestado y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No entiendo como puedo confiar si no me dices nada!

El agarre de los brazos masculinos se hicieron más próximos sus cuerpos, aferrándola con fuerza. Por meros instantes creyó que su cintura cedería a romperse ante la fuerza. Sus pies se encontraba de puntillas, comprobando de ese modo que tan pequeño era su cuerpo comparado con el suyo. Pero las diferencias de sus cuerpos no explicaban por qué segía en completo silencio. ¿Por qué no le contaba nada?

-Ryoma, si continuas así, no iré contigo-. Avisó tragando saliva. No era tan valiente como parecía-. Explícamelo.

-No puedo... Te lo juro-. La apartó bruscamente, tomándola con firmeza de las mejillas con sus manos-. ¡Confia,confia!¡Siempre lo has echo!

-¡Pero ahora no te conozco! Eres... un hombre totalmente diferente...-. Murmuró cerrando los ojos-. ¡Me da miedo!¡No sé quien eres ahora!... ¡A la primera de cambio terminas en los brazos de una mujer!

Se tapó la boca de golpe. Era imposible. ¿Había dicho realmente aquellas palabras? Era imposible. El rostro blanquecino de Ryoma mostraba claramente la misma sorpresa que el suyo. Incrédulo, rió. Lógico. ¿Qué demonios se creía que era para recriminarle eso?¡No era nadie!¡Por muy amiga de infancia que fuera no tenía derecho!

-¿Estás molesta porque estuve en brazos de otra mujer?- Preguntó con sarcasmo-. ¡Soy yo quien tendría que estar molesto!¡ Me espias por la noche!¡Y luego te largas!¿¡Qué demonios te crees que eres¡No eres nadie!

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el aire de un puño rozaba su cara. Las astillas saltaron, clavándose en el puño que había golpeado tras ella la viga que sujetaba una de las cuadras individuales.

-Me e estado... rompiendo los huesos por no tocarte y ahora me dices esto...-. Gruñó-. ¡Eres una fríbola!¡Maldita sea!

Se apartó, dándole la espalda y frotando sus cabellos con nerviosismo. Sakuno sentía que su cuerpo continuaba temblando, que cesaba a la debilidad de sus músculos, cayendo sobre la paja de bruces, obligándole a volverse y mirarla. Negó con la cabeza, aferrando entre sus dedos el heno.

-¿¡Por qué demonios me llamas así!?¡No sé que es todo esto¿¡De qué te controlas!?

Quizás ser mujer no es lo mejor de el mundo en ocasiones. Quizás, ser débiles ante ellos dificultan las cosas, ser domadas para obedecerles es cruel,o, vivir simplemente para sastifacerles y darles hijos era cansado, pero, si no fuera mujer, posiblemente, no habría descubierto ciertas cosas de Ryoma.

En un completo silencio, se arrodilló ante ella. La tomó con firmeza de los hombros, apresándolos al punto de parecer romperlos. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos igual, perdidos en los rojizos. Casi con brusquedad, se hizo con aquellos rosados labios. Las manos masculinas rodaron hasta la cintura, apresando de nuevo el diminuto cuerpo entre los brazos. Apresó entre sus manos la larga capa, mientras que estraños escalofrios recorrían su cuerpo. ¡Oh, dios mio!¡Lo estaba disfrutando!

Ante la falta de aire en sus cuerpos, se apartaron. Aún con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir el aliento masculino golpear contra sus sellados labios.

-Esto... y más es lo que me he estado guardando-. Susurró Ryoma alzándose con ella aún entre sus brazos-. Ven conmigo. Te prometo que te protegeré siempre-. Lentamente, se arrodilló ante ella, sujetando su mano derecha con fuerza y llevándola hasta sus labios-. Seré su caballero hasta la muerte.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Esta capi quedó muy flojo, la verdad. Soy consciente de elloXD

Muchas gracias por sus rw n.n.

Veo que muchas personas están en contra de ryoma o.ò, pero creo que se les olvida como era la vida en la antigüedadXD.

Recuérdenlo n.n.

Bueno, no me queda mucho más por decir n.n.

Espero que les guste n.n.

Besitos.

Chia.


	4. Herida a traición

**¡Wola! Ya mismo cuelgo :3¡Ojalá les guste algo el capiXD. Nos vemos abajo n.n.**

* * *

**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja.

**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha.

**´Capítulo cuatro:** Herida a traición.

**"No te fies de nadie. **

**La traición está donde menos te esperas".**

El calor recorrió sus cuerpos, embriagándolos de un relax tranquilo. Ambos hermanos disfrutaron de aquel pequeño baño, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos. Extrañamente, Ryoga había permanecido en silencio. Ryoma podría apostar que su querido hermano estaba molesto por detener su momento de Don Juan. Pero realmente es que lo cabreaba. Siempre mostrándose a todas las mujeres que encontraba, sin importarle si eran fea o guapas. Muchas veces había logrado escuchar sin el menor interés, una conversación entre su cuñada y él. La joven se maldecía por no poder darle hijos y él, simplemente la escuchaba y el único consuelo que sabía ofrecerle, no era otro que una noche entre sus brazos. Su madre, muchas veces había comentado que una de las razones posible para que Shiba no terminara embarazada, era que hacían demasiado el amor y eso, terminaba hiriendo al bebé. Por eso, cuando estubo embarazada de ambos, no cedió al sexo con Nanjiro, entregándolo a los brazos de cualquier otra cortesana.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Ryoga rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Qué tiene en mente nuestra princesa?

Guardó silencio. Su mente dibagó hasta aquel encuentro, dónde había dado rienda suelta a parte de sus deseos. Por suerte, su mente seguía siendo lo suficientemente fria como para detenerse. Sakuno no podía ser tomada tan fácilmente. Según había comentado Banji, debía de pasar cierto ritual en cierta noche. Solía decir una frase realmente especial para eso: "Las mujeres nacidas con este don, no pueden ser tomadas por simples hombres". Y él era uno. Maldecía serlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que serlo. No era como Sakuno, no tenía ningún poder especial. Aprendió a la fuerza el manejo de la espada, la defensa con el escudo, a no caerse ante un empujón, a romper y cortar cabezas sin el menor esfuerzo. Sin embargo¡a saber las de cosas tan simples que lograría hacer la castaña con una simple de sus miradas!

En sus ojos llevaba el fuego, en sus cabellos la tierra, en su boca el agua, su aliento era el aire y su cuerpo, la virginidad. Ya había roto una, no más. No podía. Sin embargo, pese al momento, juró ser su caballero, protegerla, y lo cumpliría hasta el final. Sakuno había guardado silencio, perdiendo su ver rojizo en los suyos, asegurándose que no mentía. ¡Y que le tirasen al mismo infierno si lo hacía! No había mentido. Sus palabras continuaban firmes, pero no fue suficiente. La joven murmuró que se lo pensaría esa noche y por ello, se encontraban en aquella casa.

-¿Y bien?-Se interesó de nuevo su hermano.

-No lo sé-. Respondió indiferente.

-Deberías de atarla a la montura y devolverla a su padre.

-Ambos sabemos que pasaría si hago eso-. Miró incrédulo al mayor-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?

-Esa chiquilla no es mia-. Sonrió Ryoga encogiéndose de hombros-. Si no, créeme que de un buen azote en el culo, aprendería.

-Igual que Shiba.

-¿Por qué la metes a ella en medio?

-Porque es tu mujer-. Recordó señalándole con la cabeza-. ¿O eso siempre se te olvida?

La mueca de Ryoga no se hizo esperar, así como el levantamiento de su cuerpo, molesto e hirritado por adorado hermano pequeño. Se frotó los mojados cabellos y caminó por el agua, señalándole finalmente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tu crees que puedo estar con una mujer que no me da hijos?

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez lo que dice nuestra madre?

-¡No!-. Negó señalándole con ambas manos-. ¡Mírate a ti por escucharla! Andas detrás de una exhiliada, esperando que decida qué o no hacer. Si se queda, estaremos perdiendo el tiempo. Ryoma, cuanto antes regreses a la corte y digas que te atacaron y la raptaron, mejor. ¡Qué se quede aquí si lo desea! Nosotros tenomos muchas cosas por delante. Tu...-. Se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo-. Tu puedes casarte con alguna hija de uno de los amigos de papá, que sea hija única y heredarás sus tierras.

-¿Y crees que eso me hará feliz?

-No lo sé, maldita sea, no lo sé. No estoy en tu pellejo.

-Pues no, no me hará feliz-. Aclaró alzándose también.

En medio de la bañera, ambos hombres se observaron mútuamente, directamente a los ojos, centelleantes de orgullo. Cada uno con diferentes creencias, pensamientos, fé, decisión. Ryoga suspiró, dándole por perdido, para regresar de nuevo al baño. Ryoma, sin embargo, abandonó aquel placer amargado. ¿Por qué realmente no podía ambiciar lo mismo que muchos otros hombres? Una buena mujer, aunque no la amara, hijos, dueño de buenas tierras y excelente servidor de su rey.

**"No puedes ambiciar lo que cualquier otro hombre desearía, porque no has nacido como ellos".**

Quizás ahora tenían sentido las palabras de Banji. Pero aún quedaba algo entremedias. ¿Qué clase de hombre era entonces¿Un demonio?

Secó su cuerpo con uno de las toallas entregadas anteriormente por Eiji, a regañadientes. El muchacho no estaba nada de acuerdo con dejarles pasar la noche ahí, sin embargo su hermana sí. ¿Quizás pensaba realmente tener algo con su hermano, o, le estaba probando a él? Se vistió con aquellas telas simples, aunque mejores que nada. Mientras escuchaba relatar a Ryoga aún en la bañera, salió, acercándose hasta la cocina, donde Sakuno reía divertida junto con Eiji Kikumaru. Postrado al lado de la puerta, la observó. Por orden de el chef, Eiji, se había recogido el largo cabello con cintas de blancas en dos largas coletas. Sintió ganas de reir. Siempre peleando con las monjas de el castillo y sus mandres por tener el cabello suelto y ahora, lo recogía como si nada. Sí, definitivamente, había dejado de ser aquella niñita de caracter dócil, pero de fuerza escondida en su caracter. Ahora era toda una mujer.

Sí. Aquel largo vestido marcaba su figura, resaltaba las curvas de sus caderas, de sus delgados hombros, de sus senos... Basta. Debía detenerse. No era lujuria, pero tampoco era la mirada de un niño. Ser adolescente era algo complicado, teniendo en cuenta que siempre podía tener lo que deseara, a cualquiera, excepto a ella. Ya no era respeto hacia la joven, si no a su deber. Un deber que maldecía. Todo estaba escrito por su culpa. Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, seguramente, Sakuno aún estaría en su hogar, y seguramente, su padre no la habría vendido, obligándola a casarse con él. Sería parte también de la familia Echizen, sin embargo...

**"Todo el futuro esta escrito, Ryoma, tan solo¡vívelo!"**

¿Vivirlo¿Cómo se vivía algo que ya se conocía? No lo entendía. Pero al menos, era algo que podría vivir con ella. O mejor dicho, por ella.

-¿Ryoma?

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los rojizos ojos y una amplia sonrisa. La rojez en la cara de la chica era sumamente notable y torpemente, posicionó su mano sobre su frente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-. Respondió Sakuno sin dejar de sonreir-. Cenemos. ¿Ryoga estará bien? Aún no salió de el baño.

-Yo que sé-. Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a marcharse, pero una mano lo retuvo-. Está bien, ya miro haber.

Suspiró, caminando hasta el baño, deteniéndose a tiempo. Frunció las cejas y regresó sobre sus pasos. Sakuno le miró sin comprender. Se sentó sobre la mesa, esperando la comida, mientras que esperaba el momento oportuno. Su hermano le iba a escuchar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-..-.

Regresó a la cocina confusa, pero apenas ver el rostro sonriente de Eiji, sonrió. Aquel chico tenía algo que le producía alegría, tranquilidad y extrañamente, protección. Sabía que nada podría compararse con un rey, con el hijo de uno, el bástago de muchos otros hombres, incluido Ryoma Echizen. Eiji era amable y demasiado hablador. Expresaba lo que sentía, sin importarle nada y fue así como se enteró que no se sentía seguro con la visita de Ryoma y Ryoga. Por Ryoma no le había explicado claramente, pero de Ryoga, sí. Al parecer, este había hecho modo de su plan Don Juan con su hermana. Era normal que Eiji se molestara, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que tenía.

Llevó el último plato a la mesa, al momento en que Aoko hizo apareción, tras disculparse de tener asuntos pendientes que hacer. Cuando llegó hasta el mueble, se encontró a Ryoga, totalmente sonriente, sentándose junto a su hermano y mirándola atentamente.

-¿Sastifecho?-. Preguntó Ryoma notablemente enfadado.

-Venga, no seas cínico, Ryoma-. Protestó el mayor angustiado-. Soy adulto.

-Eres un crio-. Negó en risa irónica-. De verdad... No vengas con nosotros-. Ordenó.

-No me mandas-. Se picó el mayor alzándose bruscamente-. Iré, te guste o no. Aunque claro está, la chica ni irá. Si no la domas, no te hará caso.

-Ella no es como las demás, y no la insultes delante de sus narices-. Aconsejó Echizen alzándo la cabeza-. Sientate. No me avergüenzes más.

Ryoga clavó sus ojos duramente en el menor, que mantuvo la mirada y de nuevo, el mayor terminó por rendirse. Sakuno se extremeció. Aquel acontecimiento lo había visto anteriormente. Cada vez que alguno de los jóvenes de el castillo, de cualquiera de los dos apellidos, venían a molestar, siempre terminaba escondiéndose tras el moreno y este, con dos simples palabras y una mirada gélida, los hacía callar y marcharse. Con Ryoga parecía ser igual. Era como, si Ryoma hubiera nacido antes y Ryoga fuera el hermano pequeño obediente. De todas maneras¿Por qué peleaban¿Qué había hecho Ryoga para molestar al pequeño¿Qué tenía ella que ver?

-¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó tímidamente.

-Nada que una mujer deba saber-. Respondió friamente el mayor.

Un golpe fue directamente a su rostro. Con torpeza, rodó por el suelo, para alzarse y recoger el primer objeto que encontrara, dispuesto a lanzárselo a su hermano pequeño. Este se había alzado, mirándole con dureza, todavía más que anteriormente. Aterrada, se interpuso entre los dos, aferrando los brazos de Ryoma con delicadeza.

-No se peleen-. Rogó-. Cierto, me pasé de mis valores al preguntar. No luchen por eso...

Ryoma suspiró tras ella, dejando sobre la mesa el cubierto que había recogido. Observó las largas hebras, caidas y liberadas de el agarre ante la carrera ejercida por la joven. Se volvió, soltándose y lentamente, se alejó de la habitación, encerrándose en la que esa noche sería su dormitorio. Ryoga bufó, dejando el objeto sobre la mesa por igual, sentándose de nuevo y preparándose para deborar toda la comida que fuera necesaria. Sakuno le miró incrédula. Realmente, ahora que comprendía que todos los barones terminaban siendo hombres, no los comprendía. Aoko se acercó hasta ella, entregándole un plato con comida y bebida caliente.

-Llévaselo y cálmalo-. Ordenó suavemente-. Necesitará hablar con alguien.

-Sí...

Tomó con cuidado el plato y copa, caminando con lentitud hasta el cuarto. Llamó y tras recibir un simple gemido,entró. Ryoma estaba tumbado sobre la gran cama, boca abajo y su frente apoyada en el brazo izquierdo. Los ojos semicerrados y respiraba altamente alterado. Sakuno cerró tras ella, permitiéndose el lujo de admirar aquella habitación y dejar a la vez los cubiertos sobre una pequeña mesa.

-Ryoma, la cena-. Dijo mirándole por fin-. Deberías de cenar... Siento haberme metido...

-No importa-. Interrumpió el chico alzándose. Caminó hasta el lugar, recogiendo entre sus dedos dos trozos de carne y llevándolos hasta su boca-. Simplemente está nervioso-. La observó, curiosa, pestañeando confusa-. Se ha acostado con la hermana-. Explicó finalmente. Sakuno se asombró-. En el baño.

-¡No hacen falta tantos detalles!-. Exclamó avergonzada-. Ya entendí desde el primer momento.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se mostró en los labios masculinos. Suspiró, volviéndose, dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo, una mano ya conocida la retuvo. Desbió sus rojizos ojos hasta esa parte de el cuerpo, frunciendo las cejas en movimientos de confusión. ¿Por qué quemaba esa mano en su piel?

-Espera-. Ordenó él serio-. Quiero una respuesta. La necesito.

Arrugó la boca, soltándose delicadamente, sin brusquedad. Seguramente, si lo hiciera, terminaría de crispar aún más los nervios de el caballero. En su mente todavía se mostraba clara la escena. Él arrodillado ante ella, jurando protegerla, y le creía. Ryoma era capaz de hacerlo. No juraba en vano. Sonrió. Aún quedaba cosas que conocía de él. Señas infantiles. Caminó lentamente hasta la ventana, sintiendo la mirada profunda de el muchacho en su espalda. Frotó sus brazos desnudos, calientes por la fuerte calefacción de la gran chimenea.

-Iré-. Respondió finalmente. Un suspiró escapó de la boca masculina-. Pero... deja de mentirme. Dime a dónde me llevas.

-¿Otra vez, Sakuno?-. Preguntó cansado. Ella le miró seria-. Está bien...-. Suspiró de nuevo-. Al lago helado.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Exclamó incrédula-. ¡Ryoma!¡ No puedes llevarme a ese lugar!-. Gritó-. ¡Eso está... demasiado lejos!

-Ya, y lleno de peligros, duendes, hadas, ect, ect-. Dijo sarcásticamente-. Sakuno, despierta y crece. Esas cosas no existen.

-Ni las brujas en las que creías de pequeño-. Protestó ofendida-. ¡Mira por donde!

-Te aseguro, Sakuno, que existen-. Rió burlón-. Tu misma lo creerás-. Se rascó el cabello, mirandoa su la rededor-. ¿Dónde está el libro que te entregé?

-En mi cuarto-. Respondió-. ¿Por qué?

-Nunca lo pierdas.

-Mi madre me dijo eso mismo-. Suspiró caminando hasta él-. Ryoma¿Qué tiene ese libro?

-No lo sé. ¿Tu madre no te dijo nada?-. Preguntó intrigado.

-No...

-Está bien-. Suspiró de nuevo-. Mañana saldremos temprano, dejar más tiempo a mi hermano aquí, traería problemas.

-Pero si Aoko quiso, no es ningún problema-. Dudó la joven.

El chico la miró incrédulo. Seguramente, porque horas antes se había quejado de él, que lohabía encontrado en los brazos de una mujer. Le parecería Imposible. ¡Ahora hasta felicitaba a su hermano! Pero la culpa no era suya. Sakuno había sido enseñada como muchas otras mujeres. El hombre y su libertad de amar. Aunque, era novata en esto, podía decir que si Aoko tuvo algo con Ryoga, fue porque le apetecía no, por otras cosas. Creía a Ryoga imposible de forzar a nadie. ¿Ryoma sí lo creía? Ahora continuaba aquella duda. ¿Por qué había golpeado a Ryoga?

-Ryoma...

-¿Mh?-. Preguntó este comiendo.

-¿Por qué te has peleado con Ryoga cuando me ha callado?

Las orbes doradas la miraron molestas. De nuevo había metido la pata. Sin embargo, él tan solo sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Se acercó hasta ella, acariciando su cabeza y gruñendo. Sakuno sonrió. Conocía mejor que nadie aquel gesto y era simplemente, para que se tranquilizara. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Él se volvió, regresando hasta la cena y continuando con su comida.

-Buenas noches, Sakuno-. Despidió.

-Buenas noches.

Le miró por un instante.Ya no se volvería, esperando el beso infantil de buenas noches ante la puerta de el castillo de su padre, ni tampoco estiraría de una de sus largas hebras, murmurando que tenía sueño y se iba. No. Ya no eran niños. Debía aceptarlo. Por mucho que doliera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cara de Eiji era un auténtico mar salado. Lloraba a moco tendido, murmurando palabras sobre Sakuno. Realmente, el sueño de convertirse en marido, se esfumaba con la castaña. Ryoga, invitó a Aoko a la corte, tras besarla apasionadamente y seguro, que aquella noche habían vuelto a tener más que palabras. Arrugó el entrecejo. Hacer eso tan solo le ocasionaría problemas con Shiba. Si por una casualidad dejaba embarazada a cualquier otra mujer, seguramente las demás mujeres de palacio, comenzarían a despreciarla, insultarla, culparla de ser inservible. Shiba tendría dos opciones: O regresar a su casa, donde ya nunca más sería tomada por otro esposo, o bien, resguardarse en un combento, tomar los hábitos y olvidarse que una vez existió el hombre. Parecía que su hermano no era consciente de ello.

Acarició el hozico de Karupin, recibiendo un embiste como respuesta. A su lado, Sakuno hizo el mismo gesto con Dolç, solo que esta, tan solo pegó su frente contra la de su dueña. En definitiva, la chica tenía el don de amansar hasta a los animales.

-¿Llevas el libro?-. Preguntó.

-Sí-. Respondió ella enseñándoselo-. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Cuando llegemos al lago.

-¿Por qué no antes? Solo es un libro-. Protestó.

Frunció las cejas. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan protestona y desobediente?

-Solo hazme caso, por favor.

Ella suspiró, recogiendo su cabello de nuevo, pero esta vez, en dos largas trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza. Tentado, cogió una de ellas, llevándola hasta su rostro y aspirando el suave aroma que desprendían. Sonrió, al encontrarse con los rojizos ojos asombrados.

-Ey, si os vais a poner melosos, mejor una cama¿no creeis?-. Interrumpió Ryoga molesto-. Aunque mi hermano es experto en hacerlo en lugares extraños.

Sakuno enrojeció levemente, regresando a sus preparativos, mientras que Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, enviando una mirada aterradora a su hermano. Desde luego este desde que se había lenvantado, lo había echo con la idea de amargarles el día, y en eso estaba.

Finalmente, tras despedirse de sus anfitriones, lograron ponerse en camino. Sakuno iba por delante de ellos, bajo la atenta mirada ambarina, mientras que el mayor de los Echizen, canturreaba una canción bastante conocida para ellos, por supuesto, sin lograr entonar nada bien.

**"Cuentas los bardos más antigüos**

**que una dama de rostro palido los embrujó. **

**¿Será este el destino de los hombres?**

**Mujer, no seas cruel, no hagas daño al que te da descendencia**

**no grites en su cama en mentira,**

**no maldigas su boca ni su fuerza, que alimento te da".**

-Ryoma¿Cómo seguía?-. Preguntó colocándose a su altura-. Seguro que la debes de conocer.

-No-. Respondió secamente.

-¡Venga¿Por qué no quieres pasártelo bien¡Solo es una canción!

-La canción que cantas-. Interrumpió Sakuno-. Fue cantanda por unos bardos vecinos. ¿Sabes qué hacian?-. Él negó, sorprendido-. Está escondido dentro de esas letras. "Dama de rostro pálido". Querido, eso no es más que un elixir creado por los curas que crean alucinaciones. Lo suelen usar para que no sientan dolor las personas que necesitan operaciones por alguna razón. " ¿Será ese el destino de los hombres?"-. Continuó-. Es una frase también con trampa. En realidad quiere decir¿Lograrán los hombres rendir sexualmente sin la necesidad de ese elixir? Después: "Mujer, no seas cruel, no hagas daño al que te da descendencia" Suplanta el miedo que los hombres realmente tienen a las mujeres. "No grites en su cama en mentira", también indica que muchas mujeres, por miedo a defraudar a sus maridos, cuando tienen sexo, gritan para que ellos no se ofendan. "No maldigas ni su boca ni su fuerza, que alimento te da". Esa frase, querido Ryoga, es lo que los hombres temeis de nuevo.

-¿¡Cómo demonios sabe todo eso!?-. Gritó el mayor asombrado-. ¡Y yo que creía que era modosita¿Cómo puede...?

-Piensa, querido Ryoga-. Aconsejó Sakuno sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué demonios?-. Miró a su hermano pequeño, el cual también sonreía malicioso.

-Esa canción, Ryoga-. Explicó el menor al verse observado-. La compuso una mujer.

Ryoga gruñó, molesto y defraudado. Espoleó al caballo, colocándose en cabeza y lo suficientemente lejos como para que apenas escucharan sus maldiciones. Sakuno rió tímidamente, acoplándo la yegüa al caminar de Karupin. Miró al peliverde un poco preocupada.

-¿Estará bien?- Preguntó.

-No le viene mal una buena experiencia-. Opinó el otro-. Qué aprenda a dejar de burlarse de las mujeres.

-¿Está molesto con Shiba?-. Preguntó en un suspiro.

-No tener hijos no creo que sea culpa de una persona...-. Murmuró en un susurro-. Pero eso ya es cosa mia.

-Shiba... Lo sabe. Se siente culpable por ello-. Continuó-. Cree que no sirve para Ryoga. Aunque no lo diga, creo que realmente le ama.

-¡Uaaaa!!

La conversación fue rota rápidamente por un grito por parte de el mayor. Sakuno y Ryoma desviaron la mirada hacia él, encontrándoselo colgado, junto al caballo, de unas grandes cuerdas. Ryoma aferró rápidamente a Sakuno contra él, pero su agarre fue roto. Una punzada de gran dolor golpeó su cintura. Desbió la mirada, encontrándose con una flecha traspasando su carne.

-Mierda-. Gruñó aferrándose la cintura. Tanteó hasta lograr arrancarla, pero su brazo sufrió las mismas consecuencias-. ¡Demonios!

Golpeó las riendas de Karupin y las de Dolç a la vez, corriendo hasta la altura de Ryoga, que se debatía en poder salir de el lugar. Sakuno aferró una de las flechas entre sus manos, mirándola a conciencia.

-¡Ryoma, escucha!

-Sakuno, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para tener una charla de viejos amigos-. Gruñó.

-¡No es eso!-. Gritó la joven-. Estas flechas, han sido creadas en tu casa. ¡Llevan el estandarte de los Echizen!

Detuvo los caballos, aferrando la flecha manchada con su propia sangre, sangre que cubrió los dedos de la joven y los suyos. A tientas, logró encontrar el escuco sellado en la larga varilla y gruñó, tirándola contra el suelo.

-Debe de ser alguien conocido por mi padre-. Murmuró furioso-. ¿Se habrán dado ya cuenta?

-¿Tu crees?-. Preguntó la chica asustada.

-No te preocu...

-¡Siento interrumpir vuestra escena romántica!-. Gritó Ryoga zarandeándose-. ¡Pero vosotros no estais siendo aplastados por un caballo enorme¡Me está aplastando cierta cosa dolorosa!

-¿Lo bajamos?-. Preguntó en un jadeo el menor.

-¡Claro que sí!-. Exclamaron a la vez los otros dos.

Rápidamente, el muchacho desenvainó y echando hacia atrás ambos caballos, cortó la cuerda. De nuevo, el sonido de las flechas llegó hasta ellos. Ryoga, ya recompuesto, corrió junto a ellos en el escapé. Debía detenerse, intentar pelear, pero con Sakuno a su lado no podría. Además, si aquel funesto personaje era parte de los amigos de su padre, por mucho que quisiera, no podría enfrentarse a él.

-¡Ryoma Echizen, Ryoga Echizen, detenerse!

Ambos detuvieron el caballo a la vez. Sakuno los miró alternadamente, para encontrarse con dos miradas furiosas.

-Ese imbécil-. Maldijo Ryoga-. Nos ha seguido hasta aquí y ahora nos ataca.

-Ese era...-. Murmuró la chica.

-Satoshi-. Escupió Ryoma agarrándose el costado-. Si no estuviera herido yo mismo le golpearía.

-¿¡Estás herido!?-. Exclamó Ryoga-. ¿¡Dónde!?

-El brazo y la cadera-. Respondió Sakuno-. Pero no quiere detenerse.

-Sakuno, en estos casos, hay que hacer esto.

Y de un rápido movimiento por parte de su hermano, perdió la conciencia. Antes de cerrar los ojos, logró ver como por igual, Sakuno caía de el caballo, siendo sujetada a tiempo por Ryoga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recuperó el aire, mientras que dejaba la jarra de cerveza sobre aquella mesa improvisada y agarraba con fuerza la cintura de aquella mujer. Miró frente a él, como su hermano desbiaba la mirada hasta las dos jaulas, cubridas por dos guardias por centinelas. Vió a su cuñada. Tomoka Ryuzaki, o ahora Echizen, como desearan llamarla. Caminaba altiva, con un vestido de hombre y llevando el cabello recogido suavemente. Jamás pensó en hacer con ella nada, no le atraía, tenía demasiado caracter. Así como Shiba era tranquila, pero demasiado revoltosa y nerviosa, Sakuno, tímida y tranquila, Tomoka era un huracán. No lograba comprender como su hermano había logrado quedarse con ella. Aunque pasar tiempo fuera de casa, debía de ayudar.

-¿Por qué la has traido?-. Se interesó señalándola.

-Quería ver a Sakuno-. Respondió Satoshi amargado-. Me ha dado un viaje de lo lindo. Nunca más la vuelvo a llevar. Encima, ustedes parecían querer huir de nosotros.

-¿Tan mal te parece cuando nos has atacado con flechas?

-No era mi intención. Fue orden de Tomoka.

-¿Cómo?

Satoshi terminó la cerveza que quedaba en su jarra y desvió la mirada hasta la tienda, ocupada por Sakuno. Frunció las cejas en un toque de seriedad. Ryoga no había pasado demasiado tiempo con él, por ser más grande, de diferente madre y carácteres. Nunca habían peleado, pero tampoco tenían confianza. Se había volcado más en Ryoma. Quizás por ser hijos de la misma madre, por sen tan parecidos en físico o cualquier otra idea. Sin embargo, con Satoshi sí podía mantener una conversación cuerda.

-En el castillo todavía no saben lo que sucedió. Ryuzaki empieza a sospechar, pero nada de el otro mundo. Ya sabes que él nunca quiso a Sakuno. Cuando nació, estuvo apunto de matarla¿recuerdas?-. Preguntó el más mayor-. No está tan preocupado. Sin embargo, se me escapó lo sucedido ante Tomoka y esta, enfureció. De tal forma, que obligó a seguiros. Por suerte, os encontré hoy. No sabía dónde estábais y las flechas, ya te digo, fue cosa de Tomoka.

-¿Crees que quería matar a Sakuno?

Satoshi sonrió extrañamente y Ryoga tardó poco en comprender que así había sido. Desde siempre, Tomoka había estado celosa de la menor de sus hermanas. Ella no tuvo una infáncia tan libre, ni siquiera conocía a Satoshi cuando se casaron. Estubo ingresada por un tiempo en un combento, donde las monjas terminaron por regresarla hasta su hogar, indicando que ya se había convertido en mujer y, o tomaba los hábitos finales, o la dejaban en su casa. Sakura rogó a su marido porque la dejara quedarse y Echizen, lo convenció para casarla con Satoshi. Nadie corrió a por ella, impidiendo el casamiento y llevándosela lejos, sin dar explicaciones.

-¿Qué tiene en mente el pequeño?-. Quiso saber Satoshi.

-No lo sé-. Respondió sinceramente-. No le cuenta nada a nadie. Así como de pequeño siempre estaba gritando ciertas cosas, ahora mantiene la boca bien cerrada y firme en su camino.

-Pero¿qué le lleva a cometer esta locura?-. Preguntó el castaño frotando su barbilla, cubierta por una visible barba-. Esto es extraño.

-Está embrujado-. Respondió Ryoga pícaramente-. Esa mocosa le ha embrujado.

-¡Eso no es nuevo, por dios!-. Exclamó el otro moviéndose nervioso en el asiento-. Lo tiene embrujado desde que eran crios.

-Entonces, no tengo ni idea-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Veamos cómo termina todo, ahora, que tu mujer está en medio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió que dejaban bruscamente algo a su lado obligándola a despertar de una cachetada. Se alzó. Tenía las manos atadas, al igual que sus pies. Buscó con la mirada, asustada, encontrándose con una dura y conocida.

-Tomoka...

-Al fin despiertas-. Saludó esta-. ¿Te parece bonito todo esto?

-¿Qué... quieres decir?

-¿¡Qué qué quiero decir!?-. Exclamó Tomoka golpeándose la ropa-. ¡Sakuno! Mira lo que has echo. Has engatusado un hombre para que te lleve a dios sabe dónde. Seguro que te has comportado como una tabernera cualquiera. ¡A saber qué juegos hacíais cuando érais pequeños!

-¡No hemos hecho nada!-. Protestó-. ¡Libérame!

-No-. Negó Tomoka firme. Sus manos apresaron los largos cabellos, alzándola de ellos-. Volverás al castillo y te casarás con quien debes.

-¡No quiero!-. Negó.

-¡Maldita sea, obedece!-. Exclamó la mayor-. Si no, te juro que yo misma te mataré... O mejor, mataré a Ryoma, ahora que no puede moverse.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado!?-. Exclamó asustada.

-Está gravemente herido-. Sonrió alzándose y soltándola-. Creéme, de todas las personas que están aquí, yo soy la única que podrá curarle, tengo las medicinas.

-Déjame verle-. Rogó-. Yo.. sí puedo curarle también.

Tomoka bufó arta, golpeando con fuerza su vientre, obligándola a perder el sentido. Se apartó los cabellos de el rostro y escupió al lado de la desmayada joven.

-Ya me encargaré yo de que no te quedes con él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**"Ryoma, despierta, muchacho, abre los ojos..."**

La voz retumbó en sus oidos, sin embargo, sus pesados párpados se negaron a abrir. Sentía diversas boces a su al rededor, algunas familiares, otras que ni recordaba. Su mala memoria a la hora de recordar a ciertas personas. Un fuerte dolor se cernía en su costado izquirdo y otro, en su brazo derecho. Seguramente, por las flechas. Una de ellas había atravesado más de la cuenta y por preocuparse de Sakuno, ni prestó atención al modo en que se la arrancaba. ¿Estaría bien la joven? Dejarla con Ryoga no era seguro, pero si no quería que lo matara después, mejor no tocarla. Estaba seguro que él lo sabría y la llegaría a respetar, si no, hacía tiempo que ya se hubiera insinuado a la castaña. Y seguramente, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría enterado por fuerza.

**"¡¡Ryoma!!Despierta".**

Arrugó las cejas. Aquella voz golpeaba incesantemente en su cabeza, sin embargo, ya no pertenecía a Banji. Sintió presión en su pecho. La voz era femenina, fuerte y ordenativa. Una vez la escuchó. Sí, lograba recordarlo. Cuando cayó desde el precipício a los trece años, recien comenzado su entrenamiento. Sí, la primera vez que la vió. Sumire, la sacerdotisa de cristal. Sin embargo, su cuerpo continuaba aferrado al sueño, tanto, que terminó perdiéndose de nuevo entre la oscuridad.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¡Hola! Pues muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus rw!

¡Siempre me hacen felices, y lo digo de sinceridad!¡ I'm happy!

Bueno, este capítulo ha mostrado el rostro oscuro de la parte familiar de Sakuno.

No tengo nada en contra de ella, si es lo que pareceXD. Tomoka solo me parece gritona y a veces metida, pero no la odio :3

Aunque en esta historia le tocó el papel de malaXD.

Ahora ya se sabe hacia dónde van n.n. ¿Lograrán llegar¿Ryoma saldrá de esta herida?

¡Todo eso y más en el próximo!

Por cierto, el próximo fic a actualizar será **Prohibido.**

¡Nos vemos en él!´

Chia.


	5. Las marcas de la sacerdotisa y la bruja

**¡Hola! Ya regresé con nuevo capí n.n**

**Perdón TOT. Me quedó muy largoXD.**

**AVISO:**

Resulta que puse el nombre de Shiba, y en realidad, era su apellido X.x Me equivoqué. Así que su nombre es saori y así quedará apartir de ahora, ya que Tomoka y Saori, cogieron los apellidos Echizen u.u. Disculpen.

**¡Nos vemos abajo! n.n**

_

* * *

_

_**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja._

_**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha._

_**Capítulo cinco:** Las marcas de la sacerdotisa y la bruja._

**"No olvides las cosas importantes.**

**O te arrepentirás".**

_Tiempo atrás..._

Sujetó la espada con fuerza. Demasiado pesada, demasiado grande. La risa burlona de su padre, con las manos en jarrás, una mirada de orgullo y movimientos de afirmación con la cabeza, no ayudaban en nada. Podría estar mejor perdiendo el tiempo con su hermano mayor, desaparecido en una de las tiendas, y estaba seguro de que sabía perfectamente qué estaba haciendo. Enrabiado, alzó la espada. Su fuerza aún sin controlar, obligó que el peso descendiera hasta su espalda, haciéndole caer de espaldas. Con mala fortuna, su pie resbaló sobre el musgo, cediendo el peso.

-¡Ryoma!

La voz de su padre llegó hasta él. El vano intento de sujetarle, sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse de los varios golpes que recibía. Por puro instinto, cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, evitando así que esta saliera más dañada de lo que sería. Finalmente, un gemido escapó de sus labios, al sentir como un último golpe quedaba en su vientre. Parpadeó. Intentado ver, sin embargo, su visibilidad comenzaba a ser nula, pesarle los párpados y hasta la boca quedársele seca.

-_Al fin llegaste, joven caballero._

_-_¿Quién...?-. Masculló. Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la roca, empujándose. Su espalda golpeó contra el suelo-. ¿Quién es?...

_-Te e estado buscando desde que nacistes. _

-Desde... ¿qué naci?

_-Así es joven... Tus sueños, aquellos que siempre llegaban a ti, eran mandados por mi._

-¿Mis... sueños? La bruja... ¿Es usted?

-_No, querido. La bruja... es la persona que más te importa._

_**Regreso...**_

Se alzó, llevando una mano hasta su dolorida cadera. Desbió la mirada hasta el lugar, volviendo varias veces la cabeza. Descubrió su cuerpo de la manta cálida, sin embargo, no logró caminar. Sus piernas no le respondían. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, frotando sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

-Despertastes-. Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?-. Preguntó sin siquiera volverse.

-Tres semanas-. Respondió la fémina-. Pero siempre dormias mucho, Ryoma.

Se tensó. Conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz. Alta, melosa, sensual. Demasiado irritante. Volvió su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con la persona que esperaba.

-Tomoka-. Gruñó dándole la espalda-. No me fastidies que...

-No estás en el castillo-. Tranquilizó la joven mujer-. Estás en un campamento. Fuistes herido y yo te curé.

-¿Dónde está Sakuno?

Tomoka suspiró, desenredando sus cabellos entre sus largos dedos. Permitió que su espalda descansara contra los mullidos colchones en los que se encontraba estirada y cruzó sus piernas, mirándole molesta.

-Ya decía yo que tardabas mucho en no nombrarla-. Comentó-. Siempre corriendo detrás de ella. Siempre que te levantabas, la perseguías. Estas obsesionado con ella. Embrujado.

-No te importa-. Respondió frio-. ¿Dónde está?

-En la cabaña contraria-. Respondió amargamente-. ¿Por qué no te olvidas un rato de ella?

Como si de un felino se tratara, Tomoka rodó por la cama supletoria, aferrándose a él. Dejó el cuerpo masculino entre sus piernas, pegando sus senos en la amplia espalda y depositando sus brazos, colgando, en los fuertes hombros. Llevó sus labios hasta el oido diestro de el joven caballero, lamiendo y succinando su lóbulo. Ryoma gruñó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Apretó las piernas femeninas, cubiertas por rudas ropas de hombre.

-¿Te gusta?-. Preguntó su cuñada sonriente.

-Para nada-. Respondió empujándola desde las piernas-. Olvídalo. Nunca me acostaré contigo.

-¿¡Por qué no!?-. Exclamó ella golpeando su espalda con los puños cerrados-. ¿¡Es por ella!?

-Sakuno no tiene nada que ver-. Aclaró sonriendo de forma maliciosa-. Sabes perfectamente que me acostaría con quien quisiera.Y tu no eres una-. Tragó saliva, alzándose-. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-. Preguntó amenazante.

-No te lo diré-. Negó encabritada-. ¡No quiero que estés con ella!

-Si no me amas-. Rió asqueado.

-No es amor-. Negó Tomoka Echizen seria-. Es dolor. Quiero que sienta, que sufra lo mismo que yo pase, que sienta miedo...

Ryoma gruñó, sujetándola por las mejillas, enterrando sus firmes y fuertes dedos en su cuello, con la sensación de romperlo en cualquier instante, alzándola.

-Sakuno sufrirá-. Declaró-. Pero no por ti.

-Esta en la tienda de al lado-. Interrumpió una voz masculina. Demasiado aguda para ser de hombre.

Se volvió, encontrándose con su hermano mayor. Satoshi arrugó la boca, mientras que, con su cuchillo, continuaba rajando la tosca madera, y masticaba un trozo de carne entre sus dientes. Pasó a su lado, brusco, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Sácate ese peso de encima, Ryoma-. Aconsejó desde lejos el mayor-. Si no, no sobrevivirás.

Se detuvo, deseando responder a su hermano mayor, sin embargo, se contuvo. ¿De qué seriviría exiguirle sus razones tras el comportamiento de su esposa? Desde luego, no era la primera vez que Tomoka se le insinuaba. Ya lo hizo tiempo atrás cuando tan solo era un niño. Doce años, antes de marcharse. Cuando él todavía ni sentía ni vivía por el género femenino. Satoshi los descubrió, pero nunca fue capaz de emitir una sola palabra de reproche. Especialmente, creía Ryoma, porque era Tomoka quien tomaba la dirección. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si fuera alrebés?

Mejor no pensarlo. Tan solo imaginarse sentir algo con esa mujer, le escarrufaba por completo. Además de eso era la mujer de su hermano mayor. Jamás tocaría a una de ellas. Quizás fueran ideas ilógicas, pero eran sus creencias. Banji se las había enseñado.

**"Las mujeres de otros hombres, Ryoma, siempre serán imposibles para ti".**

Abrió las cortinas que cubrían la entrada de la tienda y entrecerró sus ojos, aconstumbrándolos a la oscuridad de el lugar. Sus pies descalzos tropezaron contra algo tosco, asegurándose así de que era una bandeja con comida. Caminó, a tientas, hasta escuchar un gemido de protesta.

-¿Sakuno?-. Llamó.

-¿Ryoma?

A tientas se adentró más, hasta que finalmente, logró tocar algo cálido. Una pierna, semidesnuda, con algún que otro corte o herida que la hizo gemir de dolor. Tanteó lentamente, buscando sus manos, sin encontrarlas. Ladeó sus dedos por las caderas, llegando hasta uno de los senos, continuando sin detenerse, hasta llegar a los hombros. Sigió el borde de los brazos, descubriendo que estaba atada. Liberó las cuerdas.

-¿Quién demonios?-. Gruñó en el oido de la castaña durante su trabajo.

-Tomoka-. Respondió ella.

-Maldita ella-. Maldijo apretando los dientes.

Finalmente liberada, Sakuno se aferró a él, abrazándolo con fuerza contra ella. Pegó su mejilla con impaciencia contra la contraria, sintiendo la presión de los delgados brazos en sus amplios hombros. Se tensó, al notar como en la oscuridad, sus labios tentaban a rozar los femeninos, obligándose a sí mismo a apartarla. Quitó el molesto cabello, totalmente revuelto, mezclado en paja y sudor.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Se interesó ella, quitándole las palabras de la boca-. Tu herida...

-Están bien-. Respondió apartando las manos femeninas-. Tomoka me curó.

-Dijo... que te iba a dejar morir...

Sintió como los delgados dedos se aferraban de su ropa, y algo húmedo y caliente golpeaba contra su cuello descubierto. Suspiró.

-Ey¿desde cuando te has vuelto una llorona?-. Preguntó apartándola-. ¿No decías que cuando alguien se metiera contigo le golpearias¿Qué cuando alguien te hirirera le abofetearías?-. El golpe no tardó en llegar a su rostro, obligándole a morderse el labio inferior, el cual quedó ensangrentado-. ¡Qué demonios!

-¡Eres tu el que me hieres!-. Gritó con voz llorosa-. ¡Te hieren¡Por mi culpa!

-¿Y por eso recibo yo?-. Preguntó sarcástico.

-¡Tonto!-. Insultó ella golpeando su pecho.

Tiempo atrás le habría tirado sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Pero en esos instantes, parecían dos puños infantiles, golpeando a su hermano mayor. Sonrió. Por supuesto, en la oscuridad, Sakuno tanteaba los golpes hasta que desvió demasiado su mano, llegando al brazo herido. Gimió, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarla. Faltaron pocos segundos para que Sakuno reaccionara, sujetándole.

-¡Déjame curarte¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo!

Sintió presión en sus brazos, que ella le obligaba a sentarse. Después, una leve caricia en su mejilla derecha.

-Confia en mi.

Tan solo suspiró. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? y¿Cómo sí hacerlo? La última vez que confió en ella se encontraba lo más lejos posible, en una casa cercana a un rio y con dos hermanos extraños, inconscientes de la gerra y demás. Pero, cuando confiaba en ella, todo iba realmente bien. Las cosas parecían funcionar y las aventuras no faltaban, desde luego. Sin embargo..., Sin embargo la deseaba. Deseaba tocarla. Más que como amigo. Y era un peligro.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo, buscando la mirada de el hombre que se entretenía en mirar la lona de el techo. Suspiró, acariciando la mejilla de este. 

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como él?-. Preguntó molesta-. Es mucho más atractivo. Ojalá me hubiera casado con Ryoma.

-Te tocó lo que tenía que tocarte-. Gruñó el hombre apartándola-. Querías sexo,¿no¿Te has saciado? Entonces, déjame dormir en paz.

-Satoshi, mírame-. Ordenó incorporándose. Él obedeció, desganado-. ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? A mi también me obligaron a casarme contigo.

-Si te olvidaras de algo que no puedes tener, sería mejor para ambos-. Contestó señalándola-. ¿Quiere huir con ella¡Qué huya¿Quiere morir gracias a su tonta cabeza¡Adelante¡Pero no te metas tu también!-. La sujetó con fuerza de los brazos, atrayéndola contra él- .Y otra cosa. Doy gracias a Dios por no parecerme a esos dos hermanos. Por haber salido a mi madre y no a mi padre. ¡A saber dónde estabas tu ahora!

-¿¡Qué insinuas!?-. Exiguió liberándose.

-¡Por dios, Tomoka¡Míralas¿Cómo está tu hermana Saori¡Sola¡Sin hijos!. ¿Y Sakuno¡Tirada en la calle, despreciada por su padre! Bien sabes que tu padre no la deseaba y quería matarla cuando nació. Fue tu madre y mi padre quienes lo impidieron-. Exclamó levantándose-. ¿Y tu¡Mírate, por dios, mírate! Estás enjollada hasta el último dedo. Siempre límpia, te llevo conmigo a todos lados, no te engaño con otra mujer para que no cojas enfermedades. ¡Te obedezco sin rechistar¡Te plazco en la cama y todos los días dejo un plato en tu mesa¡Maldita sea¿¡Qué más quieres!?

Sacó la espada que descansaba en su funda, arrinconándola contra la pared de tela. Tomoka gimió de miedo, aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza.

-¿Quieres que te mate? Quizás en el otro mundo encuentras algo que sea de tu agrado-. Murmuró sarcástico-. O igual te castigan. Has maltratado a tu hermana, casi hasta matarla. Tomoka, matarla-. Repitió alzando la voz-. ¡Ni yo haría algo así¡Son mi sangre!

-Eres un cobarde-. Espetó la mujer-. ¡Eso eres!

Satoshi rió, apartando la espada y golpeándose la frente. Tomoka le miró desconcertada.

-Seré un cobarde-. Aceptó el Echizen mayor-. Pero al menos, estoy cuerdo. Quizás me plantee enviarte al convento-. Reflexionó-. Igual ahí perdonarían tus pecados-. Se volvió, deteniéndose en la salida-. Cosa que dudo, por cierto.

Tomoka golpeó el colchón, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con brusquedad y golpeándose la cabeza contra la almohada. Llevó una mano hasta su boca, mordiendo con fuerza la uña de su dedo índice.

-Maldición...

* * *

Desbió la mirada hacia la tienda, de donde provenían aquellos gritos, hasta que finalmente, se encontró saliendo a un mal humorado Satoshi. Alzó una copa, ofreciéndosela. El mayor no tardó en beberla seguidamente. Alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta al sentir los ojos posarse en su rostro. 

-¿Nos has oido?

-Creo que todo el campamento lo ha hecho-. Se burló el otro-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Cosas de matrimonios-. Respondió indiferente-. Mañana partiremos a casa-. Informó serio-. Vosotros, haced lo que querais.

-¿Y tu mujer?

-Así tenga que atarla al caballo, se vendrá conmigo-. Respondió arrugando las cejas en molestia-. Ryoga, cuida de el pequeño.

El moreno alzó la copa de cerveza en señal de afirmación, mientras observaba la tienda en la que había visto entrar a su herido hermano menor. Una pequeña luz escapó de esta, sin embargo, ladeó la cabeza, mirando la jarra con resentimiento.

-Ni las rubias me quieren-. Se quejó entre risas.

* * *

Subió al caballo, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hombres. Sus enredados cabellos caían sobre su espalda, en la cual portaba anudada la gran bolsa que le había entregado momentos antes Ryoga, para sus pertenencias. Medio vacia, tan solo contenía algo de ropa limpia y el libro. Rodó sus ojos por las inmediaciones, arrugando la boca en una pregunta. 

-Se marcharon al alba-. Respondió Ryoga acercándose a ella-. Tomoka gritó por ello, pero Satoshi logró acallarla. Anoche discutieron-. Explicó.

Ryoma gruñó tras ellos, comprobando su montura. Karupin rodó los ojos hacia su amo, afirmando con su cabeza. Ryoma alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca entenderé cómo puede comprender lo que dice ese animal-. Bufó Ryoga rascando su cabellera. Sakuno sonrió.

-Tan solo está preocupado por su amo. Al fin y al cabo, le hirieron.

-Y ahora parece tan fresco como una rosa-. Afirmó el chico. La miró de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa pervertida-. Seguro que tu hiciste algo.

-¡Oh!-. Sakuno arrugó su boca, golpeándole-. ¡Serás mal pensado¡Soy decente! Además, tu hermano es más caballero de lo que parece-. Susurró.

Ryoma arrugó las cejas incrédulo, mientras que ella sonrió más profundamente, mirando de reojo al peliverde, que montaba finalmente en Karupin. Le había costado, pero recuperó las heridas. Logró curarle. En cuanto sucedió, su energía parecía haberla abandonado, cayendo desmayada en los brazos de el moreno. Por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo de asearse correctamente y su cabello lo lamentaba. Estaba apunto de cortarlo, pero Ryoma se lo impidió, quitándole la daga que él mismo le había entregado con anterioridad. Obligándole a jurar que no se lo cortaría. Además de que le hizo prometer que buscarían un buen lugar para poder lavarse en codiciones.

Viajar. Viajar con él significaban tantas cosas. Alejarse cada vez más de su lugar natal. No ver más a su madre. Ni a Saori. De Tomoka no podía decir nada. Pese a que había intentado quererla. Se esforzó en ignorar sus malas miradas, sus palabras bruscas y demás ofensas. Quería creer que era una buena persona, pero no fue así. Tomoka era malvada. Su madre ya se lo había comentado varias veces, pero no quería creerla. Necesitaba no hacerlo. Y ahora lo veía.

Aún le dolían algunos de sus huesos, golpeados por su hermana mayor. Las heridas en sus muñecas, gracias a la cuerda. Ryoma le había exigido que le contara todo, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Seguramente, si supiera todo lo que ésta le había echo, el alboroto sería peor.

Por suerte, ninguno de los había tenido que verse con Tomoka. Tan solo Ryoga había sido consciente de lo sucedido. Se alegró de ello, pero temió. Tomoka furiosa podría llegar a ser realmente peligrosa. Era jugar con fuego. Sin embargo, Ryoma no cedía de su empeño. Quería llevarla al lago y punto. Tenía ambición con ello.

Desbió la mirada hacia él, que tan solo se concentraba en el camino, mientras que Ryoga silvaba alguna extraña canción, cantada por algún bardo de el castillo Echizen. Al igual que su padre, Ryoga gustaba de la música. Sin embargo sabía de ciencia cierta que Ryoma no. Al pequeño le gustaba más dormitar a la sombra de un gran árbol, sobre sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Suspiró. Por más vueltas que le diera, Ryoma no volvería a echarse sobre sus piernas, dormir plácidamente bajo sus caricias infantiles, calmando sus sueños, tarareando una dulce canción que ni siquiera sabía de donde había aprendido. No. Porque ya no eran niños. Lo había entendido, pero seguía teniendo movimientos con él, demasiado descarados al ver de los demás. Esa misma noche, preocupada en su terror, le había abrazado, rozando su mejillas tiernamente y casi propiciando un tierno beso.

Mas él la apartó. Al igual que cuando tanteaba en la oscuridad, intentando encontrar sus manos y rozó su cuerpo. Aquellos dedos quemaban en su piel. Igual que noches atrás sucedió en aquella solitaria habitación, con Echizen cabreado por su hermano mayor. Y estaba segura. Se estremeció. Sintió. Deseó. Pero no logró nada. Él no quería nada.

-Niebla-. Murmuró Ryoga rompiendo sus pensamientos-. Ryoma, será mejor detenerse.

-Esperad aquí-. Ordenó el menor.

-¡Ey!-. Exclamó Ryoga, pero fue en vano. Su hermano ya se había marchado. Se volvió hacia ella, sonriente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí-. Respondió ladeando la cabeza-. Solo... algo confusa. Nada más.

Ryoga sonrió, acercándose hasta ella y llevando una mano hasta su cabello, arrancando una fina varilla de paja. Los rojizos ojos le observaron atentamente. Era tan parecido a Ryoma, que podrían haber sido gemelos. Sin embargo, Ryoga era más hombruno. Tenía las marcas de los años en su cuerpo. La vida. La experiencia. Todo lo que a Ryoma le faltaba. Pero no por ello, era menos apuesto y conquistador.

-Dime-. Dijo el caballero alzando una mano, quitando más paja-. ¿Por qué has decidido seguirle?

-No lo sé-. Respondió sinceramente-. Quizás... Quizás porque confio en Ryoma.

-Pero Ryoma ya no es un niño-. Advirtió-. Ahora no está jugando como solíais hacerlo. Deberías de tener cuidado. Es un hombre y tiene sentimientos como tal. No te prometo que algún día no vaya a tirarte al suelo, despojarte de tus ropas y amarte-. Observó la rojez en las mejillas femeninas. Alzó una ceja impasible-. ¿Qué harías entonces¿Te entregarías¿Gritarias?

Las orbes rojizas se clavaron en el rostro impasible de el muchacho, dedicado a quitar cada una de las diminutas pajitas color madera que encontraba. Absorto. Apartó la mano con brusquedad de el chico, aferrándose a la montura de Dolç, con la cabeza alta y la mandíbula apretada. Ryoga rió.

-Realmente sigues siendo una niña-. Expresó entre risas-. Ya tengo deseos de saber cómo terminará esto.

Le miró duramente, sin embargo, Ryoga bostezó, desmontando y dejando que su cuerpo cayera cerca de un árbol. Le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo, para acomodarse.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-Ni hablar-. Respondió ofendida.

Se volvió, al no recibir respuesta. El hombre había terminado por dormise completamente, cansado. Bufó. En esos momentos le golpearía fuertemente para vengarse. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Suspiró ladeando la cabeza. El sueño parecía también vencerla. Intentó aguantar el sopor, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando caía de la silla, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron. Sonrió, al encontrarse con unas orbes doradas, las cuales, serias, la miraron.

-Tengo sueño, Ryoma-. Confesó.

-Pues duerme.

* * *

Arrugó las cejas, sosteniendo el cuerpo en vilo. Se volvió, encontrándose con el anciano que muchas veces le había ayudado. Siendo su mentor. A su lado, Sumire, la dama de el lago, les observaba. 

-Ryoma-. Llamó, interrumpiendo el mirar de el joven-. Debes entregarla ya.

-Creí que tenía que llegar al lago-. Refunfuñó.

-En el lago, entrarás en su momento-. Explicó Banji-. Ahora, entrégasela a Sumire. Tu, vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con mi hermano?-. Preguntó mirando de reojo al dormido muchacho.

-Él olvidará todo esto. Creerá que salió de viaje y regresará al castillo. No te preocupes.

Echizen miró atentamente el rostro de la vieja mujer. Sereno. Firme. Aceptó, dejando el cuerpo de Sakuno a un hombre que apareció entre las nieblas. Se volvió, buscando entre las cosas de la joven el libro y entregándoselo a la mujer.

-Banji-. Llamó por último la mujer-. Asegúrate de preparlo. De él depende todo esto.

El anciano afirmó. Lo miró confuso. Aquello ya se le escapaba de las manos. Pero devolvió su mirar al cuerpo femenino, que se alejaba en manos de aquel diminuto hombre. Aunque, al parecer, lo suficientemente fuerte como cargar el cuerpo de una mujer. Se frotó los cabellos, sintiendo la mirada de Banji sobre él.

-Ryoma, es la hora-. Recordó el hombre.

-Sí...

Apretó la mandíbula. Tres años separados y de nuevo, volvían a estarlo. Maldijo al escrito destino. A su vida y su alejamiento. Pero obedeció. Debía hacerlo. Era su sino.

* * *

Frio. Sentía su cuerpo presa de diversos escalofrios, dolor, temblor, angustia. Y entre toda esa tormenta, una voz anciana intentaba calmarla. Parpadeó, presa de el sueño, pero no conseguía ver nada. Abrió sus labios tartamudeando nombres sin sentido. Cerró los ojos, descansó su cuerpoy finalmente, dejó que la invadiera una tranquila oscuridad. 

Sintió una mano pesada sobre su frente, calmarle todos los dolores. Abrió los ojos, buscando a quien pertenecía aquella extraña calideza.

-Hola, pequeña-. Saludó la mujer-. Por fin despertastes, Sakuno.

-¿Quién...?

-Shuu-. Susurró tapando sus labios-. Mi nombres Sumire, sacerdotisa de el lago helado. Tu abuela.

Sakuno se extremeció, incorporándose sobre la mullida cama. Percatándose de el agradable calor que proporcionaba la pequeña chimenea en la oscura habitación, alumbrada tan solo por una simple vela, y el resplandor de el fuego. Sinto sus largos cabellos caer en su espalda, sobre el blanco camisón que le había sido colocado. Pestañeó. Mirándola con gran atención.

-Yo...-. Murmuró-. Te recuerdo...

-Así es hija-. Aceptó-. Sumire-, se presentó de nuevo-, tu abuela y gran sacerdotisa. Estuve en tu séptimo cumpleaños. Visitándoos. A ti y a mi hija-. Sumire suspiró, sentándose al lado de su nieta-. Sakura, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo.

La joven arrugó la boca en señal de tristeza. Sintió que, de nuevo, aquella mano cálida recorría sus largos cabellos, meciéndola hasta que quedó apoyada en su pecho. Y lloró. En silencio.

-Ya, ya-. Apremió la anciana-. Ahora, tienes un nuevo futuro que vivir. Debes de aprender qué y quien eres.

-¿Quién soy?-. Preguntó asombrada-. Soy... Sakuno Ryuzaki-. Reflexionó ante la mirada autoritaria de la mujer-. No, es cierto. Ya no lo soy. En teoría, tendría que ser la reina de Kinumitsu Tezuka.

-No, Sakuno-. Negó la dura voz adulta-. Tu jamás podrás ser la esposa de Kunimitsu-. La sujetó con fuerza de el mentón, obligándo a que la mirase-. Tu, querida, tienes un camino más prometedor que eso. Debes evitar una gerra. Cambiar el mundo. Muchas cosas más. Y para ello, te he traido aquí, conmigo. Tal y como le dije una vez a tu madre-. La anciana arrugó las cejas en tristeza, suspirando-. Sakuno, tu no debes de saberlo, pero tu padre quería matarte.

Podría haberla mirado de forma desconcertante, asustada, sin embargo, no podía. Ya se podía esperar cualquier cosa de su padre, además de que algo, muy dentro de ella, le decía que era cierto.

-La noche en que nacistes, Ryuzaki se enfadó. Todas las mujeres que habían yacido con él, habían tenido hembras y estaba arto. Sin embargo, no quería matarte en ese entonces. Accedió a que tu madre te criara. Quizás fue culpa mia al adelantarme a los hechos.

-¿Hechos?

-Sí-. Afirmó taciturna-. Fui a buscarte.

Sumire se alzó, acercándose hasta el fuego. Le hizo una leve señal con la cabeza en orden de acercarse, la cual siguió. Prendada,por las llamativas llamas de la candela. Sumire alargó su brazo, pasando su mano por encima de las llamas, sin quemarse. Sakuno pestañeó, confusa. Asustada. Debería de quemarse. Sin embargo, la visión oscureció su preocupación.

**Quince años atrás.**

_El agua resbaló por sus túnicas, sintiendo el peso de ambas al mojarse. Caminó lentamente hasta la entrada, ya abierta para su recepción. Sakura, acompañada por sus dos hijas mayores y un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Sonreía feliz, mientras que ella arrastraba su cansado cuerpo hasta ella, besándola en ambas mejillas, al igual que a sus nietas mayores._

_Las observó a ambas, frunciendo el ceño. Los años habían pasado y ninguna de ellas representaba lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, el bulto entre los brazos de su hija, sí le llamó la atención._

_-Sakura-. Llamó autoritaria-. Déjame ver a tu hija._

_Sakura obedeció, con una reverencia extraña, entregó a su hija._

_-Tiene ya dos años, pero... no ha crecido-. Se apenó la joven madre-. Mira el hijo de los Echizen, madre._

_Sumire rodó sus ojos hasta el muchacho, apoyado sobre la pared cercana, observándola atentamente, o mejor dicho, observando al pequeño bulto. Sonrió, acercándose hasta él._

_-¿Ryoma?-. Preguntó. Él enarcó una ceja-. Bien... un placer conocerte. _

_Palmeó la cabeza de cortos cabellos, reciendo un gruñido en molestia. El pequeño Echizen se marchó, tropezando a gatas, hasta su niñera, la cual gruñó ante su descuido por el menor- seguramente, que habría huido de su cuna-._

_-Ese chico es muy interesante-. Estepó la mujer hacia su compañero de viaje-. Finalmente..._

_Banji, a su lado, afirmó, rascando su mentón y persiguiendo con la mirada a la niñera y el pequeño, que los miraba con gran atención y serenidad bajo la regañina de su nana._

_-Padre, madre-. Llamó Sakura amablemente-. Por favor, entren a descansar._

_-Gracias por tu oferta-. Aceptó Sumire-. ¿Y tu marido?_

_Sakura arrugó la boca en una mueda incrédula por la pregunta y Sumire aceptó._

_-En los aposentos de alguna otra doncella¿no?_

_-Está molesto por solo tener niñas de descencias. Los varones escasean en nuestra familia, asi como en la Echizen sobran._

_Sumire prestaba atención a las palabras de su hija, sin embargo, estaba más centrada en la niña que sostenía entre sus brazos. Volvió la vista hasta el pasillo, por el cual el niño se había marchado, para volver la vista hasta Banji, el cual afirmó. Tras posicionar asiento cerca de la chimenea, observó a su hija._

_-¿Qué ocurre madre?-. Se interesó preocupada la mujer-. Si vas a decirmelo, dímelo ya._

_-¿Recuerdas la profecía escrita en el gran árbol de la isla de el lago helado?_

_-Por supuesto-. Afirmó Sakura Ryuzaki nerviosa-. Cómo olvidarlo._

_El rostro de Sakura ensombreció. Sumire comprendió a la perfección. Sus ojos percibian las palabras no dichas por la joven madre: _Como no recordarlas, si me obligastes a vivir allí, madre.

_-¿Cómo se llama?-. Preguntó señalando a la niña con la barbilla._

_-Sakuno._

_-Florecimiento de el cerezo-. Tradució Banji sonriente-. Un bonito nombre. ¿Y ellas?_

_-Tomoka y Saori-. Respondió Sakura amablemente._

_-"Perfume amistoso" y "alegre". Bonitos nombres-. Alagó Sumire-. Pero quien me interesa es Sakuno._

_Ambas mujeres desviaron la mirada hasta la niña, aún en brazos de Sumire. Sakura se frotó las manos, nerviosas, dudando en quitarle su hija. Sin embargo, Sumire sabía que era imponente ante su hija. No tan solo por ser su madre. Sakura llevaba su sangre, igual que sus antepasados y no faltaría ese derecho de respeto._

_-Es... es mi hija._

_-Por esa misma razón-. Susurró Banji suavemente. Casi sin que ambas mujeres le escucharan-. Ella es tu hija. La profecía lo decía._

_-¡Al cuerno la profecía!-. Exclamó Sakura irritada, arrancando su hija de los brazos de su madre-. ¡No quiero volver a caer en esas tonterias¡Míra dónde estoy!_

_-Casada, con dos hijas, tierras con frutos. Existen mujeres que tienen menos que tu-. Sentenció Sumire, desviando su mirada hacia la entrada-. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Satoshi-. Saludó._

_Sakura tembló. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir los pasos de su marido, acercándose rápidamente hasta ellos._

_-¿De qué se trata esa profecía?-. Exigió. Nadie habló. Aferró con fuerza los brazos de su mujer-. ¡Habla!_

_Hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba sentada, llegó el aliento a alcohol de el hombre. Y sonrió. Tras largo tiempo de espera, su plan funcionó. Satoshi Ryuzaki no podía mantener relaciones sexuales si no era con la ayuda de vino. Vino entregado, por supuesto, de las tierras vírgenes de el gran lago helado. Y por lo tanto, embruajado, maldito, hechizado o como se desee. El caso era que nunca en la vida, mientras siguiera bebiendo ese vino, Ryuzaki traería al mundo varones._

_-La profecía-. Comenzó la mujer-. Está escrita desde mucho antes de que el hombre fuera hombre que es ahora. El macho dominante. El lider. _

_-Por supuesto-. Afirmó Satoshi cabezeando-. Los hombres tenemos que aprender._

_-No lo entendiste-. Rectificó Sumire alzando una ceja-. La mujer era quien mandaba. El hombre obedecía. De ahí salieron las llamadas amazonas._

_-¡Brujas!-. Gritó en ira el hombre-. ¡Eso es lo que eran!_

_Sumire le miró impasible. Estaba segura de que Ryuzaki esperaría alguna represalia, pero esta no llegaría nunca de su parte. El tiempo sería quien le juzgara. Finalmente, Satoshi formó la pregunta clave._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija en esto?_

_Banji arrugó la boca, creando una sonrisa maliciosa, nada desapercibida para Ryuzaki._

_-Quieres decir... ¿Qué... mi...?_

_-Así es-. Respondió Sumire alzándose-. Tu hija es la reencarnación de la primera bruja que existió y dominó a los hombres. Ella, será el papel que esperamos._

_Sin previo aviso, el hombre arrancó la niña de los brazos de su esposa. Faltaron segundos para que la niña llorase. Los chillidos inundaron las paredes al ser zarandeada con brusquedad. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a los tres Echizen mayores. Nanjiro observó por un instantes, la figura furiosa de su amigo de armas, extendiendo el pequeño cuerpo sobre el fuego. La joven madre intentando retenerle, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su rostro. Los dos visitantes se alzaron, con intenciones claras de detenerle, más la espada se alzó contra ellos._

_-Esta niña, no vivirá para hacer vuestra maldita profecía real._

_-Si la matas, no conseguirás nada-. Avisó Sumire-. Tan solo traerás desgracias._

_-Esta cría no debio de nacer-. Gruñó el hombre-. ¡Debio de abortar! _

_-Estas loco-. Gruñó Nanjiro tras él-. ¿Quieres matarla? Adelante. Nadie te lo impedirá. ¿Vivirás con el peso de haber matado a un hijo tuyo?_

_Satoshi miró tras él, arrugando el entrecejo. Ladeó a la niña con fuerza para acallarla y lo único que consiguió fue enrabiatarla más. Los llantos fueron doblados. Nanjiro se volvió, encontrándose con la niñera de su hijo menor, con este en brazos, acalorada y con el rostro pálido._

_-¡Señor!- . Gritó la joven-. ¡Ryoma está ardiendo¡Derepente comenzó a llorar¡La fiebre apareció de golpe!_

_Nanjiro bufó, acercándose hasta su hijo. Ryoma jadeaba entre llantos, sudoroso, con los ojos entornados, los labios carmesí y las mejillas hirviendo. Posó su manaza sobre la pequeña frente, arrugando el entrecejo._

_-¡Maldita sea la hora que permití que Rinko fuera al convento de visita!-. Gruñó. Apretó los dientes, volviéndose hacia su compañero de armas-. ¡Deja a la niña de una vez¡No mates a un inocente delante de mis hijos!_

_Extendió la palma de la mano hacia Ryoga y Satoshi, los cuales miraban asombrados al bebé llorón, alternándose hacia su hermano pequeño, igual de llanto horripilante._

_-Ryuzaki-. Llamó con voz sombría la sacerdotisa-. Te juro que como mates a tu hija, todas las maldiciones que yo misma puedo crear, caerán sobre ti. ¡No jueges con una bruja!_

_Satoshi la miró. Ganaba perfectamente de altura a aquella mujer, sin embargo, en esos instantes, parecía más grande de lo que era. Posiblemente, si llevara una espada, Ryuzaki temblaría de miedo. Desvió la mirada hacia su retoño, la cual se había callado, desviando sus ojos hasta el pequeño Echizen, aún acarolado, pero también sin llantos. Movió su cabeza negativa, acercando más el bebé a la hogera, sin embargo, la tos de el pequeño Echizen la hizo apartar. Abrió los ojos, asombrando, mirando la sonrisa retorcida de la sacerdotisa._

_-Es una broma¿Verdad?-. Pregunto irónico-. Si mato a la niña..._

_-El niño morira abrasado por dentro-. Terminó Banji tranquilamente, incorporándose-. Sería una lástima matar al hijo de tu mejor amigo, por una bruja diminuta-. Rió, mostrando su desgastada dentadura-. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?_

_Con despreció, ladeó el infante hasta su madre, la cual, sin darse cuenta el hombre, se había aferrado a una de sus piernas, rota en llantos. Se mordió el labio inferior, frotando sus cabellos. _

_-¿Por qué tengo que dejar que viva un mostruo?_

_-Porque ese mostruo será necesario-. Respondió Sumire descansando de nuevo sobre el sofá-. Déjala crecer. Yo vendré a recogerla cuando cumpla los diecisiete._

_-Hm._

_Por el rabillo de el ojo, Sumire logró ver como el hombre se acercaba hasta Ryoma, tocando su frente. El niño, cansado, terminó por dormirse, mientras que Nanjiro negaba con la cabeza, acercándose hasta la sacerdotisa, arrodillándose a su lado, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo. Sumire se volvió, sonriendo, inclinándose hacia él y besando una diminuta marca tribial, tatuada en la morena piel._

_-Hijo mio-. Saludó._

_-Madre¿Por qué has usado a mi hijo?_

_-Lo necesito. Es la ley. Sabías que tarde o temprano, cogería una de ellos-. Recordó._

_-Pero Ryoma-. Murmuró. Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-No hay vuelta atrás, Nanjiro, ya ha comenzado. Desde el primer momento que ambos niños nacieron. Acercame a Ryoma-. Rogó._

_Nanjiro ladeó la cabeza, en orden a la joven niñera, la cual se acercó, mostrando al pequeño. Sumire sonrió, tomando en brazos al niño. Apartó los verdosos cabellos de la húmeda frente, creando una señal sobre esta con sus dedos. Sonrió. Besándola finalmente._

_-Lo siento, Nanjiro, pero me quedaré con tu hijo. Igual que hize contigo._

_Acarició la rasposa piel masculina con ternura, mirando de soslayo a su hija. Para volver los ojos a Nanjiro. _

_-Sakura-. Llamó sin mirarla-. Acércame a Sakuno._

_-No... por favor..._

_-No queda otra, hija-. Animó Banji tiernamente-. Obedece a tu madre._

_Sakura volvió a prostetar, pero se arrodilló junto a Nanjiro, entregándole a la pequeña. El hombre, colocó a la ñiña sobre el brazo libre de la mujer, que sonrió, observándolos a ambos._

_-Me alegro de volver a tener un futuro abierto. Sakuno, Ryoma, vivid para el futuro._

**Presente.**

Ladeó la cabeza, para frotar sus brillantes ojos, secos por mirar tan largo rato el fuego. Se extremeció, al descubrir que su abuela hacia rato que no se encontraba ya a su lado. Frotó sus ojos, tanteando el terreno con estos una vez libres de sequedad.

-¿Qué es eso que he visto?-. Preguntó.

-El pasado-. Respondió la voz de su abuela-. Ven junto a mi, Sakuno.

Finalmente la visualizó. Sentada sobre un gran sofá, extrañamente creado y duro. Cubierto por cómodos cojines que romperían la dureza. Tapada con un chal, mostraba tan solo sus brazos y su pecho. Sakuno se acercó, observándola.

-Al ir a buscarte, ocasioné que todo se adelantara. Su padre se acercaba a ti, Sakuno, pero te teme. ¿Por qué te crees que no ha enviado ya unas ordas de caballeros a buscarte?-. La joven tragó saliva, arrodillándose ante ella y apoyando su mejilla en la dura rodilla de la anciana, permitiendo que acariciara sus cabellos rojizos-. Creyó que vendiéndote, no. Regalándote, podría evitar que yo llegara a ti.

-Pero... ¿y Ryoma?-. Preguntó extrañada.

Sumire sonrió, permitiéndole exclamar asustada. Finalmente recordó que algo le falta y ese algo, era el chico. Cogió ambas manos juveniles, palmeándolas entre las suyas.

-Sakuno-. Llamó-. Apartir de ahora, vivirás en mi casa. Mi casa es la isla de el lago helado. Crecerás como sacerdotisa, pero más que sacerdotisa, Sakuno, eres una bruja. Tu misma has comprobado tus poderes, con Ryoma, su caballo, silenciaste un bosque entero, domas a los animales¡y millones de cosas más que puedes hacer! Pero tu poder está siendo sellado.

-¿Sellado?-. Preguntó interrogante-. ¿Ryoma?

-Bueno, Ryoma es un sello, eso es un echo. Pero es uno más poderoso. El libro.

-¡Oh, cielos!-. Exclamó golpeando sus mofletes con las yemas de sus dedos-. ¡Debo de haberlo...!

-Esta ahí-. Señaló la mujer una diminuta mesita, para buscar entre sus ropas-. Jamás podrás abrirlo sin esto, Sakuno-. Enseñó una piedra, formada con el color grisaceo y de dimensión lunar-. Es la llave.

-¿La llave?

-Exactamente-. Afirmó la mujer sonriente-. Durante quince años la he guardado, puesto que el libro se lo entregé yo a tu madre aquel día.

-¿Qué puede hacer ese libro por mi?-. Se interesó curiosa.

-Dentro de dos años, Sakuno, lo comprenderás. Mientras tanto, permanecerás aquí. Crecerás en la isla sagrada como sacerdotisa. Aprenderás como bruja y pronto, créeme, pronto, estarás lista para poder ver el libro.

Sakuno aceptó, con la impaciencia de una joven niña. Igual que si mantuviera espera por gozar de su recien regalado juguete, mientras su padre terminaba por montarlo. Sonrió. Sin embargo, un recuerdo regresó de nuevo hasta su mente. Ryoma Echizen.

-¿Y...?

-Olvídate de él, Sakuno-. Ordenó con voz ronca de sueño la mujer-. Centrate en crecer. No pienses. Debes de comprender, los mandamientos que te serán dados y uno de ellos, querida, implica la abstinencia sexual. No podrás tocar a ningún hombre, ni siquiera amarlo con el pensamiento. Estarás tan concentrada en tus deberes, que no pensarás en él-. Sonrió, golpeando el suelo con su pie izquierdo-. Te presentaré.

Una joven rolliza, de cabellos rapados y ojos pardos, se adentró. Atabiada con una túnica transparente, dejando ver siniosamente su rollizo cuerpo, descalza. Podría haber jurado que era hermosa, sin embargo, se aterró al volverse la joven. El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por piel muerta, desastre de una ruda quemadura.

-Se llama Idais. Tiene tu misma edad y es de este lugar. Nació aquí y fue criada como sacerdotisa, sin embargo, rompió varias de las reglas-. Explicó Sumire-. "No amarás a un hombre carnalmente. Lo amarás como solo las mujeres pueden hacer, hasta que los deseos se cumplan". Y lo siguiente: "Mantendrás silencio hasta el momento adecuado".

Sakuno arqueó una ceja al no comprenderlo. Sumire suspiró, frotando sus sienes.

-Idais, muéstrale tu lengua.

Idais tembló, pero obedeció. De forma tímida, mostró. Sakuno se extremeció, llevando sus manos a la boca y vientre, soportando una arcada.

-La norma de fornicar la descumplió. Nadie la castigo. Tan solo la _ella_ puede hacerlo. Su lengua, fue cortada por desobedecer la orden de silencio que, todas, y absolutamente todas, las novicias, deben cumplir. Tu serás una de ellas. No creas que por ser mi nieta te librarás. ¡Ni hablar!

-¿Qué... madamientos son?

-Aparte de no mantener relaciones con hombres y no hablar-. Comenzó la mujer-. Tendrás que atender tus trabajos de aprendiza. Conocerás la isla, pero jamás, saldrás de ella sin permiso. Así como tampoco nunca dirás su lugar a nadie que no porte esta marca-. Enseñó la palma de su mano.

-Esa marca... es la misma que la de mi madre y el señor Echizen-. Recordó. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo-. ¿Yo también...?

-Sí-. Afirmó su abuela-. Mañana serás marcada como sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, al contrario que los hombres, que tan solo llevan esta marca, nosotras, las mujeres, nos marcamos dos veces más. La última, la descubrirás en su momento, sin embargo, la segunda te la puede enseñar Idais perfectamente.

De nuevo delvió su mirada hacia la joven lisiada. Esta, mostró su cuello, pero no era eso lo que Sakuno tenía que ver, si no la luna tatuada en su barbilla. Sintió deseos de tocarla, maravillada por el reflejo de el sol sobre esta. Sin embargo, se retuvo, apretando la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Sumire palmeó sus manos, dando señal de retirada a Idais, la cual, tras reverenciarla, se marchó.

-Esa es la señal definitiva como que te has convertido en sacerdotisa. La tercera marca, Sakuno-. Llamó seria-. Es cuando tu, y solo tu, te conviertas en bruja. La noche en que el libro sea abierto, serás marcada de por vida. Y esa marca, no la verá nadie, pero todo el mundo lo sabrá. Esa noche, comenzará la liberación.

-No entiendo-. Protestó en un bostezo.

-Pronto lo harás, pequeña, pronto. Ahora, descansa. Mañana tendrás que comenzar tus andanzas.

Los párpados le pesaban cuando se dirijió a la cama y cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre el blando colchón, cedió al profundo sueño. Realmente, dos largos años esperaban en su crecimiento. No aceptó. Pero tampoco se negó. ¿Qué otro lugar podría quedarle si no ese? Y cuando, al día siguiente, bajo los cálidos rayos de el sol, descubrió la primitiva isla, de ruinas, pastos hermosos y crecientes, árboles viejos, ancianos y cansados, se maravilló por completo. Así como se maravilló de las creencias de aquella tribu.

Se vistió con aquella sensual túnica. Permitió que perfilaran sus labios con miel, mordiéndolos ante el deseo de querer probarla, enrojeciéndolos. Cedió a que cortaran su cabello, dejándolo suelto y por los homoplatos. Comió de la comida con ansia y lloró ante el dolor de el horrendo tatuaje en su palma. Sin embargo, mirando de soslayo a su abuela, descubrió que tarde o temprano, marchaban los tonos oscuros y descoloría. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo fijación por la luna que todas las mujeres portaban en su barbilla.

Quería una de ellas. Y la conseguiría. Así fue como se adentró en aquel mundo. Cumpliendo el mandamiento de silencio. Aprendiendo las hierbas curativas, las venenosas, las que podrían domar a un ejercito entero y burlarse de ellos. Las llamadas plantas de la muerte, que dejaban el cuerpo inerte, el corazón detenido, para tres horas después, revivir. Aquellas que producían visiones, o las que creaban dolor.

Comprendió el tesoro oculto en las estrellas. Logró ver en las turbulentas agua de la fuente de la visión. Y lloró de nuevo. Vió a su madre, vieja, cansada y desvalida. Su padre, furioso y gritando a su hermana mayor. Shiba, llorando por no poder dar hijos a su marido, el cual yacía a centímetros de ella con otra mujer. Sonrió, al aprender a tejer las finas y domadas ramas de los árboles, creando diademas para su cabello. Disfrutó de las cálidas aguas ocultas en el interior de la isla, helada de noche.

Descubrió el secreto para abrir las sombras que proteguían la isla, permitiendo entrada y salida de el dulce vino que tomaría camino a los diversos castillos. Todos aquellos que tenían alguna unión especial con la isla helada. Aprendió a no temer las famosas sombras de leyendas. Mitos de hadas, dragones y demás de los cuentos eclesiasticos por parte de sus antiguos mentores, monjas, sacerdotes. Aquellas sombras no eran más que las que ellos mismos producían en sus andares.

Y también, sin saberlo, cumplió el dominio de castidad. Ni una sola vez pasó por su cabeza la memoria de el menor de los Echizen. Demasiado ocupada en aprender cada cosa nueva. Descubrió otra clase de placeres que calmaban su angustia primeriza. Y lo que más llamó su atención. Así como los hombres y mujeres fuera de las sombras amaban a un dios, ellos también. Solo que era mujer. Entonces comprendió la furia de su padre.

Una Diosa. Una mujer. Sonrió. Recordando al escandaloso Ryoga Echizen. Él, que al igual que su padre creía que las mujeres jamás podrían ser superiores a ellos. Rió, al verse más alta y derepente, poderosa ante un desconcertado Ryoga. Y fue castigada por ello. Su abuela la enseñó que no por ser mujer, podía burlarse de el hombre. El hombre era un animal a domesticar, igual que ellos habían echo con las mujeres.

Y también comprendió porque Nanjiro Echizen llamó a su abuela madre durante aquella visión. Sumire se había convertido en la figura de la Diosa, mostrándose como la madre de todos aquellos que portaban una marca en su cuerpo. Recordó, que su madre también tenía una, borrosa y pequeña en su barbilla. Nunca le prestó atención y en esos momentos, tenía más importancía de lo que jamás le había dado.

Sus dos largos años pasaron, cuando finalmente se sentó en aquella mesa. La misma que años atrás uso para marcar su mano. Como la mano que la diosa le entregó para alimentarse. Alzó su nuca, mostrando ante Idais su barbilla. Esta sonrió. Durante ese tiempo aprendió a amarla y respetarla. Ya no le producía náuseas su rostro, tampoco intentaba forzarla a pronunciar bien sus cortas palabras. Disfrutaba de su silencio, de sus miradas de apoyo, de sus sonrisas ambles.

-¿Lista?-. Preguntó Sumire tras ella-. Apartir de ahora, serás una sacerdotisa como la diosa manda. Serás una de nosotras. Y esta misma noche, querida, te marcarás por tercera y, última vez. Será la ceremonia de tu nombramiento como bruja heredera. Has aprendido a usar tus poderes. El libro te ayudará a controlarlos, sin la necesidad de la llave. Desaparecerá, pero su poder entrará en ti.

-Sí-. Aceptó con firmeza-. Quiero.

Idais afirmó a la vez, y entre llanto silencioso, permitió ser marcada.

-Bienvenida, Sakuno-. Apremió la joven sacerdotisa mutilada-. Bienvenida.

Lloró. Pero esta vez, de felicidad. Abrazó a su abuela, la cual estaba tensa, pero no permitió preocupación. Disfrutó de el momento, dejándose llevar por la alegría de la fiesta. Cuando se dió cuenta, estaba vestida con una simple túnica, manchada de sangre de animal. No quiso saber de cual. Cubierto su rostro con una fina máscara. Sus largos cabellos sujetos en grandes nudos a su cabeza, presionantes y doloros. Escuchó tambores, risas, giros, terror. Su abuela la apremió a entrar en una oscura habitación y a tientas, encontró lo que era una cama. Tanteó el terreno, acomodándose enn ella.

Estaba hebria. El vino se había acoplado a su cabeza, nublando su mente, su sentido. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cuando sentía que el sueño la vencía, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Escuchó por un instante algo parecido a suspiros de un animal, furioso, deseoso de atacar, pero calló su grito al escuchar una ruda voz maldecir todo aquello. Era un hombre.

Tembló, al sentir que buscaba algo a tientas. ¿Algo dónde sentarse¿Una manta¡No! La buscaba a ella. Y lo supo, cuando sintió como sus brazos eran sujetos con fuerza por dos grandes manos. Cuando su cuerpo quedó aplastado por el potente masculino. Cuando sus labios fueron apresados con rudeza, pero extraña experiencia. Gimió al sentir como su virginal cavidad era invadida por una inquietate lengua.

Quizás fue el vino quien le jugo la mala pasada, pero accedió, complaciente a todo aquel fugaz desenfreno. Entregándose. Rodó sus manos por los brazos masculinos, fuertes. Palpó la piel y en la penunbra, logró identificar un tatuaje. Idéntico al suyo en su mano, y al de su abuela. Cerró los ojos al sentir como sus labios, anteriormente cubiertos por dulce miel, eran saboreados, mordidos, degustados por aquella boca ardiente. Y tembló, al sentir como su vestido era arrancado.

Sus inquietas manos rodaron por la varonil espalda, surcando la curvatura y deteniéndose en las caderas. Desnuda, observó, intentando descubrir el rostro de el hombre que la estaba amando, que estaba despertando tanto en su hembriaguez. Pero no duró demasiado. La boca masculina se dejo caer, poderoso y ambicioso sobre su seno izquierdo, mientras con una gruesa mano, herida por el desenvainar de la espada, creaba más placer en el libre. Tampoco tendría mucha más visibilidad de el rostro masculino, cubierto por igual que el de ella.

Abrió su boca, dejando escapar un suspiro, seguido de otro. La boca masculina abandonó su seno, caminando por su garganta, hasta detenerse en su boca. La mano libre de el hombre, llegó hasta su cadera, presionándola contra la suya, haciendole notar que estaba excitado. Y aquello la excitó. Dejó que él se acomodara entre sus piernas, amenzando su intimidad con la suya. Gimió y tembló al sentir aquel contacto.

Se sintió bulnerable cuando él la invadió. Con suavidad, pero potente. El alcohol no le permitió sentir dolor, o pensar en algo más. Cabalgaba sobre el placer de el amor, y no le importaba. Gozó cada una de las olas de placer que le recorrieron, siendo marcada por aquel desconocido. Desconocido que se llevó su virginidad. Desconocido que la estaba haciendo bribar de pasión.

Le escuchó gemir como finalidad. Sintió calor en su interior, desbordado por el hombre. Se retorció ante una última oleada de placer. Recuperó el aliento bajo el fuerte cuerpo masculino. Sintiendo el calor humano. Entornó sus ojos, queriendo ver su rostro, pero nada consiguió. Un grito se alzó en la noche y el hombre, se alejó. Dejándola. Abandonándola.

Se agazapó, buscando las sábanas que cubrieron su cuerpo. Avergonzada, lloró. Dolorida. Tras tanto tiempo de olvido, una persona invadió su mente. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, perlados en lágrimas, gimió en sollozos y se maldijo en silencio. El vino había abandonado su cuerpo y finalmente era consciente de sus actos.

-Dios mio... Ryoma...-. Susurró.

* * *

Echó un último tronco en la hogera, buscando con los ojos a la anciana sacerdotisa, que suspiró, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos con pesadez. 

-¿Estás bien segura de esto?  
-Sí-. Respondió Sumire-. No hay otra solución.

-Has embrujado sus pensamientos.

-Sakuno no se hubiera entregado a sus qué haceres como sacerdotisa, si hubiera mantenido en su mente a Ryoma. Le ama demasiado.

-Así como tampoco habría sido marcada por última vez.

-Exacto-. Afirmó la mujer con voz ronca-. Jamás se hubiera entregado a este último ritual de preparación. Las brujas obtenemos nuestros poderes cuando yacemos con un nombre en esta noche señalada.

-Aunque no sea el hombre al que amais-. Terminó Banji.

-Jamás, ninguna de nosotras hemos reconocido al hombre con el que yacimos por primera vez. Aquel que nos marcó-. Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro y arrugó las cejas-. Mañana trae a Ryoma. Él será quien la lleve.

-Está bien-. Suspiró esta vez el hombre-. Le diré que se prepare. ¿Crees que Sakuno estará en condiciones de viajar?

-No le queda otra. Está escrito su destino y tendrá que cumplirlo. Ahora, es una bruja al cien por cien-. Le miró con atención-. Banji, confio en que tu también hayas hecho tu trabajo en la corte.

-Por supuesto-. Afirmó este alzándose-. Con permiso, iré en busca de el chico.

-Que la diosa te acompañe.

**_"A veces, lo que más ansiamos y planeamos, es lo que olvidamos"._**

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno n.n

Pues hasta aquí llegó este largo capítulo X.X.

Sumire tiene planes y más planesXD.

En fin...

Nos vemos en el próximo:

**Prohibido.**


	6. El destino y el miedo

**¡Hola¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí traigo nuevo capítulo n.n.**

**Aunque estoy algo preocupada porque no sé si les gusta el fic o.ò.**

**En fin, nos vemos abajo :3**

* * *

_**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja._

_**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha._

_**Capítulo seis:**El destino y el miedo._

**"El destino está escrito en el corazón y las manos de los hombres".**

Miró atentamente al hombre. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero como muchas otras, le impactó. Al parecer, era el padre de su madre, su abuelo, pero por alguna razón que desconocia, no era considerado como tal. En realidad, sí lo sabía. Su abuela había pasado por el mismo ritual que ella y Banji, fue su amante secreto, su marcador. De ahí nació su madre y después, sus hermanas y ellas. Pero era la mujer la que había contado y aunque a él se le consideraba demasiado respetable, era Sumire quien se llevaba las palabras bonitas. Por esa misma razón y debido a la poca confianza, era incapaz de llamarle _abuelo_.

Pero su mayor problema no estaba en ese hombre que la miraba con atención sobre la sucia barca que se balanceaba mientras atravesaban las densas aguas, empujados por dos musculosos hombres. Había superado sus pruebas como sacerdotisa. Era bruja. El libro había sido quemado por ella misma y había aprendido rápidamente millones de cosas que pululaban por su mente, confundiéndola. Pero estaba segura de algo.

Había hecho el amor con un desconocido, en una habitación, vestida con ropas sucias, máscaras y borracha. Lo peor de todo, es que había disfrutado y cabía la desgraciada posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Según había escuchado a las tres jóvenes que preparaban su pequeño bolso y ropa de viaje, que muchas de las sacerdotisas que habían sido marcadas, habían quedado embarazadas, porque era una noche sagrada en que hombre y mujer se unían únicamente para procrear.

Le dolía el cuerpo por completo. Sus muslos tenían las marcas de las rudas manos en el momento de el climax masculino y su zona íntima estaba totalmente dolorida. A duras penas había conseguido adentrarse en su habitación y ser acunada por Idais, lavada y besada en gentileza. Idais lloró con ella. Reconocía su miedo y terror. Después, cuando estaba más tranquila, su abuela la informó de sus nuevas obligaciones.

Le habían dicho que sería transportada por Banji y Ryoma hasta el castillo de el rey y que él, le concedería algo importante a su lado. No sabía que, pero... lo aceptaría. Ahora el problema, era mirar a Ryoma a la cara. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a él y cuanto más se acercaba la barca a la orilla, un nudo inundaba su estómago y garganta. Se puso en pie, siendo imitada por Banji.

-Hemos llegado-. Afirmó Banji a su lado-. Sakuno-. La miró atentamente, inclinándose ante ella-. Eres tan parecida a tu abuela, que no dudo en que todo salga igual. Ahora, nos separaremos. Tu y Ryoma ireis hacia el castillo.

-Sí-. Aceptó.

Las oscuras nuves les dejaron pasó y nada más poner un pie en tierra, Banji se alejó, disipándose entre estas. Tembló de frio y buscó el chal más cercano a sus manos, cubriendo la delgada túnica blanquecina que cubría su desnudo cuerpo. La barca desapareció de nuevo y ella misma se encargó de cubrir su camino. Cansada, se frotó la frente sudorosa. Sintió tras ella los toscos pasos de dos caballos e instintivamente, cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensó.

Rodó sobre sus pies y miró atentamente la gran figura que desmontó de uno de ellos. No tardó en reconocer al caballero, así como a ambos caballos. Karupin y Dolç. En una extraña muestra de respeto, ambos caballos inclinaron la cabeza, acompañándose mutuamente en su relinchar. Sin embargo, sus rojizos ojos se posaron en la figura.

De nuevo, Ryoma Echizen había sufrido un cambio físico. Más alto, más apuesto, más serio. De grandes músculos, de anchos hombros y cintura estrecha. La armadura que llevaba debía de pesar más que él, pero la lucía sin ningún problema en su caminar. Cuando se detuvo ante ella, hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza.

-Sacerdotisa.

-Echizen.

Se saludaron con las miradas y con un lijero toque de sus cabezas. Lo comprendió. En el momento en que lloró, recien quitada su virginidad en brazos de un estraño. Ryoma Echizen ya no sería más Ryoma. Sakuno Ryuzaki ya no sería más Sakuno. Ahora. Ella era un bruja, una sacerdotisa, una mujer. Y él, mientras, sería su caballero.

Lo acompañó hasta los caballos y sin necesidad de ser ayudada, montó en la grupa de Dolç, que la recibió con gusto y hasta llevó su gran hozico hasta ella.

-Te eché de menos, amiga-. Saludó con una sonrisa. Karupin rozó su muslo y ella rió, acariciándole-. A ti también, muchacho. ¿Os habeis portado bien?

-Tienen un hijo-. Desbeló Ryoma al subir sobre Karupin-. Dolç quedó embarazada. El potro se lo quedó Banji.

Le observó mientras que confirmaba que estaban listos, pero sus pensamientos rodaron hasta la imagen de el animal que Banji había montado con desenvoltura juvenil. Era un precioso especímenen, de crin negra y lomo blanco, junto a machas en las cuatras patas castañas. Sonrió y besó la frente de Dolç.

-Lo hicistes muy bien, preciosa-. Felicitó-. Creastes algo bien bonito y fuerte.

Buscó la mirada de Ryoma, pero esta no llegó. Tan solo una sonrisa arrogante. Entonces comprendió. Ryoma había sido enseñado como el padre de éste. No negaría que el esfuerzo había sido de Dolç, por mucho que Karupin fuera el padre. Dolç era la encargada de darle vida, de crearlo dentro de su cuerpo y ahí, ni Karupin podría hacer nada. Él ya había hecho su trabajo y debía de retirarse. Igual que había sucedido con ella.

Aquel hombre entró, la montó y se marchó. Ahora, tan solo el destino diría si había engendrado un hijo de ese hombre, o no. Si contaba las fechas de su última mestruación, le daba negativo, pero como era una noche mágica y su cuerpo estaba cambiando rápidamente, no lograba saber si sería cierto. Tan solo le quedaba esperar si sangraría para la próxima luna. Si no lo hacia... Entonces no había marcha atrás.

Clavó sus ojos en la espalda recta de el hombre frente a ella. Moreno. Seguramente por las largas horas que debía de pasar bajo el sol. Y derepente la curiosidad la golpeó. ¿Qué habría sido de Ryoma durante esos dos años? Se descubrió a si misma hablando y comprendió que sus enseñanzas hacian mecha en su cuerpo fuera de la isla de el lago helado.

-Echizen-. Llamó. Él se mantuvo a su paso, plantándole cara con seriedad-. ¿Te has casado?

-No. He tenido amantes.

Sonrió. Pese a aquel hecho, él no parecía sentirse orgulloso de tener tantas amantes, si no de haber saciado sus deseos sexuales. Además de eso, no había cambiado. Continuaba respondiendo con frases cortas y secas. Las justas para que se comprendiera algo de lo que decía. Pero como siempre, él no continuaría la conversación, ni le preguntaría sobre ella. Estaba dado por sentado, que, Ryoma, el cual habia sido enseñado al igual que ella, conocía las marchas de las sacerdotisas. Y cuando sus doradas orbes se posaron en su barbilla, la alzó, permitiéndole ver que sí había sido marcada como sacerdotisa.

Pudo ver como arrugó la boca en molestia y sus cejas cayeron pesadamente sobre sus párpados al cerrarse y ladear la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-Echi...

-Ryoma, maldición, Ryoma.

Detuvo el paso de Dolç y le miró. Mantenía la mandíbula apretada y ni siquiera prestó atención a su detener. Suspiró y ella misma negó con la cabeza, volviendo a incorporarse.

-¿Qué has echo durante este tiempo?-. Se interesó-. ¿Regresaste a tu casa?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Trabajo para el rey.

-Oh... ya veo. El rey te debe de haber enviado a por mi-. Cuestionó.

-Así es. Oishi no juega con sus cosas. Esta vez, estarás ahí-. Agregó-. Ahora, continuemos en silencio.

Sonrió. Sabía que si volvía a abrir la boca, Ryoma no la acallaría. Derepente se tensó sobre la silla de montar al recordar. Buscó el rostro de el joven y tensó su mandibula.

-Si... si tenemos que ir hacia el castillo de el rey... tendremos que...

-Sí-. Afirmó Echizen-. Pasaremos la noche en casa.

Aquello la enfermó. ¿Volver al castillo de el que había escapado? Su padre la mataría. Lo que no hizo cuando era pequeña, lo haría ahora. No sabía cómo estarían las cosas, pero sentía ganas de ver a su madre. Seguía con la duda de cómo se encontraría, aunque una pequeña parte de ella le decía que tenía que correr. Ir rápidamente y fue esta parte la que la impulsó a galopar. Ryoma la miró extrañado, pero no dudó en acoplarse a ella.

-¿Por qué corres ahora?-. Exclamó él.

-¡Tengo que ver a mi madre ya!-. Respondió sin volverse-. ¡Date prisa! Dolç-. Se agachó hasta rozar una de las pequeñas orejas de el animal-. Por favor... date prisa.

La yegüa obedeció y como nunca antes la había visto, corrió más deprisa que en toda su vida. Había aprendido a dominar a los animales. Hablar con ellos y entenderlos. Por esa misma razón sabía cuando Karupin estaba preocupado por su amo, o Dolç estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Se asombró de el cambio que había sufrido todo. Sabía que no se habían alejado tanto. Existían tres formas de salir de la isla de el lago helado y esta, era la más cercana a su casa.

Sumire se la enseñó antes de marcharse y si Ryoma había ido a buscarla desde su casa, Dolç sabía perfectamente el camino.

Casi ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando desde lejos, logró distinguir las cumbres en forma de "V". Los estandartes y los establos. El lago en el centro de ambas cumbres y el verdor característico de ambas laderas. Jadeó, cansada y acarició al caballo. Ryoma se detuvo a su lado, observándola. Le miró preocupada.

-Tengo que ir.

-Lo sé.

Tomó las riendas de Dolç a la vez que ella desmontaba. Se alzó la túnica hasta las pantorillas y sin pensar, echó a correr. Los sirvientes la miraron asombrados y cuando atravesó las enormes puertas, se detuvo, jadeante. Su antigua niñera, la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Mi niña!-. Exclamó abrazándola.

-Mi madre... ¿Dónde está mi madre?-. Exigió.

-¿Para qué quieres verla?-. Preguntó una dura voz tras ella.

Se volvió con lentitud. Jamás en la vida podría olvidar aquella voz. Su padre. Por meros momentos se asombró al verle retroceder. Pero se contuvo en agachar la cabeza como siempre había hecho. Alzó la barbilla y sabía perfectamente que la marca sería vista por él, que arrugó las cejas en tristeza y señaló las escaleras. Sin esperar, volvió a correr. Millones de veces atrás había corrido por aquellas gruesas paredes, riendo, llorando o incluso huyendo, o bien de Ryoma o bien de las monjas de el castillo. Esta vez, lo hacía por dolor.

Las sirvientes la reverenciaron y cuando entró dentro de la habitación, se encontró con Rinko Echizen, que la miró asombrada.

-¡Sakuno!-. Exclamó abrazándola-. Que bien que llegastes.

-Lo siento, tia-. Saludó buscando con la mirada la cama-. Siento llegar tan tarde. Tardé demasiado y sentí demasiado tarde.

-No te preocupes, hija, estás empezando a comprender tus poderes. Yo pasé por lo mismo.

-¿Por lo mismo?

-Así es-. Afirmó la mujer-. Sakuno, yo también soy descendiente de la isla de el lago helado. Igual que Nanjiro y tu madre. La madre de Nanjiro es una de las sacerdotisas que sirven a la sacerdotisa madre y la mia, murió hace bastante tiempo.

-Lo siento.

Rodó sus ojos hasta la cama y Rinko desapareció. Se arrodilló al lado de el mueble y besó la delgada mano que sobresalía de la colcha. Su madre había envejecido de sobremanera. Los cabellos se caían sobre la dura almohada, desprendiéndose de su cabeza. La delgadeza se notaba en cada parte de su cuerpo y el ancho cuerpo que ella recordaba, había quedado en tan solo huesos y una densa parte de carne humana. Costaba de creer que esa mujer hubiera dado a luz a tres hijos.

-Mamá...-. Susurró con amargura.

-¿Sakuno?-. Preguntó con voz cansada la mujer-. ¿Eres tu, hija mia?

-Sí, soy yo-. Afirmó complaciente-. He regresado...

La ancina mujer esbozó una sonrisa complacida y apresó sin la menor fuerza la mano de su hija. Sakuno tembló, pero se tragó las lágrimas.

-He sido convertida en sacerdotisa-. Confesó-. Y también... soy una bruja. Ahora... iré al castillo de el rey y continuaré con mi destino.

-¿Lo sabes?-. Preguntó con miedo la mujer-. ¿Sabes lo que pasó en el pasado con tu padre?

-Sí, madre. Lo sé. También comprendo porque quiso matarme y darme en matrimonio. Me teme. Tanto como yo le temo a él.

-Sakuno, cariño. Escúchame. Aún estás a tiempo. Renuncia a todo y... ves con la persona que ames...

-No, madre, no.

Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro ante el recuerdo. Frotó su mejilla húmeda contra la delgada mano en una caricia necesitada. Suspiró, al sentir que la vida lentamente escapaba de el cuerpo de su progenitora. Buscó dentro de su pequeña bolsilla que colgaba de la cuerda en su cintura. Sacó unas delgadas ramitas, hojas y las unió a una pequeña jarra de agua, provocando que el agua se removiera por sí sola. Se arrodilló de nuevo ante la cama y le dió de beber.

-Hija...

-Así no sufrirás, mamá-. Sonrió amablemente-. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

Sakura sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos. Sakuno se sentó sobre la mullida cama, sintiendo una mano en su espalda, temblorosa. Se volvió.

-Saori...-. Susurró.

-Bienvenida, Sakuno-. Saludó en un susurro y besándola la cabeza-. Mamá te echaba de menos. Seguro que se alegra de que tu...

-Saori... mamá... mamá está... ¡Oh, cielos¡Si hubiera venido antes!

-No digas tonterías, Sakuno-. La regañó con firmeza su hermana-. Nadie podría haber hecho nada. Mamá... estaba demasiado cansada desde el principio, ahora. Dejémos que se la lleven. Tu sabes como se entierra en la isla sagrada... allí será su funeral, puesto que es hija de el lago. Como tu.

Fue arrasrtada hasta el exterior por Saori y suspiró repetidas veces, para calmarse. Si algo había aprendido, era que debía de conservar la calma en los peores momentos. Su madre había muerto ante ella. Pero sabía que pronto, no muy lejos, podría volverla a ver. Según había estudiado, cuando una persona adulta muere, un bebé renace poco después en el seno de esa misma familia o cerca de ella.

-Sakuno-. Llamó Saori-. Tengo que pedirte algo antes de que te marches. Porque sé que te irás.

Se volvió hacia ella. Saori había envejecido durante esos dos años y sabía perfectamente por qué. No era fácil estar junto a Ryoga Echizen y ese peso, le estaba pasando factura. Sin embargo, Saori continuaba pegada a él. Extrañamente, Ryoga no la había repudiado.

-¿De que se trata?-. Preguntó.

-Estoy embarazada-. Explicó la mayor-. Y sé que... confio en que puedas darme algo para que pueda tener a este hijo. Si no, Ryoga... Ryoga me dejará... Ya... ya no le importa ni traer a las mujeres a nuestra cama. Parece que lo hace para herirme. Se cree que soy yo quien no quiere darle un hijo. ¡Y te juro que no es cierto!

Sakuno pensó por unos instantes. Si no hubiera viajado con Ryoga Echizen y visto su comportamiento machista, no lo habría creido. Sin embargo, aquella visión de él en la cama y Saori a su lado, vistiéndose para marcharse, se le hizo realmetne pesada en la mente. Buscó a tientas dentro de la bosita y se arrodilló ante su hermana, besándole el vientre.

-Tómate esto una vez durante el embarazo. No mantengas relaciones sexuales. Duerme lejos de él si es necesario-. Explicó alzándose-. Y dentro de nueve meses, tu hija nacerá.

-¿Es una niña?

-Sí, es una niña-. Afirmó sonriendo-. ¿Quieres que te de calmantes para Ryoga?-. Preguntó con inocencia-. Así podrías dormir a su lado.

-No-. Negó Saori rápidamente-. Prefiero que no.

Sakuno sonrió amablemente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Unos rápidos pasos las hizo volverse. Tardaron pocos segundos en verse sumidas a una mirada de odio.

-Tomoka-. Saludó Saori-. Sakuno...

-Ya veo que regresó-. Cortó la mediana en molestia-. ¿A qué has venido¿A matar a nuestra madre como has hecho?

-¡Tomoka!-. Gritó Saori con miedo-. ¡Eso no es cierto¡Mamá ya estaba agonizando!

Sakuno no dijo absolutamente nada. Aferró la bolsa en su cinturón y con aire altivo, caminó hacia la puerta, sin embargo, el agarre fuerte de Tomoka la retuvo. Sonrió, volviéndose hacia ella y no hizo falta ser adivina para descubrir el terror que se pintó en sus ojos castaños. El ruido de unos pasos no la obligó a soltarla, hasta que unas fuertes manos sujetaron a la castaña mayor.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir, Tomoka?-. Exiguió Horio-. ¡Déjalo ya!

-¡Tu no lo entiendes porque también estás consagrado con esos duendes¡Mi herman es una bruja!

-Y a mucha honra-. Aceptó Sakuno rompiendo su pelea-. Por favor, no se peleen por mi. Después de todo, estamos de luto y, yo me iré enseguida. Por cierto, Tomoka-. Señaló-. Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonrió, esta vez, maliciosa. Extendió un pequeño rollo de papel hacia Satoshi, el cual, lo leyó y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Este castillo era una de las pertenencias de los sacerdotes de el lago helado. Sakuno y mi padre los heredaron al pertenecer a ellas. La única que ha obtenido los deberes de sacerdotisa a sido Sakuno-. Explicó-. Ni tu ni Saori teneis derecho a estar aquí. Ni siquiera vuestro padre. A menos, que Sakuno quiera dejaros.

-No soy tan cruel-. Sentenció quitando el rollo de entre las manos de su cuñado-. Por favor, quédaros el tiempo que haga falta. ¿Dónde está mi padre?-. Preguntó.

-Siguió la caravana de tu madre-. Informó una voz desde la puerta. Ryoga-. Seguramente la seguirá hasta las cercanias de el lago. Un placer verte, cuñada.

Sakuno arrugó el entrecejo. Desde que había visto aquellas imagenes en su visión, no cedía a que Ryoga fuera su cuñado. Saori sufria por darle un heredero y él se marchaba a los brazos de otra mujer. Sin preocuparse de si dejaba bien a su mujer, si de la enfermaría con algún virus o si su hijo nacería bien. En esos momentos, hasta creía que él no lo sabía. Ryoga se acercó altanero hasta ella, observándola con descaro.

-Dos años te han hecho hermosa.

-Y a ti más viejo-. Gruñó.

Se volvió sobre sus pies con la idea de que no se acercara más, pero Ryoga se afanó en impedirle el paso. Tomó uno de sus oscuros cabellos castaños entre sus dedos y lo llevó hasta su rostro.

-Ryoga-. Suspiró Satoshi cansado-. Deberías de acompañar a Saori a casa. Debe de estar cansada.

-Ya que vas con tu mujer, podrías hacerlo tu-. Reprochó éste sin mirarles.

-Acompañala-. Ordenó la sacerdotisa con voz dura-. Hazlo. Y dile a tu padre que venga a verme.

Ryoga rió, desconcertado.

-¿Prefieres ver a mi padre, que es más viejo, que a mi? Créeme, yo seré mejor amante.

-Ryoga.

La voz de Ryoma rompió el frio y tenso aire que la estaba rodeando. Realmente había sentido deseos de golpearle y el viento podría llegar a ayudarla en su tarea, sin tener que ensuciarse las manos. Si Ryoma no hubiera llegado en ese momento, Ryoga estaría subido en lo más alto de el techo, sobre la vieja lampara redonda y de velas gastadas. Logró ver como el rostro de su cuñado se había vuelto tenso, con la mirada clavada en su hermano menor, que se acercó hasta ellos.

-Ves-. Ordenó el menor.

Ryoga suspiró y se encogió de hombros, coguiendo a su mujer bruscamente de el brazo. Sakuno lo retuvo.

-Asegúrate de cuidar bien a tu esposa, Ryoga-. Dijo con serenidad-. No quiero que mi sobrina se parezca al terco de su padre.

Esta vez quien se encontró con los ojos de el mediano de los Echizen, fue su mujer. En reproche.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí-. Confesó.

-¡Oh, cielos¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-. Exiguió abrazándola-. ¡Es una buena noticia!

-Sí-. Afirmó Shiba riendo-. Pero, Ryoga.

-¿Mn?

-Nada de sexo. No ocuparé tu cama hasta que nazca mi hija.

-¡Sabotaje!-. Exclamó él ofendido.

-No digas eso-. Interrumpió Satoshi preocupado-. Al fin y al cabo, tienes demasiadas amantes.

-¡Y ninguna me da hijos!-. Protestó Ryoga extrañado-. Bueno, vamos a casa. Mi padre vendrá enseguida.

Mientras que todos se marchaban lejos, sintió la mirada de Ryoma sobre ella y cuando la encontró, era claramente interrogante. Quería saber.

-Sí. Es culpa mia que no tenga hijos-. Explicó-. Si no se los da Saori, tu hermano no tendrá más vástagos.

Se acercó hasta el sofá cercano, permitiéndole un descanso a sus doloridas piernas y de nuevo, diversas punzadas entre sus piernas, la recordaron aquella noche, la cual desechó con fiereza. Había maldecido a su cuñado aquel día. Si la visión no hubiera llegado, seguramente continuaría engañada en cierto modo. Se había enfurecido tanto con él, que no dudó en usar las enseñanzas que su abuela le había dado. Lo que más miedo le daba es que era mejor que su abuela en ello.

Buscó dentro de su diminuta bolsita algún relajante que le aliviara el dolor que nacía en su vientre y bajo este. Tras hallarlo, se dispuso a ingerirlo, pero la fuerte mano de Echizen se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces?-. Exigió-. ¿Ahora te dedicas a dograrte?

-Es un relajante-. Se defendió ofendida-. Lo necesito para aliviar mi dolor.

-¿Qué dolor¿Dónde te duele?-. Se interesó con un deje de preocupación. Ella enrojeció al instante, soltándose.

-¡No te importa!

El miedo la recorrió por completo y sabía perfectamente que con él, no funcionaba la careta de fuerza que le habían enseñado a colocarse ante los demás. Si Ryoma continuaba intrigado y preguntaba, descubriría sobre su noche extraña. Marcada por un hombre. ¿La repudiaría, odiaria y querría golpearla hasta matarla? No. Sabía que él era demasiado tranquilo como para hacerlo.

La dejó libre. Extrañamente, todos sus músculos parecían haber caido en una tranquilidad indómita. Se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y escondió su rostro en sus grandes manos.

-Eres una bruja.

-Sí-. Confesó con miedo.

-Fuistes marcada con la última marca.

Guardó silencio. Afirmó con la cabeza y él se alzó. Lo aferró de la capa rápidamente, pero él se soltó, mirándola con furia.

-¿Recuerdas quien fue?-. Exiguió.

-No... Tan solo sé... que tenía un tatuaje como el de tu padre en el brazo. Ryoma... ¡No sabía que iba a pasar!

-No me des explicaciones. Solo soy tu caballero, no tu amante.

Se heló y hasta sintió deseos de llorar. Si las puertas no se hubieran abierto, dejando entrar al padre de el chico, que se arrodilló ante ella y después ocupó el lugar de su hijo, que desapareció, lo habría echo.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí, sacerdotisa. Siento lo de tu madre. Rinko me lo acaba de comunicar. Pero, como diría tu abuela, ya cumplió con su cometido en esta vida. Traerte a ti con vida.

-Señor Echizen-. Cortó-. Agradezco sus alagos, pero no es momento de eso. Sabe perfectamente porque estoy aquí.

-Sí-. Afirmó el hombre volviéndose tenso-. Lo sé desde que ambos érais pequeños y fráguiles. Es una crueldad.

-Deme su permiso entonces-. Rogó-. Haga a Ryoma mi caballero para siempre. Él lo decidió hace tiempo y sé que ustedes también. Tengo el permiso de la sacerdotisa de el lago helado para hacerlo-. Recordó.

-Ryoma también ha sido señalado como uno de nosotros¿lo sabes?-. Se interesó Nanjiro. Ella afirmó-. Supongo que se le nota.

Sakuno sonrió y se guardó entre sus labios un _demasiado_. Nanjiro aceptó con la cabeza y se arrodillo a su lado, con una de sus manos sobre la rodilla izquierda.

-Sakuno... cuídalo. Por favor-. Rogó-. Es el único de mis hijos con seriedad y responasibilidad encima. El más cuerdo de todos.

-Señor, me lo dice como si nos fuéramos a casar-. Se rió-. Pero sí... Lo protegeré tanto como me sea posible.

* * *

Tiró la jarra contra la pared. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y clavó su mirada en el alto techo. Estaba furioso. Había aceptado que fuera una sacerdotisa y se había alegrado interiormente de ello. Estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostrara, por verla. Ahora le debía un respeto por sus enseñanzas, pero tener que llamarla por otro nombre que no fuera Sakuno, lo mataba por dentro. Igual que ella le llamara Echizen. 

Pero que se hubiera convertido en bruja. Demonios. Sí él ya lo sabía, pero se negaba a pensar que la marcaran. Ella ya habia nacido bruja¿Por qué marcarla? No lo creía necesario. Y ahora estaba que se subía por las paredes. Él mismo había gozado de esa noche y nunca en la vida pensó que ella también la pasaría. Para él era sexo, simplemente, pero para una mujer recien incorporada en los deseos de un hombre, era otra cosa. Además, al parecer, había quedado dolorida. Si encontraba al hombre que lo había echo...

-Ryoma, hijo. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Hm...-. Afirmó.

Rinko se dejó ver por la puerta cerrada, que volvió a cerrar tras ella. Desvió sus ojos hasta la jarra rota y suspiró, sentándose junto a él y rozando con sus dedos sus cortos cabellos. Ryoma no se lo negó, aunque prefería que esos gestos no se hicieran delante de nadie. Rinko había reido la primera vez que se quejó de ello y accedió, comprendiendo que ya había llegado el momemto de dejarlo libre.

-¿Estás molesto por algo?

-Nada...

-Hijo mio-. Suspiró la mujer-. Déjame decirte que tienes que prepararte. Sakuno a aceptado que seas su caballero y tu padre también. Casi parecía que eras su hija y te daba en matrimonio.

-Nunca podré casarme, madre. Así que no será bueno que penseis en eso.

-Hoy estás hablando mucho-. Se ofendió la mujer. Se alzó, estirando de él-. Vamos, tienes que prepararte.

Sin protestar, se dejó hacer. Su cuerpo fue lavado por su madre, rociado con hiervas aromáticas y jabón perfumado, mientras entonaba una vieja canción que había escuchado tocar a Banji alguna que otra vez. Y su mente bagó a esos dos años atrás. En lo duro que se había esforzado en mantener su mente ocupada. Obligándose a sí misma de olvidarse de la castaña. Sería una sacerdotisa y él tenía un destino que cumplir. Y había logrado hacerlo. Pero cuando le dijeron que podría participar en la noche de marcaje, se entusiasmo, hasta se le ocurrió la idea de poder verla y que fuera ella la mujer que yaciera con él por primera vez.

Pero algo dentro de él, un simple deseo le negó la idea. Si no era él, no podía ser otro y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan posesivo con algo que no era suyo. Y se aferró a la idea de que Sakuno no podría participar en algo así. Por supuesto, su máscara de siempre no permitió que los demás descubrieran sus pensamientos en ningún momento.

-Listo.

Se miró un instante al espejo. En sus brazos descansaban dos brazaletes en forma de serpiente, creados con oro. Su cuello fue adornado con un simple colgante largo, idéntico al tatuaje que descansaba en su brazo, y unos simples pantalones cubrían su musculado cuerpo. Por suerte, no hacía frio. El verano se había abierto paso sin problemas en sus vidas. Descalzó, caminó hasta el salón de su casa, donde su padre lo recibió sonriente y lo guió hasta una gran mesa.

Allí se encontró con ella de nuevo. Sakuno no le miró como hombre, ni como amigo, ni hijo. Le miraba como la sacerdotisa que era. Como la bruja que había nacido. Sabía muy bien ponerse en su rol y ahí estaba, concentrada en su tarea. Servirle vino, rociar su torso con resina de el árbol sagrado de el lago helado, atarle en sus muñecas dos trozos de cabello de caballo real, anteriormente bañados en sangre de una virgen y por último, el beso que le concedía como su caballero privado.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y pudo lograr descubrir que en esos dos años, Sakuno simplemente se había convertido en mujer, no había crecido más de altura y anchura. Su cuerpo continuaba siendo pequeño comparado con el de él. Se vió agachándose levemente, para recibir los besos de la madre. En la frente. El de las hermanas; en ambas mejillas. Y por último, el de la amante. Un simple roce en sus labios. Nada comparado con aquel perdido en los recuerdos, en un establo.

Esperó que su rostro cambiara, pero no lo hizo. Continuaba con el serio dilema de su trabajo. Frunció las cejas en molestia, pero no sería él armando un jaleo ante todo el mundo. Ya tendría tiempo. Algún día. Pero¿De qué¿Que era lo que tendría que exiguirle? Sakuno había sido enseñada como todas las mujeres de la isla sagrada. Era libre de amar a quien quisiera, por muy ritual que fuera. Tenían las mimas libertades que un hombre.

-Hijo-. Llamó Nanjiro aparte-. Felicidades. Ahora sí eres un caballero consagrado con la isla sagrada. Apartir de ahora, aunque Sakuno no esté contigo, podrás visitar esas tierras e ir a ver a tu abuela. Yo me convertí en el caballero de tu madre, pero hace tanto tiempo ya, que esa historia se perdió en el tiempo. Ahora te toca a ti, hijo.

La angustia lo oprimió, pero afirmó con la cabeza sin cesar ante todos los consejos de todas las personas, hasta que finalmente, artado, se marchó de el lugar. Hacia rato que Sakuno había desaparecido de su vista y aquello tampoco lo agradaba. Caminó lentamente hasta el único lugar que creía, confiaba, que estuviera y la halló, arrodillada ante el lago, con las manos dentro de estas y el agua moviéndose al compás de sus labios. Imagenes diversas se centraban en el agua, pero tan poco visibles que no reconoció ni una.

-¿Qué haces?-. Gruñó.

-¡Ah!

La joven parpadeó con miedo, dando un brinco hacia atrás y retirando su mano de el agua, que se calmo lentamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus nalgas al suelo, mirándole molesta y jadeante.

-Me has asustado-. Gruñó-. Un poco más y me da un ataque al corazón.

-Exagerada.

-¡Es la verdad!-. Protestó-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?-. Exclamo ella asombrada-. Entonces¿Para qué me asustas y vienes aquí?

-Te recuerdo que parte de este lago es mio-. Estepó con molestia. Lo que menos la convenía era picarle-. Bah, olvídalo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando sus grandes manos en la húmeda hierba y entrecerrando los ojos. Una sombra se posicionó ante él, empujándole la frente con sus dedos. Abrió los ojos y se frotó la zona dolorida con sus dedos.

-¿Qué?-. Exclamó mirándola con furia-. Deja de jugar.

-No quiero-. Negó ella-. Eres un maldito borde.

-No actues como sacerdotisa-. Le aconsejó-. O tus poderes se perderán para siempre.

-¿Acaso te molesta que sea sacerdotisa?-. Exigió ella-. ¿O que sea bruja¡Porque tu lo sabías! Sabías lo que me iba a suceder. Lo que significaba ser bruja, el ritual que había que pasar... ¡Tu lo sabías, Echizen!

La sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y la tumbó debajo de él. Se aseguró un buen lugar entre sus piernas y sujetó sus manos a cada lado de su delgado cuerpo. Con el tiempo de estar juntos se había preguntado qué maldito método podría usar para acallarla. Sakuno era menos escandalosa que las demás mujeres, pero cuando estaba nerviosa o dolida, arremetía con fuerza. Y la mejor manera de acallar a una mujer, era besándola.

Sus labios se adueñaron de los suyos, mezclados con el sabor de el vino y la miel que siempre ponía en su bebida. Su boca se movió sobre la suya con presión y ante un gemido en necesidad de aire, se adueño por completo de su interior. La sintió clavar sus uñas en sus manos y como se removió debajo de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los castaños perlados de lágrimas, clavados en su brazo. Siguió la dirección, encontrándose con su tatuaje. Frunció el ceño y la dejó que escapara de debajo de su cuerpo, aturdido.

-Dime... dime que tu...-. Tartamudeó ella-. ¡Dime que no entraste en el cuarto que parece una cueva!-. Exclamó señalándole-. ¡Aquella noche de marcaje! Tu no entraste¿Verdad?

Aún en cuclillas, parpadeó. ¿Una habitación en forma de cueva? Sí. Cierto que había entrado. Pero habían tres en aquella isla. Era imposible que fuera la de Sakuno. Además, la mujer que hubo debajo de su cuerpo esa noche, no era ella. No sabía igual. No se acobardaba a las sensaciones de placer. Disfrutó como loca de sus carias. No. Era imposible.

-No. No era yo.

Ella apretó los dientes y se maldijo a sí misma, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, abrazándose. Se maldijo a sí mismo y extendió su mano acercándola hasta él y abrazándola. Ella se retorció hasta quedar con su rostro entre su cuello, escondiéndose. Sus manos le rozaron el torso y la desnuda espalda y su delgado cuerpo quedó acompasado en sus fuertes brazos. ¡Dios! Era tan menuda y suave.

Era un hombre. Un hombre, maldición. ¿Es que no veía lo que ocasionaba en él? Su cuerpo quemaba ante su contacto y respiración, golpeándole el cuello y creando cosquillas placenteras en su piel. Se extremeció y si ella no hubiera comenzado a hablar, solo dios sabé que habría hecho.

-Yo... quería ver quien era. Cuando has llegado, estaba buscando dentro de el agua algo que me diera una señal para reconocerle. Pero tan solo muestra lo que ya he visto y vivido. Nunca en todo este tiempo me había atrevido a culparte por llevarme al lago. Nunca. Pero ahora el miedo me atrae demasiado a las culpas.

-¿Qué miedo?

-Ya conoces esa noche-. Se quejó al acomodarse-. Puedo estar... embarazada de ese sujeto.

Apretó los dientes hasta que le chirriaron dentro de su boca y la apresó más contra él, obligándola a gemir en sorpresa. No había contado con ello. Él mismo fue egendrado esa noche, y, si no se equivocaba, Ryoga también. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que la mujer que él mismo había tomado, estuviera embarazada. Pero eso era lo que tenían esas noches. La madre no conocería al padre hasta que el hijo tuviera los rasgos heredados de éste. Y si por desgracia se parecía a ella, nunca lo sabría. Su padre y su madre se dedicaban a amarse en lugares apartados, celebrando ese día por su propio lugar.

No era raro que ella le culpase. La había llevado a escondidas hasta el lugar y encerrado durante dos años, haciéndola sufrir tal marca. Y ahora, quería que ella se doblegara a él. Claro que no podría. Así como tampoco tenía la seguridad de que ella fuera la mujer que había yacido con él y eso que en esos instantes daría su vida porque fuera así. La apartó levemente y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-¿Ech...?... ¿Ryoma?

-Ya averiguarás quien fue-. Dijo alzándose y dejándola a un lado-. Mañana nos iremos temprano. Adios.

Quizás Sakuno necesitara a alguien que la consolara. Quizás, si continuaran siendo tan amigos como eran entonces, la acunaría, la besaria con ternura en la mejilla y se encargaría de darle la paliza de el siglo al hombre que la hubiera tocado. Pero las cosas no eran así. No podía serlas. Por más que ambos desearan.

* * *

El sol casi impidió que lograra ver el camino, pero Dolç parecía conocerlo correctamente. Si hubiera dormido durante la noche, ahora tendría los ojos suficientemente descansados. Ryoma le entregó por tercera vez la cantimplora con agua y bebió agusto. Echa de piel de cerdo y cosida, era relamente refrescante para el calor. En esos momentos se bañaría con tranquilidad en el lago. 

Pero habían retomado la marcha y no había vuelta atrás. El recuerdo de la noche la golpeó con crueldad. Le había confesado a Ryoma sus miedos y que se sentía desproteguida ante el echo de recordar lo que había sucedido. Cuando él la había besado y acomodado con una precisión que daba miedo entre sus piernas, sus ojos se había clavado automáticamente en el tatuaje con deseos irrefrenables de que él hubiera sido el causante de la pérdida de su virginidad. Pero él lo había negado y ya no había más posibilidades de que fuera así.

Pero por un tiempo tendría que olvidar todo aquello. Tenía otros qué haceres. El castillo de Oishi ya casi se cernía ante ellos y los muchos pueblos que habían ido atravesando gozaban de buena salud y tranquilidad, agenos a las gerras que tiempo atrás habían sucedido y que su rey, con grandes y buenos caballeros a su lado, había conseguido ganar, trayéndoles así toda aquella marejada tranquila. Su mismo padre y el padre de Ryoma, habían sido uno de los valientes gerreros que formaron parte de las defensas.

-Hemos llegado-. Señaló Echizen.

Alzó su cabeza y su boca casi cedió al peso de asombro de su barbilla. Aquel castillo era como unir los de ambos familiares y quitar la montaña y laderas que los separaban y extenderlas en grandeza. La enorme murrala casi no permitia ver la valía al completo de el gran castillo, pero una vez dentro, de nuevo sintió envidia. Ella ahora era la dueña de el castillo Ryuzaki y lo había cedido a su hermana Saori durante sus meses de embarazado, para mantenerse lejos de su hambriento marido. Confiaba y sabía que el bebé era una niña y que Saori lograría tenerlo. Lo que no apostaría, era por la vida de su hermana.

De Tomoka no se había despedido. Esta continuaba molesta y la observaba desde su habitación con el ceño fruncido y las manos debajo de sus codos. Satoshi se había disculpado con ella varias veces en su nombre, pero Sakuno no podía perdonar a su hermana. No. De ninguna manera. La había atemorizado con la muerte de Ryoma era menos de lo que podía soportar en aquel entonces. Ni los golpes que le propinó le habían hecho tanto daño. Ryoga, por su parte, no se había acercado. Había visto como buscaba la mirada de Ryoma como aprovación, pero éste nunca se la dio y terminó despdiéndose desde lejos.

Ahora había dejado todo eso atrás. Y lo supo cuando se encontraron con Banji. Cuando este los guió atraves de las grandes salas y se detuvo ante una grandiosa, con aspecto de iglesia antigüa y estandartes colgados a cada lado de una gruesa silla de madera.

-El rey enseguida os atenderá, sacerdotisa-. Dijo el hombre retirándose.

-Gracias.

Buscó con la mirada a Ryoma y al verlo asomado en la puerta, sintió curiosidad por ver qué miraba. Se sorprendió, cuando sus ojos encontraron a dos pequeños niños, tomados de las manos y huyendo de una mujer mayor, con escoba en mano, entre risas de los pequeños. Sonrió.

-Nosotros muchas veces...

-Sí-. La interrumpió él apartándose-. Deberían de crecer ya.

Arrugó las cejas en tristeza y regresó hasta el lugar que Banji la había dejado. No podía creer que con esas palabras, Ryoma diera a entender que odiaba su infancia. Y si realmente la odiaba, también a ella. Porque ella formaba parte de esos recuerdos, igual que él de los suyos.

-El rey-. Avisó la voz masculina de su caballero.

Se volvió hacia la figura altiva que se acercaba hacia ellos y había hecho que Ryoma se inclinara levemente. Banji estaba tras el hombre. Alto y musculado, de ojos verdes y cabellos cortos negros. Extendió su brazo izquierdo en el que pudo ver la insignia de el lago, la cual besó, tal y como le habían enseñado. Oishi hizo una leve reverencia ante ella y sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, joven sacerdotisa-. Saludó estrechándola entre sus brazos-. Y también a ti, Ryoma.

Este volvió a inclinar levemente la cabeza y cuando comenzaron a caminar hasta el trono, dejó escapar un bostezo de aburrimiento y sueño, que hizo reir al reir.

-Sabes que ese aburrido chico¿es el mejor de mis hombres?-. Preguntó mirando a Sakuno con desdén-. Le daría mi vida para que la proteguiera.

-Lo sé perfectamente, señor-. Sonrió ella-. Ha sido consagrado como mi caballero-. Sonrió sarcásticamente-. Como el caballero de una bruja.

-He oido sobre eso-. Afirmó el rey-. Banji me lo ha explicado todo. Al parecer, tu eres la mujer de la leyenda y me alegro mucho de tenerte a mi lado.

-¿A su lado?-. Preguntó perdida. Buscó la mirada de Banji, que ocultó sus ojos de ella-. Explíquemelo, señor. Si no es molestia.

-¡Oh, por supuesto que no!-. Exclamó él amablemente y golpeando con delicadeza sus hombros-. Serás mi reina.

Dio un paso atrás mirando incrédula al rey. Ladeó su cabeza extrañada.

-¿Su reina?

-Sí, mi esposa. Cuidaré de ti.

**"El destino es una marca que siempre está construida donde más duele".**

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegó este capítulo n.n.

Estén atentos todos aquellos que leen mis fics, porque

pronto colgaré otro que se llamara;:

**La saga Echizen.**

¡Nos vemos en él!


	7. El destino de el dolor

**

* * *

¡¡Hola!! Ya llegé con nuevo capítulo n.n**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

_**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja._

_**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha._

**Capítulo siete: **El destino de el dolor.

**"Un destino oscuro nos espera siempre donde vamos"**

Apartó sus largos cabellos y los dejó caer sobre su desnuda espalda. Ante la hogera, movio la mano con suavidad, pero de nuevo, no surgio efecto. Chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer sobre la cama, completamente desnuda, cubrio su rostro con amargura.

-¿Por qué no puedo?... Esto es injusto.

Llevaba tre días en el castillo de Oishi. El caos que la rodeo ante la idea de tener que convertirse en la esposa de el rey, se difundio rápidamente. Tenía muchas otras cosas más preocupantes. ¿Cómo ser reina de un rey y estar embarazada de otro hombre? Oishi estaba consagrado con la isla helada, pero también con los sacerdotes de aquel hombre llamado Dios. Aunque Oishi la aceptara, aquellos sacerdotes endemoniados no. Lo sabía. Conocía perfectamente sus creencias. El hombre reinaba y la mujer tan solo obedecía. Especialmente, una reina.

Para ellos, la mujer tenía que estar contenta de dar a luz a los hijos de sus maridos y callar antes de protestar. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Ella había sido enseñada con la libertad y ahora tendría que esconder la cabeza bajo las altivas miradas de aquellos hombres funestos. Los había conocido en su casa cuando era niña. Había huido de el sacerdote que quería inculcarle la enseñanza cristiana y había sentido ganas de escupir en sus brillantes mantos negros, blancos o rojos. La habían señalado muchas veces con el dedo cuando había subido en la espalda de Ryoma sin la menor de las vergüenzas, o se había colado en el baño de el ojos dorados sin permiso.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de que si ella y Ryoma hubieran nacido en libertad en el lago, nada de eso hubiera sido descriminado. ¡Demonios! Podrían haber hecho el amor ante las demás personas y ninguna les habría mirado mal. En la noche de marcaje muchas parejas se unían al lado de otras, sin importarle si estas la miraban. Por supuesto, sabía que aquello no pasaría, puesto que estarían demasiado ocupadas con su propio placer como para señalarles.

-¿Es cierto que se reunen y hacen el amor como animales?-. Preguntó una joven doncella de compañía-. Es... excitante.

-¡Guarda tus palabras!-. Exclamó otra mucho más mayor-. Son brujas. Demonios. Hacer el amor delante de los demás¿dónde llegaremos?

Sakuno tuvo que morderse el labio para no contestar. Si no fuera porque Banji le había insistido en tenerlas como compañía hasta la celebración de la boda, las habría echado a patadas. No podía creerse que realmente les vieran como cosas extrañas. No eran demonios. Tenía la creencia de que todos los humanos habían nacido con alguna clase de bien o poder y no entendía como ellos lo echaban a perder por creer en un Dios que lo prohibía.

Y ahora estaba cansada y mal humorada. Quería descubrir, al menos, el sexo de su hijo y sus visiones no rebelaban su deseo.

* * *

Odiaba aquellas reuniones aburridas. Especialmente, cuando todos eran tan ruidosos gracias al alcohol. Y él aún conservaba la copa entre sus manos. Tan solo había bebido un simple sorbo y el dolor de cabeza le había crecido notariamente. Se frotó la sien y buscó con la mirada al rey. Desde que se había enterado de que la sacerdotisa Ryuzaki Sakuno sería su esposa, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Precisamente, esa reunión era para informarles de ello. 

Observó distraidamente al hombre que ocupaba el lado izquierdo de Oishi, mientras él se encontraba en el derecho. Kunimitsu Tezuka. Era el hombre al que Ryuzaki vendio Sakuno y él se la robó. Cuando regresó al castillo, tras medio año de entrenamiento con Banji, se encontró ante él. Kunimitsu era serio. Incluso más que él. Aún hoy no le había exiguido nada y creía comprender porqué. La marca en su muñeca le delataba.

De las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala, tan solo ellos tres, su padre, Inui y Shyusuke Fuji, pertenecían al lago sagrado. El resto eran personajes exteriores y estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder.

-No.

La negativa rotunda vino por parte de Atobe Keigo. Fruncio las cejas. Aquel ser egocentrico y avaricioso era demasiado religioso. No fue el único que se negó. Le siguieron Shiriashi kuranosuke y Kippei Tachibana.

-Sus razones, señores-. Exiguió Oishi acomodándose sobre su silla.

-Es una bruja-. Respondio indiferente Tachibana-. Usted ya pertenece a esa extraña religión. No creo que una mujer no cristiana sea la mejor opción. Conocemos de sus creencias y la verdad... escarrufan.

-¿Escarrufan?-. Preguntó Fuji sonriente-. Señor, yo antes pertenecía a sus creencias y créame, ahora es la mejor religión que he conocido. Las mujeres son sabias y bellas y el hombre recibe lo que debe de ellas.

-¿Qué insinuas?-. Exclamó Atobe alzando sus aliladas cejas-. Nuestras mujeres ejercen la misma tarea que esas brujas.

-¿Así lo cree?-. Se añadio a la conversación Inui-. Sus mujeres son debotas a cubrirse, esconder sus encantos. Encerrarse en sus torres y rezar arrodilladas. Están aterradas de que les alzeis las mano. Sus bocas cerradas ante los hombres y crueles con su mismo sexo. Realmente, señor, me dan asco.

-Inui-. Alzó Oishi la voz-. Tampoco hace falta insultarlas.

Atobe se había alzado y posado sus dos manos sobre la mesa, mirando desafiante al otro hombre. Inui simplemente sonrio malicioso. Nanjiro se alzó, caminando alrededor de todos y sentándolo entre risas.

-Venga, caballeros, que todos disfrutamos entre las suaves piernas de todas las mujeres-. Opinó maliciosamente-. Créanme. Yo conozco a esa _bruja_ desde que nacio y nunca hará nada malo contra sus mujeres, ustedes o su Dios. Oishi mismo, nuestro rey y ella, son frutos de dos uniones. De los _demonios_, como ustedes nos llaman, y un cristiano. Ambos son mestizos.

-¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Shiraishi pensativo y dejando la jarra frente a él-. ¿Esa mujer es mestiza también?

-Así es-. Respondio Oishi-. Sakuno es igual que yo. Es decir. Nuestros hijos no sería ni _duendes_, ni cristianos.

El silencio fue grande durante instantes. Los pensamientos de los presentes fue inmediato y claramente de reflexión. Ryoma se removio sobre su silla. Dejó caer su brazo izquierdo por detras de respaldo y jugó con el líquido interior de la jarra, moviéndola en círculos. Aquella conversación realmente no le importaba. Su padre se había metido hasta el fondo y había conseguido crear aquel molesto silencio. Era fácil. La decisión que los caballeros tomaran, no serviría de nada. Conocía los planes y si bien la vieja de el lago no hacía nada, Banji se encargaría. No por nada formaba parte de el jurado.

-Esta bien-. Cedio Atobe finalmente-. Que se celebre la boda.

Y así, la reunión se terminó. Se alzó y antes de que tuviera tiempo de marcharse, Oishi le rodeo el hombro fraternalmente. Desde que había decidido trabajar con él y luchó a su lado, el rey le había tomado demasiado cariño y superó a muchos de los demás personajes sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Qué opinas?-. Se interesó-. Has sido el único que no has hablado ni opinado.

-La decisión ya está-. Respondio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero quiero saber la opinión de todos mis caballeros.

Apartó el brazo con cuidado y le miró con seriedad.

-Seré osado, señor, pero yo tan solo soy caballero de una persona y esa persona, es la futura reina. Mientras ella esté con usted, yo le serviré.

Oishi rió, sorprendiéndole. Alzó las cejas sin comprenderlo y cuando el hombre consiguio tranquilizarse, suspiro, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre su pecho.

-Lo sé-. Afirmó-. Sé que tu lealtad será única hacia Sakuno. Tu amor como hermana hacia ella me agrada tanto, que hasta acepto tu osadia, amigo. Ojalá que la cuides igual que me has proteguido a mi muchas veces-. Se inclinó hacia él, reverenciándolo-. Te lo ruego.

-Así sea.

Oishi se alejó. Apretó los dientes con fuerza dentro de su boca y sonrio falsamente. ¿Amor de hermano?

-Ja...

¿Cuándo fue que pensó en Sakuno como un hermano? Nunca. Lo sabía. La había amado desde la primera vez que se inclinó sobre la cuna de la joven. Desde que la tomó por primera vez de la mano y la observó entregándose al sol. Desde que comenzó a comprender que ella ya era una mujer y él un hombre. La había amado como mujer y seguía haciéndolo.

* * *

Cubrio su cuerpo con la túnica y abrio la puerta, permitiéndole adentrarse. Oishi la reverencio y ella besó su mano como respeto. El rey se acomodó sobre la cama y suspiró, mirándola con atención. 

-Han aceptado nuestro compromiso-. Declaró sonriente-. Las últimas barreras, fueron rotas. Todos mis caballeros están de acuerdo.

-¿Y el clero?-. Preguntó preocupada.

Sabía perfectamente que estos se negarían. Fruncio las cejas ante la tardanza de la respuesta y ocupó un lugar junto a él en la cama, tomándole de las manos.

-¿Majestad?

-Mi sacerdotisa-. Susurró él rozándole con gentileza el rostro-. Conozco perfectamente nuestras enseñanzas, pero tal y como sabe, la isla sagrada fue creada para tener que escondernos. Por esa misma razón, sé que se molestará por su petición.

-Habla-. Ordenó inclinando la mejilla.

-Deberemos casarnos como una pareja cristiana.

La palidez se acogio en su rostro. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. ¿Casarse mediante las creencias cristianas? Eso sería lo peor. Se frotó el vientre temerosa y sintio las fuertes manos de el hombre sobre sus hombros y se aferró a ellas.

-Creo que antes de casarte conmigo deberías de saber algo, Oishi-. Confesó-. Puede que... que esté embarazada de... otro hombre.

-La noche de el marcaje es lo que tiene, cariño. Si me permites llamarte así.

Le miro entristecida y afirmó forzosamente. Le permitio besarle la frente y las manos.

-Sakuno... Realmente te deseo como mi esposa y sabes que el pueblo te amará. Yo te amaré. No tomaré más mujeres. Seguiré las leyes que desees...

-Detente, por favor-. Interrumpio riendo-. Recuerda que eres rey, Oishi. Tendrás un hijo que no será de tu sangre y... si está en mi destino, te daré otro bástago a ti.

-No hables como las demás mujeres-. Gruñó abrazándola-. Eres más que ellas. Tu no mereces ser tan insultada.

Se frotó los negros cabellos y se acercó hasta la puerta.

-Por favor... tengamos paciencia el día de nuestra boda. Siento que tu madre no pueda estar. ¿Crees que alguien de tu familia vendrá?

-Quizás una de mis hermanas mayores, aunque está embarazada-. Dudó.

-Me encargaré de que la recogan en litera y así no tenga que cabalgar.

-Gracias-. Agradecio sonriente.

-Otra cosa más-. Recordó sonriente el rey-. He hablado con Ryoma.

Al instante, su corazón se detuvo. Había estado encerrada en su dormitorio y no se había enfrentado a la mirada ambarina. La angustia oprimía su pecho de tan solo pensarlo. Le había visto fruncir la boca cuando fueron informados de su boda con Oishi y durante su guardia no le había hablado. Ryoma ya era callado de por sí, pero con ella no tanto. Y eso la mataba. Sabía de propia experiencia que jamás podría estar con Echizen. Era su destino.

-¿Qué ocurre con Ryoma?-. Se interesó.

-Bueno... a jurado protegerte. Al parecer, te tiene más lealtad a ti, que a su propio rey.

-Ryoma no te traicionaría-. Defendio.

-Lo sé, lo sé-. Afirmó él pacientemente-. Pero me preocupa. Es uno de mis mejores hombres y siempre va de puertas en puertas.

-No entiendo-. Murmuró. Oishi sonrio-. De mujer en mujer.

-Ah...

Se volvio, acercándose hasta el fuego y dándole la espalda. No era difícil comprender hasta donde quería llegar Oishi. Ryoma parecía una mariposa inquieta que va de flor en flor. Él ejercía lo mismo con las mujeres. Tenía amantes, pero ninguna era su esposa.

-Ya sé que también ha sido enseñado como nosotros... y tiene sus necesidades físicas-. Explicó en tono avergonzado el hombre-. Pero... Sakuno¿no crees que podrías convencerle de que se casara? Es el único de mis hombres que no lo está y todos... murmuran tras él.

-¿Qué murmuran?-. Se interesó.

-Que fuera extraño...-. Tartamudeo el ojos verdes-. Bueno...

-Homosexual-. Aclaró ella sonriendo.

-Sí...

Sonrio más ampliamente y negó con la cabeza. ¿Ryoma enamorado de un hombre? Era de risa. Ryoma había demostrado claramente, y con creces en su persona, que sentía y vivía por una buena tanda de sexo con una mujer. Era incapaz de imaginárselo con otro hombre. Sus besos habían sido posesivos y fuertes. Sus palabras eran sensuales y sus ojos brillaban en recobecos de celosidad. Sus manos sabían como almoldarse a las curvas femeninas y estaba segura de que.. ¡Oh, cielos! Ryoma tenía que ser un amante estupendo en la cama o en la hierba. Tosio al sentir el calor crecer en sus mejillas y movio la candela sin moverse. Oishi dio un respingo tras ella y le miró de reojo.

-Tendrás que aconstumbrarte a mis poderes, querido-. Dijo maliciosa-. ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado para Ryoma?

-Bueno... verás... había pensado en mi prima. Hace poco me confesó que Ryoma le parecía interesante y atractivo. Siempre ha sido muy tímida y Ryoma parece demasiado paciente y bueno. Como es el tercer hijo, seguramente no heredará tierras, y por ella, ha pensado en comprar alguna de la última conquista, pero está demasiado lejos de el castillo y tardaría dias en regresar a su casa. Si se casa con ella, podrá vivir en palacio, y así, protegerte.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. ¿Paciencia? Sí. Ryoma era paciente. Al menos con ella. ¿Lo sería con otra mujer? Sintio las fuertes manos rodearle su cintura y dejó que su espalda descansara en el amplio pecho masculino, relajándose.

-No te preocupes, ella también es uno de los nuestros. No es cristiana.

Oishi estaba demasiado equivocado si creía que aquellas palabras calmarían su angustia. Pero no tenía derecho a pedirle al peliverde que se quedara con ella. Que tan solo la sirviera. Era injusto cuando ella se iba a casar.

-Hablaré con él mañana por la mañana-. Prometio.

* * *

Karupin estaba de mal humor. Ya se había cargado la puerta de la cuadra, alzado la paja y llenándolo de esta por completo. Había tirado el agua y golpeado a un empleado. Esta de un humor de perros. ¿La razón? Una piedra dentro de el casco izquierdo. Se frotó los cabellos molesto y humedecio su labio inferior al pensar en lo que tendría que hacer. Generalmente era un animal dócil y no era necesario atarlo como un animal salvaje. Odiaba esa clase de trato. Ni siquiera había necesitado amarrar a Dolç para la cópula e impedirle que se defendiera. Los caballos tenían tendencias a morderse y golpearse durante su retozo. Sin embargo, Karupin y Dolç parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo y ahora, con algo tan sencillo, Karupin estaba de los nervios. 

-Karupin-. Gruñó acercándose-. Quieto.

Pero tuvo que retroceder al recibir una coz por parte de el gran corcel. Escupio en el suelo y maldijo entre dientes. Una risa conocida interrumpio sus ganas de golpear algo. Rodó sobre sus pies y buscó el cuerpo al que pertenecía aquel sonido y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba junto a Karupin, acariciándolo con dulzura y hablándole suavemente.

-Quítasela ahora, Ryoma-. Ordenó la joven.

Obedecio a regañadientes, pero consiguio sacar la molesta piedrecita de el casco y Karupin emitio un ronco suspiro. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y se alejó, lanzando la culpable de su dolor de cabeza lejos. Suspiro y se volvio, dispuesto a terminar de curarle la herida al caballo. Sakuno continuó con sus caricias y agradecio la tranquilidad de el animal.

-Ryoma...-. Murmuró de nuevo ella.

Alzó las cejas sin mirarla. Aquella dudosa voz la había escuchado demasiadas veces. Siempre que había hecho alguna trastada iba corriendo a contársela y con desgana, tenía que sacarla de el embrollo.

-¿Ryoma?

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué no... no te casas?

Se incorporó y dejo que Karupin almoldara su caminar. La observó un instante y meneo la cabeza negativamente. Debía de haber escuchado malamente. Los cobrizos ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Desde el anuncio de la boda cristiana entre ella y el rey, no la había mirado ni una sola vez y por una que lo hacía, era para afirmarle que hablaba en serio. Suspiró y frotó sus manos en las sucias ropas. Negó de nuevo con la cabeza y alzó la mano como despedida. Necesitaba un baño y cambio de ropa, pero hacía demasiado buen día como para encerrarse en una habitación. Conocía el lugar idoneo y en soledad, era lo mejor.

Atravesó los grandes árboles y se adentró cerca de las rocas, donde una cascada irrumpia en el silencio y el agua clara se dejaba ver, cristalina y realmente apetecible. Sacudio su cintura en círculos y alargó sus brazos para sacar la simple prenda usada como camisa. Los roidos pantalones recibieron la misma necesidad de libertad y una vez libre, se lanzó contra el agua. Siempre le había gustado nada. Disfrutaba de las sensaciones que desprendía su cuerpo desnudo al ser acariciado por el agua. Especialmente, con el calor que se había alzado aquellos días.

Se detuvo, ladeo la cabeza varias veces y se volvio, acercándose hasta la roca cercana y mirando hacia arriba.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-. Gruñó frunciendo las cejas.

¿Por qué demonios le había seguido hasta ahí y se quedaba embobada mirándole? Sabía lo cabezona que era aveces. Hasta que no conseguía encontrarle no se detenía, fueran las horas que fueran. Una vez se quedó dormido sobre el árbol más alto de el bosque y Sakuno trepó hasta él para despertarle y al ser asustado, la empujó, tirándola contra el suelo. Recordó que le había dolido igual a él y que cayó desmayado al instante. No sabía como, pero rectó hasta ella e intentó zarandearla, para despertarla. Un día después, ambos estaban en la misma cama y eran atendidos por ambas madres, molestas por su osadía.

-Tendrías que hacerlo-. Opinó ella arrodillándose-. Los demás hablan a tu espalda. Creen que... que eres...

-¿Homosexual?-. Preguntó molesto. Sí que se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Sí...

Sonrio arrogante y la miró con atención. Sus dorados ojos no llegaron hasta los cobrizos, si no que caminaron con precisión desde su mentón hasta la arruga creada entre sus piernas. Sakuno se removio ante él, molesta por su desvergonzada mirada. Sonrio de nuevo altivo y alzó una ceja.

-¿De verdad crees que soy _eso_?-. Preguntó malicioso.

-Lo que yo piense no tiene importancia-. Se defendio con voz tremulosa-. Creo que ya estás en edad... de casarte...

-Como tu-. Estepó.

Ella le miró ofendida y le golpeó con el puño sobre la cabeza. En rabiado, la sujetó de el brazo, tirándola dentro de el agua. Sakuno tardó poco en salir a la superficie y cuando lo hizo, la volvio a hundir rápidamente. Sintio las uñas clavarse en su brazo y la permitio libertad. Los rojizos labios se abrieron en necesidad de aire y la mojada túnica danzó alrededor de el delgado cuerpo, pegándose ante los movimientos de la portadora, dando forma a los rendodos senos. Apartó la mirada y se volvio, con intenciones de salir y moverse. Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar a aquel encuentro.

-Ryoma-. Bramó molesta-. No debiste de hacerlo. Al menos, termina de escucharme. Casarte con Neira no es mala idea.

-¿Neira?-. Preguntó sin volverse.

-La prima de Oishi...

Apretó los puños dentro de el agua y la mandibula. Su voz sonó realmente ronca cuando preguntó, más de furia que de la excitación que despertaba en él.

-¿Tu quieres que me case?

La respuesta tardó, pero llegó en un susurró.

-... Sí...

No dijo nada más. No hacía falta. Caminó hasta la orilla, ignorando el temblor de su cuerpo. Recogio la ropa con desgana y se vistio. Sabía que ella estaba llorando. Que si se volvía la abrazaría con fuerza, le alzaría la túnica y la tomaría con necesidad. Pero era una sacerdotisa sagrada. Ellas eleguían con quien yacer o no. Iba a ser la futura reina. Su reina. Demonios, era inalcanzable. Aún peor. La vergüenza que recaería en ella no la soportaría en la vida. Finalmente, todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Aún le dolía el pecho con fuerza. Sabía que su mente repetía una y otra vez la simple respuesta que obligó a sus labios a responder. Bajo el blanco velo logró verlo, sentado junto a Neira, tomados de las manos. Oishi apretó la suya y le señaló con la cabeza al molesto cura. Sentía deseos de arrancarle aquel viejo libro llamado Biblia y tirar todos sus estandartes venenosos. Odiaba aquello y se odiaba a sí misma. Sentía náuseas por culpa de el embarazado, ya asegurado por su abuela. 

Cuando esta había llegado para la boda, le rogó que la sacara de ahí. Le daba pánico casarse por sus estúpidas leyes y no pudo creer que Sumire se negara. Le dijo que era necesario, que estaba escrito en su destino y se resignó. Centró sus ojos en la cruz clavada en la pared y observó al semidesnudo hombre empalado en ella. Fruncio las cejas en desgana. Todos adoraban su muerte santa y demás fábulas contadas sobre él, pero ellos continuaban haciéndolas.

-Acepto.

La voz de Oishi le hizo volver a la realidad. Alzó la cabeza al sentir un apretón suave en su mano y clavó su mirar en el sacerdote. Éste la observó con una mueca de molestia y miedo.

-Acepto-. Dijo finalmente.

Volteo su rostro en busca de la figura que había permanecido a su derecha, pero ya no estaba, al igual que Neira. Suspiro y siguió a su esposo rumbo al gran salón, donde se terminaría la velada. Tampoco lo vio. Ladeo la cabeza varias veces sin comprenderlo. ¿Por qué demonios continuaba buscándolo? Desde el día en la cascada, no volvio a hablarle. Él tampoco hizo el intento. Le vio centrarse en Neira una vez que los presentó Oishi. Apretó los dientes enrabiada. Seguro que no había dudado ni cinco segundos en hacerla suya.

-¿Sakuno?-. Preguntó Saori a su lado-. Estás preciosa, hermanita.

-Gracias, Saori-. Sonrio abrazándola-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Realmente bien-. Confesó ésta avergonzada-. Disfruto totalmente de los placeres de estar embarazada.

-¿Placeres?-. Preguntó sarcástica. A ella la estaban matando-. ¿Cómo está Echizen?

-Bien-. Afirmó la joven mujer-. Si no hubiera sido herido, habría venido.

Sakuno torcio la boca en una sonrisa y se adentró en las conversaciones típicas sobre su lujoso vestido, el banquete, el marido y los hijos venideros. Se alegraba realmente de que Ryoga no hubiera asistido. Había sido herido en la pierna derecha y en la cucha izquierda. Por esa misma razón y debido a su falta de movimiento, no le fue permitido asistir. Pese a que Saori no se lo dijo, sabía perfectamente lo que le había sucedido. Había sido descubierto cortejando a la hija de un pobre granjero y fue herido. Suspiro cansada. Ryoga no aprendería hasta la muerte.

-Majestad.

La voz dura y desgarrada ante su formalidad necesaria de su hermana la embargó en los recuerdos. Tomoka estaba pálida y claramente en rabiada, pero sabía que sentía cierta felicidad. Se inclino levemente ante ella como muestra de respeto y se golpeo mentalmente por hacerlo.

-Gracias por venir, Tomoka-. Agradecio.

-No quería perderme tu boda. Veo que te sigue gustando hacer lo que deseas.

-Tomoka, no empiezes-. Interfirio Saori preocupada.

-Es que la joven hermanita no tuvo bastante con ser prometida con un rey como Kunimitsu, si no que también jugó con Ryoma y ahora, está en las puertas de un reino-. Explicó mal humorada-. Hay mujeres que no saben donde caer.

Sakuno se alzó al sentir una seña por parte de su abuela, aferrando el vientre de su hermana mayor con una sola mano.

-Tomoka, contrólate. No creo que sea bueno que tu hijo nazca en un monasterio.

Tomoka la miró asombrada y se aferró el vientre. Saori sonrio, abrazándola y animándola.

-Abuela-. Saludó inclinándose-. Gracias por asistir.

-No mientas, Sakuno-. La recriminó-. Si no te alegras, no debes de decir que sí.

-Porque me has hecho pasar algo que no deseaba-. Protestó.

-Es necesario.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla cercana y se frotó las piernas cansadas.

-¿Cómo vas?-. Preguntó Sumire frotándole el vientre. Al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Sakuno rió-. Recuerda quien soy, Sakuno.

Afirmó costosamente. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Su abuela sabía perfectamente que estaba embarazada. Formaba parte de su plan. De el plan para el que había nacido. Suspiro y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera logro ver qué es.

-Es un niño-. Respondio rápidamente Sumire-. Y también te diré algo más, Sakuno. Se casará con tu sobrina.

-¿¡Qué dices!?-. Exclamó poniéndose en pie.

-Sakuno, cálmate-. Aconsejó la vieja mujer-. Nunca podrías mandar en los sentimientos de tu hijo. Es libre de amar a quien quiera. Además, sus raices son realmente fuertes.

Aquello la enfermó. Se frotó la sudorosa frente y humedecio con necesidad sus labios.

-Sabes quien es el padre¿verdad?

-Por supuesto-. Afirmó la anciana-. Y no te lo diré. Tampoco lograrás verlas en visiones, porque te las he prohibido.

-No... no es justo-. Susurró.

El corsé le apretaba demasiado. Su cuerpo parecía inerte, imposible de sujetarse. Se aferró a la silla cercana y rozó repetidas veces su vientre. Tragó saliva.

-Sakuno...-. Murmuró Sumire sentándola-. Es tu destino.

* * *

No había soportado toda la ceremonia. Verla casarse con otro le dolía profundamente. Pero lo había decidido. Había accedido a la proposición de Oishi y Sakuno y la mujer que colgaba de su brazo inerte sería su futura esposa. Era hermosa, no podia negarlo. Los largos cabellos negros caian en cascadas y sus ojos verdiazul mostraban inteligencia. Era timida, pero cuando se liberaba, molestaba demasiado. Le había pedido besos casi de forma costosa y el sexo no lo habia ni mencionado. Comprendio rápidamente. Neira era como ellos. Había sido marcada, pero tenía pensamientos cristianos. 

Se detuvo un instante y clavó sus ojos en la cascada. Aquel maldito lugar fue el culpable de su situación.

-¿Qué miras?-. Preguntó curiosamente la joven.

-Nada-. Negó volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-Ryoma... ¿Se lo puedo decir ya a mi primo?

Se detuvo y afirmó. Su mandíbula le dolia de la presión ejercida por no maldecir ante ella. Por no agarrar de el brazo a la castaña y llevársela lejos, darle palmaditas en su redondo trasero como castigo y hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiera más. Pero todo aquello era imposible. Caminó junto a ella y esperó paciente mientras que Oishi, muy contento y saludable, anuncio su compromiso conNeira. Buscó a tientas el cuerpo femenino de su locura y la encontró apoyada sobre la silla cercana, pálida, con el vientre apretado entre sus delgados brazos y la quijada apretada. Sumire les miró por un instante y afirmó con su consentimiento. Inclinó la cabeza como aceptación, pero de nuevo los deseos de arrancar a Sakuno de aquel lugar crecieron en demasia. Se volvio y casi con brusquedad, unio su dolorida boca con la de la joven. Su futura esposa.

-Que pasional, hijo-. Felicitó Nanjiro sonriente.

Ryoma sonrio incrédulo. ¿Pasional? Él más bien diría rabioso. Pero todos habían quedado complacidos. ¿Qué más daba?

Tres días después de el anuncio de su compromiso, se casaron mediante las leyes cristianas, tal y como Neira deseaba. Él no se negó, pero sí dejó claro que esas leyes no eran nada para él. Nunca las había estudiado, ni practicado. Cuando se encontraba en el altar, ante el gran hombre parecido a un cuervo, comprendio la angustia que recorrio el pequeño cuerpo de Sakuno. Pero no se preocupó demasiado. La meta de escape fue suficiente para poder alejarse de allí. Sakuno no presencio la boda. Oishi se disculpó en su nombre y se excusó por los malestares de la futura madre.

Aquello no hizo más que cabrearle. Recordar que algún energúmeno podía haber puesto sus manos sobre ella, le cabreaba con más poderio. Pero sonrio cansado. Había perdido la batalla contra el maldito destino, puesto que Sakuno yacía todas las noches entre los brazos de el rey. Decidio abandonar el castillo. Negarse a continuar siendo el caballero de una mujer que no serviría de anda proteger y se centró en su esposa. No sabía que ocurriría en palacio. Tampoco que sería de los demás. Iría a la gerra, por supuesto, pero no al castillo. Estuvo en el nacimiento de su sobrina, pero cuando Sakuno anunciaba aparecer, se marchó. No quería verla.

No podría.

* * *

Era su último mes de embarazado. Estaba enorme. Su cuerpo pesaba el doble, su sueño había aumentado al igual que las comidas. No había recurrido a ninguna medicina para aliviar sus malestares maternales. Deseaba que al menos, por una vez, algo fuera como ella deseaba. Sin saber la razón, quería a ese hijo y no dudaría en acogerlo con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, las noticias no tardarían demasiado en golpearla con fuerza. El día que daria a luz, Sumire aparecio. 

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Lo sabes perfectamente-. Respondio su abuela.

-Es mi hijo-. Protestó.

-Lo sé. Y también sé quien eres. Al igual que sé quien es ese niño.

-Dime ya quien es el padre.

-No-. Nego con seriedad la mayor-. Sakuno, jamás lo sabrás.

Se sacudio sobre sí misma y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te lo tienes que llevar?

-No seas ilusa, Sakuno-. Regañó Sumire-. Sabes perfectamente que Oishi te reclama como mujer. No le has dejado ponerte la mano encima durante nueve meses. No ha estado con ninguna sirvienta o doncella. Te ha esperado y te ama sin tener que hacerlo. Ha soportado las miradas que su mejor caballero ejercía sobre ti y te permite tener el hijo de otro hombre. Pero nunca lo aceptará como heredero. Lo sabes.

Afirmó con la cabeza. Ella misma lo había visto en una visión. Y no era lo único.

-¿Quién le sustituira?-. Preguntó.

-¿Perdón?

-He visto su muerte en mis sueños-. Explicó-. ¿Quién le sustituirá?

Sumire arrugó la boca en tristeza y sus cejas se curvaron en señal de equivocación. Sakuno empalidecio.

-No... ¿No es Oishi quien...?

-Lo es-. Afirmó Sumire rápidamente-. Pero aquel que ansias que le subtituya, no lo hará. La persona que ves muerta en tus sueños, cariño, es la que más anhelas.

Rodó con terror sus cobrizos ojos por la sala. Aferró su vientre, intentando por todos los medios ignorar los fuertes dolores que hacía unas horas habían comenzado y la tenían anclada en la cama de matrimonio. Su abuela posó su grandaza mano sobre el vulto hinchado y sonrio orgullosa.

-Sabía que sería expléndido.

-Es mi hijo-. Gruñó sintiendo el cansancio vencerla.

-Lo sé, hija, pero ahora duerme.  
-Quiero... tenerlo... normal...

-No, no-. Nego Sumire besándola-. Es necesario que duermas. Este hijo no puedes tenerlo despierta. Dormirás durante un largo tiempo y cuando despiertes, amarás a tu marido. Le darás hijos y serás reina. Cuando vuelva a ser tu turno, lo sabrás. Duerme, Sakuno. Duerme.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto?-. Preguntó Tomoka incrédula-. Ese crio... 

-Tendrás que acerte cargo-. Apremio con seriedad la mujer-. Salve a tu hija. Me lo debes. Además, es tu sobrino.

Tomoka caminó en circulos, con las manos debajo de sus brazos. Observó con desdén el diminuto cuerpo enrrollado en mantas de viaje y toallas viejas. Su abuela la miraba con el ceño fruncido y cansacio. El hijo de Sakuno. Un hijo indigno. Parecía que la luz comenzaba a sonreirle de nuevo. Satoshi las observaba sentado sobre la cama, jugando con su hija. Tenía unos dias antes que el hijo de su hermana pequeña, primeriza, demasiado mayor y cansada, la había tenido demasiado temprano y se vio obligada a permitir los cuidados de su anciana abuela. Sin embargo, las había salvado a ambas y le debía un favor.

No. En realidad, el favor se lo ancia la mayor a ella.

-¿Quién es el padre?-. Preguntó reacia.

-Ni yo lo sé-. Mintio la mujer-. Supongo que cuando crezca, se sabrá.

-¿Qué nombre tiene?-. Preguntó Satoshi acercándose a ellas.

-Ninguno aún-. Respondio Sumire inclinándose hasta el pequeño-. ¿Quereis ponérselo vosotros? Es un barón.

Satoshi sonrio. Tomoka arrugó la boca en molestia. Él había querido un barón y tuvo una niña. Aquel niño le sastifacía y por eso mismo no se negaba. Si no hubiera sido tan torpe y dañino su primer y único embarazo, le prometeria más hijos, sin embargo, era imposible. No fecundaria ninguno más.

-Está bien, abuela-. Aceptó-. Nos lo quedaremos.

-Me alegra oirlo-. Sonrio la sacerdotisa-. Un último favor, Tomoka.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No le digas a Sakuno que es su hijo. Sois hermanas y creo que comprender por donde voy.

-Quieres que finga ser la madre. Como si Erzt y el fueran hermanos gemelos.

-Así es-. Afirmó Sumire alzándose-. Te lo dejo a cargo. Cuando cumpla los catorce, vendré a buscarlo junto Korin. Esa es mi última palabra.

Una vez su abuela desaparecio, Tomoka tomó en brazos al pequeño, acunándolo con ternura. Buscó la mirada de Satoshi y sonrio.

-¿Qué estás tramando?-. Preguntó éste.

-Nada-. Negó-. Por una vez no tramo nada...

-Mientes.

Suspiró zarandeando al pequeño.

-Satoshi, no puedo darte hijos y sé que serías incapaz de desacerte de un niño. Démosle un nombre. Críemosle como nuestro hijo.

-No estoy hablando de eso-. Interrumpio Satoshi-. Has aceptado demasiado temprano, siendo hijo de Sakuno y Dios sabe quien. ¿Qué estás tramando?

-De verdad, nada-. Musitó-. Tan solo quiero ver crecer a este pequeño y recemos porque no se parezca a su madre.

Satoshi arrugó la boca. Comprendía los sentimientos de Tomoka. La amaba. Demonios. La amaba demasiado. Su paciencia era demasiado grande con ella. Juró enviarla a un monasterio, que se quedaría ahí para siempre, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que sería él quien se moriría sin ella. Menos, ahora. Tenían una hija en común. Su pequeña Erzt. La adoraba. Era impetuosa como su madre, pero observaba todo con ego y alegría como él. Desde que había nacido, no podía hacer otra cosa que tocarla y besarla. Le agradecía a Tomoka por haber conseguido hacer que naciera. Siempre se lo agradecería.

Pero ahora... Un hijo de Sakuno. Creado en la noche de marcaje_. ¿_Cómo demonios había ocurrido algo así? Nunca se lo hubiera esperado_. ¿_Aquella pequeña retozando con un hombre con máscara y sin conocerlo? Era imposible. _¿_Dónde había estado Ryoma para permitirlo? No quería ni saberlo. Al menos, ahora estaba seguro de que se había equivocado. Ryoma había decidido casarse con Neira, la prima de el rey. No pudo creerselo y hasta Ryoga dio un grito ante la noticia. _¿_Ryoma no estaba enamorado de Sakuno? Aquelllo descoló a todo el mundo.

Cedio su hija a su mujer y tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño. Aún dormia y no había mostrado sus ojos. Tampoco sus rasgos le daban ninguna señal. _¿_Quién? _¿_Quién era el padre? Suspiró. Tan solo podía esperar y esperar a que el tiempo pasara.

-Se llamará... Ryoma.

-¿Cómo tu hermano?-. Exclamó la madre dando un respingo.

-Sí... como mi hermano.

**"Porque creer está en la naturaleza de el ser humano".**

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo:3

Bueno, ya sé que muchas personas me mataránXD.

(algunas de ellas por msn u.ù)

Pero así iba la historia y quiero serle fiel por una vez a algoXD.

(aparte de a los amigosXD)

Bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus rw n.n

Me hacen feliz y me alegra saber que les gusta :3

¡Nos vemos pronto!

En:

**La saga Echizen :3**


	8. Catorce años después

**¡¡Hola!! Llego con nuevo capítulo XD. Esta vez no estaba muy inspirada para traducirlo y cambiarlo, así que perdón T.T. Taba algo triste TOT. **

**En fin... éste capítulo no me quedó tan largo pero va asíXD. **

**Bueno, nos vemos abajo n.n**

* * *

La nieve había cubierto por completo las gr 

_**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja._

_**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha._

**Capítulo ocho: **Catorce años después...

**"No todo es como parece..."**

andes laderas en forma de "V", pero aquello no impidio que sus piernas se movieran frenéticamente entre el manto helado. Quería huir y lo conseguiría. Se detuvo un mero instante para observar el gran lazo azulado que se desprendio de sus largos cabellos castaños y fruncio dos negras cejas sobre unos castaños ojos al ver que él continuaba empeñado en cogerla. Alzó el vestido azulado hasta las rodillas y buscó con la mirada la anchura de el lago. Con un último esfuerzo, intentó llegar hasta él, pero no fue suficiente.

Un cuerpo, sumamente más alto que ella, la tiró contra el suelo, montándose a horcajadas sobre ella y jugando con sus largos cabellos. Golpeó la nieve con ambas manos y suspiró derrotada, mientras intentaba que el aliento llegara hasta sus pulmones. Se revolvio debajo de el cuerpo masculino y perdio su mirar en los castaños ojos de el adolescente sobre ella, que la miraba con seriedad y se encogia de hombros.

-Has vuelto a perder.

-Eres un tramposo, Ryoma- espetó golpeándole las costillas con su puño- ¡Eres un tramposo!

Él suspiró, encogiéndose una vez más de hombros y alzándose, sujetándola de las manos y alzándola. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de el pantalón, caminó lentamente hasta el lago cercano, pero se detuvo al sentirla subirla en su espalda y rodearle las caderas con sus piernas heladas. Apartó un negro mechón de su rostro y bufó, caminando con ella agarrada como un gato.

-Pesas. Deberías de ponerte a régimen.

-¿¡Qué dices!?- Exclamó ella mordiéndole la nuca- ¡Tu eres un borde!

Se dejó caer sobre el filo de el lago y la usó como cojín.

-Ey, Ryoma...

-¿Hn?- Preguntó cayendo presa de el sueño. El silencio le hizo abrir un ojo- ¿Qué te ocurre, Korin?

-No... nada.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y buscó la mirada tan parecida a la suya. La conocía desde que eran niños. Ella vivía en el castillo de los Ryuzaki's y él, había sido criado en el frontal de los Echizen. Su madre no era una magnífica y cariñosa mujer, pero al menos, no podía quejarse. Korin tenía el peor padre que se hubiera hechado jamás a la cara. Y ése esperpento, era su tio. Por lo tanto, ella era su prima. Su madre se había negado a que estuvieran juntos y ésta, era una de las muchas escapadas diarias que tenía con ella. El caso era, que Korin era la única mujer que conseguía calmar sus pesadillas frecuentes. Aquellas pesadillas que la acompañaban desde la cuna.

En ellas, una mujer realmente familiar, pero que nunca había visto, gritaba dolorida, sobre un cadaver. Al hombre nunca conseguía verle la cara. Al principio creía que era su madre, pero no fue así. Su madre no tenía los largos cabellos y los ojos rubies. Lo último que siempre lograba visualizar, era el tatuaje idéntico al de su abuelo, Nanjiro. Más de una vez, cuando era más pequeño y solía sentarse sobre sus rodillas, qué era aquel símbolo y por qué lo llevaba. Pero su abuelo sonreía divertido y frotándole la cabeza molestamente, le decía que pronto lo descubriría.

Otra pesadilla, en una noche de tormenta, le mostró el rostro arrugado de una mujer, vestida con túnicas y rodeadas de millones de personas. Con los cabellos de el mismo color y largura que la de sus siempre visitantes, pesadillas. Ésta le sonreía y hasta parecía acunarle con tranquilidad, durmiendo con gusto entre sus brazos. Cuando se lo explicó a su padre, éste le contestó que se trataba de su abuela y en la noche, Sumire hizo acto de presencia. Y fue ella quien le indicó, que aquellas pesadillas, no eran eso exactamente, si no visiones. Muchas personas de su familia las tenían. Algunos sabían como utilizarlas, y otros, simplemente las ignoraban.

A él le molestaban realmente. Hasta que Korin no comenzó a darle relajantes masajes sobre su frente, no consiguio calmarse. El sufrimiento de aquella mujer le era relamente doloroso a él también. Le preguntó a su abuela si podría ayudarla, pero se lo negó entristecida. Catorce años con ellos y no podía hacer nada por salvarla.

-Oye, Ryoma- Llamó de nuevo Korin.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo había quedado perdido en el mundo de sus visiones. Se alzó y buscó en la lejanía. Korin se cogio a su mano con miedo. La miró.

-Prepárate que nos vamos- anuncio- La abuela viene a buscarnos.

La arrastró por toda la ladera, recorriendo los mismos pasos que anteriormente habían recorrido entre risas, pero ahora, con seriedad. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta de el castillo Ryuzaki, logró ver a su abuelo materno esconderse tras la ventana que había optado por usar como su visión al mundo. Cuando le preguntó a su madre por ello, Tomoka respondio con tristeza, que la culpabilidad mataba al abuelo. Había perdido demasiadas cosas y la abuela había sido una de ellas. Él no lo comprendio.

La caravana creada simplemente por su abuela, dos sacerdotisas más, una de ellas de aspecto realmente atemorizante que siempre le miraba con tristeza, y por último, Banji. Nada más llegar, ambos se sumieron en un fuerte abrazo con la sacerdotisa.

-¡Cuanto habeis crecido!- Alabó la mujer al apartarse- Oh, Ryoma... éres idéntico a tu madre...

-Gracias, abuela...- respondio con educación.

-¿Cómo es que habeis venido?- se interesó con curiosidad Korin.

-A buscaros- respondio sonriente la mujer- Tal y como acordamos tiempo atrás. Decidme, pequeños granujas, _¿_ dónde están vuestros padres?

-Aquí abuela- avisó Saori acercándose- que largo viaje. Debeis de estar muy cansados.

-La verdad es que sí... anda, entrémos dentro que hace mucho frio.

Siguieron a los recien llegados através de las grandes paredes, en silencio. Korin permanecía sujeta a su brazo, mientras que él le daba vueltas a algo que siempre le había parecido realmente curioso. Banji, la sacerdotisa, su abuela paterna, su padre... siempre le decían que se parecía a su madre y ésta siempre terminaba arrugando la boca en molestia y quejándose por tantas falsas alabanzas. Realmente él tampoco lo comprendía. Su padre y madre eran castaños y había sacado el cabello negro. Sus ojos eran demasiado rojizos como para parecerse a alguno de los progenitores.

-Ryoma, no le des más vueltas- advirtio Sumire desde el sillón adjudicado para ella- El tiempo ya te rebelará todo lo que deseas saber. Yo te enseñaré a verlo todo con más claridad.

Afirmó, pero se obligó a sí mismo a morderse la lengua. Su madre le fulminaba con la mirada, al igual que hizo después con su propia abuela.

-Abuela- dijo alzándose- ¿No es algo temprano para recoger a los niños?

-Me temo que no- negó la anciana pesadamente- tu hermana se está debilitando más de lo que yo creía.

-¿Sakuno? - exclamó Saori asustada- ¿Está...débil?

-No de salud, Saori- tranquilizó- Creo que nunca debí de quitarle tantas cosas.

El rostro cansado de la mujer lo asustó. La palideza se borró al instante y se calmó. Sakuno. Aquel nombre lo había escuchado muchas veces antes. Al parecer, era su tia por parte de madre, pero nunca la había visto, así como tampoco al tio por el cual llevaba el nombre. Para diferenciarlos, su madre decidio llamarle a él Ryo. Su madre se había negado rotundamente cuando su curiosidad, tras una conversación con su padre en busca de su familia, le hizo querer saber más de sus tios. Tomoka no le negó ver a Ryoma, pero a Sakuno sí. Pelearon y al final tampoco pudo ir con Ryoga a ver a su tio.

La conversación continuo extraños rumbos y cuando finalmente comprendio algo de lo que sucedía, estaba montado en un caballo negro junto a Korin tras él y camino de el lago helado. Tomoka le despedía junto a su hermana Erzt. Erzt era idéntica a Tomoka. Pensó, que la posibilidad de que no se pareciera a Tomoka, era la simple de ser hombre, y aquello lo tranquilizaba en sobremanera.

* * *

Tomoka sonrio y chasqueo sus dedos, al momento en que la caravana comenzaba su alejamiento. Durante largos años había interrumpido en la mente de su sobrino, criándolo ajeno a todo lo sucedido, especialmente a Sakuno. Ahora, iba siendo hora de que recordara todas las conversaciones que ella le había estado recordando durante sus sueños y que el cuerpo de su sobrino se tambaleara sobre el caballo, cayendo de éste inconsciente, se lo garantizaba. Él recordaría todo. Y odiaría a su madre. Ella se había encargado de todo. 

La caravana recogio el cuerpo de Ryoma, o Ryo, como ella misma le había acortado para diferenciarlo de su cuñado, y continuo su camino. Era claro que su abuela no interrumpiría el viaje mientras pudiera mantener constante la vida de su bisnieto. Miró al cielo y sonrio maléficamente. Catorce años habían pasado ya desde que aquel niño fue puesto en sus manos tras haber sido parido por Sakuno. Que su abuela explicara que Sakuno había perdido fortaleza en magia, la hacía realmente feliz. Ahora, a su edad, había descubierto que ella también poseía algunas señas de su madre y había logrado nublar las memorias de su sobrino. Lo cual no fue fácil.

Ryo parecía haber heredado parte de los fuertes poderes de Sakuno y ésta parecía aparecérsele en sueños. Al menos, eso creía, hasta que el niño se dignó a contarle su sueño. Sakuno sufría en él la pérdida de alguien importante. Aquello la alegró profundamente y vio la esperanza. La esperanza de el heredero de Oishi. Ryoma, el hijo perdido de la reina.

Iba a resultar realmente divertido ver la cara de los sacerdotes ante tal injuría. Sabía que su abuela le había protegido las espaldas, pero ésta desconcía sus planes y el error que había comentido al entregarle el niño a ella. Le había dado demasiadas posibilidades. Si Ryo heredaba el trono, ella se aseguraría un buen lugar en la corte y se encargaría de que el odio que sentía su _hijo_ por Sakuno, la mandara directamente hasta las mazmorras. Parecía su mejor prorvenir.

* * *

Se removio inquieta por la cama. Finalmente, optó por salir de ella. Sintio el movimiento de el cuerpo masculino de su marido, deslizarse hasta el lado contrario y aprovechó el momento para escapar de sus brazos y acercarse hasta el gran ventanal. Através de éste, logró ver el reflejo de la espalda de el hombre. Suspiró. Solamente por las noches era cariñoso y su marido. Durante el día le parecía el peor témpano de hielo de el mundo. 

Pero ya lo sabía. Era algo que había decidido desde el principio. Catorce años casados y aún lo comprendía. Él nunca la había amado como mujer. No como a la reina. Lo había notado desde el primer momento. Las miradas que Ryoma enviaba furtivamente hacia ella no eran de amistad de años atrás, si no de amor. En la boda de los reyes, había ejercido como su novia y había sentido el apretón de rabia que el joven hacía en su mano sin percatarse.

Pese a eso, decidio casarse con él y antes de que se arrepintiera, mientras aún estuviera dolido con él mismo por dejar escapar a la mujer que amaba. Ryoma aceptó y él mismo hizo el esfuerzo de alejarse de la corte. Ambos sabían que si se quedaban ahí, Ryoma terminaría en los brazos de la reina, peleando con el rey. Era un hombre fiel a sus creencias y servía a Oishi con grado. Iba a las gerras, largas y que le herían. La última batalla, dos meses atrás, le había tenido todo aquel tiempo en cama y apunto de morir.

Y a la única mujer que llamó entre la fiebre fue a Sakuno.

Se hizo pasar por ella, pero sabía que Ryoma no la creería. No lo era. Era todo lo contrario que se podría esperar de Sakuno. Seguramente, la reina, con sus brujerias, lo hubiera sanado mucho antes de lo que creía. Tentada a llamarla el último día, Ryoma se lo negó. Su maldito orgullo le impedía que la mujer que amaba le viera en aquel estado. Aunque le pudiera salvar la vida.

Pero ella, sí le amaba. Le había amado desde el primer momento en que lo vio en el castillo, durante una de las reuniones de su primo. La primera vez que hablaron, se sintio realmente estúpida. Él era serio y callado. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio hablar con el rey, comprendio que podría llegar a tener una voz realmente hermosa y seductora. Deseo escucharle gemir en su oido, susurrar su nombre, tocarla, amarla... darle hijos.

Algo que no había podido cumplir. Por más veces que hicieran el amor, no concebía. En catorce años, Ryoma no tenía ni un solo heredero o heredera. Se había estado hechando las culpas de aquello. Su madre también habíen había sido una mujer poco fértil y ya a una gran edad abanzada la tuvo a ella, muriendo en el parto. Aquello le daba miedo y Ryoma tampoco había exigido ningún heredo ni se había ido con otras mujeres. Y sabía que no era fiel por ella.

Para Ryoma, contraer matrimonio con ella no había consintido en amor. Era un sacrificio que él mismo se había adjudicado. Siempre se había preguntado que pecado había comentido él para hacerse esto a sí mismo. Pero lo sabía. Con el paso de el tiempo lo comprendio. Ryoma Echizen se echaba las culpas por amar en silencio y soñar con una mujer imposible. Las leyes de los unidos a la tierra helada, les obligaba a ceder cuando una mujer ya había elegido y él estaba atado, demasiado, a Sakuno.

-Niera.

La voz la hizo volverse y darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Había abandonado el calor de sus brazos y las telas cálidas. La chimenea hacía horas que había dejado de dar calor. El suelo helado golpeaba contra sus pies y dedos, helándola por completo. Ryoma abrio las ropas y le ofrecio un lugar a su lado, que ocupó con gustó. Sabía que la cama era él único momento que Ryoma le entregaba. Era su dueña en esos instantes, pero no al completo. Era dueña de un cuerpo. Su mente y su alma, siempre se hallaban junto a la otra mujer. La que realmente ocupaba el corazón de ese caballero.

Se abrazó a él y le permitio acomodarse entre sus piernas, amándola. Amándole. Y lloró. Como muchas otras veces había hecho. Porque sabía que ella no era la que ocupaba ese lugar.

* * *

La amaba. Demonios, la amaba con locura. Por más vueltas que le diera tan solo encontraba la misma respuesta una y otra vez. Observó el cansado cuerpo estirado bajo las mantas y avivó el fuego. Sakuno era una mujer realmente friolera. Muchas veces en invierno, se había despertado con ella bajo su cuerpo, temblando de frio. Parecía que el calor que ansiaba no era el humano. Aquello realmente le preocupaba. 

Recordaba, cada maldita noche desde hacía catorce años, el sufrimiento vivido por Sakuno cada día y la absurda conversación con Sumire. Ésta le confesó que se llevaría al hijo de Sakuno y se lo entregaría a alguien de confianza. Nunca adivinó a quien. Pero sí conocía el secreto. Sabía quien era el padre.

Él mismo, había dicho Sumire.

Aquello lo había descolocado. Cierto que había participado en la noche de marcaje, que había entrado en una de las habitaciones especiales, pero... no se fijó en la que era su amante. Muchas otras le habían precedido. Nunca pensó que compartiría lecho con la misma que había amado la última noche. Lo más extraño de todo, era Sakuno.

Como cualquier madre, se había despertado tres días después de el parto y gritado por su hijo. Desde entonces, dejó de hablar. Ni siquiera con él. Su mutismo fue incluso durante las ceremonias, en las que muchos se habían quejado por eso. Especialmente, Atobe Keigo. Le había plantado cara a Sakuno, aun sabiendo que es una sacerdotisa, y ésta simplemente, había volteado el rostro y suspirado con resignación.

Que le arrebataran a su hijo era lo peor que le podían haber hecho. Pero sabía perfectamente que aquello no era todo. Lo había notado desde el principio, pero fingio no darse cuenta. Sakuno amaba a Ryoma. A su mejor caballero. Tentó a Ryoma. Le expuso sus ideales para que aclarara sus sentimientos, pero no sucedio. Sabía perfectamente que no era un cobarde, pero le respetaba demasiado. Hasta el punto de renunciar a la mujer que amaba.

Había aceptado casarse con Neira aunque no la amaba. Se había alejado de palacio y las únicas veces que lo había pisado, Sakuno no había estado presente. Las gerras habían vuelto a amenazar los reinos y Ryoma había demostrado el valor característico que le marcaba. Pero algo había cambiado en él. Lo sabía y no se había atrevido a comentárselo a Sakuno, aunque sabía perfectamente que ésta debía de intuirlo. Ryoma luchaba buscando la muerte. En la última batalla, tuvo que golpearle para que cediera y soltara la espada. Estaba en shock total y nada más recibir el golpe, se desplomó ante él. Le ofrecio a su prima y él que Sakuno le curara. Se negó rotundamente, inmerso en la fiebre.

Se había metido en su propio dolor, castigándose con una relación que no deseaba. Se mordio el labio inferior y se maldijo al saber lo que pasaba. Él no era suficiente para calmar el dolor que infrigía en el corazón de Sakuno. A quien necesitaba era a Ryoma.

Cubrio su cuerpo con una bata oscura y en silencio, tras asegurarse que el fuego no descendería de su labor, caminó por los oscuros pasillos, hasta llegar al despacho que él mismo se había azjudicado. Se recargó en el escritorio y lentamente, comenzó la carta que mandaría esa misma noche, con urgencia.

Sakuno no soportaría otro año más.

* * *

Sus doloridos huesos aún le permitían ponerse en movimiento. Los años habían caido pesadamente sobre él, igual que sobre Sumire. Admiraba la fortaleza de ésta. Pero él no podía ser menos. Tiempo atrás lo había prometido. 

Caminó entre las sombras, en el silencio que había aprendido durante años y se había encargado de enseñar a su mejor discípulo. Ryoma Echizen. Sonrio al recordar en el hombre que se había convertido y en los sacrificios que había tenido que soportar y sufría dentro de su corazón.

Nunca hubiera querido que todo sucediera de nuevo. Pero las expentativas se habían equivocado con Sumire. Sakuno era la verdadera. Lo sabía. Lo había sentido. Y solo con la rigurosidad de los años, despertarían los verdaderos poderes de la mujer. Sakuno era una bruja y había sido notable. Con la partida de Ryoma de la corte todo había sido un caos. Y aquel sabía lo que era de Sakuno.

Sumire se negó a su boda con Neira, pero igualmente, él continuo adelante, cegado por culpavilizarse de los sentimientos que sentía por Sakuno. ÉL mismo se había encargado de enseñárselo, de educarle como protector. Había roto su promesa ante Sakuno y olvidado que era el talisman de la bruja. Su caballero. Aquel improvisto cambio en él, había declinado lo escrito.

Por ese mismo motivo, Sumire se vio obligada a quitarle su primer hijo. Entregárselo a Tomoka no le había parecido una buena idea, pero no había más remedio. Ryo crecería sano y salvo.

Se detuvo, al sentir pasos sobre el suelo y se escondio entre dos figuras. La imagen de un preocupado rey pasó ante él, ignorándole. Oishi estaba totalmente preocupado por Sakuno. Su mutismo había sido realmente doloroso y que una reina no abriera la boca sin ser muda, no era demasiado cortés para una corte llena de creyentes de Dios. La Diosa que ellos idolatraban, no era nada para ellos. No veían a las mujeres como se debía. Era el varón el que dominaba y daba vida. Ilusos hombres de Dios. Sin la mujer no podrían hacer ni la mitad. Sin ellas, la vida no sería posible.

Caminó lentamente hasta la habitación real. Tenía que hablar con Sakuno cuando aún era cuerdo y sus músculos se lo permitían. Golpeo con sus delgados nudillos la puerta y tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrio. El rostro pálido de Sakuno lo recibio y con una inclinación de cabeza por parte de ambos, se adentró en el dormitorio, buscando, anhelando el calor de la hogera.

-Sakuno, tengo algo importante que contarte. Así como se lo conté en su día a Ryoma. Seguramente, espero, que te aclare muchas dudas. Odias a Sumire, lo sé- comenzó observándola de reojo-. Pero quiero que comprendas el dolor que ella también superó con los años... La odias por quitarte a tu hijo. Por alejarte de la persona que amabas... por conocer el destino escrito que tu misma conoces. Pero ella también tiene su pasado...

Se acomodó mejor sobre sus doloridas rodillas, extendiendo las palmas de sus viejas manos hacia la hogera que casi dejaba de existir. Sakuno le imitó y con un simple roce de su mano, el fuego se avivó. Sonrio. Aún con el corazón dolorido, si Sumire creía que los poderes de Sakuno estaban mengüando, se equivocaba. Simplemente, ella no deseaba usarlos más de lo necesario.

-Fue alejada de su familia con la edad de siete años. Sus padres murieron por culpa de la atroz gerra sucedida entre dos cortes ya extingidas. Nadie de su familia quedó con vida. Tan solo ella. La anterior sacerdotisa, una mujer verdaderamente de caracter noble, la acogio como a su propia hija, dándole los privilegios que creía merecer.

Sakuno alzó las cejas en duda y él sonrio.

-La confundieron contigo. Creyeron que Sumire era la bruja de la leyenda, pero nada salía como debía de ser. Sumire no tenía ningún caballero a su lado y tuvo que luchar sola las batallas venideras. No sabía utilizar el fuego, el agua, los animales, el aire... todo lo que tu usas. La magia que te corresponde por nacimiento. Al igual que tu caballero, Ryoma. Por supuesto, no estaba escrito que ambos... os enamoraríais y sacrificaríais vuestro amor de ésta forma. Sí, Sakuno. Ryoma también te ama. De la misma forma que tu a él.

Tal y como esperaba, los rojizos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y el delgado cuerpo se lanzó contra él, abrazándole. Palmeo la cabeza femenina y sonrio, como ánimos de un adolescente.

-Además, tu hijo también está bien. Sumire lo ha acogido en la isla sagrada. Estoy violando las órdenes de Sumire y te lo estoy contando, Sakuno. Todo. Lo único que no podré decirte, es quien es su padre. Eso, lo tendrás que averigüar por tí misma. Tienes poderes para hacerlo.

Tosio y negó la ayuda dada por ella. Lo sabía perfectamente. Su hora estaba cerca. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hazle un último favor a éste viejo, Sakuno. Di que me entierren en casa. En la isla sagrada. Junto a mi hija. Tu madre.

Sakuno afirmó repetidas veces, acogiéndolo entre sus brazos, besándole la sudorosa frente y asiéndole de la mano. Lentamente, las llamas danzaron ante sus ojos, tranquilas y cálidas. Las imágenes de el futuro, bañadas en lágrimas y tristeza, se formaron ante él. Pero era algo, que no tendría que ver. Su hora había llegado y nada podría hacer ya.

* * *

Jadeante, se alzó. Con las manos apoyadas en la cama, su pecho y cuerpo sentían el escalofrio que le recorrio por completo. Jadeó y apartó con un simple gesto de su mano, los empapados cabellos que se pegaban en su rostro sudoroso. 

-¿Ryoma?... _¿_Qué ocurre?

-Banji...- murmuró levantándose torpemente- Mierda.

Sin importar el frio que heló todos sus músculos, el temblor de sus piernas y la mirada de preocupación de su esposa, caminó hasta la ventana cercana.

-¿Ryo...?

-Banji a muerto.

Neira ahogó un grito bajo su mano, pero él no le prestó atención. No había sabido que el viejo druida había muerto por un presentimiento. No. Conocía perfectamente aquel grito interior.

_Sakuno._

Apretó los puños. Tantos años obligándose a sí mismo a ignorar los gritos silenciosos que solo él escuchaba en el mutismo que, al parecer, la reina había optado desde que dio a luz. Le arrebataron a su hijo... y él no estuvo ahí. Era su deber. Como caballero. Debía de protegerla y no lo hizo. Se alejó aún más y cerró lo más que pudo su mente. Pero de nuevo, Sakuno le había golpeado.

Sintio las delgadas manos de la mujer que había aceptado en silencio que no la amaba y la miró de reojo. Neira sonrio falsamente y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ves.

-¿Eh?

-Ves con él.

Sabía perfectamente que no iría con Banji. Ya no estaba entre ellos. Hacía pocas horas que había abandonado el mundo de los vivos y era libre. Pero no podía más. Se apartó de ella y a grandes pasos, preparó todo para su partida. Volvería con ella.

Catorce largos años no habían hecho mecha para que su amor se extingiera. Por más y más vueltas que le daba, más la amaba. Cuanto más quisiera cubrir su recuerdo con su esposa, más de menos la hechaba. Era imposible. Sakuno se había clavado en él como una estaca y no la sacaría nunca.

Presa de la desesperación por olvidarla, lo único que vio posible fue la muerte. Pero nadie le dejaba morir. Neira le amaba demasiado como para permitirlo y aquello le hizo sentirse estúpido. Porque él no la amaba. Oishi también le reprimio sus intentos, amenazándolo con dejarlo lejos de sus deberes como caballero.

Y ahora, iba de camino al castillo sobre el nuevo Karupin. La voz que le llamaba era cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba hasta el castillo. Se detuvo al ver al jinete con el estandarte de el rey, que al verle, hizo lo mismo. Sin desmontar, esperó a que le informara de algo. Mas éste tan solo mostró un pergamino que guardaba dentro de una bolsa.

-Señor Echizen, es un milagro que éste aquí- habló el hombre con voz ronca- ahora mismo iba hacia su casa. El Rey quiere verle.

-¿El Rey?

Cogio la carta bruscamente y leyó el interior. Guardó el rollo dentro de la ropa y sin esperar al hombre, comenzó a trotar hacia el inmenso castillo. Entregó el caballo al primer soldado que encontró y a grandes pasos, llegó hasta la sala real. Oishi casi se cayó de el trono al verle.

-Demasiado rápido- murmuró asustado el hombre. Pero alzó las cejas al comprender- Te ha llamado ella, _¿_Verdad?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

-Banji...

-Lo están preparando para llevárselo a la isla sagrada. Pronto partirá.

-Hm.

Buscó con la mirada la figura femenina y hasta que no escuchó la risa de Oishi, no fue consciente de lo que hacía. Apartó la mirada de los ojos verdosos.

-La reina está en su habitación y me apuesto lo que quieras... que esperándote. Ves con ella. Vamos. Obedece.

Oishi lo empujó hasta el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras él. Necesitó dos segundos de visualización, hasta que la voz volvio a llegar hasta él. Caminó lentamente por el largo pasillo, hasta que finalmente, la puerta se cernio ante él. Giró la manilla lentamente y se adentró en la oscuridad de la habitación helada. El fuego inundó la chimenea ante su primer paso y rodó sus dorados ojos hasta vislumbrar la figura doblada de la mujer. Escondida en el rincón cercano, cubierta por las sábanas de la cama y su extenso cabello rodeándola. Apretó los labios y los dientes. _¿_Dónde estaba la orgullosa sacerdotisa? _¿_Tanto dolor había pasado durante esos catorce años ella también? Un rojizo ojo se dejó ver através de los largos cabellos. Extendio su mano izquierda hacia ella, apoyándose sobre la pared cercana y mirándola de reojo.

-Ven.

* * *

La voz seca y dura, ordenaba tamaña tontería, pero para ella, parecía un mundo. Se levantó y se aferró con necesidad a aquella mano y cedio ante los fuertes brazos. La fuerza parecía capaz de romperle la cintura y el aliento que le golpeo contra su cuello, nublar cualquier cordura que le quedaba. Abrazó el fuerte cuello, apresándolo entre sus delgados brazos y lloró sobre sus verdosos cabellos. 

-Ryoma... te amo... no... no me dejes otra vez...

Él no respondio, pero su cuerpo sí. Instintivamente, le sintio buscar sus labios, guiado como única luz de la hogera que ella misma había encendido. Apresó la ancha espalda entre sus manos y lo pegó más a ella, buscando al igual su boca. Con torpeza, sus labios se unieron. No era el primer beso, tampoco eran adolescentes. Hacía ya tiempo que había abandonado aquel mundo infantil. Casada con Oishi había aprendido demasiadas cosas de los hombres.

Abrio los labios y le permitio enfondar más en su boca, respondiendo como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Estiró de la túnica de viaje y le obligó a ceder para quitársela. Los dorados ojos la miraron con impaciencia. Deseaba volver a besarla. Lo sabía y comprendía. Su boca quemaba por volver a besarle. Pero, si continuaban, caerían donde siempre se habían impedido caer. Negó con la cabeza y apartó las manos de las ropas. Cubrio sus labios y volvio a negar.

-Olvídalo... olvida lo que he dicho...

-No.

La voz, ahora más ronca, pero con igual dureza, la hizo extremecerse. Tantos años sin oirle habían pasado factura. Ella sin embargo... demonios, se había vuelto loca de tanto llamarle. Ganándola en estatura, la alzó entre sus brazos. Con penosa fuerza, golpeo su torso, escondiendo su rostro dentro de su cuello. Ryoma no llevaba armadura, así que sentía totalmente su helado cuerpo y golpes débiles. Tropezando en la oscuridad, cayeron rodando por el suelo. El calor de la chimea golpeo contra su costado izquierdo, pero sus rojizos ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo bajo el suyo, que la aferraba con fuerza.

-Déjame... ahora que estamos a tiempo... no... no sigamos..

Los dorados ojos se cerraron, para abrirse de nuevo con determinación. Ryoma sabía perfectamente, tras tantos años de llamarle, que había un modo de que tan solo ella conociera sus pensamientos.

_Perderte otra vez... _

_No._

Se tensó. Cada músculo de su cuerpo lo hizo. La mano que había usado para detener su caida antes de caer sobre el fuego, rozó su pierna derecha, desnuda bajo la única túnica que llevaba cubriendo su cuerpo. Se extremecio. Aquellos dedos no se detendrían en su cintura. Usurparon la protección de la tela y caminaron hasta rodear su seno derecho por completo, y apresarlo con delicadeza. Abrio la boca al sentirle acercarla contra él y cedio al poderoso beso que le ofrecían, alterándola. Antes de poder recobrar el sentido una vez más, él la tumbó bajo su cuerpo.

La mano inundó por completo las formas de su seno. Su boca quedó completamente expuesta a la ansiosa masculina y se asustó al comprender la perfecta facilidad que tuvo para resguardarse entre sus piernas. Su boca fue liberada en cuestión de segundos y la zona más sensible de su cuello fue usurpada por estos. El placer la comenzó a recorrer como nunca en la vida. No. Era erroneo. Aquello lo había sentido antes. Cuando solo tenía diecinueve años.

Se pegó al cuerpo masculino con necesidad y abrazó la ancha espalda de nuevo. Se sorprendio, cuando ambos sexos se encontraron y él se unió en un ronco gemido. Sonrio y alzó sus manos hasta las mejillas ensombrecidas por el color rojizo de el fuego.

-Eres...

Él arqueo las cejas y tragó las ganas de querer acallarla. Sonrio divertida. Posiblemente, de todas las mujeres, era la única que conseguía hacer con él lo que deseara. Ni siquiera... Neira. El recuerdo de la mujer la hizo convulsionarse. Se revolvio, quedándo de espaldas a él y dio un brinco al notar la excitación masculina contra sus nalgas al huir. Ryoma la miró perplejo, perdido en la duda de el momento.

Descendio la túnica, cubriendo la desnudez que él había creado y se encogio sobre sí misma mientras caminaba a su sombra. Ryoma permanecio sentado sobre sus rodillas y las manos sobre estás, perdido. Al parecer él no comprendio su preocupación. En un hilo de voz, confesó.

-Estamos casados... Neira... no se merece esto... lo sabes...

Él fruncio las cejas, sorprendiéndola. No era aquel gesto el que esperaba. Quería arrepentimiento. Que se preocupara por la mujer que había abandonado en su casa, seguramente, en su lecho. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera sentido la muerte de Banji, no habría ido a por ella. Continuaría encerrado en su iglú protector. Demonios. Qué poco le conocía si pensaba que Echizen se iba a rendir así de fácil.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había sido lanzando contra la cama con fuerza y obligada a permanecer ahí por sus brazos y piernas que impedían movilidad. Forcejeo, pero de nuevo cayó presa de los deliciosos labios masculinos. Aferró las ropas masculinas y se aferró con urgencia de el cuerpo masculino.

_Olvídalos... olvídate de todos, Sakuno._

_Por una vez que seas feliz... nadie te lo negará._

Su propia voz la asustó, pero arrebató el último atisbo de conciencia y comprensión que sentía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había alguien a quien quería acoger dentro de sí misma y no era otro, que el mismo hombre que había amado por demasiado tiempo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, con brazos y piernas y mordio el oido cercano a ella, gimiendo ante el grave acercamiento de su sexo, expuesto a la tela agüecada de los pantalones masculinos. Demonios, Ryoma se las apañaba para desnudarla en escasos momentos.

-No... no te detengas...

Una sonrisa que había visto millones de veces, se mostró en el rostro masculino, indicándole que no tenía en mente detenerse. La ansiaba demasiado. Demasiados años esperando para poseerla y la dura erección no era lo único que se lo demostraba. Alzó las manos, para que la desprendiera totalmente de ropa y reptó por la cama hasta acomodarse mientras él terminaba de retirar las ropas de viaje.

-Si... si te desnudas tanto... te... cogerán desprevenido... si...

-No vendrán.

Y se guardó el _y lo sabes perfectamente_ . Era tan fácil de leer por ella en esos instantes, que le asustaba comprender tanto por primera vez, a un hombre en la cama. Desde su primera vez, nunca había sentido aquel fuerte deseo que crecía en sus venas, cada vez quemándola más, abrasándola con tentadora fascinanción contra el cuerpo masculino. Sujetó los poderosos brazos entre sus manos y ladeo su rostro, envuelta, presa de el placer, clavándolos en la señal marcada en el brazo de el hombre que creaba aquel placer. Apresó la marca con sus dedos y escondio su rostro en el cuello masculino. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y impulsada por las embestidas, su mente bagó por el tiempo. Una oscuridad, de voces conocidas, frases desconcertantes y señales de desgracias que tan solo llegaban al mismo final.

La muerte de Ryoma.

Ahogó un grito entre sus dientes, mordiendo los labios con fuerza hasta que sangraron. Sus uñas desgarraron la ancha espalda de el cuerpo que se convulsionaba sobre ella. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y apresó el cuerpo contra ella con más fuerza. Ryoma se apartó levemente, buscando su mirada, una explicación de sus lagrimas y lo único que logró hacer, fue mentir.

-Estoy.. feliz. Solo eso...

* * *

No era ciego. Lo había comprendido desde el primer instante. Ryoma había ido claramente con las intenciones de ver a la mujer que amaba y no podía negárselo. También sabía perfectamente a donde llevaría aquel encuentro y el acto amoroso no quedaría fuera de ello. Sonrio y apoyó el codo distraidamente sobre el reposabrazos. 

-¡Mi señor! _¡_Es urgente!

Alzó el rostro hasta el desfigurado hombre y alzó las cejas con asombro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó alzándose.

-La gerra de nuevo, señor.

* * *

Alzó su viejo cuerpo y esperó, ante las fuertes olas que golpeaban contra la playa. El agua helada movía sus largos cabellos y mojaba la túnica completamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, para abrirse llenos de lágrimas. 

-Banji...- susurró estendiendo las manos hacia el lago- bienvenido a casa.

-¿Abuela?...

Se volvio sobre sus desnudos pies, recobrando la cordura. Ryoma la miraba con el ceño fruncido, las manos guardadas dentro de los cómodos pantalones que le había entregado y la espada en su mano diestra, aprisionada hasta hacerse sangre. Suspiró y sonrio tristemente.

-Nunca debí dejarte con tu tia. Arrebatarte de los brazos de tu madre... me pesará durante toda la eternidad.

-¿Por qué?... _¿_Por qué tu y mi madre... me abandonaron?...

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Ryoma. Tu, has heredado los poderes de tu madre. Ves cosas, cada noche y sientes igual que ella.

-Ella... sufrirá...- murmuró angustiado- y no es por mi... _¡_Ama tanto a ese hombre que no pensará ni en su hijo! A mi... que no... que no me ve desde que era un crio indefenso... desde que tu me arrebataste de su vientre...

La espada se liberó de su vaina y fue el último gesto que vio en su vida terrenal.

-Has... matado a tu propia sangre... Ryoma... y volverás a hacerlo...

Rio y apartó la sangre de su mano.

-Querida abuela, yo no mataré a mi madre... la haré sufrir hasta que llore sangre.

**"Porque el ser humano trastorna las cosas a su modo".**

**"Los hombres son dueños de cambiar su destino".**

* * *

**Notas autora.**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegó el capi n.n.

Por si alguno duda, sí, Ryoma II se carga a Sumire.

No tengo mucho que decir, aparte de que... vaya mierda lime o lemonXD.

Es lo que tiene la tristeza u,u que no me acompañó para hacer algo... que no será TOT.

Dios, que rabía u,u.

Bueno, nos vemos dentro de poco en el próximo:3


	9. El sueño cumplido

**¡Hola! Volvi :3**

**Capítulo nuevo n.n Largo, creo o.O. En todo caso, espero que les guste n.n. Lo único que siento, es que me quedó en OOC, pero en este fic, los personajes interpretan a alguien n.n.**

**Bueno, no les molesto más n.n. Nos vemos abajo n.n**

_**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja._

_**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha._

**Capítulo nueve:**

El sueño cumplido.

**"El ser humano tiende a herirse y cuanto más sufre, menos crece".**

Los pasos raudos no irrumpieron su sueño. Fatigada y cansada, con lágrimas aún en sus ojos, Sakuno rodó sobre la cama, murmurando entre sus sueños. Acaricio los largos cabellos y besó la castaña cabeza por última vez, antes de que la puerta dejara paso a la nerviosa persona. No era Oishi, pero sería peor si el sirviente, lo encontrara dentro de la cama, al lado de la reina dormida.

-El rey desea que acudas cuanto antes ante su presencia- Informó el jadeante sirviente- Ahora mismo.

Afirmó con la cabeza y tras mirar por última vez el cuerpo de la mujer, cerró la puerta ante el curioso sirviente. Caminó hasta el gran salón y se detuvo al ver el gran griterío. Seguramente, su dolor de cabeza sería notorio momentos después.

-¡Ryoma!- La voz de el rey se alzó sobre las demás y el silencio reinó- Siento interrumpirte, pero tenemos noticias importantes de guerra. Pero... es extraña- añadió, mostrando un diminuto pergamino con el estandarte de la isla sagrada- Ellos...

-Imposible- gruñó arrancando de las manos el pergamino.

Nada más abrirlo, el aroma familiar del perfume natural utilizado por Sumire golpeo su nariz. La letra no le era familiar, puesto que nunca había leído nada escrito por la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, alguien sí.

-Has pensado igual que yo- Intervino Oishi, volviéndose hacia el sirviente- Que la reina aparezca ante nosotros ahora mismo.

-Sí, señor.

El sirviente desapareció y Ryoma buscó a su alrededor. Oishi sonrió, leyendo sus pensamientos. Alzó su mano izquierda y señaló una figura masculina que mantenía su cercanía con su hermano mayor.

-Quien trajo el anuncio, no fue otro sino que tú mismo sobrino- Lo atrajo hasta la zona y presentó- Ryoma Echizen- Presentó- El hijo de tu hermano mayor, Ryoma.

Arqueo una ceja y miró a Ryoga, el cual negó repetidas veces.

-Es el hijo de Tomoka y Satoshi. Casualmente, lleva tu mismo nombre.

-Sí, casualmente- añadió el menor mostrando su mano- Finalmente te conozco, tío.

-Sí- murmuró aceptando la mano.

Ryoga sonrió y golpeo los hombros de su sobrino, mientras que Ryoma no podía dejar de pensar en qué lugar había visto los ojos de su sobrino anteriormente. A su lado, una joven 

se inclinó ante él, al sentir su mirada.

-Tío- saludó.

-Ella sí es mi hija- Presentó Ryoga abrazando a la joven, la cual sonrió avergonzada.

-Ryo realmente se parece a nuestro tío- Alagó Korin sorprendida.

-Korin- gruñó Ryo molesto y apresando su mano- ¿Cómo parecerme a mi tío, si no tenemos lazos de sangre, nada más, que por parte de abuelo? Además, ya sabes que mi padre no es digno de nombrar.

Ryoma apretó los labios, confundido. Korin agachó la cabeza y dio dos pasos tras el adolescente. Ryoga ni se inmutó y no tardó nada en clavar su mirada en la puerta, obligándole a volverse. Ryo se movió inquieto y mientras Sakuno leía la nota, asustada y sorprendida, se acercó a grandes pasos. Momentos después, la castaña cubrió su boca con ambas manos y ahogó un grito entre estas, mientras sus ojos quedaban plenos de lágrimas, posados sobre la figura masculina del que era su sobrino.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ryoga divertido- ¿será verdad que la reina se ha debilitado?

Quitó de forma aburrida la mano que su hermano mayor había puesto sobre su hombro y caminó hasta el lugar. Sakuno le miró aterrorizada, necesitada silenciosa de ayuda en sus ojos, para alejarse del lugar rápidamente. Oishi miró al joven adolescente sin comprender, mientras éste no se dignaba a mirarle.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó el rey.

-Demasiado- respondió Ryo sonriente, posando sus ojos inteligentes, finalmente, sobre el perdido monarca- Mi tía, es algo frágil al parecer. Más de lo que yo creía.

Oishi frunció el ceño y palmeo los hombros de el menor, creyendo entender la situación. Ryo se alejó bruscamente, tomando del talle a su prima y arrastrándola de nuevo, hasta su tío Ryoga, el cual recibía a Nanjiro para exponerle los delirios que sucedían.

-Ryoma- Llamó- Eres quien más conoces a la reina. A ti te dirá qué le sucede. La necesitamos para comprender esta carta.

Afirmó con la cabeza y rodó sobre sus pies, para seguir los pasos de la mujer. La halló, finalmente, arrodillada en la terraza cercana, sacudiéndose entre sus lágrimas. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, recordando momentos antes, cuando era tan líquida de pasión entre sus brazos y lloró sin razón aparente. Si hubiera sido virgen, podría comprenderlo, pero amargamente, ella mintió.

-Sakuno- Llamó.

-Ryoma...- susurró mostrando su tembloroso brazo- Por favor...

Se acercó hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado y cubriéndola con su capa. Sakuno se acomodó entre sus brazos, y ocultó su rostro en su pecho. Acaricio los largos cabellos, en silencio, esperando las palabras que ella quisiera decir.

-Ese chico...- Murmuró temblando- ese... niño... es... mi hijo...

Se tensó al instante. Cada músculo de su cuerpo lo hizo. El recuerdo amargo que tenía aún en su boca, volvió a emerger con gran fuerza. Aquel joven, entonces, no era realmente su sobrino de sangre. Simplemente, era el hijo de una de las hermanas de sus dos cuñadas. No tenía nada que ver.

Sin embargo, para Sakuno era un verdadero Shock. Era su hijo. Su sangre. Pero no comprendía por qué estaba tan aterrada al verle. La zarandeo sin darse cuenta y clavó sus ojos en busca de respuestas. Sakuno tembló. Movió su labio inferior con deseos de hablar, pero sus lágrimas volvieron a impedírselo con gran fuerza. Suspiró y pasó la manga de sus ropas por sus ojos, esperanzado porque luchara contra estas.

-Él… es mi hijo… lo sé perfectamente… Cualquier madre sería capaz de reconocer el hijo que un día llevó en su vientre…- Tartamudeo- Pero... lo que debería de alegrarme… me hunde…

-¿Eh?- Exclamó confuso.

Sakuno le miró aterrada, agarrándose de nuevo a sus ropas con fuerza.

-Lo que he visto en sus ojos…- susurró con miedo a ser escuchada- Ryoma, créeme… Sé lo que he visto y ese chico… a cometido una gran falta… mi hijo…- Cubrió los ojos con miedo y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza- ¡Oh, Diosa! ¿Cómo puedo decir esto?

-Sakuno- Llamó perdido en sus palabras. Ella había visto algo que la aterraba- Dilo.

Los rojizos ojos, iguales a los masculinos que momentos antes había divisado en el que dejó de ser su sobrino, y era hijo de la única mujer que amaba, chispeaban de terror y dolor.

-Si… mis poderes no me fallan… Él… mató… no… asesinó a mi… abuela.

Se tensó y zarandeo de nuevo el cuerpo femenino, negando con la cabeza.

-Mientes- gruñó, incapaz de creer tal atrocidad- Sakuno.

-¡No miento!- Exclamó ella agitada- ¡Es imposible que mienta con algo así! ¡Ella era mi abuela!

Se mordió el labio inferior, por no maldecir sus creencias en aquella mujer. ¿Por qué Sakuno no se daba cuenta que Sumire la había estado utilizando? ¿Le era tan difícil comprender que la vieja sacerdotisa conocía bien su futuro?



-Ella… se llevó a mi hijo nada más nacer… no sé qué ha pasado entre ellos. Mucho menos la razón que lo llevaría a matarla… pero… Me siento tan mal. Sin fuerzas. ¿Cómo…- Le miró esperanzada de una respuesta- mirarle a la cara tras dejar que me lo arrancaran nada más nacer? Tanta bruja… Ryoma, tanto poder y no me sirvió…

Suspiró y acaricio los cobrizos cabellos, con la idea de calmarla. No podía hacer más. Desconocía muchas cosas. Quizás, si nunca se hubiera alejado de la corte. No. Aquello hubiera sido mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía. En cualquier momento, hubiera irrumpido el lecho del rey, más de lo que momentos antes había hecho. Acaricio los largos cabellos, apartándolos lo suficiente como para visualizar la única marca que se había atrevido a dejar en aquella pajosa piel. Una marca, que nunca la catalogaría como suya.

Sakuno se estremeció al sentir su mano acariciarle la clavícula y se mordió el labio inferior al notar que descendía demasiado abajo, apresando un seno con fuerza. Al sentirla suspirar, no pudo evitarlo y la besó. Con fuerza. Deseo. Jadeante, apoyó su boca hinchada y húmeda sobre su frente.

-Ryoma…- Susurró ella con miedo- Suficiente… por favor… no más.

-Ahora- ordenó brusco y alzando la falda de la túnica, buscando el sexo femenino- ya.

-No… por favor… ahora no…- rogó asustada y deteniendo las manos de el hombre- Por favor…

Suspiró y guio la mano femenina hasta su sexo, haciéndole saber qué realmente la deseaba. No era un juego. Su sexo dolía por la necesidad y ansiaba tenerla. Como nunca anheló a una mujer. Sakuno le besó, afligida y acaricio la erección por encima de la tela, para introducirse por dentro de esta y agarrar la extensión con delicadeza. Gruñó y la apegó contra él con más fuerza.

-Sakuno- susurró rogativo.

-Lo siento… no puedo hacer más… ahora no…

Apartó la mano brusco y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, arrastrándola por el pasillo. Sakuno se encogió contra él y en la primera habitación libre que encontró, la introdujo, alzando los faldones de la túnica, besándola con necesidad. Alzó el delgado cuerpo, sentándolo sobre la mesa cercana y dejó que con igual ansiedad, descubriera su excitación. Arqueo una ceja pretencioso y ella enrojeció al instante.

-Yo…- murmuró apartándole la mirada- es cierto… también te… deseo…

Sonrió apartando ambas piernas mientras la besaba. Acaricia la textura suave y rodó sus dedos sobre el femenil sexo. Húmeda y palpitante, alojó sus dedos en su interior, ahogando suspiros contra su cuello. Acaricio su sexo lentamente y acercó la dura erección hasta la cueva oculta de toda mujer, deseoso de inundarla. Las suaves y relajadas paredes le acogieron y una comunión conocida durante siglos, se halló entre ellos.



Su dolorida erección se acopló perfectamente a los deseos de ambos y con lentitud apremiante, comenzó sus movimientos. Sakuno pegó sus endurecidos senos contra su pecho, cubierto por tela y armadura leve. Palpó éstos con sus manos y lamio sobre la tela. Sintiéndola tensarse, pegarse ansiosa contra él. Masajeo los largos cabellos, sujetos con dos simples cintas nada difíciles de quitar. Besó uno de los largos mechones, sintiéndola estremecerse y gemir su nombre en el interior de su orgasmo y chilló sorprendida cuando la volvió, penetrándola con más urgencia que anteriormente, perdiéndose en su delicioso aroma, mezclado con sudor y gemidos que no hacían más que excitarle.

Un nuevo estremecimiento por su parte, intensificó la fricción en su sexo, más doloroso y palpitante. Más cercano al orgasmo de lo que creía. Se mordió el labio con intensidad, hiriéndose, cuando finalmente, se liberó en su interior. Sakuno arañó con fuerza la madera que servía de colchón a la parte superior de su cuerpo y jadeo, cansada. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos de nuevo y quitó las lágrimas que habían escapado tras su impotencia al desearle.

Se separó de ella y se vistió lentamente, mientras que la mujer continuo en la misma posición, afligida y dolorida. Descendió la falda alzada y la alzó, obligándola a mirarle. Sus malditos instintos siempre le hacían forzarla a actos que no deseaba su mente, aunque su cuerpo sí.

-Ryoma…- susurró abrazándole con fuerza- Esto… creará una guerra… la muerte de mi abuela… será tomada como traición… Tu…- Le miró, dotada de aquella magia que solo ella podría ejercer- tú te quedarás aquí. Con el rey. Porque la culpa de ata. Por favor- rogó, besándole ambas mejillas y finalmente, su frente como bendición- cuídate. Vigila tus espaldas.

-¿Tu….?- Farfulló comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Sí, Ryoma… abandono al rey.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Se masajeo la sien y negó repetidas veces. Sintió los pasos furtivos de alguien acercarse y tardó poco en encajonar el delgado cuerpo contra la pared y enfrentarse a los ojos que tantas veces le habían mirado con temor.

-Korin- farfulló en voz baja- Ven.

La arrastró por el pasillo, escondiéndose tras la puerta que el balcón ofrecía como refugio. Donde momentos antes, los dos amantes que había estado vigilando, se escondieron para comenzar el juego que terminaron en la habitación, por la cual, en esos instantes, su madre se alejaba, con lágrimas en los ojos y el caballero de el rey, esperaba, perdiendo su dorada mirada en la espalda de la mujer, para rodar sobre sus pies y perderse entre las puertas que le llevarían al salón donde el rey empezaba a dudar de quien era el creador de la guerra.

Sabía que su madre le había reconocido y por esa misma razón, había huido despavorida a 

la primera de cambio. También, que el rey, su padre, desconocía cualquier vínculo que los unía. También, sabía perfectamente que su progenitora no era tan débil como Sumire creía. Era capaz de ver el pasado y en sus ojos, vio la muerte de la sacerdotisa a sus propias manos.

Se había alegrado profundamente de conocer finalmente a su tío, el mismo con el que compartía su nombre, pero ahora, tan solo sentía asco. Un asco que le quemaba las entrañas. Aquello había escapado a sus visiones y demás.

-Ellos eran…- tartamudeo Korin a su lado- La reina y… el tío…

-Cállate- ordenó apretando los puños.

Anduvo a grandes pasos hasta el interior de la habitación arrastrándola con él del brazo y sin esfuerzo alguno, la obligó a sentarse sobre la mesa cercana, la cual tenía claras señas de haber sido utilizada para cualquier cosa, menos para comer. Korin le miró aterrorizada cuando cerró la puerta tras él y caminó a zancadas por la sala.

-Esa puta…- maldijo entre dientes- Se acuesta con todos… realmente es una bruja. ¿A cuántos más habrá embrujado? ¿Sirvientes? ¿Otros reyes?

-Ryoma…- balbuceó la joven- no creo que…

-¿No crees?- Exclamó agarrándola de la fina tela que se ataba a su cuello como decoración al largo vestido dorado- ¡Lo has visto igual que yo! ¡Han estado juntos en esta misma mesa!

Golpeo el mueble con el puño cerrado, obligándola a saltar de miedo. Apretó los dientes al ver el rostro pálido y lo acaricio con ternura.

-¿Acaso necesitas que te recuerde qué hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando están a solas?- Preguntó con sorna- ¿O eres lo suficientemente lista como para negarme que lo sabes?

Korin se mordió el labio inferior, apartándole la mirada.

-Has… cambiado demasiado…- susurró temblorosa- tu… no eres el Ryoma con el que crecí.

Rio fuertemente y sujetó el mentón antes de besarla. Mordió los rosados labios y dejó descansar su barbilla sobre el perfumado hombro femenino.

-¿No crees que tengo derecho a cambiar? Ellos… me abandonaron… Sumire me raptó cuando solo era un bebé. Mi madre no me buscó, aun siendo la reina y teniendo poder para hacerlo. Mi madrastra me utiliza para asegurarse un lugar en el trono y vengarse de mi madre. Mi Padre no sabe quién soy. Ni siquiera sabe que llevo su sangre y para remate, mi madre le pone los cuernos con quien menos se espera- Maldijo y tiró el jarrón cercano- ¡Con mi tío!



-Ryoma.,..

-Tu…- acaricio el rostro lentamente y acaricio los hinchados labios con su pulgar, perfilándolos con delicadeza- Eres la única que realmente me ha amado. Desde el principio. No puedo dejarte atrás… no.

La besó lentamente y obligó a abrir sus labios para introducirse en la cavidad, buscando con hambruna su lengua, excitante y delicadamente vergonzosa en cada uno de sus besos.

-Korin…- susurró, abriendo la estrechez de el vestido y dejando a relucir sus hinchados senos, marcados con dos duros pezones rosados cubiertos por pequeños moretones- te amo.

Los introdujo en su boca, alternándolos y suspirando sobre estos, mordiéndolos para dejar marcas sobre las ya creadas por él mismo. Olvidando que ella se quejara y negara a tal atención y se calmó, al descubrir que un simple roce de su lengua, hacía más que sus dientes.

-Ryoma…- rogó la chica asustada- no… no me hagas daño- acaricio sus cabellos con ternura y sonrió, pegando mejilla contra mejilla- ¿Ryoma?

-No te haré daño- suspiró alzando la tela que cubría las desnudas piernas- No como a mí, pero como mujer que me recibe, sí- advirtió, masajeando el sexo femenino con descaro- Porque…- mostró sus dedos humedecidos y sonrió altanero- me deseas más de lo que parece.

Alzó ambas piernas y la obligó a tumbarse para penetrarla. Korin se aferró contra él y se arqueo ante la dura intrusión. Palmeo su espalda al sentirle moverse y mordió el hombro masculino cuando las embestidas fueron demasiado poderosas para su pequeñez. Lo sabía. La ganaba demasiado en altura y musculatura. Su sexo costaba demasiado de adentrarse en ella, pero no le importaba cuando al final, ella misma era la que ansiaba más.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos al recordar lo que momentos antes habían estado haciendo aquellos dos adultos sobre la misma mesa y preso en su asco, alzó a la sorprendida joven, sentándose sobre el suelo y acariciándole la espalda.

-Muévete- Ordenó ronco- tú no eres como ella.

Korin sonrió y abrazándose a él, lo besó con ternura, cabalgando sobre sus caderas de forma placentera. Desvió la mirada hasta la puerta y alzó una negra ceja, al ver la mirada conocida de su tío segundo y sonrió lascivo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ryoga?- Preguntó sin dejarla detenerse, aterrada el nombramiento de su padre- ¿O es que deseas unirte?

-Idiota- espetó el hombre cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Mi padre…- susurró ella.



-No te preocupes- Zanjó centrándose en su placer- Ya… no lo será nunca más. Porque acaba de renegar de ti.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendida.

Sonrió arrogante y la besó para morderle los labios.

-Si no ha entrado y te ha arrancado de mis brazos, es que no te quiere. Ese hombre, jamás os ha querido a tu madre ni a ti. Así que no pierdes nada. ¿O me equivoco, Korin?

Korin negó con la cabeza, entreabriendo su boca al aumento de sus movimientos. Le miró rogativa y suspiró.

-Ryoma… Por favor… deja la venganza… olvídate de lo que has visto… Perdónala...

-Nunca, Korin. Nunca.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Jadeante, con la sensación húmeda entre sus piernas, comenzó a recoger sus pocas pertenencias. El cuerpo aún le temblaba. Volver a despedirse de Ryoma, le dolía como nunca creyó que volvería a suceder. Los dorados ojos estaban dolidos. Sabía que Ryoma ahogaba sus deseos de ansiarla para toda la vida. Que la arrancaría de los brazos de Oishi una y otra vez para amarla, pero no podía ser.

Él tenía una mujer y ella, ahora, estaba en medio de una guerra que necesitaba aclarar. Había visto en los ojos de su hijo la muerte de su abuela y si realmente la isla sagrada había marcado el comienzo de una guerra, no era cierto. Ryoma, su hijo, había sido el causante de todo. Y esto, era algo que no estaba en los planes de nadie. Ni siquiera, de la sacerdotisa de el lago.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Por más que ansiaba ver el rostro de su maestra, no podía. Eso solo garantizaba su muerte. Sin embargo, el rostro cansado de Idais, lleno de más amargura que nunca, sí la recibió. La vio llorar y acaricio su propia frente, sabiendo que Idais sentiría tal caricia. Movió los labios de forma silenciosa.

_Voy a casa, Idais. _

_Espérame._

Rompió cualquier comunicación y cogió el petate entre sus manos, para alejarse por los pasillos como un ladrón cualquiera. Sería fácil. Los guardias estaban reunidos en el gran salón. Muchos de ellos desconcertados con la noticia de la guerra. Otros, satisfechos por finalmente poder clavar su espada en aquellos a quienes odiaban. Seguramente, su huida sería marcada como traición, o igual no.

Los únicos ojos que la vieron partir, sabía de quien eran. Detuvo a Dolç y alzó su rostro 

hasta el balcón cercano. Escondido tras el estandarte de el reino, Ryoma la observaba con atención, frunciendo las cejas y volviéndose para mostrarle su espalda. Lo sabía. Ryoma no se perdonaba mentalmente haber traicionado dos veces al rey. Había amado a la reina. Desde demasiado tiempo. La reina le amaba. La traición era más grande de lo que ambos creían. Pero en sus corazones.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó una voz desde las ramas ocultas- Deja que vallamos contigo… Madre.

Frunció los ojos y suspiró al ver al corpulento joven acompañado de la joven que había tardado poco en reconocer, la cual mantenía la cabeza baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Seguramente, Ryo le abría advertido de sus poderes y cubrir sus ojos, creía que le ayudaría.

-Como deseéis- dijo finalmente- Tenemos el mismo camino… hijo.

Acaricio el lomo de Dolç y comenzó su camino, seguida de cerca por ellos. No se atrevió a volverse de nuevo, en busca de la espalda de Ryoma. Ya bastaba con una vez. No quería más dolor.

Abrió la entrada a la isla y dejó que los barqueros se encargaran de los caballos. Korin se acomodó en el centro, insegura de caerse y dedujo que su familiaridad con la isla, era demasiado corta. Sin embargo, Ryo parecía más cómodo que ella misma. Movía su mano en círculos dentro del agua, formando leves olas que comenzaron a intentar volcar la barca. Alzó su mano y cerró los ojos. Las aguas se calmaron y recibió una mirada satisfecha del menor.

-¿Eso querías?- Preguntó inquieta.

-Tan solo quería ver qué poderes son los que tanto temen los creyentes de Dios y no, los de la Diosa.

-La Diosa no fue creada para temerla. Mucho menos, los poderes que ella me otorgó. ¿Acaso tú los quieres para mal?

Ryo negó con la cabeza y se estiró cuan largo era, optando por un rostro adulto y serio. Demasiado aburrido y desinteresado.

-Eso, sería hacer el mal- advirtió extrañada- Sumire debió de enseñártelo.

-¿La misma mujer que me secuestro?- Preguntó rascándose el mentón- ¿Ella? Espera… ¿Qué puede enseñarme si está muerta?

-Tu la mataste…- susurró apretando los dientes.

-No todos somos tan limpios como nos creen, ¿o me equivoco, mamá?

-¿Eh?- Preguntó asustada.



Los rojizos ojos se fruncieron inquisitivos y señaladores. Ryo sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba y el recuerdo de su recién momento de placer la golpeo con fuerza. Agarró con fuerza las sucias telas que la cubrían tras el viaje y lo miró deseosa de una respuesta. Ryo sonrió altanero y se inclinó hacia ella para susurrar.

-No sabe mi padre que te gustan sus caballeros… Dime, ¿Cuántos han sido aparte de Ryoma?

Apretó los dientes y golpeo el blanquecino rostro con fuerza, al momento en que la barca atracó en la orilla. Fulminándolo con la mirada, se apresuró en descender, ni siquiera, aceptó la ayuda de los barqueros. Idais se lanzó contra ella, llorando y temblorosa.

-Ryo- Llamó sin mirarle- Siempre serás bienvenido aquí. Yo soy la nueva sacerdotisa y a partir de ahora, procura no llamarme ni madre ni nada por el estilo. Si me vuelves a insultar de tal modo…. El peor de los castigos caerá sobre ti.

Miró a Korin de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

-Debido a que no eres virgen, no puedes optar a algo más allá que simple sacerdotisa. ¿Llevas la marca?

Korin negó y se escondió tras Ryo.

-No… deseo ser una sacerdotisa…

-¿Qué deseas?- Preguntó cautelosa.

-Simplemente- tartamudeo la joven- seré la esposa de Ryo Echizen…

-¿Tu padre dio su consentimiento?

Ryo rio fuertemente, dando palmadas y posando su mano sobre su delgado hombro, apretando demasiado. Por meros momentos, creyó que terminaría roto.

-¿Estamos hablando de Ryoga, madre, o de Satoshi?- Preguntó.

-Sé perfectamente quien es el padre- recordó afligida los comportamientos del segundo de los Echizen-. Lo siento, Korin.

Caminó tras Idais, la cual la guio con miedo hasta un gutural mausoleo. La imagen de la Diosa, con la mitad de el rostro de Sumire dibujado, era el anclaje que marcaba tal lugar y no tardó en comprender. Aceptó la vela que le entregó con una reverencia la tullida mujer y caminó lentamente por los torcidos peldaños. No tardó en descubrir la presencia de Ryo tras ellas y por momentos, se asustó de que las encerrara en tal lugar. Si así fuera, tarde o temprano, Idais y ella, terminarían muriendo más de asfixia que de hambre.

El féretro con el cuerpo desnudo de su abuela, se dejó ver. Las dos marcas sagradas, 

descansaban sobre la fuerte tapa de madera y las figuras de la Diosa que se cernía en los cuatro puntos cardinales, la acogían en su refugio como digna hija. Besó la madera y susurró sus plegarias en silencio. Idais se mantuvo a su lado, ojo avizor tras ellas y Ryo rio al acercarse y patear una de las libres piedras.

-Esta mujer te hirió realmente y aún así, la amas.

-Fue la única que me sacó de la jaula en la que me encontraba- Informó- Cierto que perdí demasiadas cosas que amo. Pero aún así, era mi sangre.

Caminó hasta las escaleras, esperando a que Idais se aferrara a su ropa como si de un cinto de seguridad se tratara. Los pasos de Ryo se hicieron notables de nuevo y cuando salió, aspiró el aire que creía que sería vedado por su hijo. Ryo la imitó, sorprendiéndola.

-Dime, ¿es cierto que aquí me fecundasteis mi padre y tú?

Cerró los ojos y caminó de nuevo hasta la tumba cercana. La de su madre no era tan viva como la de Sumire, pero era comprensible. Sakura no fue una sacerdotisa alta. Sumire sí. Y ahora, era su turno.

-¿No piensas responderme?- Preguntó de nuevo el joven siguiéndola de cerca.

-No tengo nada que responderte.

-Claro que sí- Bufó el chico- Fui creado sin consentimiento.

Se detuvo y le miró asombrada.

-¡Explícame eso, Ryoma!- Exigió- ¿Cómo se le pregunta a un hijo: Quieres nacer? Yo decidí tenerte, porque te quería. Te guste o no.

-Me cuesta de creer cuando dejaste que esa sacerdotisa me secuestrara.

-Sumire no te secuestro- Protestó molesta- Te llevó al lugar que creía mejor para ti.

-Seguro- Se jactó golpeando la pared cercana- ¿Acaso lo sabes? ¿Conoces lo que he vivido?- se señaló la frente con el dedo índice- El legado que me has dejado.

-Al igual que yo, deberías de aprender a controlarlo. No es fácil, pero se puede hacer… yo… lo conseguí- opinó preocupada- Inténtalo.

-Lo intentaré cuando sea rey- espetó sujetándola de el brazo- Porque puedo serlo, ¿verdad?

Le miró incrédula y suspiró asombrada. Se frotó la sien con los dedos, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que poco a poco aumentaba.

-¿Rey?- Preguntó irónica- ¿Cómo que rey?



-Bueno, soy el único heredero de el rey, ¿o no es cierto?

-Perdona- interrumpió alzando una mano- Eres mi único heredero- Recordó- no de el rey Oishi no es tu padre.

Ryo abrió los ojos incrédulo y Sakuno sonrió al verle tan descolocado.

-¿Acaso creíste lo que dijo Sumire?- Preguntó aliviada- Perdona, Ryoma, pero me estás subestimando si así lo crees.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé- reconoció- realmente, me cuesta adivinarlo. Sumire lo borró de mis recuerdos. De mi pasado. Por más que busque, no sé quién es. Si piensas heredar ese trono, olvídate. Solo eres un hijo bastardo de la reina. De una reina sucia- Se apresuró a decir antes de que las palabras que quemaban en la boca del joven estallaran- Tu mismo dices haber visto cosas de mi que odias…

-¿Acostarte con Ryoma Echizen no es un delito?- Espetó Ryo apretando los dientes y pasando una mano por sus negros cabellos- aunque..., si ese hombre no es mi padre. Me da igual.

Suspiró e indicó con la mirada a Idas que se alejara. Esta obedeció con miedo, tanto, que terminó corriendo igual que si fuera perseguida por el mismísimo demonio. Ryo se sentó en la piedra cercana y ella le imito, rozando su poderoso hombro con el suyo propio.

-Ryo… ¿verdaderamente crees que yo quise abandonarte?- Susurró- Yo he sufrido mucho, más de lo que crees por perderte.

-¿Más mentiras?- Preguntó él asqueado.

-No- negó frunciendo las cejas sin comprenderle- No sé quién te mintió tanto para sentir este rencor- Llevó una mano hasta el ancho pecho, insegura- Pero yo no te miento. Sí. Es cierto que… he mantenido relaciones con Ryoma, tu tío, si así lo deseas llamar. Lo amo, Ryo. Mucho más de lo que nunca podré amar a nadie. Pero ese amor- aclaró con rapidez- Lo comparto contigo.

Ryo suspiró, aferrando su mano en una de las suyas y apartándola sonriente.

-Te agradezco tu confesión, madre- murmuró, besándole la mejilla- Acabas de evitar que me parta la cabeza pensando demasiado. Tan solo te demostraré, cuan de vacías están estas palabras que acabas de pronunciar.

Y se alejó, canturreando una canción que ella misma conocía. La misma que millones de veces había escuchado tararear a Tomoka y se mordió el labio inferior para no maldecir el nombre de su difunta abuela.



-¿Qué hiciste abuela?- susurró, escondiendo su rostro dentro de sus manos- Entregaste a mi hijo al demonio con forma de mi hermana.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

El salón había quedado en silencio. Todos los hombres se miraban pensativos, dudosos. Hasta ahora, no se habían dado cuenta de la gran minoría que era. Algunos, viejos y cansados. Se sentía traicionado, cansado y totalmente desconcertado. Él mismo pertenecía a esa hora. Era de la isla helada y por más vueltas que le diera, también era el rey de los creyentes de su Dios.

Tan solo Ryoma permanecía a su lado, junto a Ryoga, el cual no creía en aquellos paganos. A este último lo comprendía, pero Ryoma… La única razón que encontraba, era la culpa que lo atemorizaba por su encuentro con la reina. Una reina, que había elegido luchar contra él y que todavía amaba. Ryoma se lo había dicho. Había informado sobre la huida de la reina y todos los creyentes de la Diosa, habían abandonado directamente, en silencio, el salón, bajo las atentas y amenazantes miradas de los cristianos. Ahora, todas descansaban sobre Ryoma.

-Seguro que eres el espía- Señaló Atobe Keigo con molestia- Deberías irte cuando aún guardo mi espada en su funda.

-Mantenla ahí si quieres- Refunfuñó Ryoma dándole la espalda- Si la sacas, no respondo.

-Caballeros- Dijo alzando una mano de forma cansada- Deberían guardar sus energías para la batalla.

Con aspectos doloridos y furiosos, cada uno ocupó su lugar. Oishi se afanó por evitar que su corazón se encogiera. Más sitios de los que creía habían quedado vacios. Miró el sillón a su lado y apretó los puños. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaría a Sakuno a su lado, pero ella, había optado por ser su enemiga. O, a lo mejor, detener tal batalla.

Aún le dolía, haber descubierto que Ryo, el sobrino de ambos Echizen presentes, era el hijo arrancado de Sakuno. Aquel que la hizo pasar noches en vela, parecer un zombi andante, romperle el alma en trocitos cada día y tener más pesadillas que nunca. Aún día podía recordar los esfuerzos que hacía la mujer por ver su pasado, reconocer el hombre que era el padre de aquel adolescente.

El cual, no era él. Sumire le mintió. Engañó a todos por un futuro que se escapaba de las manos de todos. Por más vueltas que le diera, no tenía final feliz. Lo único que podía pensar, era que una loca los movió a todos a su antojo y nada más. Que la mujer que terminó por amar, con la cual compartía noche tras noche su lecho y le permitía amarla, estaba enamorada de otro hombre y no tenerle cerca, la estaba matando.

Aceptó, con fingimiento doloroso que ambos yacieran en su lecho. Que dieran rienda suelta a su amor finalmente. Hasta, por tal de verla sonreír, hubiera demandado a Ryoma que vivieran en el castillo para siempre, pero, todo se rompió. Era un Rey amable hasta 

cierto punto. ¿Cómo perdonarla traición? Lo único que le tranquilizaba, era pensar que, muy dentro de todo el alboroto, Sakuno estuviera haciendo su mundo por detener tal guerra sin razón.

-Caballeros- Llamó acariciando la vaina de su espada- No me queda otra. Esperaremos hasta el alba. Si no tenemos noticias de que tal carta era una simple mentira, nos prepararemos para la batalla. Pero antes- tragó saliva y miró a cada uno de sus hombres- Tengo que serles sinceros: Somos pocos. Ellos nos superan. No ambicionan el reino, pero sí la muerte de vuestro Dios. Como rey, no os abandonaré. ¿Pensáis luchar?

-Hasta la muerte- Zanjaron todos.

Buscó la mirada dorada, cual dueño no había contestado. No hacía falta. La decisión de Ryoma ya estaba tomada. Desde el principio. Afirmó con la cabeza y se alzó.

-Que comiencen los preparativos.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Soportó el griterío y acaricio su ceño con su pulgar e índice, mientras que dos fuertes palmadas lograron acallar el griterío. No podía creerse lo que unas letras falsas habían creado. Sonrió para sus adentros, hasta que vio la fibrada figura de su abuelo alzarse sobre las demás.

-¡Callaros!- Ordenó el patriarca Echizen- Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. Conociendo al rey, solo tendremos hasta el alba antes de decidir.

-¿Decidir?- Exclamó un soldado quitándose las ropas con el estandarte real- ¡Está claro que ellos han fingido todo eso! ¡Hasta expulsaron a la reina! Nunca la había aceptado.

-Eso es cierto- Alegó Inui Sadaharu- Falsificar una carta, solo indica que es lo que desean. La guerra, está demasiado claro.

-No me echaron de ningún lugar- Habló la femenina voz de mujer- Yo me marché.

Nanjiro se inclinó, siendo seguido por los demás. Su madre se adentró en el palco, asegurándose un puesto altivo entre todos. Las ropas blancas, puras y limpias, los cabellos recogidos en una coleta, con largos mechones cubriendo puntos claramente marcados por besos posesivos.

-No luchéis por vengarme, porque sería una venganza vana- Aclaró sentándose- Yo me fui. Nadie me echó.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Nanjiro acercándose para permitirla besar su marca- Alguna razón de fuerza mayor…

-Sí-, aceptó con sinceridad- La misiva y la muerte de la alta sacerdotisa o, si lo deseáis, mi 

abuela. Mi preceptora. Lamentablemente, ella no escribió esa misiva, tal y como ellos creen.

-Lo sabía- exclamó entre dientes Fuji.

-Entonces, ¿Cree que la carta pudo haber sido escrita por alguno de ellos?

Sakuno suspiró y clavó su mirada en él, entristeciendo su ver y cubriendo de tristeza su rostro. Ryo la miró interesado. ¿Qué haría esa mujer? ¿Realmente lo amaba tanto como para mentir por su bien? ¿O realmente lo lanzaría a los tiburones?

-Lamentablemente…- susurró cabizbaja- Así lo creo….

Los gritos se alzaron de nuevo. Insultos, futuros planes de venganza, etc. Mientras él sonrió para sus adentros. Por tal de agradarle, su madre le había puesto en bandeja lo que realmente buscaba. Se alejó del lugar, a tiempo de detenerse

-Mi hijo no es ningún traidor. Está consagrado a nuestra isla- defendió Echizen con seriedad- La razón que le debe de atar en aquel lugar, tiene que ser fuerte.

-¡Qué está casado con una cristiana!- Exclamó entre risas un demasiado excitado ex caballero- ¡Le pueden más dos tetas que dos carretas!

El puño del viejo Echizen chocó contra el rostro de su compañero, dejándolo K.O la instante. Frotándose las manos sonrió.

-Tenemos uno menos en el equipo- Rezongó- Preparados. Al alba, atacaremos.

Finalmente se alejó. Korin esperaba entre los arbustos, oliendo las flores que crecían en medio de el frio. La rodeo de la cintura con cuidado y la pegó a su pecho, besando su cuello y apresando uno de sus senos por encima de la tela.

-¿Satisfecho?- Preguntó una voz tras él.

-Mamá- gruñó sarcástico- existe algo que se llama privacidad.

-Lo mismo digo, hijo- Y comprendió que lo había sentido cuando los espió haciendo el amor- Dime, ¿participaras? ¿Matarás al rey?

-Puede- susurró pensativo- ahora… ¿nos dejas?

Las mejillas femeninas de su madre se cubrieron de rojez, al ver el rostro de la joven excitada y se alejó a pasos rápidos, mientras él continúo con su tarea en el cuerpo femenino. Korin sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, besándole esperanzada.

-¿Realmente lo dejarás?



Rio burlón.

-¿Estás loca?- Preguntó divertido- Lástima que mi madre sea tan inocente. Sin darse cuenta, me ha puesto en bandeja la persona correcta a la que tengo que matar para hacerle tanto daño como deseo.

-Eres un monstruo, Ryo- Jadeo la muchacha contra su boca.

-Lo sé, Korin- aceptó- Pero, es lo mejor para todos.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

El alba llegó antes de lo que creía. El ruido del golpear en su puerta, la despertó agitada. La pesadilla que la seguía desde tiempo atrás, la golpeaba con más brutalidad. Sabía que sucedería aquel día. Idais abrió la puerta y Nanjiro Echizen se adentró para arrodillarse junto a su lecho.

-Señora- Dijo sonriente- Todos esperamos esperanzados, su obertura.

Afirmó y lentamente, movió su dolorido cuerpo, para arrodillarse ante el sorprendido hombre. Posó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros, mirándole rogativa a los ojos.

-Señor Echizen…- rogó- Llévenme.

-Mi señora… es la guerra- susurró extrañado.

-Sé defenderme… mis poderes… pueden servirnos. Por favor…

-Pero… sois una mujer…- dudó Echizen alzando las cejas- Mi hijo no…

-Su hijo no lo permitiría- Interrumpió sonriente- Lo sé… pero… precisamente por eso… quiero ir.

Nanjiro arqueo las cejas en sorpresa, sujetándola tembloroso de las manos. Humedeció sus labios y tragó, antes de hacer la pregunta que sabía que haría.

-¿Le sucede algo… a Ryoma?

-Déjeme las visiones a mí, señor- respondió- Y después… ódieme.

Antes de que Nanjiro preguntara algo más, Sakuno se alejó, llamando a Idais, ordenándola que la vistiera. Sabía que el antiguo caballero no cesaría en su descubrimiento y que estaría más preocupado de lo que parecía. Pero si eso ayudaba a cambiar su visión, había hecho lo correcto.

Vestida con un traje masculino, recogido los cabellos en dos largas trenzas, montada sobre Dolç, se detuvo ante la orilla. Era la primera vez que iba a hacer tal acto y no era para nada 

sencillo. Lo sabía. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. El silencio reinante ayudaba. ¿Quién diría que tras ella había más de un millón de hombres armados? Alzó los brazos y murmuró en sus adentros, las palabras que millones de veces había escuchado pronunciar a Sumire. Las necesarias, para separar las aguas calmadas del lago que permitiría el paso de la caravana.

_Aguas que tiemblan, incesantes en su sueño_

_Aguas que vidas dan y quitas._

_Aguas que brindan alegrías, _

_Abrid paso a mi petición._

_Escuchar mi oración._

Abrió los ojos. No tardó en sentirlo. Como muchas otras veces, su cuerpo quemaba y el agua se desplazaba. Cuando era más joven, una simple ala de el camino, le costaría más de la energía que podría tener, pero esta vez, no era difícil. Dolç caminó antes de que le diera la orden y prometió solemnemente, darle algún premio a la yegua cuando cruzaran el lago. Los demás, la siguieron en completo silencio, el cual, no era necesario.

-Sorprendido estoy- Dijo Ryo colocándose a su lado- ¿Sabes que si chasqueo los dedos, lucharé contra tu propia energía y toda esta gente morirá?

Frunció las cejas y bajó los brazos, agarrando las riendas de Dolç. Fulminó con la mirada al sorprendido joven.

-Inténtalo, Ryoma- Picó- Eres mezclado. Nunca podrás conmigo.

-Tengo más poder del que crees, madre- Advirtió Ryo apretando los dientes- Mucho más…

Suspiró irritada al verle alejarse y se volvió, para observar la figura de la adolescente que los despedía desde lo alto de las ruinas, donde muchas otras veces ella se había sentado, esperando a alguien que no lograba recordar y tan solo recordó, tras su marcaje. Frunció las cejas al verla frotarse el vientre y se mordió el labio al afirmar las creencias de la muchacha.

-Ryo- Llamó acercándose- Deberías de quedarte…

-¿Preocupada por mi?- Espetó burlón- Madre, deberías de preocuparte por otros.

-No… Ryo… no deberías de confundirme…- Susurró señalando las ruinas, donde la figura de la menor había desaparecido- Korin…

-Está embarazada- Interrumpió él sin mirarla- Lo sé.

-¿Y la dejas sin más? ¡Es una cría!- Exclamó sujetándole de la ropa- ¡Te necesita! ¡Es tu 

hijo!

-No quieras confundirme tu ahora, madre- Espetó liberándose- Ella me espera, porque sabe que regresaré.

-¿Y si no es así?- Preguntó irónica- Demonios… Ryoma- bufó intranquila- Un embarazo sin padre… es más difícil de lo que parece…

-¡Ja!- Exclamó sujetándola de los hombros con fuerza- No te preocupes, Korin no es como tú. Ni abandonará a mi hijo, ni se acostará con otros hombres a escondidas. No es una bruja. Oh, ahora que pienso- rio- ¿Y tu caballero, mamá?

Sakuno tembló. Pero sonrió adelantándole.

-Mi caballero, Ryoma, sabe cuidarse mejor que mi propio hijo.

**xXXXXXXXXXXx**

El alba mostraba ya sus fauces, despertando a cualquier alma que hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño. Él no. Oishi menos. El rey había pasado toda la noche en el balcón, expectante de noticias. Algo que demostrara la fidelidad de Sakuno. Él sabía que no tendría noticias. Sakuno había tomado una decisión, no como fémina, ni mucho menos como amiga, amante o demás. No. Como sacerdotisa. Como bruja.

Apretó los dientes al recordar quién era él. El caballero de una bruja en el bando equivocado. La palidez se pegó al rostro del monarca, nada más ver la figura femenina que se mantenía erguida sobre la yegua. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, acariciando la crin de el caballo.

No era algo sencillo. Su padre también estaba entre las filas contrarias. Muchos de los que podría llamar amigos también. Pero el rey estaba a su lado. Tembloroso y dolorido. Más por la traición de su esposa, que por la de sus antiguos caballeros. Sakuno no se echaría atrás. Lo sabía. No era de las mujeres más decididas, pero como sacerdotisa, sí. Era su rol y lo cumpliría hasta la muerte.

Figó su mirada en los tres arqueros que quedaban y frunció las cejas. Una de aquellas cejas bien la podría atravesar como la hoja de un hacha atraviesa una madera débil. Oishi lo comprendió enseguida. Pero negó con la cabeza. Era su deber. Había dado su palabra a los demás. No podía traicionarles ahora.

-Lo siento, Ryoma- se disculpó- Sé que te duele tanto como a mí pero…

-Capturarla- Bramó sujetando las bridas del monarca- Yo haré que hable.

Oishi arrugó las cejas y le miró dubitativo.



-Sin los arqueros, estaremos en desventaja.

-Ellos no llevan arqueros- señaló.

-¡Nos superan en números!

-Con arqueros o sin ellos, estamos perdidos- Espetó fríamente- Ella no morirá- Advirtió señalando a los arqueros- Dilo.

Oishi frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que quería decirle. Ryoma lo sabía. Las flechas no tocarían ni a un solo soldado contrario. Sakuno dominaba el aire que respiraba y con un simple movimiento de su mano, las flechas no llegarían a su destino.

-Es una bruja- recordó seco.

Oishi le miró sorprendido y alzó la mano hacia los arqueros. Finalmente, lo había entendido. Los arqueros le miraron confuso, pero obedientes a su rey, recogieron espadas por flechas. Atobe murmuró por la bajo contra él, pero hizo caso omiso. Sabía perfectamente qué hacer.

-Señor, esperamos su decisión- Aclaró Ryoga.

Oishi afirmó, contando mentalmente la cantidad de enemigos. Era una verdadera locura. Eran demasiados. Los cristianos eran demasiado agarrados a la buena vida y olvidaban las guerras demasiado pronto. Los paganos, como se les conocía, no. Disfrutaban de las peleas, del ejercicio físico, tanto, como de las mujeres. Él lo sabía bien. Al fin y al cabo, era uno de ellos. Y Oishi, también. Debía de saber de ante mano que perderían.

-Decidimos luchar- habló el monarca alzando su espada- Lucharemos. Hasta el final.

Un grito siguió a sus palabras y acalló a la gente de nuevo.

-Amigos, tenemos un enemigo poderoso. Más de lo que creemos. Una bruja, nuestra antigua reina, está entre ellos. Las flechas no servirán contra ella. Puede ser que las espadas tampoco, pero, señores, la quiero viva.

-¿Qué dice?- Exclamó Atobe incrédulo-. Es el enemigo.

-Lo sé- aceptó Oishi tristemente. Sonrió sincero y alzó las cejas- Pero también es mi esposa. Yo me encargaré de su castigo.

El silencio reinó y los soldados, lentamente, afirmaron con la cabeza. Sabía que más de uno estaría deseando atravesar el delgado cuerpo con su espada y hasta arrastrarla como si de un trofeo se tratara. Se mordió el labio y clavó sus orbes doradas sobre la silueta femenina, que manteniendo la barbilla alta, los miraba con preocupación.

A su lado, el adolescente que portaba su mismo nombre, sonreía de forma aburrida. Se 

preguntó por un momento, si Sakuno ya habría hablado con él y aclarado las cosas. Pero aquellos dos sujetos parecían más desconocidos que nunca.

Oishi, finalmente indicó la avanzada y todos los caballeros, dispuestos a seguirle hasta el final, comenzaron su lucha. El bando contrario, les imito y antes de que nadie pudiera respirar, las espadas se alzaron. Una contra otra. Sangre contra sangre. Dolor contra dolor.

Intentó no acercarse a su padre. No creía poder alzar la espada contra él, como muchas veces había pensado tras sus absurdas regañinas y demás momentos. Ryoga no calculaba contra quien peleaba, si antes habían sido amigos, si no lo eran. No le importaba.

Un gemido de dolor le hizo detenerse. El delgado cuerpo de Sakuno descendió con brutalidad de el caballo, empujada por Atobe. Se mordió el labio inferior y atravesó sin problema alguno el corazón de su enemigo. Abriéndose paso lo más rápido que pudo, Sujetó el hombro de Atobe, lanzándolo tras él. Los rojizos ojos lo miraron asombrados y Atobe gruñó, señalándole con la espada impregnada en sangre.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un traidor!- Bufó lanzándose contra él.

Sakuno ahogó un grito entre sus manos, al momento en que ambas espadas se encontraron. Atobe sonrió malicioso y él logro quitarse de encima el pesado cuerpo. Suspiró, quitando la sangre de su anterior enemigo.

-Soy, el caballero de la bruja- Espetó señalándole- De nadie más.

-¡Maldito!

Tras el grito, Atobe se abalanzó sobre él. La espada curvada hacia atrás, dispuesto a arremeter por el costado y rasgar sus costillas en el camino. Si realmente le daba, no lo contaría. Detuvo el golpe y se echó hacia atrás. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, una delgada mano se posó sobre su espada. Ésta, salió disparada contra el pecho de Atobe, rompiendo las defensas de la armadura.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

Se volvió hacia ella en busca de una explicación. Sakuno jadeaba, aferrando su muñeca con fuerza.

-Vete…- Rogó- Vete de la batalla, Ryoma…

Le miró desconcertado. ¿Cómo demonios podía pedirle algo así? ¡Era descabellado! Negó con la cabeza y la sujetó de los hombros. Era ella quien tenía que abandonar aquel lugar. Buscó a su alrededor, el camino más rápido, pero lo que encontró, lo sorprendió notablemente.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**



Sucedió más rápido de lo que ella creía. Su cuerpo quedó presa de los fuertes brazos, su rostro pegado al ancho pecho, su cabeza cubierta por los poderosos brazos y su cuerpo, alzado en un giro que la mareo. Después, un gemido ahogado de dolor y el temblor que comenzó a ceder los músculos que la presionaban con protección.

Los dorados ojos la miraron perdidos en una nube completa y el peso comenzó a ceder. Negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, intentando por todos los medios que no fuera verdad. Pero cuando el musculado cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo, y vio al adolescente, con el arco entre sus manos, mirándolo desconcertado, Nanjiro, apresándolo con fuerza de un brazo, gritándole y señalándolos con un amenazador dedo. Rodó sus ojos hasta el cuerpo que momentos antes la había protegido.

-¿Ry… oma?...- Preguntó en un susurro.

Los gritos de dolor, de amenazas, de furia, ahogaron su voz. Cerró los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Suspiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aire. Apretó sus puños y arqueo su cabeza.

-¡Silencio!

Y éste reino. Hasta el viento se detuvo. Oishi se volvió hacia ella, mirando desconcertado la imagen. Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inerte y acaricio los verdosos cabellos.

-Ryoma…- Llamó en un susurro- Por favor… no….

-Está muerto.

La voz femenina irrumpió desde los árboles. Tomoka se dejó ver entre estos y mostró en su mano, un pequeño talismán. Sakuno negó con la cabeza, abrazando el cuerpo masculino. Tomoka se arrodilló a su lado y sonrió alegre.

-Has perdido lo que más amaba, a manos de tu propio hijo. O mejor dicho, a manos de mi títere. Un corazón puro es demasiado sencillo de manipular.

Nanjiro se acercó, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Ryo, agotado y sudoroso.

-Tomoka- gruñó- ¿A qué demonios juegas?

-Tan solo hago justicia- Espetó alzándose y quitando otro talismán del cuello de Ryo- Y Ryo me ayudó de forma inconsciente.

-Has matado a mi hijo…- susurró Nanjiro sin poder creerse lo sucedido- Ryoma… ha… muerto… por tu culpa…

Tomoka sonrió y alargó su mano con deseos de tocar la inerte cabeza que descansaba en su pecho. Furiosa. Dolorida. Usada. Demasiados sentimientos en un solo cuerpo. Se volvió hacia su hermana e instantes después, ésta gritaba de dolor, agarrándose su brazo derecho.



-No… lo toques- avisó- O no solo te quemaré el brazo… te quemaré entera.

"**El ser humano, no es más, que alguien hiriente y dolorido".**

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegamos n.n. Siento mucho las faltas u.u.

Tardé solo dos días en escribirlo o.O espero que no quedara mal u.u

En fin... por si las dudas, Tomoka había estado usando a Ryo a su antojo.

Bueno, ahora sí me despido n.n.

Tan solo decirles que nos vemos en el próximo n.n


	10. Perder y ganar Caballero hasta el final

**¡¡Holaaa!! bueno, lastimosamente, este fic llegó a su final. Sí. Este será el último capítulo. Creo que ya se lo olían n.n Nos vemos abajo para las notas finales n.n**

_**Fic:**El caballero de la bruja._

_**Autora:**Chia-Uchiha._

**_Capítulo diez:_**

_Perder y ganar._

_Un caballero hasta el final._

"**El ser humano no sabe que posee, hasta que lo pierde".**

El frio se calaba a través de la túnica grisácea. Caminaba retraída en aquella caravana. Aunque no comprendía si realmente sus pies se movían o eran arrastrados por sus piernas, tan doloridas por el frio, que ni las sentía. Alzó sus ojos vidriosos, pero tan secos que no podía liberar una sola lágrima más. Clavó su ver en el féretro y negó con la cabeza una vez más. Era imposible.

-Sakuno…- Llamó una enternecida voz- vamos, chiquilla.

Nanjiro la sujetaba de las caderas, obligándola a caminar. Ahora comprendía que realmente no se movía por inercia, si no gracias a los empujes creados por el hombre. No lo comprendía. Y lo miró insegura.

-Lo sé- afirmó él encogiendo las cejas- Pero no puedo dejarte. Mi hijo no me lo perdonaría. Porque, seamos sinceros, Sakuno. Era a ti a quien amaba- señaló la figura destrozada de Niera y frunció el ceño- a ella no.

Agachó la cabeza. No era necesario que Nanjiro le dijera nada. Nadie podría decírselo como él se lo había demostrado. Durante tantos años. Hiriéndose, ocultando en sus ojos el deseo de tocarla. De amarla y cuando finalmente lo logró, se sentía destrozado por tener que dejarla ir.

Y todo terminó por culpa de una flecha mandada con inocencia y malicia. No sabía dónde estaba Tomoka. Entre su rabia, sabía que quemó el brazo derecho de la mujer y después, terminó cayendo inconsciente sobre el cuerpo inerte de Ryoma. Si despertó, no lo recordaba.

Rinko y Neira caminaban al lado de el féretro, con una de sus manos sobre este e intentando que las lágrimas no abandonaran más sus ojos, cosa que no podía evitar. Creyó, que Neira sería más hermosa. Culminada en su felicidad junto al matrimonio, pero no fue así. Cuando la vio, hizo una reverencia ante ella y caminó hasta el cuerpo de su marido, rogando porque no fuera cierto. Cuando se enteró, que había muerto protegiendo a la reina, Neira farfulló que lo sabía. Y comprendió. Aquella mujer era consciente de que Ryoma no la amó ni una sola vez. Pero no la tenía rencor.

Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y alzó los ojos al cielo. ¿Cuánto dolor tenían que pasar otras personas? Ni siquiera ella era feliz. ¿Este era el final que Sumire ansiaba? ¿Qué podía haber tras la muerte de Ryoma? Nada. Ella no podía hacer nada. Sumire sufrió lo mismo. Perdió a alguien. Sabía cómo terminaría aquello y aún así continuo. Ahora, no podía evitar odiarla. Con toda su alma.

Nunca le había parecido tan helada aquella tierra. La adoraba como su hogar. Era la tumba de dos de las personas que marcaron su vida y ahora, de otra más. Nanjiro y Rinko decidieron enterrarle en la isla sagrada. Neira no protestó. Quizás no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para pelear contra varias decisiones. Ni siquiera Ryoga había 

abierto la boca. De vez en cuando frotaba su rostro y se acomodaba la gruesa túnica para impedir que el frio le atravesara con más fuerza su cuerpo.

La guerra vivida parecía quedar atrás. Quizás fue su grito la que los hizo darse cuenta de que era inútil, o, podría ser, la muerte de Ryoma resultara más impactante de lo que parecía para aquellos soldados que tiempo atrás había luchado con él y contra él, siendo derrotados por el arrogante caballero.

Miró tras ella. Ryo caminaba impactado, con la cabeza gacha y los labios apretados. Parpadeo sorprendida. ¿Acaso… lloraba? Se liberó del agarre de Nanjiro, tambaleándose torpemente. Nanjiro intentó volver a sujetarla, pero se negó. Torpemente, caminó hasta él, extendiéndole los brazos. Ryo parpadeo asombrado e infantilmente, se dejó apresar entre sus brazos, apresándola con fuerza contra él.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…- rogó en llanto- madre… perdóname, por favor.

-Shuu- susurró enterrando sus dedos entre los negros cabellos- ya está, Ryo… ya está… no fue tu culpa. Ahora, vamos. Korin te espera.

Él la miró suplicante y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, afirmando con serenidad. Los rastros de el llanto desaparecieron al instante y ella se sorprendió ante el gesto tan serio que optó.

-A ella… también la hice demasiado daño- recordó el menor- tengo que… cuidarla y protegerla.

-Sí- Afirmó- Ahora… por favor… guíame hasta allí- se miró las piernas- no… me responden más.

Ryo afirmó y antes de que se diera cuenta, la alzó en brazos, cargándola. No pudo quejarse. El calor desprendido por su hijo era más que suficiente y atrayente. Rodeo el cuello con sus manos y enterró su rostro en este, suspirando entre lágrimas silenciosas. Levemente, la caminata funeraria continuo.

-Sakuno- llamó Nanjiro sorprendiéndola- ¿cómo cruzamos?

Parpadeo, recordando. Intentó descender de las alturas que su hijo la había cargado sin reproches, pero no le fue posible.

-Sujétela- rogó Ryo entregándosela a Nanjiro- por favor.

Nanjiro afirmó y ella le miró incrédula. Ryo no era sacerdote. Ni siquiera Banji, el druida, logró abrir las aguas.

-Lo haré-. Prometió Ryo mirándola al comprender su angustia- soy… tu hijo.

Afirmó y besó la mano que él le extendía para acariciar su moflete helado. Los presentes se alejaron, alertados y sorprendidos porque fuera él quien abriera las aguas. 

No era difícil ver entre los ojos de todos el reproche y rabia. Aquel hombre había matado a uno de ellos.

-Verdaderamente, es tu hijo- susurró Oishi a su lado e inclinó la cabeza dolorida por su traición- Lo comprendo, Sakuno. Fue una barbaridad hacer tal guerra- suspiró dolorido- Por su culpa, he perdido a alguien que quería como un hijo. Y tú amabas. Nunca debí dejar que Sumire me convenciera y quitarte de su lado.

-Oishi…- susurró afligida- yo…

-Está bien, Sakuno- interrumpió el rey- Ryo ya abrió el camino. Podremos pasar. Si es que la tierra… me acepta una vez más.

Nanjiro suspiró y ella lo miró, creyendo que era por su peso, pero no fue así. El hombre se bastó de una simple mano para sujetarla y con la otra, golpear la cabeza de el rey. Oishi le miró desconcertado, frotándose el golpe dolorido.

-¡Imbécil!- Exclamó fuertemente al instante que todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos- Esta tierra nunca le dará la espalda a nadie. Cierto que… por culpa de esos cristianos nos estamos hundiendo cada vez más en la niebla, pero… nunca le dará la espalda a nadie. Por eso mismo, para que el futuro siga adelante, enterramos a los que amamos.

El rey se inclinó. Cualquier vería aquello como una ofensa por parte de Nanjiro y una estupidez por el rey. Pero era imposible evitar que Oishi reverenciara al hombre que le enseñó a luchar y le dio a conocer el mundo de la Diosa.

Cuando Nanjiro comenzó a caminar a través de el lago, la ausencia se le hizo más notoria. Se volvió a ver a sí misma, sola, con escasa edad, siendo separada de Ryoma. En un adiós que los volvería a unir. Ahora, ese adiós era definitivo.

Detuvo al hombre y rogó que la dejara al suelo. Se mordió los labios, al sentir que sus tobillos negaban la acción de caminar. Pero la determinación la superaba. Movió sus pies lentamente, caminando entre las aguas levantadas por su retoño y cuando pisó finalmente tierra, acaricio la mejilla de éste, que, cansado, terminó con su tarea mágica, para caer sobre los brazos de Korin.

-yo…- susurró la joven compungida- lo sabía. Quise… que no lo hiciera, pero ni siquiera, lo que siento, superó la magia. Perdóneme, sacerdotisa.

Se mordió la lengua y sonrió. Con Ryo no era capaz de decirlo, pero, ¿cómo perdonar la muerte del hombre al que amaba?

-Cuida de él- rogó alejándose- después hablaremos.

Porque sí. Tenía mucho que contarle y escuchar de su hijo.

El mausoleo de los Echizen quedaba inferior al de las sacerdotisas, pero unido al de los Ryuzaki. Junto a la tumba de su madre, el féretro fue introducido. Solo las mujeres tenían el honor de llevar grabadas las imágenes de las Diosa en figura, ellos, llevaban 

símbolos y el cuerpo mitad hombre, mitad ciervo. Las partes donde fueron dibujadas sus marcas serían las únicas que conservarían su autenticidad humana.

Neira la observó con atención mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta el lugar. Aún incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, golpeando con fuerza donde más le dolía. Los recuerdos de Ryoma. Su olor. Su tacto, su sabor. Sus caricias, su voz, su ternura y brusquedad unida. Todo.

-Sacerdotisa- Llamó la afligida voz de la mujer, inclinándose en respeto- yo…. No soy creyente de tu Diosa, pero sí amaba a mi marido. Sin embargo, como una mujer, comprendo que él no me amara. Creo que él tan solo querría, que la última persona que se adentrara con él en el lugar, fuera usted.

Desconcertada, miró la entrada, oscura y de aspecto tétrico. Tragó saliva, al ver que Rinko ejercía la misma inclinación y que Nanjiro empujaba levemente su codo para animarla a entrar. Era desconcertante, doloroso, pero realmente quería hacerlo.

Caminó por los peldaños, recién perfilados y creados para esa única tumba. La tumba que estaba predestinada para Nanjiro y se había convertido en el lugar de descanso de el menor de los Echizen. Acaricio las roñosas paredes, cubierta de cierta humedad. Los hombres habían dejado ya el féretro en su lugar y abandonado la estancia. Tan solo la soledad quedaba. Su respiración era la única que se logra escuchar. Agitada, ante la idea de tener que cerrar la puerta para siempre. Despedirse de él.

Observó el pálido rostro. Lo único que se mostraba bajo las telas de aquel envuelto dentro de el féretro.

-Duermes…- susurró para sí misma- duermes. En tu sueño estás solo. Sin mi. Me dejaste… te marchaste. Me desobedeciste. Cumpliste tu promesa. Pero ahora…. Dime, Ryoma… ¿Qué me queda a mi?... Nada- farfulló- sin ti… nada. Todo lo que has dejado en mi… es tan doloroso… tan… fuerte, que no podré olvidarlo nunca.

Inclinó su cabeza sobre el rostro inerte y con ternura, besó los labios arilados. Estos no corresponderían a sus besos. Nunca más. Buscó la daga que siempre llevaba atada a su túnica, encontrándola y agradeció a quien la hubiera vestido por no irrumpir su unión. Cortó uno de sus largos mechones y lo ató con un trozo de la sábana, escondiéndola al lado de el rostro, para efectuar el mismo ritual con un mechón verdoso y esconderlo dentro de la bolsita de los remedios.

Aquel, sería el último recuerdo que arrancaría de él. Besó la frente y dibujó con su dedo la marca de la luna creciente antes de cerrar finalmente el ataúd. Limpio sus lágrimas y suspiró antes de salir. La luz la hirió con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de su hijo, alejándose, para observar como cerraban la puerta, dos gruesas lápidas de piedra esculpida, de el mausoleo. Nanjiro alzó la espada perteneciente al joven y la clavo ante las paredes que ejercían de puerta.

-Madre…- Llamó Ryo acariciando sus cabellos- tenemos que irnos ya y…

-ve- dijo sonriendo- yo, descansaré aquí un poco.

-Madre…- susurró preocupado.

-Está bien, de verdad- prometió- Korin te necesita. Ves.

Ryo afirmó y besó su mejilla con gentileza, aferrando la cintura de Korin con cuidad. Sonrió tiernamente. Ahora que finalmente Korin había recuperado su forma de ser realmente, cuidaría de Korin. Parpadeo sorprendida, para llevar sus manos hasta sus labios, dudosa. Aquella espalda. Aquella forma de andar, aquellos gestos, la rapidez con la que atesoraba la seriedad y la frialdad que no había perdido hasta ese momento. Ryo se volvió hacia ella, deteniendo sus andares.

-Ryo… ma… -susurró asombrada- no me digas que…

-Sí- afirmó él inclinando la cabeza- Lo soy… él… era mi padre.

Ryo se acercó lentamente hasta ella, sujetándola antes de que tocara el suelo en medio de el vacio en el que se estaba adentrando.

-¿Cómo puedes… saberlo…?- Preguntó alarmada- Ni siquiera yo…. Sé que era tu padre…

-Es obvio, madre- suspiró el muchacho- me parezco bastante… El abuelo lo decía siempre que me veía- La alzó en brazos una vez más- Vamos, mejor descansa. Ya está bien de tantas emociones.

Se aferró a él. Escondió su rostro en su cuello y lloró. Tantos años desconociéndolo. Y Ryoma había muerto sin saberlo. Buscó con la mirada la tumba de su abuela y apretó los labios.

_¿Tenías… que esperar… a que él muriera… para que lo averiguase? _

-Oh… abuela…- susurró y recibió un gruñido por parte de su hijo-. Lo siento… Ryo…. Yo… de verdad no sabía quien era tu padre… sé que no es Oishi, pero también… salía que no era Ryoma... En mis visiones, él no aparecía nunca… Perdón…

-Madre-. Suspiró él besándole la frente- Ya es suficiente. Descansa.

0o0o0o0o0

Y con la misma magia que ella hubiera utilizado, la hizo dormir profundamente. Korin los observaba desde lejos, mientras caminaba hacia ella con el delgado cuerpo de su progenitora en sus brazos. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y era tan débil en esos instantes, que si no la detenía, Ryuzaki explotaría hasta morir.

-Ryoma- Llamó la tímida voz de su prima- ¿estas… bien…?

Sonrió amargamente. ¿Estar bien? ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Había sido utilizado por su tía en medio de su locura por destruir a su propia hermana. Había lastimado a Korin sin 

pensar, incluso dejándola embarazada siendo familiares. Porque lo eran. A fuerza bruta lo eran. Y él mismo se había encargado de matar a su progenitor siendo manipulado por los poderes de su tía. Cuando recobró la memoria y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados, sorprendidos al verle con el arco, la flecha lanzada contra su madre, lo compre dio. Ellos tenían más parentesco que ser tío y sobrino. Eran padre e hijo.

Por esa misma razón llevaba su nombre. Y las dudas quedaron disipadas, cuando despidió a su tía. ¿Verdaderamente tenía la necesidad de usarles tanto?

**Flash back:**

_Aún no estaba recuperado, pero quería saber por qué. ¿Por qué le obligó a hacer aquello? Oishi le había dicho que Satoshi había ido a buscar a Tomoka y estaba a punto de llevársela._

_-¡Ryoma!- Exclamó Nanjiro sorprendido- no puedes salir. Estás…_

_-Sé como estoy, abuelo- rectifico- mejor que nadie…- apretó los dientes con fuerza y fulminó con la mirada a los guardias que impedían su paso- apartaos._

_Estos obedecieron, asombrados y Nanjiro suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la cama, escondiendo la cara en la almohada y ahogando un puñetazo contra esta. Estaba furioso y no era de extrañar. Acababa de perder a su hijo, a manos de su nieto. ¿Debía odiarle? Para Ryoma hubiera sido más sencillo si todos le echaban la culpa, pero, antes, quería saber el porqué._

_Caminó hasta la entrada, esquivando las diversas miradas que caían contra él. Eran justas, pero también admitía que algo intimidantes. Finalmente, halló a la pareja que le crio. Satoshi arrugó las cejas en tristeza al verle y Tomoka tembló, perdida entre los diversos calmantes que le habían dado para ocultar el dolor por el brazo perdido. Suerte que no hubiera muerto, pero Sakuno había quemado tanto, que hasta taponó cualquier salida de sangre._

_-Ryoma- espetó con arrogancia la mujer- ¿Vienes a gritarme? ¿A mí? Te he criado, por si no lo recuerdas. Hijo desagradecido._

_-No soy tu hijo- se defendió asombrado- Sakuno es mi madre y…_

_-Ryoma es tu padre- interrumpió Satoshi con voz ronca._

_Afirmó, apretando uno de sus puños. Tomoka comenzó a reír. Oculta, para estallar en carcajadas. Satoshi tensó la mandíbula y la sujetó de el brazo que quedaba._

_-Suficiente, Tomoka- gruñó._

_-Espera- retuvo serio- ¿Por qué, tía? ¿Por qué nos has… hecho esto?_

_Tomoka dejó de reír, para mirarle con odio._

_-Dios, te pareces tanto a tu padre- escupió-. El mismo que me… repudio cientos de veces por amar a la zorra de tu madre. Y encima, te engendraron a ti. Dios, eres tan inocente como ella, aunque de aspecto serio tengas lo de tu padre._

_-¿Has… hecho todo esto por celos?- Exclamó asombrado- ¡Todo!_

_-¡Si él no era mío, no sería de nadie! ¡Además! ¿¡Por qué ella tenía que tener un caballero!? ¡No era nada! ¡Ella tendría que haberse casado con Kunimitsu, en lugar de con Oishi! ¡Menos ser la amante de Ryoma!_

_Alzó su mano, enrabiado y la detuvo justo cerca de la mejilla de la mujer, entrecerrando sus ojos. Sonrió sarcásticamente y cerró el puño, para guardarlo dentro de su pantalón._

_-Y pensar… que te amé como a mi madre- susurró- has jugado con todos… para no tener nada. Nada, tía. No tienes nada._

_Buscó los ojos cerrados de su tío, que continuaba aferrándola con fuerza y ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando fue a golpearla._

_-¿Dónde la llevas?- Preguntó._

_Satoshi finalmente le miró y sonrió con tristeza. Dios. Ese hombre la amaba. De verdad, con toda su alma, había soportado tanto, pero no había vuelta atrás. Tomoka no podía ser libre._

_-Cerca de casa hay un monasterio de monjas. Hay una de ellas que se encarga de los niños con problemas psíquicos. Creo que la aceptará… si no… no sé qué hacer- se frotó la cara asustado ante su propia respuesta- si… no la ayudan yo… tendré que… matarla- susurró- como si fuera un maldito animal enfermo. No se me ocurre otra cosa… se hiere a sí misma. Hiere a los demás… Hasta… ha llegado a golpear a Erzt…_

_-¿Erzt?- Exclamó asombrado- Pero si siempre fue su sombra._

_Observo mientras que la alejaban de ellos, subiéndola a regañadientes a una de las literas._

_-Sí, lo eran…- Satoshi suspiró y se recargó sobre la puerta- Le ha cortado la mitad de la cara. Tuvimos suerte que no llegó al ojo. Pero ahora, ella cree que así nunca se podrá casar y… aunque me duele, porque al igual que casi toda mi familia, excepto Ryoga, también pertenezco a la Diosa, ella quiere esconderse tras los muros de un convento. Claro que, me aseguraré que no sea el mismo de su madre. No quiero herirla más psicológicamente._

_-Claro…_

_El castaño lo miró atentamente, para acariciarle el hombre con dulzura, como muchas otras veces había hecho en su apoyo infantil._

_-Tomoka tenía pensado casarte con Erzt, hasta hizo que esta comenzara a sentirse atraída por ti, pero… creo que aunque no dominabas la furia por el embrujo, tus sentimientos eran fuertes. Cuida de Korin, porque Ryoga maldijo toda tu sangre y si lo que dijo Nanjiro de que está embarazada… no la querrá ver ni en pintura._

_-Lo sé- afirmó- está embarazada de mi- confesó agachando la cabeza- aunque somos primos… la amo. No puedo amar a Erzt, lo siento._

_-Lo sé- suspiró cansado el hombre- Lo supe desde que viste a Korin por primera vez. Parece que vosotros, estabais destinados a cumplir el mismo encuentro amoroso que tus padres. Tan solo deseo… que no tengáis el mismo final._

_-Gracias- agradeció sinceramente- y…. de verdad que… yo no quería…_

_-Matarlo- terminó con una mueca divertida en su falsedad el mayor- Ryoma- suspiró- no te habré creado, pero hijo, te he criado. Conozco tus pensamientos, cosa que no hice con tu padre. No tuve trato con él y ahora me arrepiento. Con toda mi alma. Sé que no era tu intención hacerlo. Tu corazón es más puro de lo que parece. No querías matarlo. Era tu padre._

_Afirmó y dejó que le acariciara los cabellos con ternura. Alzó una mano como despedida, subiéndose a uno de los caballos que lo llevaría hasta las tierras Echizen. Ryoma parpadeo. Sabía que tras dejar a Tomoka, Satoshi dejaría de existir. _

_-Gracias… padre…._

**Fin de el flash back.**

Entendía los sentimientos de su tía. Los celos era una de las formas más antiguas de sentir de el ser humano. Pero nunca llegaría a comprender por qué la llevo a usar tan malvadamente sus poderos. Aunque fueran pocos, menos fuertes que los de su madre, eran importantes. Los había perdido. Él mismo se los selló cuando evitó golpearla en el rostro.

Así como la comprendía a ella, también comprendía a su padre. Él mismo estaba enamorado. Amaba a Korin con fuerza y ansiaba que el vientre creciera, para hacerse más notable que era suya y que no la cedería ante nadie. No iba a cometer tantos errores, porque sí, eso era lo único que tenía que reprocharles. Que se cegaran tanto y no vieran su amor.

Él amaba a su madre con fuerza. Tanta, que quizás, pudo sentir miedo y creyó que lo mejor era alejarse a tiempo, antes de que la lastimara. Solo Dios sabe cuántas veces la habría tocado más íntimamente. Los dispares sentimientos que debió de tener cuando finalmente lo logró. La amaría con fuerza, seguramente. Y sus sentimientos lo llevaron al lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

Miró la cabellera de Korin, moverse en su caminar, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, seguramente, enseñada por su madre, y rozaba su vientre con ternura. Sonrió orgulloso y se inclinó, para besar su mejilla, sorprendiéndola.

-Oye-. Dijo antes de recibir un sermón en medio de la vergüenza de la chica- ¿Realmente quieres casarte con este desalmado? He matado a mi padre. He sido manipulado y te amo aunque eres mi prima.

Korin detuvo sus pasos, mirándole desconcertada, para reír divertida. Enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios había dicho que hiciera tanta risa?

-Ryoma, cariño- susurró como siempre hacía-. Me temo que yo también he pecado- rozó su vientre sin dejar de sonreír- porque llevo un hijo tuyo, fruto de mi amor por ti- Frunció los labios maléficamente y dio claras señas de quien era hija- Como te vayas con otra, te mato.

Y cantarinamente, puso paso hasta los aposentos de su madre. Sonrió orgulloso en medio de la tristeza. Había aparecido una luz. La única a la que verdaderamente se aferraría. Tenía mucho tiempo por delante. Demasiado, al ser un adolescente que en el futuro, sería padre.

Dejó el cuerpo de su progenitora sobre la cama, mientras que Idais se afanó en procurarle ropa limpia y bastante caliente. Idais parecía haberle perdido el miedo de repente y se preguntaba la razón. Si al menos la mujer hablara como debía de ser y no con los ojos. Él no conseguía leer a todos como su madre sabía.

Besó la frente de su madre y salió de aquella habitación. Nada más que el sol golpeo sus ojos, reconoció una figura en medio de el bosque cercano. Parpadeo sorprendido y caminó hasta el lugar.

-Abuelo- llamó.

Nanjiro se frotó el rostro rápidamente y se volvió hacia él, alzando una mano. Era claro que estaba llorando. ¿Por qué no hacerlo aunque fuera a solas? Era su hijo el que había muerto, no un desconocido.

-Perdón- farfulló entre dientes-. Ya sé que por mucho que me disculpe no servirá de nada pero… lo siento.

-Ry… Ryoma- logró decir el hombre herido- ya está bien. No tienes que echarte la culpa. Dio la casualidad de que nos tocó una familiar algo loca, otra que ansiaba cambiar el futuro y bueno, todo se hizo un caos. Mi hijo a muerto- rechinó los dientes al decir esto y apretó los puños-. Pero todavía quedan cosas muy valiosas en este mundo. Tu pronto serás padre- le guiñó un ojo cómplice- ahora comprenderás mis sentimientos, y, entenderás, porqué me es imposible culparte.

-Pero…- farfulló.

-Olvídalo y vive.

Echizen desapareció entre la espesura de el bosque. Seguramente, ansiaba terminar de descargar su rabia. La rabia que no expulsaba contra él. ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres hijo de su hijo- respondió una voz familiar.

Se volvió y al instante, recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, para que unos brazos le rodearan después con ternura.

-Abuela… Rinko…- susurró asombrado.

-¿Ese es el castigo que quieres, cariño?- Preguntó en su oído- ¿Quieres que te hagamos daño cuando no podemos culparte?

Rinko se alejó de él frotando la mejilla golpeada con cuidado. El golpe no había sido más grave de lo que él realmente quería. Era una madre despechada a la que le habían quitado su hijo, ¿Por qué no le gritaba? ¿Simplemente por ser hijo de su hijo?

-No lo comprendo.

-Cuando tu hijo nazca, los comprenderás- se apresuró a decir la mujer- se ama a los hijos y a los nietos incluso más, Ryoma. Por lo general, eso sucede más con los hombres, ya que no dan a luz al pequeño, pero… yo te quiero igualmente. Al igual que creo que Tomoka, necesitaba más cariño y atención de la que le dimos. Y eso, lo siento. Ahora, haz caso a tu abuelo y… vive.

Besó las manos de su abuela y por último, su frente. Rinko se dejó hacer y caminó por los mismos pasos que su abuelo. Seguramente, sus intenciones serían consolar al hombre y seguramente, Nanjiro tan solo lloraría ante ella. Porque era su mujer. Su guía. Y era la madre de su hijo difunto.

Rodó sobre sus pasos y caminó hasta el lugar más alto de toda la isla. Se sorprendió, al ver a Korin allí, tarareando de nuevo aquella canción de cuna mientras acariciaba su vientre. Se acercó sigiloso y se detuvo ante ella, obligándola a alzar su rostro para verle. Una sonrisa cálida escapó de sus labios a la vez que entre abrió sus brazos.

-Ven, Ryoma, llora aquí. Yo te ayudaré siempre. Te amaré y protegeré.

Y como el adolescente que era, se arrodilló sin importarle que las piedras hirieran sus rodillas. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino, mientras era acunado por aquella melodía, la fragancia femenina y tiernos besos y caricias maternales. Porque él, también había encontrado la mujer a la que amar, aunque la pena le acompañara toda la vida. Repelería sus visiones y tormentos y le acunaría con el amor de una madre y, de una amante enamorada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0



Los vio desde lejos, abrazarse tiernamente. Aquel chico era tan solo un simple muchacho. El muchacho que la mujer que amaba había mantenido durante nueve meses, si no fue adelantado, en su vientre. Se frotó la sien. No era el mejor momento para interrumpir, pero, sabía que se retractaría si no lo decía ya. La decisión estaba tomada.

-Disculpad- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por ambos.

Los rojizos ojos se posaron sobre él, alerta, tensó. Se había dado cuenta. Ryoma llevaba tiempo buscando su castigo. Que alguien le señalara claramente y le llamara demonio por haber asesinado a su padre.

Porque era su padre. Cuando se enteró de aquello, se sintió herido, engañado, pero no podía decir nada. Aquella relación había crecido mucho más antes de que él se entrometiera en las vidas de Sakuno y Ryoma, rompiendo su amor. Antes de que Ryo fuera a nacer y ser engendrado por ambos amantes, sin conocerse, sin saber que eran ellos realmente.

-Quiero darte un comunicado, Ryoma Echizen Ryuzaki. Acéptalo, en nombre de el Rey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El frio la golpeo una vez más. El calor que Idais tanto se había afanado en ofrecerle, terminó perdiéndose entre las nieblas heladas que siempre cubrían la isla helada. Forzó a sus ojos a abrirse y se movió entre las mantas. Idais permanecía sentada a un lado de cama, al parecer, tras un intento de velarla sin dormirse. Pero la edad no engañaba y la mujer era promiscua a quedarse dormida.

Acaricio los cabellos que ya comenzaba a estar tachados con las marcas blanquecinas de la edad y besó la frente antes de cubrirla con sus propias mantas. Echó un chal sobre sus hombros y se calzó con unos simples calcetines caldeados con carbón caliente. No durarían demasiado, pero al menos, la servirían para llegar a donde ansiaba.

No era fácil. Pero lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Si la memoria no le fallaba, su libro indicaba un lugar secreto. El lugar único que una bruja, la bruja de la leyenda, sabría descubrir: El árbol mágico de la bruja.

Caminó entre las brumas, perdiéndose en ellas, abriendo caminos que nadie conocía. Ni siquiera Sumire los pasó. Tan solo, la última bruja debió de hacerlo. ¿Cómo se sintió ella? ¿Tendría también el corazón destrozado cuando caminó por aquellas frondosas hierbas traicioneras, sin ver por culpa de la niebla? ¿Habría perdido al hombre que amaba?

No lo sabía. Aunque le hubiera gustado saberlo. Sumire le dijo alguna que otra vez el nombre de aquella bruja, pero era vedado y privado. Imposible de nombrar. Sin embargo, ella sabía quien era. Todos la nombraban en sus oraciones. Le pedían salud y felicidad para sus hijos y adornaba las puertas de las tumbas femeninas.

Sí. La Diosa. Ella fue la primera bruja que caminó por aquellos senderos, como ella ahora estaba haciendo. Buscando con el corazón, con sus deseos y finalmente, hallando el gran árbol de la leyenda, resplandeciente, inmaculado. Parpadeo, prendada ante tal visión y caminó lentamente por el camino que quedaba por recorrer, antes de arrodillarse ante la grandiosa corteza y rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Segura de hacerlo?- Preguntó una voz a su lado.

Afirmó sin mirarla. No le era necesario. Aquella mujer nunca nadie podría verle el rostro, conocerlo, y si lo hacía, cuando volviera a la realidad, olvidaría sus facciones, o si sus ojos eran verdes o grises como la niebla.

-Está bien, muchacha- aceptó la solemne voz-. Pero antes, ¿Qué deseo quieres a cambio? Como bruja, sabes que este árbol se alimenta de los poderes que heredaste de mí y de tus antepasadas. Él, te entregará lo que más desees. Pídeselo.

Se atragantó, nerviosa, jadeante. Sentía la sangre comenzar a helarse en su cuerpo y necesito las dos manos para no ceder ante el peso de la niebla. El frio se hacía más fuerte de lo normal, más poderoso. Movió los labios y finalmente, logró pronunciar su ansia.

-Le quiero a él. Devuel…. Devolvédmelo.

Las lagrimas cayeron sobre sus rodillas, dobladas, cristalinas, abundantes. Una mano cálida y cariñosa se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos lentamente y besándolos con ternura. Gimió y movió la cabeza.

-Sé… que estoy pidiendo… imposibles… pero… también recuerdo lo que se decía… "el árbol sagrado solo entrega algo de igual de sorprendente que lo que se da". Mi magia lo es. No la he explotado lo suficiente como para que no lo sea… ¡Úsala! ¡Quédatela toda pero devuélveme a Ryoma!

-Criatura- susurró la mujer- ese deseo… ya está cumplido, ahora- la voz se hizo más tenue, en la lejanía se perdía- si no te das prisa… no será cumplido. No es al árbol a quien tienes que entregarle tu magia. La fortaleza de los hombres, dependerá de tu valor. Ése, era el destino. Cambiaste el futuro que ninguna otra sacerdotisa logró.

Antes de que cualquier pregunta escapara de sus labios, todo comenzó a desaparecer. El frio se volvió más intenso y el aire más pesado. Agitó sus brazos en un último aliento y comprendió que había caído en una de las muchas lagunas que rodeaban la isla. Su muñeca sufrió el agarre de una mano y fue arrastrada por la frialdad congelada del agua, hiriéndose terriblemente.

-¡Sacerdotisa!- Exclamó Nanjiro sujetándola con fuerza- sabía que harías una locura, pero, querer ahoga…. ¿Dónde…?

-A por Ryoma.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo tanta determinación. Alzó su dolorido cuerpo, esquivando como pudo las manos que intentaban retenerla. No distinguió a nadie exactamente. Lo único que sus ojos veían era la tumba recién cerrada. Jadeante, cansada, con frio, dolorida. Todo aquello no importaba. Ni siquiera que la túnica estuviera más pesada de lo normal debido a la cantidad de agua que había absorbido. La esperanza era más fuerte que todo aquello.

Arrancó la espada, dejándola a un lado e intentó empujar las piedras. Era imposible. ¡Demasiado menuda! Su fuerza no podía compararse a la de Nanjiro, Fuji e Inui, los cuales habían cerrado las puertas. Y no se atrevía a usar magia. Si lo que le había dicho la Diosa era cierto, no pensaba malgastarla ni aunque se quemara viva.

Dos fuertes manos empujaron al compás de ella. Alzó los ojos, encontrándose con los serios de Echizen. Cuando un leve hueco se dejó ver, Nanjiro chasqueo la lengua.

-Siempre creí en ti, Sakuno Ryuzaki-. Dijo sonriendo orgullosamente- tráeme a mi hijo. Vamos.

Afirmó levemente e intentó escurrirse por la roca. Esta amenazaba con cerrarse en cualquier momento, si lo hacía, no podría continuar. Su pierna o brazo podía quedar atrapado y seguramente, nadie terminaría por llevarla hasta el final. De todas formas, no era lo mejor. No quería ser atrapada por la mitad. Cuando consiguió atravesar el muro, corrió por las escaleras y maldijo su torpeza cuando sus posaderas chocaron contra el suelo.

-Aich…- farfulló dolorida.

Alzó su mirada, encontrando el féretro ante ella. Olvidó el dolor una vez más y empujó la caja con sus fuerzas. Esta cayó al lado contrario, desenganchando la tapa y dejando que el cuerpo inerte cayera contra el suelo. Apartó las maderas sin cuidado alguno, olvidando las estacas que amenazaban con clavarse en sus manos, para caer arrodillada, cuando encontró el cuerpo.

Jadeo y comenzó a quitar las sábanas con las que habían cubierto el cuerpo herido. La herida en pecho comenzaba a desaparecer y llevó sus manos hasta su boca, incrédula. ¿Realmente su deseo se cumpliría? Buscó el rostro masculino y apartó la suciedad que comenzaba a agolparse de el suelo. Apartó varios mechones verdosos y rozó con el índice los rectos labios.

-Ryoma…- susurró- ven. Regresa a mi lado… por favor…

Rogó. Rezó. Ansió. Deseó. Se inclinó contra el rostro y unió levemente sus labios con los contrarios, secos y fríos, llenos de muerte. Lo sintió. Su sangre bullía, como muchas otras veces. La magia escapaba a su control. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a controlarla. Las hebras que habían sido liberadas por el peso del agua, cayeron sobre el rostro contrario, empapando en ligeras gotas la piel blanquecina. Y lo supo, cuando jadeante, 

se miró las manos y lloró ante la pérdida de algo que siempre la había acompañado desde que nació.

-Mi… magia… se fue.

-ah... ha…

Agarró la cabeza que hacía intento de moverse y apartó las leves gotas de saliva que escaparon cuando tosió. O quizás, eran sus lágrimas. No importaba.

-Se cumplió…- susurró- volviste…

-Chillabas…. Demasiado.

Sonrió dulcemente y acaricio los párpados que trataban de acostumbrarse a la iluminación leve de la estancia, para terminar en los labios.

-Bienvenido a casa, Ryoma.

Un gruñido escapó de la boca masculina, el cual, no entendió. Se inclinó para volver a escucharlo y se sorprendió, cuando sus labios fueron funestamente poseídos por los contrarios. Pero, ¿Cómo negarse a ello? Imposible. Se inclinó más contra él y entreabrió su cavidad, para hacer lo más íntimo posible aquella unión, hasta que el ruido sordo al caer un enorme objeto, los alertó.

-Lograron… abrir- susurró sin despegarse de él.

-¿Me enterrasteis?

Se observó las ropas absorto, hasta en unas risas le hicieron volver a la realidad, Quedó atrapado entre los brazos de su padre y madre. Observarlo, fue sorprendente. Gruñir por tantas caricias, besos de más, especialmente de un progenitor demasiado cariñoso. Se alejó entre el bullicio y subió las escaleras. Nada más salir a la luz, una manta cayó sobre su cuerpo.

-Está rodeada con mi magia. Secará tu cuerpo y ropas.

Parpadeo sorprendida y sonrió alegremente, antes de que uno de los brazos de su hijo la rodeara para alejarla hasta el asiento más cercano. La figura de Neira se abrió paso entre los muchos observadores, para finalmente, encontrarse de morros con él, cargado por Nanjiro y Fuji y cubierto por una simple manta tras quitarse las sábanas funerarias. Los dorados ojos se abrieron incrédulos y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando la mujer se abalanzo contra él. Sonrió. La comprendía perfectamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó Ryo acariciando sus heladas manos para dar calor-. Ya no eres bruja, aunque sigues siendo sacerdotisa. Y en cuanto a lo de reina…



-Ya lo sé. Nunca podré volver a ser reina. Es normal. Aquello fue un acuerdo para mantener unidos los dos mundos. El cristiano y el de la Diosa. Ahora, nada los unirá. Se perderá para siempre.

-No- negó él sonriente- no se perderá.

Sin comprender, recargó sus ojos en los de su hijo, tan idénticos a los suyos y tan parecidos a los de su padre en forma de mirar. No era difícil comprender que hablaba en serio. Que aquello era real.

-Tu… ¿De qué me hablas?- Preguntó perdida.

-Oishi ha decidido entregarme el trono, madre- explicó, al comprender que había perdido su don de ver más allá de sus palabras- Seré el nuevo rey.

-Ellos no lo aceptaran, Ryoma. Además, ¿Quién te seguirá?

-Yo.

Alzó su rostro, encontrándose con la familia Echizen. Sujeto por su padre solamente, Ryoma observó atentamente a ambos, para clavar sus ojos en Ryo, el cual, se alzó, inclinándose hacia delante. Un golpeó fue recibido por la cabeza de cabellos oscuros, el cual se alzó, rascándose el lugar asombrado, mientras Ryoma lo observaba con el puño alzado y el rostro serio.

-Que sea la última vez que disparas a tu padre- advirtió.

El rostro de ambos se volvió idéntico en el asombro. Se miraron incrédulos, mientras que Ryoma optaba por el camino hacia una cama para descansar. Ryo la señaló.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No…- negó asombrada.

-Pues, alguien debió de hacerlo- reprochó rascándose la cabeza- acaba de regresar de el otro lado y…- Se quedó mirando hacia la tumba y ella siguió su señal- ella.

-Neira…

La mujer se acercó al sentirse observando y sonrió, moviendo sus manos contra sus piernas.

-Sacerdotisa… yo… nunca hubiera obrado tal milagro… ni aunque tuviera poderes. No habría tenido valor de hacerlo. Has sacrificado algo verdaderamente importante para ti y le has dado algo que yo nunca podré darle- Miró a Ryo sonriente- lo supe nada más verte. Eres idéntico a él. No he podido evitar decírselo, así como… de romper nuestro matrimonio. Iré con Oishi a donde quiera que vaya de nuevo y viviré en soltería. Yo-, confesó-, si no es con Ryoma, no quiero estar con otro hombre.

-Comprendo- susurró afligida- pero él…



-Ha decidido seguir a su hijo como futuro rey y… quedarse contigo. Tu misma, aunque no tengas poderes, puedes verlo a través de sus ojos.

Neira se inclinó hasta ella, besándole la frente con un simple roce de sus labios y sonrió antes de alejarse.

-Gracias… por amarlo tanto y… devolverle la vida. Buenas noches…

El aire movió sus cabellos mientras en la lejanía la mujer comenzaba a extinguirse, pero no se cercioró de que aquella imagen borrosa, no era debido a la oscuridad, si no a sus lagrimas, hasta que la mano de Ryo alejó unas de aquellas gotas cristalinas.

-En lugar de estar aquí, llorando, deberías de ir con él- aconsejó divertido- seguro que mi padre ansia abrazarte más de lo que lo demuestra.

-Iría…- susurró- pero… he gastado todas mis energías…

Ryo suspiró y rascó la nuca antes de cogerla en brazos y poner rumbo a la aldea. Sakuno dejó caer su cabeza sobre su cuello y lo miró con atención.

-¿Realmente quieres ser rey?

-Realmente quiero hacerte feliz- respondió apartando el rostro- tu lo eres, si el reino está unido por las dos sangres, yo lo haré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Oishi confía en mí. Y por supuesto, muchos de las personas han confesado seguirme… Intentaré ser un buen rey, con una reina escandalosamente perfecta, y, el honor de un caballero que retornó de la muerte siendo mi padre, y, una ex bruja que dejó su legado en mí.

-¿Todavía tienes poderes?- Pregunto esperanzada.

-Sí, los tengo- afirmó- y seguramente, mi hija también.

Sonrió y acaricio la cara resplandeciente de el muchacho.

-Realmente… serás un buen rey, y un buen druida. Un buen padre.

-¿Es una visión, madre?- Preguntó burlón el joven, dejándola finalmente en el suelo.

-No, cariño- negó- es una corazonada.

Ryo besó su frente y se alejó. Suspiró antes de ser conducida por Idais hasta su habitación. Desearía ver a Ryoma, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pensarlo. Además, él también tenía que recuperarse. Descansar. Se frotó los ojos, sintiendo la morriña en cada paso. Daba gracias porque Ryo fuera lo suficientemente grande como para cargarla.

Caminó hasta la fuente más cercana de calor. La chimenea y alargó sus manos en deseo de calentarse. Realmente la manta era caliente y había secado sus ropas gracias a los poderes mágicos de Ryo, pero aún tenía la sensación de estar demasiado helada por dentro.



Suspiró aliviada al sentir el calor golpear cada parte de su cuerpo y comenzó a quitar la túnica, acercándose cada vez más al calor. Demasiado.

-Te quemarás.

Dio un brinco y retrocedió, al sentir que el fuego comenzaba a quemar en su piel y se maldijo interiormente. Años atrás ejercía el mismo ritual cuando tenía frio, sin embargo, ahora había perdido sus poderes. Se volvió, frotando su mano herida con la contraria e intentó descubrir la figura que le había hablado, observándola en la oscuridad.

-Sakuno, ven- ordenó aquella voz.

-¿Ryoma?...- Preguntó temerosa.

-Humf.

Tragó saliva y caminó con lentitud hasta el lugar. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y perfilaron la figura masculina. Extendió las manos para tantear el lugar, la cómoda cama que muchas noches había ocupado en soledad. Pero dos apretones en sus muñecas la zarandearon hacia delante, obligándola a caer contra el amplio pecho, que ahora, se alzaba gracias a la respiración. Suspiro aliviada y besó la desnudez, mientras sus caderas eran presas de los fuertes brazos y su nuca sufría un largo beso por parte de él.

Acaricio los hombros, palpándolo, tocando lo cálido que una vez fue frio y llegó hasta el rostro, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio, como un ciego experimenta para conocer a las personas. Ryoma rio divertido contra sus manos y las alejó con cuidado.

-Sakuno- llamó, como solo ella sería capaz de oírle- Estoy entero. Menos por unos mechones.

-Te los corté… quería… guardarlos como recuerdo- susurró besando las manos que sujetaban las suyas- Nunca debiste hacerlo. Interponerte entre la flecha y yo…

-Es mi trabajo- respondió ronco- Lo sabes.

-¡Pero mira lo que pasó por no hacerme caso!- Exclamó mirándole con seriedad-. Ryoma… yo… entregué mis poderes para resucitarte… ya… no podré hacerlo de nuevo. Tan solo Ryo los tiene y será rey.

-Ryo…- susurró apresando uno de sus cabellos en sus manos- ¿es mío?

-Sí-, afirmó agitándose nerviosa- LA noche de marcaje… realmente la pasé contigo. Ryo lo ha confirmado. Todos parecían darse cuenta menos yo- llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, dolorida- al parecer, mi abuela se afanó bien en cerrar mis recuerdos… Ya entiendo… ¿Te molesta?

Su nuca quedó apresada por una de las manos masculinas. La forma más precisa para que él la besara, pero en lugar de hacerlo, enterró sus labios en su cuello, justo donde 

todo hombre tiene nuez. Mordió sus labios al sentirlo acariciar su espalda, deteniéndose al comienzo de sus nalgas.

-Niera no…

-Lo sé-, interrumpió-. Ella no puede quedarse embarazada. Me lo ha dicho… Eres… libre.

-Tu también- murmuró burlón.

-Sí…- afirmó dudosa- Oishi decidió entregarle el reino a Ryo… yo solo soy una sacerdotisa cualquiera. Una mujer.

-Ajá…

Y continuo sus caricias. Seguramente, no la escuchaba. La prueba de ello, quizás fuera que, a través de sus nalgas, separó sus piernas y solamente la fina sábana que le cubría a él, los separaba. Se movió lentamente, asegurándose una mejor posición sobre sus caderas y le cedió más lugar en su cuello. Rodeó el musculado cuello y besó sus cabellos, obligándole a mirarla. Lo ansiaba. Lo necesitaba una vez más.

-Bésa… me- rogó- Por favor….

Una sonrisa orgullosa se mostró en él y con frenesí, obedeció. Jadeo contra los labios en busca de aire y acaricio con sus uñas las mejillas, degustando aquel sabor. La calidez. Lo miró absorta en aquellos ojos dorados e intento besar su frente, pero él la retuvo. Lo miró perpleja.

-No- negó frunciendo el ceño-. La última vez te fuiste.

Rio divertida y se alzó dispuesta a adentrarse entre las sábanas, con él, a tocarle. Aprender mejor aquel cuerpo que tanto tiempo había ansiado. Él la observó entre la oscuridad, humedeciéndose los labios al contacto, sintiéndola por igual. Lo que había dicho no era una broma y ella lo sabía. Era algo que Ryoma jamás se atrevería a confesar ante otros, pero a ella sí. Tenía miedo de que se marchara y lo abandonara una vez más. No lo haría. No había abandonado sus poderes por nada.

Se abrazó una vez más contra el cuerpo masculino, sintiendo la naturaleza de ambos en sus caderas. Rozándolas con leves roces. Excitándose en sus caricias. Tenían tiempo. Mucho. Y no lo echaría a perder. Ryoma había cumplido su promesa como caballero de la bruja, ahora, debía terminarla de otra forma. Una forma íntima y conocida durante los siglos. Marido y mujer era un sueño imposible. Ella ya estaba casada. Él también. Ella era sacerdotisa. Él guerrero. Pero los lazos estaban echados, desde que ambos se vieron por primera vez. Sus destinos fueron enlazados y hasta la muerte habían derrotado.

-No me iré… Ryoma…. Nunca.

"**La unión era lo único que estaba escrito en la historia"**

"**Ahora, es la mano del hombre, la que debe escribirla".**

"**El destino, no lo crea un Dios o una Diosa. Lo crea uno mismo".**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Terminó. Completamente.

Cada uno tiene su futuro decidido.

Ryoma regresó de la muerte, aunque se tuvo que pagar un alto precio.

Creo que todos los personajes demostraron su lado humano y Sakuno, que, pese a parecer indecisa,

puede encontrar la fortaleza suficiente como para luchar por el hombre que ama.

Ryoma Echizen Ryuzaki, en realidad era de caracter bueno, como habeis visto n.n y tiene tantos o más poderes que su madre.

Y Tomoka, no tengo nada contra ella, es más, es un personaje que me gusta de otros tantos.

Pero le tocó ser la fémina mala u.u. Creo que se veía desde el principio XD.

Satoshi, por si alguien duda, se sucidó tras dejar a Tomoka en Dios sabe que pobre monasterioXD.

Y Ryoga y Saori, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

**Aclaración sobre la Diosa:**

Era una de las muchas sacerdotisas-brujas como Sakuno, que quedó atrapada en aquel árbol. Para que su espíritu pueda proteger a todos aquellos que creen en ella, cuando una de las siguientes brujas necesitan un deseo demasiado poderoso (como Sakuno de querer resucitar a Ryoma) pide a cambio un alto precio, los poderes, guardándolos en el árbol como si de un talismán se tratara.

Lo que ocurre, es que La Diosa, no consiguió a nadie que cumpliera su sueño y compungida por tal acto, destruyó con sus poderes a muchas personas inocentes. Para calmar su pecado, encerró su espíritu en el árbol y así, proteger a todos los que creyeran en ella. solo las sacerdotisas-brujas tienen cierta suerte de verla, aunque olvidan su rostro. Los varones no pueden verla nunca, pues no fueron dotados de algo que les da poder a las mujeres: la concepción. (embarazos, vamos).

**(esta historia me la contaban de pequeña. No sé si es cierta o no, pero me parecio interesante a mis nueve añitos, usarla para escribir esto).**

El libro, por si no recuerdan, fue quemado y antes, Sakuno aprendio todo lo escrito en él, por eso recuerda lo de el árbol sagrado. Aunque ella no tenía ni idea de si se le concedería o no, su deseo.

Lo que se quería evitar, era un futuro parecido al de la primera Sacerdotisa-bruja (La Diosa original).

**Nota importante:** No tengo nada encontra de las personas que creen en Dios y esas cosas. Aquí simplemente los uso, para que se noten las diferencias de unos a otros. Pueden ver a La Diosa, si lo desean, como la virgen maria...

**Agradecimientos:** A todas las personas que me leyeron hasta el final y sobretodo, a Jacky, que como a mi, gusta de esta clase de hisotiras :3.

Espero que fuera de su agrado. No será la última historia que escriba de esta temática n.n.

Nos vemos en próximos y en los fics que sigo continuando.

Os quiere:

Chia-chan.

**23-4-08**


End file.
